O que deve acontecer?
by Leticia Rosa
Summary: Durante uma chata e tediosa reunião de Solstício de Inverno, os Deuses do Olimpo recebem um misterioso pacote. Comum seria, talvez, se o pacote não contivesse 5 livros que falavam sobre um futuro próximo.
1. Prólogo

_**O que deve acontecer?**_

_Prólogo_

"Já chega!" disse Hades, furioso "Nos obrigou a fazer uma maldita promessa e é o primeiro a quebrá-la!" O senhor dos mortos lançava essas palavras com ódio sobre o Deus dos céus.

"Se acalme, irmão!" Zeus disse, mais alto do que qualquer um dos berros de Hades, apesar de não alterar a voz. "Sim, quebrei a promessa e admito, mas minha filha já foi tirada de mim, de maneira que esse assunto já devia ter-se encerrado."

" Ah, mas é muita cara de pau!" O rei do Submundo não se dava por si naquela fúria "Querendo fugir do assunto para se livrar do fardo..."

" Meu senhor e marido, acalme-se, antes que Zeus lance um raio sobre nós!" Perséfone falou receosa, agarrando-se ao braço de Hades.

" E tem m..." Ele continuava dizendo, até ouvir as palavras de Perséfone. "Não... Tem razão, Perséfone." E cruzou os braços, fazendo uma carranca que fez até mesmo Ares, que até então se deliciava com a discussão entre seu pai e seu tio, tremer. E formou-se um silêncio absoluto. Até...

"Ai, George, para de subir em cima de mim!" Ouviu-se uma voz, vinda de Hermes. "Deixa eu falar de uma vez!"

"George, Martha, o que vocês querem me dizer agora? Não vêem que estou em uma reunião importantíssima?" Hermes se irritou por suas pequeninas cobras terem quebrado o silêncio.

"O porteiro deixou na caixa postal que tem um pacote subindo nesse momento para vocês." disse Martha.

"Hm... vou lá buscar, se não se importarem. Aqui está um tédio mesmo!" Soltou Apolo.

"Não se preocupe!" Disse Hermes, que, com um estalo de dedos, convocou o pacote, que apareceu em sua mão.

" Que será isso?" Perguntou Poseidon, que estava, a momentos atrás, com a cabeça encostada em seu trono.

"Deve ser algo interessante!" Disse Aphrodite, tão entusiasmada quanto Apolo por ter algo para fazer.

"Deixa eu ver!" Disse Apolo, claramente cheio de curiosidade, tomando o pacote das mãos de Hermes e rasgando o embrulho pardo. "Ahn... Livros? Ok, já temos o presente da nossa Atheninha querida. Agora, cadê o meu?"

Alguns deuses explodiram em risadinhas, exceto Athena, que lançava olhares muito estressados à Apolo, Zeus, Dioniso e Ártemis, que deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão e disse:

"Se você não fosse tão idiota, teria visto o bilhete que caiu!" E apanhou o bilhete, lendo-o em voz alta:

"**Aos Deuses do Olimpo**

**600º andar, **

**Empire State Building,**

**Nova York."**

"É só?" Não se conteve Héstia, que, apesar de não participar oficialmente do conselho, era muito querida e todos prestavam atenção em suas opiniões.

"É, maninha. Se **você** não fosse tão idiota, teria visto que tem coisas escritas no verso do bilhete!" Apolo disse, somente para infernizar sua irmã, levando desta um tapa na cabeça.

"**Como vão, meus queridos Deuses do Olimpo?**

**Bom, como não mandei os livros para falar isso, vou direto ao ponto.**

**No momento em que vocês abriram este pacote,**

**meu poder de parar o tempo entrou em ação.**

**Estes livros dizem respeito ao futuro,**

**mas vocês não poderão mudar nada do que está escrito,**

**pois isso afetará o futuro de vocês drasticamente.**

**Não poderão sair desta sala até terminarem todos os cinco livros,**

**e, ao final da leitura,**

**vocês não se lembrarão de nada.**

**Ah, e agora não dá para voltar atrás, sinto muito.**

**Abraços do amigo Morfeu."**

"Não acredito!" Gritou Hades, sua voz ressoando mais do que nunca no silêncio do mundo lá embaixo "Tragam para nós o engraçadinho! Ele será destinado à pior das torturas!"

"Infelizmente, irmão, ele não morreu e nem pode para ser mandado para o Submundo." disse Poseidon, até agora pouco tendo interagido com sua família.

"E qual são os títulos dos livros?" Perguntou Dioniso parecendo extremamente entediado

" 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos' é o começo de todos os títulos, mas, tirando isso," Poseidon ofegou à menção do sobrenome da garota com a qual ele havia se envolvido a algum tempo, mas ninguém percebeu. Haveria alguma ligação do garoto com sua última paixão terrestre? "são 'O Ladrão de Raios', 'O Mar de Monstros', 'A Maldição do Titã' 'A Batalha do Labirinto' e 'O Último Olimpiano'." E assim terminou Apolo terminou de citar os títulos, deixando todos um pouco receosos.

"Vamos realmente ler isso?" Ares perguntou, impaciente

"Não tem como voltar atrás e não saímos daqui sem ter lido tudo! Vamos ter que ler então." Disse Hermes.

"Ok, eu começo!" Disse Apolo, meio animado por ter algo menos tedioso do que ouvir a briga de seu pai e de seu tio para fazer.

E, após pigarrear e dizer novamente o título do livro 1, citou o capítulo:

"**Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra"**

* * *

><p>Oi, todo mundo :D Bom, essa é minha primeira fanfic, e, apesar do meu apelido idiota e feito por minha prima e do meu vício compulsivo, não é sobre Harry Potter. Gostaria de esclarecer que minha intenção com essa fic não é, de maneira alguma, plagiar a fanfic de Avvithespaz, que é em inglês. A minha intenção era disponibilizar uma versão com minhas palavras e comentários que eu sentia que não podiam faltar. Inclusive, só vi a fic de Avvithespaz depois de ter escrito e editado o prólogo da minha. Espero que não me matem por isso =[ e principalmente, espero que gostem!<p>

Bjox, Letz.


	2. Chapter 1

_O que deve acontecer?_

**Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à Álgebra.**

"Uou, realmente é um nome legal para um capítulo! Eu adoraria transformar em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra!" comentou Ares, tentando parecer sarcástico, apesar de todos saberem que era realmente algo que ele gostaria de fazer e algo que realmente faria.

"Isso não iria acontecer." Disse Aphrodite, olhando carinhosamente para o amante, e falando como se estivesse consolando uma criança que perdeu seu cachorrinho. "Você nunca vai ter aula de iniciação à Álgebra!"

"Pode ler, por favor, Apolo?" Disse Hefesto, estressado com sua esposa por estar "confraternizando" com o amante e atrapalhando a leitura.

Apolo, reconhecendo sua deixa, começou a ler.

**Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.**

"De fato, um bom começo, não? Ser um semideus não é muita sorte, considerando ser perseguido por monstros durante toda a vida" Hermes comentou. De repente, Dioniso, que parecia estar anestesiado, deu um pulo de seu trono.

"Semideus? Mais um para eu aguentar naquele acampamento? O que vai ser de mim?" E continuou resmungando, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Zeus.

**Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.**

"Duvido que isso fosse funcionar por muito tempo. Mesmo se você não percebe que é um meio-sangue, os monstros ao seu redor iam perceber." Disse Athena ao livro, como se fosse a coisa mais idiota que ela ouvisse em séculos.

"Licença, Atheninha, amor da minha vida, mas você está tentando falar com um livro." Disse Apolo, fazendo algumas risadas rodarem a sala e Athena ficar vermelha, provavelmente preparando uma resposta forte para calar a boca do irmão.

"Não zoe ela, Apolo. Duvido que ela seja a única a fazer isso durante a leitura."Héstia repreendeu o sobrinho.

Depois de receber um olhar agradecido de Athena, ela fez sinal para Apolo continuar a leitura.

**Ser um meio-sangue é perigoso.**

"Ah, não me diga!" Disse Hades, que até então tinha mantido sua carranca e comentava pela primeira vez, com desdém.

**É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.**

"Nossa, esse menino coloca as coisas de um jeito muito forte!" Disse Hera, também comentando pela primeira vez.

"Bom, não deixa de ser verdade." disse Deméter, fazendo crescerem em seu trono algumas flores silvestres.

**Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu.**

**Mas se você reconhecer nessas páginas – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro -, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que você fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que **_**eles **_**também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.**

**Não digam que eu não avisei.**

"Nossa, que menino legal para falar as coisas!" Disse Hera, ficando um pouco estressada com a maneira do menino de tratar desses assuntos. "Aposto que assustaria todas as crianças que perguntassem sobre isso para ele! Ele devia ser mais carinhoso!"

"Como se você pudesse falar muito sobre carinho." Murmurou Hefesto, baixo demais para que sua mãe ouvisse.

**Meu nome é Percy Jackson.**

**Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas do norte do estado de Nova York.**

"Descobriu com 12 anos? Há! Sorte a dele!" Exclamou Ares.

"Será que se importam? Ainda estou na segunda página!" Disse Apolo, já estressado pelas interrupções.

"Desculpe, Apolo." Disse Aphrodite pelo seu namorado.

Revirando os olhos, Apolo continuou sua leitura.

**Se eu sou uma criança problemática?**

**Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.**

"Nossa, ele aceitou sua situação fácil." Disse Hermes. "Muitos ficaram depressivos, sabe..."

Mais uma revirada de olhos e a leitura continuou.

**Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.**

"Coitado." Disseram Ares e Hermes juntos.

"Ignorantes." Disse Athena, olhando com raiva para os dois.

"Ok, eu desisto de ler!" Disse Apolo, verdadeiramente irritado.

"Não, não, continue!" Disse Zeus, e Apolo continuou a leitura, dizendo:

"Espero sinceramente não ser interrompido tanto."

**Eu sei, parece tortura. A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo.**

**Mas o , nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.**

**O era um sujeito de meia idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de **_**tweed**_** que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.**

"Interessante, essa descrição me lembra alguém..." Hermes comentou, tentando se lembrar.

"Sim, a mim também. Lembra-me Quíron, ele é perfeitamente igual à descrição quando está transformado." Disse Poseidon.

"Sim, creio que seja ele, mas para estar lá, Percy deve ser um semideus importante." Disse Dioniso, olhando para cada um dos três grandes. Sabia que o garoto seria filho de algum deles.

**Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha a esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.**

"Isso nunca é a coisa certa a se dizer" Disse Ares, claramente encantado de algo dar errado na história.

**Cara, como eu estava errado.**

**Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo da batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana.**

Ares explodiu em risadas, no que foi fortemente repreendido pelos olhares dos outros deuses presentes na sala.

"Ah, vão me dizer agora que não teria sido alguma coisa engraçada de se ver?"

Apolo pediu silenciosamente para uma maçã para Deméter e em seguida o fruto estava atingindo a cabeça de um Ares que ria histericamente, mas em seguida olhou com raiva para Apolo, que retribuiu o olhar e tornou a fazer a leitura.

**Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.**

**E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu, de alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, acho que já dá para vocês terem uma ideia. **

E nesse momento, Dioniso e Hermes ergueram os olhos para Poseidon, que parecia um pouco desconfortável. Eles haviam percebido tudo antes de que qualquer outro Deus pudesse notar.

**Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.**

**Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover,**

"GROVER? O sátiro inútil que deixou minha filha morrer ao invés de levá-la a salvo para o acampamento, como era sua missão?" Zeus explodiu, e escutava-se fortes trovões do lado de fora da sala. "Como pode você mandá-lo novamente em uma missão?"

"Grover não é um sátiro inútil, irmão. Ele apenas fez o que Thália mandou que fizesse." Disse Poseidon, mesmo ele mesmo estando receoso de Grover ser o protetor de seu filho.

"E mesmo assim a alma dela não está nos meus domínios." Resmungou Hades.

Antes que uma discussão como a primeira começasse, Apolo pôs-se a ler rapidamente, para impedir aos outros de o interromperem.

**com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.**

"Eca!" Exclamaram Aphrodite, Deméter, Hera e Perséfone, fazendo os garotos revirarem os olhos, especialmente Apolo, que leu ainda mais rápido para ver se seu plano funcionava dessa vez.

**Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido o ano muitas vezes, pois era o único do sétimo ano que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda pior, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava de Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava e um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisava vê-lo correr quando era dia de **_**enchilada **_**na cantina.**

"Esse sátiro um dia acaba se entregando." Disse Zeus, ainda um pouco zangado.

"Esses sátiros sofrem, não é? Usar pés falsos deve ser extremamente irritante. Pobres sátiros." Disse Hera, e Dioniso confirmou fortemente com a cabeça. A madrasta sorriu, sabendo que o Deus dos vinhos, apesar de reclamar tanto da vida como diretor do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, adorava os pequenos faunos tocadores de flauta por lá.

**De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçava de morte com uma suspenção "na escola" (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.**

**- Eu vou matá-la – murmurei.**

**Grover tentou me acalmar.**

**- Está tudo bem. Eu gosto de manteiga de amendoim.**

**Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço de lanche de Nancy.**

**- Agora chega. – Comecei a me levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.**

"Que menino mais popó! Não tem força para lutar contra um sátiro nem para se livrar da irritação!" Resmungou Ares, recebendo olhares raivosos de Poseidon, Dioniso (apesar de estar indignado apenas por subtender a crítica sobre a força dos sátiros), Hera e Ártemis e olhares de meio sem esperança de Hermes e Aphrodite. Ele tinha esperanças de que Percy poderia ser seu filho, não tinha prestado a mesma atenção de Hermes e Dioniso.

**- Você já está sendo observado – ele me lembrou – Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.**

**Quando me lembro daquilo, preferiria ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. A suspensão não teria sido nada comparada com a encrenca que em que eu estava prestes a me meter.**

"E é claro que, depois de tudo acontecer, ele vai ficar resmungando." Pensou Ares, realmente estressado por aquele menino não ser o seu filho. Assustou-se com aquele pensamento, pois era mais normal ele se irritar por ter de _reconhecer_ um filho.

**O guiou o passeio pelo museu.**

**Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica muito velha laranja e preta.**

Athena soltou um suspiro ao pensar em toda essa arte antiga a ser abandonada em um museu, empoeirando até o mesmo deixar de existir, levando as peças com ele.

**Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.**

"Qualquer um ficaria, mas você errou em alguns milhares de anos, querido" Pensou Athena carinhosamente, de uma maneira que a deixou um pouco assustada. De onde surgira o 'querido'? Ela nunca fora uma mulher amorosa e pegajosa, nem mesmo com seus próprios filhos, mas Percy, um garoto que obviamente não era seu filho, havia despertado um bizarro carinho no fundo da alma da Deusa da Sabedoria.

**Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma **_**estela**_**, feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca,**

"Esses 'coleguinhas' do garoto devem ser realmente muito chatos para ele querer ouvir as histórias de Quíron!" Disse Apolo, interrompendo a própria leitura. Athena revirou os olhos e murmurou um baixo 'idiota!', enquanto Ártemis dava um tapa na testa do irmão e dizia:

"Ô, idiota, o menino queria ouvir a história! Não presta atenção nem no que lê."

Apolo soltou uma risada e revirou os olhos, tomando novamente a leitura.

**a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia.**

**A sra. Dodds era aquela professorinha de matemática**

"Ah, essa é a mulher que o moleque vai explodir!" Disse Ares, sem esconder sua excitação dessa vez.

Recebeu um olhar zangado da maioria dos Deuses na sala e percebeu que deveria se calar.

**da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.**

Hades engoliu em seco ao ouvir a descrição e sentiu Perséfone, ao seu lado, fazer o mesmo. Ambos conheciam aquela criatura, mas por qual motivo ele, Hades, a mandaria atrás do garoto? Nesse momento, Poseidon o olhava muito desconfiado, quase reconhecendo o mostro citado também.

**Desde o primeiro dia, a sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.**

Apolo se interrompeu para dar uma risada escandalosa, sendo seguido segundos mais tarde por Ares e recebendo olhares de repreensão vindos de Athena, Ártemis, Héstia e Hera. Hades soltou uma risadinha, pois sabia que quando uma de suas Fúrias dissesse algo _doce_, nada de bom estaria por vir.

**Certa vez, quando ela me fez apagar as respostas****em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até meia-noite, disse a Grover que achava que a sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:**

**- Você está certíssimo.**

**O sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.**

**Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:**

**- Quer **_**calar a boca**_**?**

**Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia.**

**O grupo inteiro deu risada. O sr. Brunner interrompeu sua história.**

"Bom, se eu sei de alguma coisa sobre Quíron é que ele odeia ser interrompido durante uma história." disse Dioniso

**- Sr. Jackson – disse ele -,fez algum comentário?**

**Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Eu disse:**

**- Não, senhor.**

"Ah, e com certeza essa aí vai colar." Disse Ares, com uma risadinha.

Apolo encarou-o até ele se tocar e calar a boca. Mas, um milésimo de segundo depois de Ares ter baixado rosto, todos os Deuses da sala, à exceção do Deus da Guerra e de um indignado Deus da Profecia.

Levou algum tempo até os outros Deuses finalmente pararem de rir, e assim Apolo continuou a história.

**O sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela.**

**- Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa.**

**Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onda de alívio, por que de ato a reconhecera.**

**- É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?**

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Deméter e Héstia soltaram um gemido ao se lembrar da situação vivida a alguns milhares de anos,

"Ainda me lembro de como era repugnante." Poseidon disse, tendo sido o primeiro a conhecer o estômago do pai.

Os deuses, a exceção de Zeus, que não havia sido engolido, tremeram.

**- Sim – disse o sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. – E ele fez isso porque...**

**- Bem... – eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. – Cronos era o deus-rei e...**

**- Rei? – perguntou o sr. Brunner.**

"DEUS?" disseram todos na sala, indignados com o imenso erro do garoto.

**- Titã – eu me corrigi. – E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs...**

**- Eca! – disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.**

**- ...e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs – continuei -, e os deuses venceram.**

**Algumas risadinhas do grupo.**

"Ah, decididamente Quíron não vai ficar feliz com esse resuminho mal feito." Disse Héstia, se manifestando de uma maneira que surpreendeu a maioria dos Deuses, com exceção de seus irmãos, que sabiam que ela era muito próxima do meio irmão.

**Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:**

**- Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego:****"Por favor explique porque Cronos comeu seus filhos."**

Após essa frase todos os deuses soltaram vários comentários. Nenhum deles simpatizara com a garota, especialmente Poseidon e Dioniso.

"Na realidade, a importância disso é maior do que sua cabecinha oca poderia entender" Disse o deus das festas, com uma expressão de nojo.

"Mas não é algo que você vai chegar a descobrir. Duvido muito que você chegue a ter uma entrevista de emprego, com essa inteligência medíocre." Disse Poseidon, fazendo uma cara de nojo, se possível, pior do que a de Dioniso.

**-E porque, sr. Jackson - disse o sr. Brunner -, parafraseando a excelente pergunta da srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?**

**- Se ferrou – murmurou Grover.**

"Tá, eu te garanto que essa ele não sabe!" Athena disse, ainda amargurada com a última visita de seus filhos, na qual eles mesmos não souberam responder à pergunta, com exceção de uma garotinha, Annabeth.

**- Cala a boca - chiou Nancy, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo.**

**Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar.**

"Haha, é mesmo. Uma vez ele me pegou tentando arranjar um encontro para ele com os parentes." Disse Apolo, interrompendo a própria leitura com uma cara de nostalgia.

**Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros.**

**- Não sei, senhor.**

"Unn, essa pergunta é mesmo meio difícil, né? Por que ele nem sabe que é um semideus." Ártemis tentou ser compreensiva com o garoto.

Athena apenas bufou e olhou em direção a Apolo, que tornou a ler.

**- Entendo. - O sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. - Bem, meio ponto, Sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade, deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles,** **cortaram-no**** em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora?**

Todos os deuses da sala soltaram risadinhas do comentário do centauro.

**A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.**

**Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o sr. Brunner disse:**

**- Sr. Jackson.**

"Ihh, ferrou pro garoto." disse Ares, deliciado, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Poseidon.

**Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.**

**Disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor.**

**- Senhor?**

**O sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora - olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.**

"Porque é literalmente essa a idade desses olhos, dãa." disse Hermes, fazendo mais uma rodada de risadinhas começar.

**- Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta - disse ele.**

**- Sobre os titãs?**

**- Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela.**

**- Ah.**

"Uou, uma resposta profunda!" Hermes comentou mais uma vez, desta vez ele próprio não controlando a risada.

**- O que você aprende comigo - disse ele - é de uma importância vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

**Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.**

"Mas sem essa pressão, como você vai aprender?" perguntou Athena ao livro.

**Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana,bradava**** "****Olé!" e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra o giz a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam.**

"Acho que se eu tivesse um professor, iria querer que a aula dele fosse tão divertida quanto a de Quíron." Disse Ártemis, pensativa.

**Mas o sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. Não - ele não esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto; ele esperava que eu fosse melhor. E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los direito.**

"Se você não aprender, não vai sobreviver." Disse Ares, tentando dar uma de responsável, mas seus olhos deixavam claro que a parte do não sobreviver seria por conta dele.

**Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.**

"É bem provável que ele tenha mesmo ido. Coitado..." disse Aphrodite, e Héstia concordou silenciosamente.

**Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.**

**A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.**

**Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade.**

Todos os deuses, quase por reflexo, viraram o rosto em direção a Zeus, que com uma cara pensativa disse:

"Imagino o motivo para eu estar tão zangado."

**Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.**

"Bom, é, pelo visto nós dois estamos com muita raiva" disse Poseidon, pensativo também.

**Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy ****Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a sra. Dodds não via nada.**** Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos daquela escola- a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.**

Ares soltou uma risadinha de desdém, mas as deusas, entre elas as surpresas Ártemis e Athena, ficaram sentidas pelo garoto e pelo sátiro.

**- Detenção? - perguntou Grover.**

**- Não - disse eu. - Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.**

**Grover não disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:**

**- Posso comer sua maçã?**

Todos riram.

"Decididamente, um comentário filosófico digno." Disse Hermes, com uma cara séria que ele não pôde manter por muito tempo, com todas as risadas ao seu redor.

**Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.**

**Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa.**

"Não, decididamente não daria certo. Se ela se preocupa com você irá mandá-lo de volta" Disse Hera.

**Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.**

"Awwnt!" Fizeram as garotas, à exceção de Ártemis e Athena,que suspiraram somente. Os garotos reviraram os olhos diante da reação das garotas.

**O sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.**

**Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas - imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar dos turistas - e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.**

"Que garota detestável! "disse Dioniso, irritado com as provocações da garota contra o sátiro.

**- Oops. - Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido.**

"Essa precisa urgentemente de um tratamento de pele e um bom protetor solar, além de um bom dentista!" Disse Aphrodite, recebendo a concordância entusiasmada de Hera e a tímida concordância de Perséfone.

**Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Mas estava tão furioso que me deu um branco. Uma onda rugia nos meus ouvidos.**

No momento em que Apolo leu a palavra onda, todos os deuses, inclusive ele mesmo, ergueram os olhos para encarar Poseidon, que nesse momento encarava seus própios pés. Dentre todos, os olhares de Hades e Zeus eram mais marcantes.

**Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:**

**-Percy me empurrou!**

**A sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado. Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:**

**-Você viu...**

**-...a água...**

**-...parece que a agarrou...**

E todos na sala fitavam os três irmãos. Zeus, com uma cara furiosa, que fez todos os deuses, à exceção de seus dois irmãos, se encolherem. Hades tinha na face uma feição de desdém contido. Poseidon agora levantava o rosto, corajoso. Não tinha receio nem medo em sua face, somente aceitação.

"Ora, ora, quem diria... Parece que eu fui o único aqui que respeitou a maldita promessa. Estou realmente surpreso!" Disse Hades

"POSEIDON!" Berrou Zeus se levantando. "PELO VISTO NÃO FUI O ÚNICO A QUEBRAR A PROMESSA!"

"Não mesmo." Disse Poseidon, que agora tinha na face um sorriso alegre. Tinha tido um filho com a garota que ele mais amou, Sally Jackson. "Decididamente não."

"Não brinque, Poseidon!" Zeus gritava. "Seu filho Percy Jackson não merece a vida! Deve ser entregue à Hades nesse instante! Isso não existe! E agora, Hades, você pode buscar sua nova alma, e eu espero que a submeta a pior tortura que conseguir imaginar e..."

E nesse momento, Poseidon se ergueu e seu trono, mais alto do que nunca, mais poderoso do que nunca.

"Se por um acaso qualquer um de você ousar encostar um dedo sequer em meu filho, farei com que passem por torturas piores do que qualquer coisa que Hades possa pensar. Juro que farei vocês se sentirem mergulhados no ácido, sendo serrados ao meio, atropelados por um ônibus e sendo acertados por duas metralhadoras em pontos estratégicos depois de ter engolido um litro de água sanitária, álcool e cloro. Estamos entendidos? Sei que eu errei ao quebrar a promessa, assim como você, Zeus, mas o garoto é só uma criança! Não tem que morrer por um erro meu! Sua filha se sacrificou para salvar os amigos, não desconte sua amargura em meu filho só por que sua filha virou uma árvore!"

Zeus estava furioso como nunca. Os demais deuses, inclusive Hades, estavam encolhidos em seus tronos.

"Não fale assim comigo!" Disse Zeus.

"Ah, sempre isso, para de pensar que manda em mim só por que a mamãe deu uma pedra em seu lugar!" Poseidon deu seu último e mais poderoso golpe, fazendo Zeus tornar a se sentar, raivoso. "Lembre-se, irmão, que eu ainda sou o mais velho, e essa é minha palavra final."

Todos os presentes observavam a briga e a vitória do Deus dos Mares. Este se sentou, olhou em volta como se nada tivesse acontecido e, à medida em que os outros iam se acalmando, pediu a Apolo que continuasse.

**Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que estava encrencado outra vez.**

**Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo dar-lhe uma blusa nova na loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo que ela esperara o semestre inteiro:**

**-Agora, meu bem...**

**-Eu sei - resmunguei. – Um mês apagando livros de exercícios.**

"Oh não!" gemeram Apolo e Hermes. "Ele acaba de piorar seu castigo." Ouvia-se uma risadinha abafada vinda de Ares.

**Não foi a coisa certa para dizer.**

**- Venha comigo – disse a sra. Dodds.**

**-Espere!-guinchou Grover.-Fui eu. **_**Eu **_**a empurrei.**

"Oh, que bonitinho!" Disseram Aphrodite e Hera.

**Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da sra. Dodds. Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo penugento dele tremer.**

"Claro que ele está tentando te proteger. É a tarefa dele te proteger de monstros". Disse Dioniso, revirando os olhos para o livro. "Só não sei do que ele tem medo..." E sua face se tornou pensativa.

"Bom, pelo que sei, grande parte dos sátiros tem medo de fúrias." disse Poseidon, com uma raiva contida.

Todos, exceto Zeus, Ares e Perséfone, olharam indignados para Hades.

"O que?" Ele falou, percebendo todos os olhares nele. "Não é culpa minha, isso ainda nem aconteceu!" E se defendeu rapidamente.

Apolo, reconhecendo a tensão na sala, tornou sua leitura.

**-Acho que não, sr. Underwood – disse ela.**

**-Mas...**

**-Você... vai... ficar... aqui.**

**Grover me olhou desesperadamente,**

**-Tudo bem, cara – disse a ele. – Obrigado por tentar.**

**-Meu bem – latiu a sra. Dodds para mim.-**_**Agora**_**.**

**Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso.**

**Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a sra. Dodds, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.**

**Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?**

"Se não fosse a santa névoa, hein?" Alguém comentou.

**Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo – meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado.**

"Decididamente não é isso que está acontecendo agora." Disse Poseidon, olhando para Hades, que se encolhia no trono improvisado.

**Eu não tinha tanta certeza.**

**Fui atrás da sra. Dodds. No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.**

"Quíron nunca ficou assim distraído... Ele deve ter ouvido o que aconteceu e está esperando um momento para agir." Disse Héstia, nervosa. Apolo assentiu e continuou.

**Voltei a olhar para cima. A sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.**

**Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes.**

"Há, duvido muito que aconteça!" Disse Ares, recebendo um olhar raivoso do tio quando este percebeu o tom esperançoso na voz do deus da guerra.

**Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.**

**Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana. A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia. A sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um ruído estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.**

"Isso não é bom." Comentou Perséfone, baixo demais para que alguém além de Hades a ouvisse.

**Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...**

"Nada que ela não faria." Resmungou Hermes.

**-Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem – disse ela.**

**Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:**

**-Sim, senhora.**

Algumas risadinhas nervosas percorreram a sala. Todos sabiam, ou já imaginavam, o que estava por vir.

**Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.**

**-Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?**

**A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa.**

**Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar. Eu disse:**

**-Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora.**

**Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.**

Todos olharam para Zeus, que apenas deu de ombros.

**-Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson - disse a sra. Dodds. – Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.**

"Você mandou ela praticamente torturar o garoto, mesmo sabendo que ele não sabia?" Poseidon falou, muito irritado.

"EU NÃO SEI! Isso nem aconteceu ainda, como vou saber?" Hades ergueu um pouco a voz.

**Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.**

**Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório.**

Hermes soltou uma risadinha, mas disse:

"Não poderia ser isso. Porque uma fúria perderia seu tempo te abordando sobre doces ilegais?"

**Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre Tom Sawyer na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.**

Hermes, Apolo, Dioniso e Ares gargalharam com o comentário do garoto. Poseidon e Hades soltaram risadinhas.

"Imbecis." Disse Athena, revirando os olhos e, dessa vez, englobando o garoto.

**- E então? - exigiu.**

**- Senhora, eu não...**

**- O seu tempo se esgotou – sibilou ela.**

**Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas – e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.**

Com uma falsa e perigosa calma, Poseidon disse:

"O que eu disse também pode abrir uma exceção para seus monstros, Hades. E eu garanto que eles não vão demorar mais de dez mil anos para voltar, não se preocupe."

**Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.**

**O sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.**

**- Olá, Percy! – gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.**

**A sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim. Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada - a espada de bronze do sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.**

Todos na sala pareciam prender a respiração, tornando quase palpável a tensão do momento.

**A sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos. Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.**

Ares parecia prestes a começar a rir quando recebeu um olhar raivoso de Poseidon.

"Ele não sabe nem o que é."

**Ela rosnou:**

**-Morra, meu bem!**

"Ahn, dessa vez o 'meu bem' não funcionou." Disse Hermes.

**E voou para cima de mim.**

**Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.**

**A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água:**

**Zaz!**

"Ou de areia, talvez?" Deméter comentou, curiosa sobre a maneira do menino de expressar as coisas de maneira sempre relacionada a seu irmão.

**A sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada além do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.**

**Eu estava sozinho.**

**Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.**

Na sala, os deuses estavam absortos em pensamentos. Alguns, a grande maioria, perguntavam-se se a névoa atingiria o garoto com tanta intensidade agora, depois de ter isto e lutado contra um monstro. Poseidon, em especial, lembrava-se de ter entregado uma espada para Quíron, anos atrás. Anaklusmos era sua espada preferida e ele gostou de saber que ela seria passada para seu filho.

**O sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.**

**Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim.**

**Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?**

"Seria muita sorte você ter imaginado tudo." Disse Athena.

**Voltei para o lado de fora.**

**Tinha começado a chover.**

**Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:**

**-Espero que a sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro.**

"Ah, então ele não estava sendo totalmente afetado pela névoa!" Hera representou o que os outros estavam pensando.

**-Quem? - respondi.**

**-Nossa **_**professora. Dãã**_**!**

**Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando.**

"Coitado, vai ser passado de maluco..." Disse Ártemis ressentida.

**Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.**

**Perguntei a Grover onde estava a sra. Dodds.**

**-Quem?-respondeu ele.**

**Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me gozando.**

"Quíron não vai conseguir enganá-lo" disse Hephaestus. "Esse sátiro não consegue mentir."

**- Não tem graça, cara – disse a ele. – Isso é sério. **

**Um trovão estourou no alto.**

**Vi o sr. Brunner sentado em baixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se** **mexido. Fui até ele. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído.**

**- Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, sr. Jackson.**

"Tá, acho que isso salva o plano do centauro." disse Héstia.

**Entreguei a caneta ao sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando.**

**- Senhor – disse eu -, onde está a sra. Dodds? **

**Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia.**

**- Quem?**

"Deve estar sendo difícil para ele mentir para Percy." disse Aphrodite

**- A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra.**

**Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente,parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.**

**-Percy, não há nenhuma sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?**

"Acho que Percy não caiu." disse sabiamente Apolo, sinalizando para todo o final do capítulo.

"Eu acho que Quíron estava mais preocupado de Percy não cair do que na possível loucura dele."disse Hera.

"Bom, vamos para o próximo? Quero terminar esse livro rápido." Disse Ares.

"Bom, é melhor começarmos mesmo, pois temos mais quatro livros além desse." Disse Zeus. "Comece, Apolo."

"Ah, não, de jeito nenhum! Eu li esse capítulo todo, agora outra pessoa lê." Apolo respondeu indignado.

"Ai, me dá aqui, seu idiota. Eu leio." disse Ártemis, tomando o livro das mãos do irmão e lendo o título:

**"Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte"**

* * *

><p>Minhas queridas pessoas, depois de uma demora surpreendente (devida ao fato e que a retardada aqui não tem o livro no pc 'burra, burra, burra.') aqui está o primeiro capítulo da minha fic. Espero que vocês gostem :D<p>

Agradecimentos especiais a Vanessa S., que mandou para mim a primeira review. Fiquei super feliz! Bom, estou fazendo o possível para manter os deuses no padrão, mas não tenho certeza de que estou conseguindo. Estou fazendo eles mais soltos, para não fazerem comentários muitos sérios.

Bem, até o próximo! Bjox, Letz


	3. Chapter 2

_O que deve acontecer?_

**Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte**_**.**_

"Ah, as Parcas... o que seria do meu reino sem elas?" Comentou Hades, mais para ele mesmo e talvez também para Perséfone, que estava concordando solenemente com a cabeça. "Ainda temos que chamá-las para tomar um pouco que néctar conosco, querida."

Os deuses restantes ergueram as sobrancelhas em descrença, mas algo no rosto do Senhor dos Mortos dizia a eles que ele disse tudo com sinceridade. Este ergueu os olhos, após ter percebido que todos o encaravam.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou, e os deuses caíram na gargalhada. Rindo um pouquinho, Àrtemis começou a leitura.

**Eu estava acostumado a uma ou outra experiência esquisita, mas normalmente elas passavam depressa. Aquela alucinação vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias por semana era mais do que eu podia encarar. Durante o resto do ano escolar o campus inteiro parecia me pregando algum tipo de peça. Os alunos agiam como se estivessem completa e totalmente convencidos de que a sra. Kerr - uma loira alegre que eu nunca tinha visto na vida até o momento em que ela entrou no nosso ônibus no fim da excursão - era nossa professora de iniciação à álgebra desde o Natal.**

"Acho que isso traumatizaria qualquer um... Imagina: Eu passo um tempão com alguém e de repente me dizem que este alguém não existiu!" Disse Aphrodite, entendendo um pouco o garoto.

"Sim, de fato seria traumatizante, mas talvez ele não tenha caído na história." Disse Hermes, pensativo.

**De vez em quando eu soltava uma referência à sra. Dodds para cima de alguém, só para ver se conseguia fazê-los titubear, mas eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louco. **

**Acabei quase acreditando neles: a sra. Dodds nunca tinha existido.**

"Coitadinho, ser considerado um problemático numa escola para problemáticos." Disse Ares, de brincadeira, recebendo olhares zangados de Poseidon e Hera.

"Ainda acho que ele não caiu." Teimou um pouco Hermes. "Vocês não viram, _quase_ caiu."

Lançando um olhar zangado ao Deus dos Ladrões, Àrtemis voltou a ler.

**Quase. **

Hermes olhou para todos como se dissesse: "Eu sou demais, eu sei das coisas, tá ligado?"

**Mas Grover não conseguiu me enganar. Quando eu mencionava o nome Dodds ele hesitava, depois alegava que ela não existia. Mas eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. **

"Tchans. A prova de que esse sátiro realmente não consegue mentir." disse Hephaestus, lançando a todos um olhar semelhante ao de Hermes.

Alguns deuses reviraram os olhos, e Àrtemis tornou a leitura.

**Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa **_**havia **_**acontecido no museu. **

**Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar no assunto durante o dia, mas, à noite, visões da sra. Dodds com garras e asas de couro me faziam acordar suando frio. **

"Eu imagino que todos os humanos que têm o desprazer de lutar com uma fúria se sintam assim..." Disse Hera, pensativa.

**O tempo maluco continuou, o que não ajudava meu humor. Certa noite, uma tempestade de raios arrebentou a janela do meu dormitório. Alguns dias depois, o maior tornado jamais visto no vale do Hudson tocou o chão a apenas trinta quilômetros da Academia Yancy. Um dos eventos correntes que aprendemos na aula de estudos sociais era o número inusitado de pequenos aviões que caíram em súbitos vendavais no Atlântico naquele ano. **

"Nossa, gente, que horror!" Disse Aphrodite, olhando irritada para Zeus e Poseidon.

"Não é minha culpa, nem sei porque estou com raiva!" Disseram os deuses juntos, olhando emburrados um para o outro logo em seguida, arrancando risos baixos dos demais.

**Comecei a me sentir mal-humorado e irritado a maior parte do tempo. Minhas notas caíram de D para F. Entrei em mais atritos com Nancy Bobofit e suas amigas. Era posto para fora da sala e tinha de ficar no corredor em quase todas as aulas. **

"Aí sim ele demonstrou um pouco de atitude!" Disse Ares, satisfeito.

Após lançar um olhar pasmo para o deus da guerra, juntamente com Hera e Héstia, Ártemis voltou a ler.

**Finalmente, quando nosso professor de inglês, o sr. Nicoll, me perguntou pela milionésima vez por que eu tinha tanta preguiça de estudar para as provas de ortografia, eu explodi. Chamei-o de velho dipsomaníaco. Não sabia direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas soou bem. **

Os homens da sala, estranhamente incluindo Zeus e Poseidon, que durante as leituras estavam emburrados em seus tronos, explodiram em risadas pelo comentário do garoto. As garotas olhavam descrentes a cena. Athena revirou os olhos, balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

"Ai, mas que garoto tapado! Tantos adjetivos para ele falar e ele escolhe um que não tem nada a ver com a coisa!"

"E o que isso significa, Athena?" perguntou timidamente Perséfone, tentando falar alto o suficiente para a deusa ouvi-la, considerando um marido histérico ao lado e mais seis deuses gargalhando.

"Bem, dipsomaníaco vem de dipsomania, que é um estado patológico caracterizado por impulsão insaciável para a ingestão de bebidas alcoólicas." Athena respondeu, de maneira solene.

Os homens, que pareciam finalmente estarem tentando se controlar, riram mais ainda ao ouvir a explicação da deusa da sabedoria. Esta ficou muito estressada e fez sinal para Ártemis voltar a ler fazendo os garotos pararem de rir um pouco.

**O diretor mandou uma carta para minha mãe na semana seguinte, tornando oficial: eu não seria convidado a voltar para a Academia Yancy no ano seguinte. **

"Olhe pelo lado bom: você não vai ter que aturar aquela garotazinha repugnante!" Disse Hera, surpreendendo os deuses um pouco, mas estes logo concordaram com a cabeça. Definitivamente era algo bom a acontecer.

**Ótimo, disse a mim mesmo. Simplesmente ótimo. **

**Eu estava com saudades de casa. **

"Hm, é quase um ponto, mas ele iria voltar para casa de todo jeito e a mãe dele iria conseguir outra escola para ele do mesmo jeito. Não ia mudar quase nada, só a escola." Disse Hermes, pensando. "Tudo bem que não vai ter Grover, nem Quíron, e logicamente nem Bobofit, mas..." Efoi interrompido pela leitura de Ártemis.

**Queria ficar com minha mãe no nosso pequeno apartamento no Upper East Side, mesmo que tivesse de freqüentar uma escola pública e aturar meu padrasto detestável e seus jogos de pôquer estúpidos. **

**E no entanto... havia coisas em Yancy de que eu sentiria falta. A vista da minha janela para os bosques, o rio Hudson a distância, o cheiro dos pinheiros. Sentiria falta de Grover, que tinha sido bom amigo, mesmo com seu jeito meio estranho. Fiquei pensando como ele iria sobreviver ao próximo ano sem mim. **

"Meio convencido, né?" Comentou Apolo. Revirando os olhos, Ártemis voltou a ler, entendendo a irritação do irmão com as interrupções.

**Também sentiria falta da aula de latim - os dias malucos de torneio do sr. Brunner e sua confiança em que eu poderia me sair bem. **

**Quando a semana de exames foi se aproximando, latim era a única prova para a qual eu estudava. Não tinha me esquecido que o sr. Brunner falara, sobre essa matéria ser questão de vida ou morte para mim. Não sabia muito bem por quê, mas acreditara nele.**

"Quíron tem esse poder de fazer todos acreditarem em tudo o que ele fala. Chega a ser bizarro!" Disse Héstia, se lembrando de alguns momentos passados com o meio irmão.

**Na noite anterior ao meu exame final, fiquei tão frustrado que joguei o **_**Guia Cambridge de mitologia grega **_**do outro lado do dormitório. As palavras tinham começado a flutuar para fora da página, dando voltas na minha cabeça, as letras fazendo manobras radicais como se estivessem andando de skate. Não havia jeito de eu me lembrar da diferença entre Quíron e Caronte, ou Polidectes e Polideuces. E conjugar aqueles verbos latinos? Nem pensar. **

**Fiquei indo de um lado para outro no quarto, com a sensação de que havia formigas andando por dentro da minha camisa. **

**Lembrei a expressão séria do sr. Brunner, de seus olhos de mil anos. **_**De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson**_**. **

**Respirei fundo. Peguei o livro de mitologia. **

**Eu nunca havia pedido ajuda a um professor antes. Se falasse com o sr. Brunner, quem sabe ele me daria algumas dicas. Poderia, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelo grande F que ia tirar na prova. Não queria sair da Academia Yancy deixando-o pensar que eu não tinha me esforçado. **

"Talvez funcione. Quíron, apesar de tudo, pode ser sentimental passando tanto tempo com alguém." Desta vez, Dioniso fez o comentário sobre o centauro.

**Desci a escada para os gabinetes dos professores. A maioria estava vazia e escura, mas a porta do sr. Brunner estava entreaberta e a luz que vinha da sua janela se estendia ao longo do piso do corredor. **

**Eu estava a três passos da maçaneta da porta quando ouvi vozes dentro da sala.. O sr. Brunner tinha feito uma pergunta. Uma voz que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a de Grover disse: "...preocupado, senhor." **

"Epa." disse Ares, expressando em uma palavra o que os outros estavam pensando. Se Grover estava conversando com Quíron, devia ser algo relacionado a Percy, algo que bem provavelmente o garoto não deveria ouvir.

**Eu gelei. **

**Normalmente não sou bisbilhoteiro, mas desafio alguém a não tentar ouvir quando seu melhor amigo está falando sobre você com um adulto. **

**Cheguei um pouquinho mais perto. **

**- ...sozinho nesse verão - Grover estava dizendo. - Quer dizer, uma benevolente na **_**escola! **_**Agora que sabemos com certeza, e **_**eles **_**também sabem... **

"Decididamente, Percy não deveria ouvir essa conversa. Agora, se ele ligar os pontos..." Hermes não terminou a frase, todos sabiam um final semelhante. Em resumo, por autoria de Ares, o final seria '..., ferrou."

**- Só vamos piorar as coisas se o apressarmos - disse o sr. Brunner. - Precisamos que o menino amadureça mais. **

**- Mas ele pode não ter tempo. O prazo final do solstício de verão... **

"Porque de verão? Não seria de inverno, quando todos estamos aqui?" Perguntou Deméter.

**- Terá de ser resolvido sem ele, Grover. Deixe-o desfrutar sua ignorância enquanto ainda pode. **

**- Senhor, ele a viu... **

**- Imaginação dele - insistiu o sr. Brunner. - A Névoa sobre os alunos e a equipe será suficiente para convencê-lo disso. **

**- Senhor, eu... eu não posso fracassar nas minhas tarefas de novo. - A voz de Grover estava embargada de emoção. – Sabe o que isso significaria. **

**- Você não fracassou, Grover - disse o sr. Brunner gentilmente. - Eu deveria tê-la visto como ela era. Agora vamos apenas nos preocupar em manter Percy vivo até o próximo outono... **

**O livro de mitologia caiu da minha mão e bateu no chão com um ruído surdo. **

**O sr. Brunner silenciou. **

**Com o coração disparado, peguei o livro e voltei pelo corredor.**

"Ih, ferrou." disseram estranhamente todos juntos.

**Uma sombra deslizou pelo vidro iluminado da porta da porta de Brunner, a sombra de algo muito mais alto do que meu professor de cadeira de rodas, segurando alguma coisa suspeitamente parecida com o arco de um arqueiro. **

**Abri a porta mais próxima e me esgueirei para dentro. **

**Alguns segundos depois ouvi um lento **_**clop-clop-clop**_**, como blocos de madeira abafados, depois um som como o de um animal farejando bem na frente da minha porta. Um grande vulto escuro parou diante do vidro e depois seguiu adiante. **

Ninguém conseguia comentar. Todos viviam o pequeno momento de tensão do garoto.

**Uma gota de suor escorreu por meu pescoço. **

**Em algum lugar no corredor, o sr. Brunner falou. **

**- Nada - murmurou ele. - Meus nervos não andam to bons desde o solstício de inverno. **

**- Nem os meus - disse Grover. - Mas eu podia ter jurado... **

**-Volte para o dormitório - disse-lhe o sr. Brunner. - tem um longo dia de provas amanhã. **

**- Nem me lembre. **

**As luzes se apagaram na sala do sr. Brunner. **

**Aguardei no escuro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. **

**Por fim, me esgueirei para o corredor e subi de volta para o dormitório. **

**Grover estava deitado na cama, estudando as anotações para a prova de latim como se tivesse estado lá a noite inteira. **

**- Ei! - disse ele, com olhar de sono. - Vai estar preparado para a prova? **

**Não respondi. **

**- Está com uma cara horrível. - Ele franziu a testa. -Tudo bem? **

**- Só estou cansado. **

**Virei-me para que ele não pudesse perceber minha expressão e comecei a me preparar para dormir. **

"Aposto que o sátiro nem vai imaginar que Percy ouviu a conversa." Disse Hephaestus , ainda importunando o pobre. Dioniso lançou um olhar maléfico ao irmão.

**Não entendi o que tinha ouvido lá embaixo. Queria acreditar que havia imaginado aquilo tudo. **

**Mas uma coisa estava clara: Grover e o sr. Brunner estavam falando de mim pelas costas. Achavam que eu corria algum tipo de perigo. **

"Não me diga?" Disse Ares, recebendo novamente uma porção de olhares irritados.

**Na tarde seguinte, quando estava saindo da prova de latim de três horas, atordoado com todos os nomes gregos e romanos que tinha escrito errado, o sr. Brunner me chamou de volta. **

**Por um momento, fiquei preocupado achando que ele descobrira minha bisbilhotice na noite anterior, mas não parecia ser esse o problema. **

**- Percy - disse ele. - Não fique desanimado por deixar Yancy. É... é para o seu bem. **

**Seu tom era gentil, mas ainda assim as palavras me deixaram sem graça. Embora ele estivesse falando baixo, os que terminavam a prova podiam ouvir. Nancy Bobofit me lançou um sorriso falso e, fez pequenos movimentos de beijo com os lábios.**

"**Repugnante." Hera disse. Ela definitivamente não gostava da garota. Pensando bem, nenhum dos deuses gostava. Silenciosamente, todos os presentes concordaram .**

**Eu murmurei:**

**- Está bem, senhor.**

**- Quer dizer... - O sr. Brunner andou com a cadeira para trás e para frente, como se não tivesse certeza do que falar. - Este não é o lugar certo para você. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. **

**Meus olhos ardiam. **

**Ali estava meu professor favorito, na frente da classe, me dizendo que eu não era capaz. Depois de falar o ano todo que acreditava em mim, agora me dizia que eu estava destinado a ser expulso. **

"Coitadinho!" Disseram as garotas, com exceção de Athena e Ártemis, que só o fizeram mentalmente. "Quíron deveria ter medido as palavras."

**- Certo - disse eu, tremendo. **

**- Não, não - disse o sr. Brunner. - Ah, que droga. O que eu estava tentando dizer... é que você não é normal, Percy. Não é nada ser... **

"Ih, já era." Foi a vez dos garotos comentarem.

**- Obrigado - soltei. - Muito obrigado, senhor, por me lembrar. **

**- Percy... **

**Mas eu já tinha ido. **

"Coitadinho, de verdade." Disse Aphrodite. "Aposto que chorou um pouquinho mas não fala no livro." Completou, fazendo uma cara de "estou certa, não me desafiem" muito engraçada.

**No último dia de aulas, enfiei minhas roupas na mala. **

**Os outros garotos estavam fazendo piadas, falando sobre os planos para as férias. Um deles ia fazer trilha na Suíça. Outro faria um cruzeiro de um mês pelo Caribe. Eram delinqüentes juvenis como eu, mas delinqüentes juvenis **_**ricos**_**. Os papais eram executivos, embaixadores ou celebridades. Eu era um joão-ninguém, de uma família de joões-ninguém. **

"Que jeito ruim de pensar!" disse Hera. "Aposto que se conhecesse sua família por parte de pai não ia pensar desse jeito."

**Eles me perguntaram o que ia fazer no verão, e eu disse que voltaria para a cidade. **

**O que não lhes contei foi que ia arranjar um trabalho de verão passeando com cachorros ou vendendo assinaturas de revistas, e passar o tempo livre pensando em onde iria estudar no outono. **

**- Ah - disse um dos garotos. - Legal. **

**Eles voltaram à conversa como se eu não existisse. **

"Hmm, acho que eu faria o mesmo." Disse Apolo, estranhamente utilizando um tom de quem se desculpa.

**A única pessoa de quem tinha medo de me despedir era Grover, mas do jeito como as coisas aconteceram, eu nem precisei. Ele havia comprado uma passagem para Manhattan no mesmo onibus Greyhound que eu, então lá estávamos nós, juntos outra vez, indo para a cidade.**

"Coincidência, hm?..." Disse Hermes, com uma cara de detetive que fez os deuses soltarem risadinhas.

**Durante toda a viagem de ônibus, Grover olhava nervoso para o corredor, observando os outros passageiros. Ocorreu-me que ele sempre agia de modo nervoso e inquieto quando saíamos de Yancy, como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Antes, eu achava que ele tinha medo de que o provocassem. Mas não havia ninguém para fazer isso no Greyhound. **

**Finalmente, não pude mais agüentar. **

**- Procurando Benevolentes? **

"Pobre sátiro, vai acabar engasgado de susto." disse Dioniso.

**Grover quase pulou do assento. **

**- O que... o que você quer dizer? **

**Confessei ter ouvido a conversa dele com o sr. Brunner na noite anterior ao dia da prova. **

"Já era." Disse Ares.

**O olho de Grover estremeceu. **

**- Quanto você ouviu?**

**- Ah... não muito. O que é o prazo final do solstício de verão? **

**Ele se esquivou. **

**- Olhe Percy... Eu só estava preocupado com você, entende? Quer dizer, tendo alucinações com professoras de matemática demoníacas... **

"Tá, essa definitivamente não vai colar." Disse Hephaestus.

**- Grover... **

**- E eu estava dizendo ao sr. Brunner que talvez você estivesse muito estressado, ou coisa assim, porque não havia uma pessoa chamada sra. Dodds e... **

**- Grover, você mente muito mal mesmo. **

"Ai, que vergonhinha!" Disse Aphrodite. Alguns deuses soltaram risadinhas, mas ao ver o rosto da deusa sério, todos caíram na gargalhada.

**As orelhas dele ficaram cor-de-rosa. **

**Do bolso da camisa, ele pescou um cartão de visitas encardido. **

**- Pegue isto, certo? Para o caso de você precisar de mim este verão. **

**O cartão tinha uma escrita floreada, que era um terror para os meus olhos disléxicos, mas por fim consegui identificar coisa como: **

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Guardião**_

_**Colina meio Sangue**_

_**Long Island, Nova York**_

_**(800) 009 -0009**_

**- O que é Colina Meio... **

**- Não fale alto! — ganiu. — É meu, ah... endereço de verão. **

"Matou o coitado agora, tipo assim." Disse Apolo.

**Meu coração desabou. Grover tinha uma casa de veraneio. Eu nunca imaginara que a família dele poderia ser tão rica quanto a dos outros em Yancy. **

**- Certo - falei, mal-humorado. - Tá, se eu quiser uma visita à sua mansão. **

**Ele assentiu. **

**- Ou... ou se você precisar de mim. **

**- Por que iria precisar de você? **

**Saiu mais rude do que eu pretendia. **

"De fato foi bem rude. É legal ter respeito com as pessoas que te protegem." disse Dioniso "E o acampamento não é uma mansão. Só é bem grande."

**Grover ficou com a cara toda vermelha. **

**- Olhe, Percy, a verdade é que eu... eu tenho, de certo modo, que proteger você. **

**Olhei fixamente para ele. **

**Durante o ano inteiro me meti em brigas para manter os valentões longe dele. Perdi o sono temendo que, sem mim, ele fosse apanhar no ano que vem. E ali estava Grover agindo como se fosse ele a **_**me **_**defender. **

"Tá, isso deve ter mesmo soado esquisito para o moleque." Disse Hades.

**- Grover – disse eu -, do que exatamente você está me protegendo?**

**Houve um tremendo barulho de algo sendo triturado embaixo dos nossos pés. Uma fumaça preta saiu do painel e o ônibus inteiro foi tomado por um cheiro de ovo podre. O motorista praguejou e levou o Greyhound com dificuldade até o acostamento. **

"O que será isso?" Perguntaram os deuses.

"Se vocês deixassem eu ler, talvez saberíamos!" Disse Ártemis, irritada.

**Depois de alguns minutos fazendo alguns sons metálicos no compartimento do motor, o motorista anunciou que teríamos de descer. Grover e eu saímos em fila com todos os outros. **

**Estávamos em um trecho de estrada rural - um lugar que a gente nem notaria se não tivesse enguiçado lá. Do nosso lado da estrada não havia nada além de bordos e lixo jogado pelos carros que passavam. Do outro lado, depois de atravessar quatro pistas de asfalto que refletiam uma claridade trêmula com o calor da tarde, havia uma banca de frutas como as de antigamente. **

**As coisas à venda pareciam realmente boas: caixas transbordando de cerejas e maçãs vermelhas como sangue, nozes e damascos, jarros de sidra dentro de uma tina com pés em forma de patas, cheias de gelo. Não havia fregueses, só três velhas senhoras sentadas em cadeiras de balanço à sombra de um bordo, tricotando o maior par de meias que eu já tinha visto. **

"Há há, acabei de lembrar de um sonho que eu tive um dia! As Parcas tinham formado um grupo de dança chamado 'As Parquitchas'!" Disse Apolo, fazendo todos rirem mais do que tinham rido no dia todo.

**Quer dizer, aquelas meias eram do tamanho de suéteres, mas eram obviamente meias. A senhora da direita tricotava uma delas. A da esquerda a outra. A do meio segurava uma enorme cesta de lã azul brilhante. **

**As três mulheres pareciam muito velhas, com o rosto pálido e enrugado como fruta seca, cabelo prateado preso atrás com lenço branco, braços ossudos espetados para fora de vestidos de algodão pálido. **

**A coisa mais esquisita era que elas pareciam olhar diretamente para mim.**

"Poxa, tudo de ruim acontece com o garoto!" Disse Ares. Todos olharam para ele, não acreditando no tom indignado utilizado pelo deus da guerra. Percebendo os olhares, este acrescentou: " Não que eu me importe, sabe como é."

**Encarei Grover para comentar isso e vi que seu rosto tinha ficado branco. O nariz tremia. **

**- Grover? - disse eu. - Ei, cara... **

**- Diga que elas não estão olhando para você. Estão, não é? **

**- Estão. Esquisito, não? Você acha que aquelas meias serviriam em mim? **

**- Não tem graça, Percy. Não tem graça nenhuma. **

"Oh, merda." Disseram Hermes, Apolo, Poseidon, Athena e Héstia juntos.

**A velha do meio pegou uma tesoura imensa - dourada e prateada, de lâminas longas, como uma tosquiadeira. Ouvi Grover tomar fôlego. **

**- Vamos entrar no ônibus - ele me disse. - Venha. **

**- O quê? - disse eu. - Lá dentro está fazendo quinhentos graus. **

**- Venha! - Ele forçou a porta e subiu, mas eu fiquei embaixo. **

**Do outro lado da estrada, as velhas ainda olhavam para mim. A do meio cortou o fio de lã, e posso jurar que ouvi aquele ruído cruzar as quatro pistas de trânsito. As duas amigas dela enrolaram as meias azuis e me fizeram imaginar para quem seria aquilo - o Pé Grande ou o Godzilla. **

"E o garoto continua fazendo brincadeirinhas sem noção." Disse Hephaestus.

**Na traseira do ônibus, o motorista arrancou um grande pedaço de metal fumegante do compartimento do motor. O ônibus estremeceu e o motor voltou à vida, roncando. **

**Os passageiros aplaudiram. **

**- Tudo em ordem! - gritou o motorista. Ele bateu no ônibus com o chapéu. - Todo mundo para dentro! **

**Quando já estávamos a caminho, comecei a me sentir como se tivesse pego uma gripe. **

**Grover não parecia muito melhor. Estava tremendo e batendo os dentes.**

**- Grover? **

**- Sim? **

**- O que me diz? **

**Ele enxugou a manga da camisa. **

**- Percy, o que você viu lá atrás, na banca de frutas? **

**- Você quer dizer, aquelas velhas? O que há com elas, cara? Elas não são com... a sra. Dodds, são? **

**A expressão dele era difícil de interpretar, mas tive a sensação de que as velhas da banca de frutas eram algo muito, muito pior do que a sra. Dodds. Grover disse: **

**-Só me diga o que você viu. **

**- A do meio pegou uma tesoura e cortou o fio.**

"É, esse menino já era."Disse Hades.

**Ele fechou os olhos e fez um gesto com os dedos parecido com o sinal-da-cruz, mas não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo um tanto... mais antigo. **

**Ele disse: **

**- Você a viu cortar o fio? **

**-Sim. E daí? - Mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, já sabia que era algo importante. **

**- Isso não está acontecendo - murmurou Grover. Ele começou a morder o dedão. - Não quero que seja como na última vez. **

**- Que última vez? **

**- Sempre na sexta série. Eles nunca passam da sexta. **

"Fato!" disse Ares, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Ares!" Disse Athena, revirando os olhos. "Pensa só um pouquinho, eu nem estou pedindo muito: Se foram lançados cinco livros da série, COMO O GAROTO MORRERIA NASEXTA SÉRIA, QUE É O PRIMEIRO LIVRO?"

Ares lançou à deusa um olhar mortal. As chamas em seus olhos brilhavam incessantemente. Tal olhar faria outro deus se encolher talvez, mas não Athena.

"Ô tapado, eu sou a deusa das estratégias de batalha e também sou a deusa da guerra. Vai encarar?" Ela disse, olhando para o deus com desdém. Em meio às risadas que vieram em seguida, Ares corou visivelmente, mas provavelmente de raiva. Com um sorrisinho, Ártemis voltou a ler.

**- Grover - disse eu, porque ele estava realmente começando a me assustar -, do que você está falando? **

**- Deixe que eu vá com você da estação do ônibus até sua casa. Prometa. **

**Aquele me pareceu um pedido estranho, mas prometi. **

**- É uma superstição ou coisa assim? – perguntei. **

**Nenhuma resposta. **

**- Grover... aquele corte no fio. Significa que alguém vai morrer? **

**Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, como se já estivesse escolhendo o tipo de flores que eu gostaria de ter em meu caixão.**

"Uou!" disse Apolo.

"Já estou vendo esse garoto nos meus domínios." Disse Hades.

"Quem vai ler agora?" Perguntou Poseidon, sem querer ouvir mais comentários idiotas sobre o destino de seu filho.

"Ah, eu leio." Disse Athena, recebendo o livro de uma agradecida deusa da caça.

"Ih, Atheninha pegou o livro!" disse Apolo. "Ai de nós."

Enquanto Hermes e Ares riam em alto e bom som e os deuses restantes soltavam risadinhas, Athena deu um chute bem dado na canela de Apolo, fazendo este gemer de dor e o restante da sala soltar altas risadas pela situação do deus dos solteiros.

"Onde estávamos mesmo?" Perguntou Athena, em um tom inocente. "Ah, sim."

**Grover de repente perde as calças**

* * *

><p>Olá, pessoas! Bem, esse capítulo chegou a me deixar triste por que ele ficou muito pequeno, eu acho, mas eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Bem, devem ter percebido que eu coloco os nomes de alguns deuses em inglês. Bem, no último capítulo, bem no comecinho, eu escrevi Hefesto, em português, e mais pro final escrevi Hephaestus, que é o nome em inglês. Esse detalhe passou pela revisão e eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por isso '-'. Ah, e a tapada aqui baixou o livro, talvez os capítulos saiam com mais facilidade agora. E outra coisa, na mitologia grega, parece que as Parcas são chamadas de Moiras. 'Parcas' é o nome romano, mas eu preferi colocar Parcas, para facilitar o entendimento.<p>

Quero agradecer pelos reviews que me deixaram, eu fiquei muito feliz de vocês terem gostado *-*

Vanessa S. – Que bom que gostou os comentários :D espero que goste desse capítulo também.

M. Alice Lovegood – Oooba, to muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Sim, eu pretendo fazer todos os livros, talvez até mesmo 'Os Arquivos do Semideus', que talvez fique legal. Eu posso até demorar para postar, mas que eu ou escrever, eu vou.

Bem, até o próximo!

Bjox, Letz.


	4. Chapter 3

_O que deve acontecer?_

**Grover de repente perde as calças.**

"Eu ainda morro com um desses comentários!" Disse Apolo, apertando a barriga, de tanto rir.

"Não, não morre, seu ser irracional." Disse Dioniso, estressado com o título do capítulo. 'Não é elegante falar que um sátiro perde as calças!' pensava ele. "Você é I-M-O-R-T-A-L, sabe o que é isso? Significa que você NÃO morre, sacou?"

Os deuses da sala, em sua maioria já rindo, rolaram com o comentário do deus das festas. Apolo formou uma tromba em seu rosto e resmungou:

"Não se pode mais fazer brincadeiras."

"Bom, antes que outra brincadeira apareça" Disse Athena, dando ênfase no 'brincadeira' e fazendo o restante da sala rir mais um pouco, especialmente Ártemis. ", vou começar a ler, concordam?"

Sem ao menos esperar respostas, Athena começou sua leitura.

**Hora da confissão: descartei Grover assim que chegamos ao terminal rodoviário. **

"Isso não é bom." Disse Apolo, já recuperado da última brincadeira.

Dioniso ficou pensando: 'Que falta de educação, deixar o pobre sátiro sozinho! E ele só o ia proteger, ora! E ain...' E os pensamentos deles ficaram chatos demais pra serem escritos aqui.

**Eu sei, eu sei. Foi rude. Mas Grover estava me deixando fora de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse um homem morto, murmurando: "Por que sempre tem de ser no sétimo ano?"**

"Isso deve ser muito chato... Imagina aguentar a todo momento alguém falando a mesma coisa, sem trocar?"disse Hephaestus, fazendo os deuses se entreolharem, trocando risadinhas. "Que foi?" Ele disse ao perceber os olhares voltados a ele.

**Sempre que Grover ficava nervoso, sua bexiga entrava em ação, portanto não fiquei surpreso quando, assim que descemos do ônibus, ele me fez prometer que o esperaria e foi direto para o banheiro. Em vez de esperar, peguei minha mala, saí discretamente e tomei o primeiro taxi saindo do Centro. **

**- Cento e quatro Leste com Primeira Avenida – disse ao motorista. **

"Vamos conhecer a casa do garoto." Disse Hermes, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

**Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, antes que você a conheça. **

**Seu nome é Sally Jackson e ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo, o que apenas prova minha teoria de que as melhores pessoas são as mais azaradas. Os pais dela morreram em um desastre de avião quando estava com cinco anos, e ela foi criada por um tio que não lhe dava muita bola. Queria ser escritora, assim passou o curso de ensino médio trabalhando e economizando dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade com um bom programa de oficinas literárias. Então o tio teve câncer e ela precisou abandonar a escola no último ano para cuidar dele. Depois que ele morreu, ela ficou sem dinheiro nenhum, sem família e sem diploma. **

"Coitada da moça. Deve ter sido uma mulher muito boa. Não merecia terminar assim." Disse Hera. Para ela e para Aphrodite, foi fácil reconhecer o porquê de Poseidon ter se apaixonado pela garota.

"Ela foi especial..." Comentou Poseidon, baixinho.

Apesar de ter falado muito baixo, Hera o ouviu, e consequentemente Zeus também, mas este apenas ignorou enquanto sua esposa olhava para o deus do mar, acolhedora.

**A única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu foi conhecer meu pai. **

Poseidon levantou o olhar ao ouvir isso. Todos na sala o encaravam. As garotas sorriam de forma doce para ele. Apolo, Ares e Hermes olhavam para ele com um sorriso maroto, pedindo para levarem um bom tapa na nuca. Zeus, Hades e Dioniso apenas deram de ombros, cada qual voltando a encarar o próprio trono.

Ainda sorrindo um pouco, Athena voltou a ler.

**Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dele, apenas essa espécie de sensação calorosa, talvez o mais leve resquício de seu sorriso. Minha mãe não gosta de falar sobre ele porque isso a deixa triste. Ela não tem fotografias. **

"Parece que ela realmente gostava de você, tio." Disse Aphrodite. Era claro para todos que ela estava estressada por não conseguir lembrar com certeza do relacionamento do deus dos mares com Sally Jackson.

Poseidon não levantou a cabeça. Lembrava-se de alguns momentos com Sally, a bela garota que via através da Névoa.

**Veja bem, eles não eram casados. Ela me contou que ele era rico e influente, e o relacionamento deles era um segredo. Então um dia ele zarpou pelo Atlântico em alguma jornada e nunca mais voltou.**

"Meia verdade." Resmungou Poseidon. "Ela sabia que eu deva voltar a meu reino."

"E porque diabos a mulher sabia disso?" Disse Zeus, erguendo os olhos zangados em direção ao irmão.

"Ela via através da Névoa" Suspirou o deus dos mares, impaciente. Pensava: 'Nah, eu disse 'sou o Deus dos Mares grego, aquele bonitão do tridente, sabe? E tenho que ir pro meu reino porque, sabe como é, né, minha mulher fica estressada quando eu não volto pro jantar!''

**Perdido no mar, minha mãe me contou. Não morto. Perdido no mar. **

"Perdido? Haha, titio aqui conhece o mar como a palma de sua mão" disse Ares. "Ele não _conseguiria_ se perder, nem de brincadeira!"

**Ela vivia de trabalhos esporádicos, estudava à noite para tirar o diploma de ensino médio e me criou sozinha. Nunca se queixava ou ficava zangada. Nem uma só vez. Mas eu sabia que não era uma criança fácil. **

"Bem, pelo menos admite!" Resmungou Dioniso. "Conheço vários naquele acampamentozinho que não admitiriam nem se déssemos a lojinha para eles!"

Hermes e Ares se entreolharam, meio orgulhosos dos filhos.

**Acabou se casando com Gabe Ugliano, que foi simpático nos primeiros trinta segundos em que o conhecemos e depois mostrou quem realmente era, um imbecil de marca maior. Quando eu era pequeno apelidei-o de Gabe Cheiroso. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. O cara fedia a pizza de alho embolorada enrolada num calção de ginástica. **

"Hm, me seduziu." Disse Apolo, com uma cara de nojo, enquanto as garotas soltavam um 'Eca!'

"Repugnante." Disse Hermes, com a mesma cara que Apolo. "Completa e totalmente."

Poseidon, também com uma cara 'especial', pensava em como uma mulher como Sally Jackson poderia se casar com um homem tão nojento.

**Em nosso fogo cruzado, tornávamos a vida da minha mãe bem difícil. O modo como Gabe Cheiroso a tratava, o jeito como ele e eu nos relacionávamos... bem, um bom exemplo é minha chegada em casa. **

"Esse homem deve ser o ser mais ..."Disse Aphrodite , tentando achar palavras para descrever Gabe.

"Desprezível." Disseram Hermes e Apolo, tentando ajudar a deusa.

"Decidamente." Ela disse, desolada. Apesar de saber que não existia amor algum de Sally por Gabe Ugliano.

**Entrei em nosso pequeno apartamento, esperando que minha mãe já tivesse voltado do trabalho. Em vez disso, Gabe Cheiroso estava na sala de estar, jogando pôquer com seus cupinchas. Na televisão, o canal de esportes estava no volume máximo. Havia batatinhas e latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo tapete. **

"Coitada dessa moça." Disse Hera. Todos na sala, especialmente as garotas, concordaram fortemente.

Poseidon ainda tentava entender o motivo de Sally ter se casado com um ser tão desprezível como aquele. Devia estar claramente incomodado, pois quando ergueu um pouco os olhos, Viu Aphrodite lhe dando um olhar amável, que dizia claramente 'Ela não gosta dele'.

**Mal erguendo os olhos, ele disse com o cigarro na boca: **

**- Então você está em casa. **

**- Onde está a minha mãe? **

**- Trabalhando – disse ele. – Você tem alguma grana?**

**E foi isso. ****Nada de**_** Bem-vindo ao lar. Bom ver você. O que fez nos últimos seis meses? **_

**Gabe tinha engordado. Parecia uma morsa sem tromba com roupas de brechó. Tinha uns três fios de cabelo na cabeça, todos penteados por cima da careca, como se isso o deixasse bonito ou coisa assim. **

Apolo, Ares e Hermes riram o comentário do garoto, mas as garotas continuavam enojadas com o ser descrito como marido de Sally Jackson. Apesar das risadas, Hermes se arrependeu de ter brincado sobre conhecer a casa de Percy. Tinha o horrível pressentimento de que seria melhor não conhecer o lugar.

**Era gerente do Hipermercado de Eletrônica, no Queens, mas passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Não sei por que ainda não tinha sido demitido. Ele só fica recebendo o pagamento, gastando o dinheiro em charutos que me dão náuseas e em cervejas, é claro. Sempre cerveja. Toda vez que eu estava em casa ele esperava que eu lhe fornecesse fundos para jogar. Chamava isso de nosso Segredo de Homem. Isto é, se eu contasse para minha mãe, ele me quebrava a cara. **

"Olha, eu teria contado na cara dura." Disse Hermes, com uma cara de 'ocê é burro ou o que?'. Ninguém achou o comentário adequado.

**- Não tenho grana nenhuma – falei. **

**Ele ergue uma sobrancelha oleosa. **

**Gabe era capaz de farejar dinheiro como um cão de caça, o que era surpreendente, já que seu prórpio cheiro deveria encobrir qualquer outro. **

A compreensão tingiu o rosto dos deuses. Era tão óbvio! Sally tinha pensado em uma maneira quase perfeita de proteger o filho, algo que ninguém sequer tinha pensado ou cogitado: encobrir o cheiro do garoto.

"Gostei da tática dessa mulher, mas não acho que valha a pena tendo que suportar a morsa." Disse Athena, fazendo os deuses rirem um pouco.

"Ela é muito inteligente." Disse Ártemis, pensativa. "Ninguém pensaria nisso."

Todos começaram a comentar ao mesmo tempo, não dando espaço para Athena voltar a leitura.

**- Você pegou um taxi no terminal de ônibus – disse ele. – Provavelmente pagou com uma nota de vinte. Recebeu seis ou sete dólares de troco. Alguém que espera viver embaixo deste teto deveria ser capaz de se sustentar. Estou certo, Eddie? **

**Eddie, o síndico do prédio, olhou para mim com uma ponta de solidariedade. **

**- Vamos, Gabe – disse ele. – O garoto acabou de chegar. **

**- Estou **_**certo? – **_**repetiu Gabe. **

**Eddie fez uma careta para sua tigela de pretzels. Os outros dois caras soltaram juntos seus gases. **

**- Tudo bem – disse eu. Tirei um maço de dólares do bolso e joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Tomara que você perca. **

**- Seu boletim chegou, Geninho! – gritou ele às minhas costas. – Eu não ficaria tão metido! **

Os deuses estavam todos pasmos com a reação da morsa. Apesar de tudo o que Percy havia descrito, ainda era difícil acreditar que alguém poderia ser assim.

"Acho que esse homem deve ser o pai de Nancy Bobofit. A garota é tão insuportável quanto o Cheiroso." Disse Ares, fazendo os deuses rirem um pouco.

"Sabe, acho que, se o boletim de Percy está ruim, o de Gabe deve ter umas, o que?, 10 recuperações." Disse Hermes, recebendo olhares dos deuses risonhos. "O que? Nada me garante que ele já passou do sexto ano."

Apesar das risadas, Athena voltou a ler.

**Bati a porta do meu quarto, que na verdade não era meu. Durante os meses de aulas era a sala de estudos de Gabe. Ele não estudava coisa nenhuma lá, exceto revistas de automóveis, mas adorava socar as minhas coisas no armário, largar as botas enlameadas no peitoril da janela e fazer o possível para deixar o lugar com cheiro de sua colônia detestável, charutos e cerveja choca. **

"Que horror! Além do dinheiro, o quadrúpede pega o quarto do garoto também!" Disse Héstia.

Os deuses acharam graça do xingamento utilizado pela deusa da lareira, mas deixaram Athena continuar, pois ela já mostrava sinais de irritação crescente.

**Larguei a mala em cima da cama. Lar doce lar. **

**O cheiro de Gabe era quase pior que os pesadelos com a sra. Dodds ou o som da tesoura daquela velha enrugada cortando o fio de lã. **

Todos na sala tremeram ao imaginar novamente o cheiro da morsa terrestre.

**Mas assim que pensei naquilo, minhas pernas bambearam. Lembrei-me da expressão de pânico de Grover – como ele me fez prometer que não iria para casa sem ele. Um calafrio repentino me percorreu. Era como se alguém – alguma coisa – estivesse procurando por mim naquele momento, talvez subindo pesadamente a escada, com garras compridas e horrendas crescendo. **

**Então ouvi a voz da minha mãe. **

**- Percy? **

**Ela abriu a porta do quarto e meus medos se foram. **

"Owwwwnt!" Exclamaram as garotas, fazendo todos os meninos revirarem os olhos.

**A simples entrada de minha mãe no quarto já consegue me fazer sentir bem. Seus olhos brilham e mudam de cor com luz. O sorriso é quente como uma manta. Ela tem alguns poucos fios grisalhos misturados com os longos cabelos castanhos, mas nunca penso nela como uma pessoa velha. Quando me olha, é como****se estivesse vendo todas as coisas boas em mim, nenhuma das ruins. Nunca a ouvi levantar a voz ou dizer uma palavra indelicada para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim ou Gabe. **

"Essa mulher é poderosa!" Disse Apolo, muito surpreso."Acho que qualquer uma das nossas" ele gesticulou ao redor, mostrando que falava das deusas "já teria transformado essa morsa gordurosa em pó, no sentido literal da palavra!"

**- Ah, Percy. - Ela me abraçou apertado. - Eu não acredito. Você cresceu desde o Natal! **

"Sempre falam isso, né?" Disse Hephaestus. "'Como você cresceu!', 'Você está tão diferente!'"

**O uniforme vermelho, branco e azul, da Doce América, tinha cheiro das melhores coisas do mundo: chocolate, alcaçuz e tudo o mais que ela vendia na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Tinha levado para mim um belo saco de amostras grátis, como sempre fazia quando eu ia para casa. **

"Ah, eu já visitei essa doceria há muito tempo atrás!" Disse Apolo, animado. "Foram os melhores doces humanos que eu já comi na minha existência! Vou lá de novo quando a gente terminar de ler, me ajudem a lembrar."

**Sentamos juntos na beirada da cama. Enquanto eu atacava os doces de mirtilo, ela passava a mão no meu cabelo e queria saber tudo o que eu não havia escrito nas cartas. Nada mencionou sobre o fato de eu ter sido expulso. Não parecia se importar com isso. Mas eu estava ok? Seu menininho estava bem? **

"O garoto e a mãe se amam mais do que tudo." Garantiu Aphrodite. Esse era um amor que ela podia sentir.

**Eu disse a ela que estava me sufocando, pedi que desse um tempo e tal, mas, secretamente, estava feliz demais em vê-la. **

**Do outro cômodo, Gabe berrou: **

**- Ei, Sally! Que tal um pouco de pasta de feijão, hein? **

**Eu rangi os dentes. **

O gesto foi repetido por todos na sala. Aquele homem era imbecil demais, ignorante demais para ter se casado com uma mulher tão doce e gentil como Sally. Secretamente, Poseidon planejava lançar uma onda nesse monte de gordura, só para assustá-lo e impedi-lo de invadir novamente seu reino. Ah, e para ter o prazer de fazer isso, é claro.

**Minha mãe é a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Deveria ter se casado com um milionário, não com um imbecil como Gabe. **

**Por ela, tentei parecer otimista em relação aos meus últimos dias na Academia Yancy. Disse-lhe que não estava muito chateado com a expulsão. Dessa vez, conseguira durar quase o ano inteiro. **

**Eu havia feito novos amigos. Tinha me saído muito bem em latim. E, honestamente, as brigas não tinham sido tão ruins com dissera o diretor. Eu tinha gostado da Academia Yancy. De verdade. Enfeitei tanto os acontecimentos do ano que quase convenci a mim mesmo. **

Os deuses soltaram risadas escandalosas, tanto que até incomodaram os ouvidos quando pararam de fazê-lo.

**Comecei a ficar com a voz embargada só de pensar em Grover e no sr. Brunner. Até Nancy Bobofit de repente não pareceu assim tão má. **

"Ownn, ele gostou do Quíron!" Disse Deméter. "E do sátiro." Acrescentou, vendo o olhar maléfico de Dioniso, que se irritara por terem esquecido do sátiro que por acaso estava no título do capítulo. É, surpreendentemente ele ainda estava irritado e com bico.

"Mas COMO ele pode sequer pensar que Nancy Bobofit não é tão ruim?" Disse Ares, abismado. Quando viu os deuses o encarando, completou: "Ela é ruim ao pé da letra, não tem como negar. Mas é amadora demais para eu apreciar."

**Até aquela excursão ao museu... **

**- O quê? - perguntou minha mãe. Seus olhos puxaram pela minha consciência, tentando arrancar os segredos. - Alguma coisa assustou você? **

**- Não, mamãe. **

**Eu me senti mal por mentir, queria contar a ela sobre a sra. Dodds e as três velhas com o fio de lã, mas achei que aqui ia parecer bobagem. **

"Acho que ele devia ter contado, ela poderia tê-lo poupado de muita coisa levando ele direto para o acampamento." Disse Ártemis, com a voz da razão.

**Ela apertou os lábios. Sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não quis me pressionar. **

**- Tenho uma surpresa para você - disse ela. - Nós vamos à praia. **

**Meus olhos se arregalaram. **

**- Montauk? **

Poseidon se lembrou que foi lá que ele se encontrou com ela pela última vez. Por todo um momento, a nostalgia o atingiu com a força de ondas batendo contra um rochedo durante uma tempestade.

**- Três noites... no mesmo chalé. **

**- Quando? - Ela sorriu. **

**- Assim que eu me trocar. **

**Mal pude acreditar. Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos ido a Montauk nos últimos dois verões porque Gabe dissera que não havia dinheiro suficiente.**

**Gabe apareceu no vão da porta e rosnou. **

**- Pasta de feijão, Sally. Você não ouviu? **

Os deuses rosnaram pelo breve comentário. Apesar de não ter vivido a situação, todos tinham certeza de que a morsa tinha gastado o dinheiro com a cerveja e os charutos fedidos. E isso era repugnante. Era ainda mais repugnante do que tirar o único dinheiro de Percy para jogar pôquer. Era ainda mais repugnante do que ter feito isso assim que o garoto voltou para casa depois de um ano em um colégio interno. Aquilo era de um egoísmo que chegava a doer, devido ao tamanho.

Era óbvio que na sala, todos o odiavam. E, como todos sabem, ser odiado por _um_ deus já é muito ruim. Multiplique o número um por quinze e veja o ódio aumentar tanto até ficar com cinco vezes o egoísmo do quadrúpede. Não era preciso pensar muito para saber que, assim que estivessem livres dali, iriam dar um jeito de se lembrarem para a morsa provar do próprio remédio.

**Tive vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas meus olhos encontraram os de minha mãe e entendi que ela estava me oferecendo um acordo: ser gentil com Gabe só um pouquinho. Só até ela estar pronta para ir para Montauk. Então sairíamos dali. **

**- Eu já estava a caminho, meu bem – disse ela a Gabe. – Estávamos só conversando sobre a viagem. **

**Os olhos de Gabe se apertaram. **

**- A viagem? Você quer dizer que estava falando disso a sério? **

"Não, morsinha querida, eu estava brincando com você, e estava esperando o momento adequado para gritar: brincadeirinha!" Disse Hermes, com nojo na voz.

**- Eu sabia - murmurei. - Ele não vai nos deixar ir. **

**- É claro que vai - disse minha mãe calmamente. - Seu padrasto só está preocupado com o dinheiro. É tudo. Além disso - acrescentou -, Gabriel não terá de se contentar com pasta de feijão. Vou fazer para ele uma pasta de sete camadas suficiente para todo o fim de semana. Guacamole. Creme azedo. Serviço completo. **

**Gabe amanciou um pouco. **

**- Então esse dinheiro para viagem... vai sair do seu orçamento para roupas, certo? **

**- Sim, meu bem - disse minha mãe. **

**- E você não vai com meu carro para nenhum lugar, só vai usar na ida e na volta. **

**- Seremos muito cuidadosos. **

**Gabe coçou seu queixo duplo. **

**- Talvez se você andar logo com essa pasta de sete camadas... E talvez se o garoto pedir desculpas por interromper meu jogo de pôquer... **

"Que homem nojento." Disse Perséfone. Apesar de um pouco surpresos, os deuses concordaram com a garota. "Quando alguém aqui acabar com ele, posso escolher a tortura, senhor?"

Hades olhou para a esposa e viu em seus olhos um brilho maléfico que ele conhecia muito bem. Sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, deixando sua esposa muito alegre e os outros deuses confusos.

**Talvez se eu chutar você no seu ponto sensível, pensei. E fizer você cantar com voz de soprano por uma semana. **

Os deuses riram, maldosos. Concordavam supremamente com a ideia de Percy.

**Mas os olhos da minha mãe me advertiram para não deixá-lo zangado. **

**Por que ela aturava aquele cara? Eu quis gritar. Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava? **

**- Desculpe - murmurei. - Sinto muito ter interrompido seu importantíssimo jogo de pôquer. Por favor, volte a ele agora mesmo. **

**Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram. O cérebro minúsculo provavelmente estava tentando detectar o sarcasmo na minha frase. **

"Acho que não poderemos mais chamá-lo de morsa." Disse Poseidon, fazendo todos olharem para ele. "O que? Morsas são inteligentes."

E Athena voltou a ler com todos os deuses, inclusive ela, rindo .

**- Está bem, seja lá o que for - convenceu-se. **

**E voltou para o jogo. **

**- Obrigada, Percy - disse minha mãe. - Depois que chegarmos a Montauk, vamos conversar sobre.. o que quer que você tenha se esquecido de me contar, certo? **

**Por um momento, pensei ter visto ansiedade nos olhos dela - o mesmo medo que vira em Grover na viagem de ônibus -, como se minha mãe também tivesse sentindo um estranho calafrio no ar. **

**Mas então o sorriso dela voltou e concluí que devia estar enganado. Ela despenteou meu cabelo e foi****fazer a pasta de sete camadas para Gabe. **

"Talvez ela coloque vidro nesse troço do Cheiroso..."Disse Apolo, pensativo.

**Uma hora depois estávamos prontos para partir. **

**Gabe interrompeu o jogo de pôquer por tempo suficiente para me observar arrastando as malas da minha mãe para o carro. Ficou se queixando e se lamentando por ficar sem a comida dela - e mais importante, sem seu Camaro 78 - durante todo o fim de semana. **

**- Nem um arranhão nesse carro, Geninho - advertiu-me quando eu estava carregando a última mala. - nem um arranhãozinho. **

**Como se eu fosse dirigir aos doze anos. Mas isso não importa para Gabe. Se alguma gaivota fizesse cocô na pintura, ele arranjaria um jeito de me culpar. **

"É claro. Nada é culpa dele, ele sempre culpará alguém. Fato." Disse Hermes c**om raiva.**

**Observando-o voltar em seu passo desajeitado para o prédio, fiquei tão zangado que fiz uma coisa que não consigo explicar. Quando Gabe chegou à porta de entrada, fiz um gesto com a mão que tinha visto Grover fazer no ônibus, uma espécie de gesto para afastar o mal, a mão em garra sobre o coração e depois um movimento de empurrar na direção de Gabe. A porta de tela bateu tão forte que o acertou no traseiro e o mandou voando até a escada, como se tivesse sido disparado por um canhão. Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento, ou algum acidente maluco com as dobradiças, mas não fiquei lá tempo suficiente para descobrir. **

**Entrei no Camaro e disse para minha mãe pisar fundo. **

As risadas foram tão altas que os deuses juraram terem sentido o chão tremer aos pés deles. Apesar do sinal ser bastante sério, o que ele gerou faria até o ser mais sério rir, porque, obviamente, ele também já odiaria o idiota mor, Gabe Ugliano.

**Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island. Era uma pequena cabana de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armários, e na maior parte do tempo o mar estava gelado demais para nadar. **

**Eu adorava o lugar. **

**Íamos lá desde que eu era bebê. Minha mãe ia ainda havia mais tempo. Ela nunca disse exatamente, mas eu sabia por que a praia era especial. Era o lugar onde conhecera meu pai. **

Novamente, a nostalgia inundou o deus os mares. Lembrava-se bem daquele lugar. Lembrava-se bem de sair do mar e vê-la esperando-o à varanda do chalé. Eram momentos tão bons... Foi a garota que ele mais amou.

**À medida que nos aproximávamos de Montauk, ela parecia ir ficando mais jovem, os anos de preocupação e trabalho desaparecendo do rosto. Os olhos ficavam da cor do mar. **

**Chegamos lá ao pôr-do-sol, abrimos todas as janelas do chalé e passamos por nossa rotina de limpeza. Caminhamos pela praia, demos salgadinhos de milho às gaivotas e mascamos jujubas azuis, caramelos azuis e todas as outras amostras grátis que minha mãe levara do trabalho. **

"Porque comida azul, huh?" Disse Dioniso, surpreso pela cor da comida.

"Se você me deixasse ler, eu diria a você!" Disse Athena, não se importando em deixar o deus ofendido quando voltou a ler.

**Acho que eu deveria explicar a comida azul. **

**Veja bem, Gabe uma vez disse à minha mãe que isso não existia. Eles tiveram uma discussão, que pareceu uma coisinha de nada na época. Mas, desde então, minha mãe fez tudo o que era possível comer em azul. Ela assava bolos de aniversários azuis. Batia vitaminas com mirtilos azuis. Comprava tortilhas de milho azul e levava para casa balas azuis da loja. Isso - junto com o fato de conservar o nome de solteira, Jackson, em vez de se chamar sra. Ugliano - era prova de que ela não tinha sido totalmente domada por Gabe. Tinha uma inclinação para rebeldia, como eu. **

"Pelo menos isso a coitada manteve quando se casou com o macaco barrigudo." Disse Hera.

"Não xingue o macaco!" Disse Ártemis, fazendo os deuses rirem.

**Quando escureceu, acendemos uma fogueira. Assamos o cachorro-quente e **_**marshmallows**_**. Minha mãe contou histórias sobre quando ela era criança, antes de os pais morrerem no acidente de avião. Contou-me sobre os livros que queria escrever um dia, quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente para largar a doceria. **

**Finalmente, reuni coragem para perguntar sobre o que sempre me vinha à cabeça quando íamos a Montauk – meu pai. Os olhos dela ficaram cheios d'água. Imaginei que iria me contar as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas nunca me cansava de ouvi-las.**

**- Ele era gentil, Percy – disse ela. – Alto, bonito e forte. Mas gentil também. Você tem o cabelo dele, você sabe, e os olhos verdes. **

**Mamãe pegou uma jujuba azul do saco de doces. **

**- Gostaria que ele pudesse vê-lo, Percy. Ficaria muito orgulhoso. **

Poseidon ouviu isso e ficou pensativo. Sempre quisera conhecer o filho. Não era algo que quereria perder a oportunidade.

**Eu me perguntei como ela podia dizer aquilo. O que havia de tão bom a meu respeito? Um menino disléxico, hiperativo, com um boletim D+, expulso da escola pela sexta vez em seis anos. **

Esse comentário fez os deuses rirem um pouquinho, mas todos pararam ao perceber como Poseidon parecia infeliz.

**- Que idade eu tinha? - perguntei. - Quer dizer... quando ele se foi? **

**Ela olhou para as chamas. **

**- Ele só ficou comigo por um verão, Percy. Bem aqui nesta praia. Neste chalé. **

**- Mas... ele me conheceu quando eu era bebê. **

**- Não, meu bem. Ele sabia que eu estava esperando um bebê, mas nunca o viu. Teve de partir antes de você nascer. **

**Tentei conciliar o fato de que eu parecia me lembrar de... alguma coisa sobre meu pai. Uma sensação calorosa. Um sorriso. **

Nenhum deus fez comentários sobre o último trecho. Estava claro que aquilo atingia Poseidon mais do que muitas coisas tecnicamente mais poderosas.

**Sempre presumira que ele havia me visto quando bebê. Minha mãe nunca dissera exatamente isso, mas ainda assim eu achava que tinha acontecido. Saber agora que ele nunca me viu... **

**Fiquei com raiva do meu pai. Talvez fosse uma bobagem, mas eu me ressenti por ele ter partido naquela viagem oceânica, por não ter tido coragem para se casar com minha mãe. Ela nos deixara e agora estávamos presos ao gabe Cheiroso.**

"Isso foi muita maldade, tio." Disse Hermes, fazendo todos, menos o tio em questão, rirem.

**- Você vai me mandar embora de novo? - perguntei a ela. - para outro internato? **

**Ela puxou um **_**marshmallow **_**do fogo. **

**- Eu não sei, meu bem. - Sua voz soou muito séria. - Acho... acho que teremos de fazer alguma coisa. **

**- Por quê você não me quer me ver por perto? - Eu me arrependi das palavras assim que elas saíram. **

"Ai, coitadinho, essa dúvida é muito cruel!" Hera se comoveu. Apesar de os homens concordarem minimamente e as garotas calorosamente, era óbvio e unânime o fato.

**Os olhos de minha mãe ficaram marejados. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força. **

**- Ah, Percy, não. Eu... eu **_**preciso**_**, meu bem. Para seu próprio bem. Eu tenho de mandar você para longe. **

**Suas palavras me lembraram o que o sr. Brunner tinha dito - que era melhor para mim deixar Yancy. **

**- Porque eu não sou normal? - disse eu. **

"Nossa, esse menino só têm dúvidas cruéis!" Disse Apolo, meio indignado por não estar conseguindo achar um lado bom para animar os deuses.

As meninas estavam com uma cara desolada. Estavam tristes pelo garoto.

**- Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy. Mas não se dá conta do quanto você é importante. Pensei que Yancy seria bastante longe. Pensei que você finalmente estaria em segurança. **

**- Em segurança por quê? **

**Os olhos dela encontraram os meus, e me veio uma enxurrada de lembranças - todas esquisitas, assustadoras que sempre aconteciam, algumas que eu tentara esquecer. **

**Na terceira série, um homem de capa de chuva preta me seguiu no recreio. Quando os professores ameaçaram chamar a polícia, ele foi embora resmungando, mas ninguém acreditou em mim quando contei que, embaixo do chapéu de aba larga, o homem tinha um olho só, bem no meio da testa.**

"O que diabos um ciclope doidão estava fazendo numa escolinha de quarto ano?" Hermes perguntou, expressando a dúvida de todos. Os deuses olharam para Hades, que percebeu o olhar e disse:

"Não fui eu!"

**Antes disso - uma lembrança realmente antiga. Eu estava na pré-escola, e uma professora acidentalmente me pôs para dormir em um berço para dentro do qual uma cobra se arrastara. Minha mãe gritou quando foi me buscar e me encontrou brincando com uma cobra flácida cheia de escamas, que eu de algum modo conseguira estrangular até a morte com as minhas mãos gordinhas de bebê.**

"_Como_, alguém me responda, como a professora pôs um bebê num berço com uma cobra?" Disse Apolo, agora indignado com a idiotice da professora.

**Em cada uma das escolas, algo de horripilante acontecera, algo perigoso, e fui forçado a sair. **

**Eu sabia que devia contar à minha mãe sobre as velhas na banca de frutas e a sra. Dodds no museu de arte, sobre a estranha alucinação em que eu havia transformado a professora de matemática em pó com uma espada. Mas não consegui me forçar a contar. Tinha a sensação esquisita de que a notícia iria acabar com nossa viagem a Montauk, e isso eu não queria. **

**- Tentei manter você tão perto de mim quanto pude - falou minha mãe. - Eles me disseram que isso era um erro. Mas só havia uma outra opção, Percy... o lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo. E eu simplesmente... simplesmente não poderia aguentar ter de fazer isso. **

"Ela o protegeria mais mandando ele para o bendito acampamento." Resmungou Dioniso, surpreendendo a todos que sabiam que ele odiava o lugar (Ou seja, todos).

**- Meu pai queria que eu fosse para uma escola especial? **

**- Não uma escola - disse ela suavemente. - Um acampamento de verão. **

**Minha cabeça estava girando. Por que meu pai - que nem sequer ficara por perto tempo suficiente para me ver nascer - teria falado com minha mãe sobre um acampamento de verão? E, se isso era tão importante, por que ela nunca mencionara antes? **

**- Desculpe, Percy - continuou ela ao ver a expressão em meus olhos. - mas não posso falar sobre isso. Eu... eu não podia mandar você para aquele lugar. Significaria dizer adeus a você para sempre. **

**- Para sempre? Mas se é apenas um acampamento de verão... **

**Ela se voltou para o fogo, e eu percebi pela sua expressão que, se fizesse mais perguntas, ela começaria a chorar. **

"Coitadinha, sério mesmo." Disse Aphrodite. "Deve ser muita pressão desse jeito."

**Naquela noite eu tive um sonho muito real. **

**Havia uma tempestade na praia, e dois belos animais, um cavalo branco e uma águia dourada, estavam tentando matar uma ao outro à beira-mar. A águia mergulhou e fez um talho no focinho do cavalo com suas garras enormes. O cavalo empinou e escoiceou as asas da águia. Enquanto eles lutavam, o chão retumbou e uma voz monstruosa riu em algum lugar embaixo da terra, incitando os animais a lutarem arduamente. **

**Corri até eles, sabendo que tinha de impedir que se matassem, mas eu corria em câmera lenta. Sabia que iria chegar tarde demais. Vi a águia mergulhar, o bico apontado para os grandes olhos do cavalo, e gritei: **_**Não! **_

**Acordei assustado. **

"Que horror, vocês três!" Repreenderam Hera, Héstia e Deméter. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Os mais velhos olharam indignados, dizendo ao mesmo tempo:

"Não é nossa culpa!"

**Do lado de fora, havia realmente uma tempestade, o tipo de tempestade que racha árvores e derruba casas. Não havia nenhum cavalo nem águia na praia, somente relâmpagos que criavam uma falsa luz do dia e ondas de seis metros golpeando as dunas como artilharia. **

**Com o trovão seguinte, minha mãe acordou. Ela sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados, e disse: **

**- Furacão.**

"Vocês enlouqueceram?" Gritaram todos para Zeus e Poseidon. "Vocês sempre maneiram, e decidiram apelar agora?"

Os deuses em questão ficaram ainda mais indignados do que antes.

"Isso nem aconteceu ainda e vocês já estão nos repreendendo! E nem sequer sabemos o motivo!"

**Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura. Nunca houve furacões em Long Island tão cedo no verão. Mas o oceano parecia ter esquecido isso. Por cima dos rugidos do vento, ouvi um bramido distante, um som furioso, torturado, que fez meus cabelos se arrepiarem.**

"Oh, mas que merda! Mais um monstro atrás do bichinho!" Disse Athena, surpreendendo muito os deuses na sala. "Você não cansa, tio?"

"Ora, façam o favor de parar de me culpar! E a todos que erram no livro." Hades disse, estressado. "Isso não aconteceu e vocês já estão nos xingando!"

Essa frase calou fundo, mas era óbvio eu isso não impediria os deuses de questionarem. Todos questionam, mesmo sem poder, não é?

**Depois um ruído muito mais próximo, como de malhos na areia. Uma voz desesperada - alguém gritando, esmurrando a porta do nosso chalé. **

"Nó!" Disse Apolo.

**Minha mãe pulou da cama de camisola e abriu a porta de um safanão. **

**Grover estava lá, emoldurado no vão da porta contra um fundo de chuva torrencial. Mas ele não era... ele não era exatamente o Grover. **

"E é aí que o sátiro perde as calças!" Disse Hermes, fazendo graça apesar da tensão.

**- Procurei a noite toda - arquejou ele. - O que você estava pensando? **

**Minha mãe olhou para mim aterrorizada - não com medo de Grover, mas da razão de sua chegada. **

**- Percy - disse ela, gritando para se fazer ouvir mais alto que a chuva. - O que aconteceu na escola? O que você não me contou? **

"Já era." Disse Ares, aumentando ainda mais a já crescente tensão.

**Fiquei paralisado olhando para Grover. Não conseguia entender o que estava vendo. **

**- **_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi! **_**- gritou ele. - Está bem atrás de mim! Você não **_**contou **_**a ela? **

**Eu estava chocado demais para registrar que ele acabara de praguejar em grego antigo, e eu tinha entendido perfeitamente. Estava chocado demais para me perguntar como Grover chegara ali sozinho no meio da noite. Porque Grover não estava usando calças - e onde deveriam estar as pernas dele... Onde deveriam estar as pernas dele... **

"Ele deve achar que está sonhando." Disse Apolo, pensando.

**Minha mãe olhou para mim com expressão severa e falou em um tom que jamais usara antes: **

**- **_**Percy. **_**Conte-me **_**agora! **_

"Se ferrou." Não era preciso dizer que o comentário tinha sido feito pelo insensível deus da guerra, que estava com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

**Eu gaguejei algo sobre velhas senhoras na banca de frutas e a sra. Dodds, e minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, o rosto mortalmente pálido aos clarões dos relâmpagos. **

**- Vão para o carro. Vocês dois. **_**Vão!**_

**Grover correu para o Camaro - mas ele não estava exatamente correndo. Estava trotando, sacudindo seu traseiro peludo, e de repente sua história sobre um distúrbio muscular nas pernas fez sentido para mim. Entendi como ele podia correr tão depressa e ainda assim mancar quando andava. **

**Porque onde deveriam estar seus pés não havia pés. Havia cascos fendidos.**

"O-ou." Disse Ártemis, tensionada.

Athena, marcando o livro com um dedo, disse:

"Quem vai ler agora?" A deusa também estava tensionada, e ansiosa para o próximo capítulo, surpreendentemente.

"Bem, eu leio." Disse Hermes, se levantando e pegando o livro das mãos de sua meia irmã.

E assim, leu o título do quarto capítulo:

"**Minha mãe me ensina a tourear"**

**Olá, pessoas lindas do meu coração! Apesar da demora, vim presenteá-las com mais um capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer a Lala-E.P, que comentou o último capítulo e eu só vi depois, e a Vanessa S., que vem acompanhando paciente mente a fic. Muito obrigada Bem, até a próxima!**

**Bjox, Letz. **


	5. Chapter 4

_O que deve acontecer?_

**Minha mãe me ensina a tourear**

"Alguém pode me dizer por que eu sinto que não vai vir coisa boa desse capítulo?" disse Ártemis, receosa.

Os deuses permaneceram calados. Todos também ficaram tensos com o título, apesar de nenhum motivo aparente.

Hermes, ansioso para saber o que deixou os deuses daquele jeito na sala, disparou a ler.

**Arrancamos noite adentro por estradas rurais escuras. O vento golpeava o Camaro. A chuva açoitava o pêra-brisa. Eu não sabia como minha mãe conseguia ver alguma coisa, mas ela mantinha o pé no acelerador. **

**Toda vez que um relâmpago produzia um clarão, eu olhava para Grover sentado ao meu lado no banco de trás e me perguntava se tinha ficado louco ou se ele estava usando algum tipo de calça felpuda. Mas não, o cheiro era o mesmo que eu lembrava das excursões do jardim-de-infância para o zoológico infantil – lanolina, como o de lã. O cheiro de um animal **

**molhado de estábulo. **

O deus lia meio rápido, meio devagar, fazendo o suspense ficar ainda maior na sala. Apesar de ele ficar satisfeito por ter conseguido tal resultado com tão pequena leitura, ficou óbvio que isso estava deixando os deuses mais nervosos, quando frutas, ossos, água e pequenos choques o atingiram. Depois de praguejar, ofendido, Hermes tomou novamente a leitura, agora numa velocidade comum.

**Tudo o que pude dizer foi: **

**- Então, você e minha mãe... se conhecem? **

Nesse momento, os deuses sentiram o ar se aliviando. Definitivamente, o garoto só quebrava o silêncio com frases inadequadas aos momentos. Bem, a maioria das vezes não eram exatamente inadequadas, mas... Algumas risadinhas depois, a leitura continuou.

**Os olhos de Grover moveram-se rapidamente para o espelho retrovisor, embora não houvesse carro nenhum atrás de nós. **

**- Não exatamente – disse ele. – Quer dizer, nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas ela sabia que eu estava observando você. **

**- Observando, a mim? **

**- Estava de olho em você. Cuidando que estivesse bem. Mas eu não estava fingindo ser seu amigo – acrescentou apressadamente. – Eu **_**sou **_**seu amigo. **

"De fato."disse Dioniso, meio entediado, agora que a tensão tinha passado um pouco. "Depois que descobrem serem semideuses, os moleques pensam que o protetor mentiu para eles o tempo todo e que nunca oi amigo deles de verdade." Disse isso com um pouco de desgosto. "Os coitados sofrem muito antes de conseguirem reconquistar a confiança dos ingratos."

Todos reviraram os olhos. Tudo bem que Dioniso tinha uma paixão avassaladora por sátiros, mas não significava que precisava comentar tudo do que dizia respeito a eles. Olhando bem um pro outro, Hermes e Apolo abriram sorrisos brincalhões, se perguntando até que ponto os comentários do deus das festas chegariam. Todos na sala imaginavam se o deus comentaria algo como 'o sátiro fez uma dancinha da vitória'.

Esse pensamento lançou sorrisinhos na cara de todos, e Dioniso olhou em volta confuso. Hermes não resistiu e soltou uma gargalhada ao ver o olhar do deus dos vinhos, sendo seguido por todos, um a um. Depois de se recuperar, voltou a ler.

**- Ahn... o que **_**é **_**você, exatamente? **

**- Isso não importa neste momento. **

**- Não importa? Da cintura para baixo, o meu melhor amigo é um burro... **

**Grover soltou um agudo e gutural: **

**- **_**Bééééé! **_

Novamente, a sala explodiu em gargalhadas maníacas pelo comentário do garoto e principalmente pela reação do sátiro, a exceção, é claro, do bendito Dioniso, que resmungava continuamente sobre a falta de educação de Percy.

"Poxa, burro?" Disse Ares, entre risadas "Até eu me senti ofendido por essa. Bode é bem melhor."

"Definitivamente." Disseram brincando Hermes e Apolo. Não foram os únicos, mas o outro (não há real necessidade de eu explicitar quem) disse seriamente, fazendo os outros ficarem com sorrisos marotos na cara. Hermes voltou a ler, ainda sorrindo.

**Eu já o tinha ouvido fazer aquele som antes, mas sempre achei que era um riso nervoso. Agora me dava conta de que era mais um berro irritado. **

**- Bode! - exclamou. **

**- O quê? **

**- Eu sou um **_**bode **_**da cintura para baixo. **

**- Você acaba de dizer que isso não importa. **

**- **_**Béééé! **_**Alguns sátiros poderiam pisoteá-lo por causa de tamanho insulto! **

"Fato. Depois, como ele quer que garoto fique quieto? Mas a resposta dele foi medíocre. Eu teria dito 'A bunda sendo peluda e os pés sendo cascos, pouco me interessa o que você é na realidade.'" Disse Ares, raciocinando (algo que ele fazia muito pouco).

"Nah, a resposta dele é bem mais prática." disse Hephaestus, implicando com o outro.

Antes que uma verdadeira discussão começasse Zeus fez sinal para Hermes continuar, o que ele fez de má vontade, sendo as discussões dos dois deuses e longe as mais engraçadas.

**- Opa. Espere. Sátiros. Você quer dizer como... os mitos do sr. Brunner? **

**- Aquelas velhas na banca de frutas eram um **_**mito**_**, Percy? A sra. Dodds era um mito? **

**- Então você **_**admite **_**que havia uma sra. Dodds! **

**- É claro. **

**- Então por que...**

**- Quanto menos você soubesse, menos monstros atrairia - disse Grover, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente óbvio. - Nós pusemos a Névoa diante dos olhos humanos. Tínhamos esperanças de que você achasse que a Benevolente era uma alucinação. Mas não adiantou. Você começou a perceber quem você é. **

"Mas isso é um fato. Ora, é muito difícil ser atacado e depois simplesmente fingir uma alucinação!" Disse Athena, "Mas, de qualquer modo, o garoto não precisa ficar indignado sabendo que se eles não tivessem feito aquilo provavelmente ou ele estaria louco, ou estaria morto."

Os deuses assentiram, solenemente.

**- Quem eu... espere um minuto, o que você quer dizer? **

**O estranho rugido ergueu-se novamente em algum lugar atrás de nós, mais perto do que antes. O que quer que estivesse nos perseguindo ainda estava na nossa cola. **

"Mas-que-merda." Sussurrou Apolo, olhando o tio Hades com acusação em seu olhar. Os outros deuses aparentemente ainda não tinham se tocado do monstro que perseguia o garoto naquele momento.

**- Percy - disse minha mãe -, há muito a explicar e não temos tempo suficiente. Precisamos pôr você em segurança. **

**- Em segurança como? Quem está atrás de mim? **

**- Ah, nada demais - disse Grover, obviamente ainda ofendido com o comentário sobre o burro. - Apenas o Senhor dos Mortos e alguns dos seus asseclas mais sedentos de sangue.**

"HADES!" Gritou Poseidon, os olhos, antes verdes, agora negros, brilhando em fúria. O deus em questão se encolheu na cadeira e murmurou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem-no:

"Eu nem fiz nada ainda..." E, apesar de sua raiva, Poseidon revirou os olhos, fechou-os e, deixando a cabeça pender apoiada no pescoço, fez sinal para Hermes continuar, algo que ele fez bastante afobado.

**- Grover! **

**- Desculpe sra. Jackson. Poderia dirigir mais depressa, por favor? **

**Tentei envolver minha mente no que estava acontecendo, mas não consegui. Sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Eu não tinha imaginação. Jamais poderia sonhar algo tão estranho. **

**Minha mãe fez uma curva fechada para a esquerda. Desviamos para uma estrada mais estreita, passando com velocidade por casas de fazendas às escuras, colinas cobertas de árvores e placas que diziam "COLHA SEUS PRÓPRIOS MORANGOS" sobre cercas brancas.**

Os deuses olharam para Dioniso com uma cara que dizia 'que merda é essa?', O deus deu de ombros, e, percebendo que os olhares eram os mesmos, disse:

"Bem, uma vez meus filhos acharam um homem pegando alguns morangos. Não sei como ele conseguiu, mas quando os garotos disseram que ele não podia pegar os morangos, ele disse: 'Se é assim, vou pegar os meus. Vocês deviam colocar um cartaz de aviso ou coisa assim', e foi-se embora, cantarolando. Meus filhos ficam pasmos com a história até hoje."¹

Algumas risadas se fizeram ouvir, antes que a leitura recomeçasse.

**- Aonde estamos indo? - perguntei. **

**- Para o acampamento de verão de que falei. - A voz de minha mãe estava tensa; por mim, ela estava tentando não parecer assustada. - O lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo. **

**- O lugar para onde você não queria que eu fosse. **

**- Por favor, querido - implorou ela. - Isso já é bem difícil. Tente entender. Você está em perigo. **

**- Porque umas velhas senhoras cortaram um fio de lã. **

**- Aquilo não eram velhas senhoras - disse Grover. - Eram as Parcas. Você sabe o que significa... o fato de elas aparecerem na sua frente? Elas só fazem isso quando você está prestes a... quando alguém está prestes a morrer. **

"Prevejo discussão tosca." Disse Apolo, com os olhos meio fora de foco. Enquanto Ártemis e Athena reviravam os olhos, Hermes leu.

**- Epa! Você disse "você". **

**- Não, eu não disse. Eu disse "alguém". **

**- Você quis dizer "você". Ou seja, **_**eu. **_

**- Eu quis dizer **_**você **_**como quem diz "alguém". Não você, Percy, mas **_**você**_**, qualquer um. **

**- Meninos! - disse minha mãe. **

"Ahan, ahan, ahan, ahan, ahan." Cantarolou Apolo, fazendo uma espécie de ondinha com os braços comemorando a vitória. Os deuses reviravam os olhos e riram. Hermes, enxugando uma lágrima imaginária e voltando a ler.

**Ela puxou o volante com força para a direita e eu tive um vislumbre de um vulto do qual ela se desviara - uma forma escura e ondulada, agora perdida na tempestade atrás de nós. **

**- O que foi aquilo? - perguntei.**

Apolo estremeceu. Agora, mais do que nunca ele sabia que maldito monstro perceguia a pobre mulher, o sátiro e o filho semideus.

**- Estamos quase lá - disse minha mãe ignorando a pergunta. - Mais um quilômetro e meio. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. **

**Eu não sabia onde era lá, porém me vi inclinando-me para frente na expectativa, querendo que chegássemos logo. **

"Bizarro." Disseram Apolo, Ares, Hephaestus e Ares, interrompendo a leitura. Os restantes reviravam os olhos, com exceção de Héstia, olhando torto para os sobrinhos.

"Se vocês escutassem as histórias do acampamento, saberiam como os semideuses são atraídos para lá, da primeira vez."²

Os garotos soltaram algumas risadinhas envergonhadas, passando a mão pela nuca, em sinal de grande desconforto. Dioniso e Héstia, o primeiro sabendo só por ter sido obrigado, olharam severamente para eles, e Hermes continuou a ler.

**Do lado de fora, nada além de chuva e escuridão - o tipo de campos vazios que a gente vê quando vai para o extremo de Long Island. Pensei na sra. Dodds e no momento em que ela se transformou naquela coisa com dentes pontiagudos e asas de couro. Meus membros ficaram amortecidos de choque retardado. Ela realmente **_**não era **_**humana. E pretendia me matar. **

"Dã." Disseram Hades, Ares e Apolo, os dois últimos já recuperados da pequena vergonha vivida anteriormente. Hermes, suplicante, olhou para Deméter, que, entendendo o sinal, lançou maças nos deuses, as quais acertaram perfeitamente a cabeça deles.

**Então pensei no sr. Brunner... e na espada que ele jogara para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a Grover sobre aquilo, os cabelos de minha nunca se arrepiaram. Houve um clarão ofuscante, um **_**Bum! **_**De fazer bater o queixo, e o carro explodiu. **

Nenhum dos deuses conseguiu um comentário. Um temor estranho acertou-os sem dó nem piedade, fazendo com que eles ficassem rígidos e tensos, as feições duras encarando o livro na mão de Hermes, que lia cada vez mais rápido, impulsionado pela tensão que cobria cada pedaço do seu corpo aos poucos.

**Lembro-me de ter me sentido sem peso, como se estivesse sendo esmagado, frito e lavado com uma mangueira, tudo ao mesmo tempo. **

As feições formaram algo estranho. Era como quando vemos alguém se machucar e pensamos- Ui!

**Descolei minha testa do encosto do assento do motorista e disse: **

"Ai." Os deuses (todos) exclamaram dessa vez, fazendo um Hermes divertido tornar a ler.

**- Ai. **

**- Percy! - gritou minha mãe. **

**- Estou bem... **

**Tentei sair do estupor. Eu não estava morto, o carro não explodira de verdade. Tínhamos caído em uma vala. As portas do lado do motorista estavam enfiadas na lama. O teto se abrira como uma casca de ovo e a chuva se derramava para dentro. **

"Putz, eles estão muito ferrados agora!" Disse Apolo sem se dar ao trabalho de falar baixo.

**Relâmpago. Era a única explicação. Tínhamos voado pelos ares, para fora da estrada. Ao meu lado no assento traseiro havia uma grande massa informe e imóvel. **

**- Grover! **

"Tadinho do sátiro! Só agora percebem a presença dele!" disse Aphrodite, infeliz. Nesse momento, quase acharam que ela era o deus barrigudo do outro lado da sala. No momento seguinte, todos se xingaram mentalmente por terem confundido a bela deusa com o super-amante de sátiros.

**Ele estava caído de lado, com sangue escorrendo do canto da boca. Sacudi seu quadril peludo, pensando: Não! Mesmo que você seja metade animal de quintal, ainda é meu melhor amigo, e não quero que morra! **

**Então ele gemeu: **

**- Comida - e eu soube que havia esperança. **

Apesar do clima bastante tenso, os deuses soltaram risadas meio aliviadas. Apesar de só dois deuses terem demonstrado alguma preocupação com o sátiro, todos haviam ficado, se é que aquilo era possível, ainda mais tensos do que antes. O alívio, apesar disso, era mais por terem se livrado de uma parte da tensão.

**- Percy - disse minha mãe -, temos de... - Ela titubeou. **

**Olhei para trás. Num clarão de relâmpago, através do pára-brisa traseiro salpicado de lama, vi um vulto andando pesadamente na nossa direção no acostamento da estrada. Aquela visão fez minha pele formigar. Era a silhueta de um sujeito enorme, como um jogador de futebol americano. Parecia estar segurando uma manta por cima da cabeça. A metade superior dele era volumosa e indistinta. As mãos erguidas davam a impressão de que ele tinha chifres. **

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ MANDOU O MINOTAURO ATRÁS DO GAROTO!" Berrou Poseidon se pondo de pé de um salto. Os deuses em volta se prepararam para o que talvez desse uma enorme discussão.

Hades, para a surpresa geral, inclusive dele mesmo, se manteve sentado e calmo na medida do possível.

"Na verdade, irmão, nem mesmo eu acredito. O meu Minotauro é uma das criaturas mais adoradas e fortes que eu tenho, não sei como pude mandar ele atrás de um garoto tão..."

"Cuidado com o que vai dizer!" Poseidon vociferou vermelho de raiva.

"De qualquer maneira, isso não aconteceu e a não ser que eu tenha um motivo bem poderoso, não vai acontecer, ok? Agora sente-se, irmão, quero descobrir o motivo para eu ter feito tal loucura".

Ainda bufando de raiva, Poseidon se sentou e fez sinal para Hermes continuar.

**Engoli em seco. **

**- Quem é... **

**- Percy - disse minha mãe, extremamente séria. - saia do carro. **

**Ela se jogou contra a porta do lado do motorista. Estava emperrada na lama. Tentei a minha. Emperrada também. Desesperadamente, ergui os olhos para o buraco no teto. Poderia ser uma saída, mas as bordas estavam chiando e fumegando.**

Tensão, Tensão, Tensão. Parecia um enorme aviso de neon acima da cabeça dos deuses, pesada como eles se sentiam.

**- Saia pelo lado do passageiro! - disse minha mãe. - Percy, você tem de correr. Está vendo aquela árvore grande? **

**- O **_**quê? **_

**Outro clarão de relâmpago e pelo buraco fumegante no teto eu vi a arvore a que ela se referia: um enorme pinheiro, do tamanho de uma arvore de Natal da Casa Branca, no topo da colina mais próxima. **

O rosto de Zeus ficou mais sombrio do que o normal à menção do pinheiro no qual sua filha havia se transformado. Agora, mais do que nunca, parecia injusto o filho de Poseidon continuar a viver. Chegava a ser quase certo o Minotauro estar perseguindo-o. _Deixa de ser_ _tapado!_ , disse uma voz em sua cabeça, fazendo-o acordar e se tocar que estava planejando contra um garoto inocente.

**- Aquele é o limite da propriedade - disse minha mãe. - Passe daquela colina verá uma grande casa de fazenda no fundo do vale. Corra e não olhe para trás. Grite por ajuda. Não pare enquanto não chegar à porta. **

**- Mamãe, você também vem. **

Apesar da tensão, as mulheres não se contiveram:

"!"

**O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos tristes como quando ela olhava para o oceano. **

Hera e Aphrodite olharam para Poseidon, compartilhando a infelicidade do deus. Se alguma pessoa naquela sala podia entender mais ou menos o que ele sentia naquele momento, eram as duas deusas. Ele, por sua vez, encarava os pés como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes na sala. Hermes continuou a história, olhando para seu tio preferido de vez em quando.

**- Não! - gritei. - Você **_**vem **_**comigo. Ajude-me a carregar o Grover. **

**- Comida! - gemeu Grover, um pouco mais alto. **

"Esse meio bode só pensa em comida, é?" Disse Ares, recebendo um olhar zangado de Dioniso e um mais calmo de sua amante.

**O homem com a manta na cabeça continuou indo em nossa direção, grunhindo e bufando. Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebi que **_**não podia **_**estar segurando uma manta acima da cabeça porque as mãos - enormes e carnudas - balançavam ao seu lado. Não havia manta nenhuma. O que queria dizer que a massa volumosa e indistinta que era grande demais para ser sua cabeça... era a sua cabeça. E as pontas que pareciam chifres... **

"Tá custando a assimilar." Resmungou Hades, entediado e alheio parcialmente à tensão. Levou uma maçãzada na cabeça.

**- Ele não **_**nos **_**quer - disse minha mãe. - Ele quer você. Além disso, não posso ultrapassar o limite da propriedade. **

**- Mas... **

**- Não temos tempo, Percy. Vá. Por favor. **

**Então fiquei zangado - zangado com a minha mãe, com Grover, o bode, com a coisa chifruda que se movia pesadamente em nossa direção, de modo lento e calculado como... como um touro. **

Era visível que o deus os mortos estava se segurando ao extremo para não fazer outro comentário questionando a capacidade do garoto. A maçãzada de Deméter havia doido.

**Passei por cima de Grover e empurrei a porta, que se abriu para chuva. **

**- Nós vamos juntos. Venha, mãe. **

**- Eu já disse que... **

**- Mamãe! Eu não vou abandonar você. Ajuda aqui com Grover. **

"É fofinho o jeito como ele está disposto a se sacrificar por sua mãe e seu melhor amigo." Disse Aphrodite, os olhos brilhando.

**Não esperei pela resposta dela. Eu me arrastei para fora do carro, puxando Grover comigo. Ele era surpreendentemente leve, mas eu não poderia tê-lo carregado para muito longe se minha mãe não tivesse ido me ajudar. **

**Juntos, pusemos os braços de Grover em nossos ombros e começamos a subir a colina aos tropeções, com o capim molhado na altura de cintura. **

Apesar de tudo, pensamentos e comentários idiotas passavam pela cabeça dos deuses, especialmente 'Vou pedir a receita da dieta para os sátiros!', 'Precisam cortar aquela grama!' ou 'Pônei maldito, pônei maldito, lalalalalalaláaa...' Na verdade, depois da musiquinha, Apolo (para a surpresa geral, o pensamento veio da cabeça dele. 'nota-se a ironia') pensou em juntar-se a Hermes para visitarem o Acampamento Meio-Sangue para torturar o mio irmão com a musica tão odiada por ele.

**Ao olhar relance para trás, tive minha primeira visão clara do monstro. Tinha, fácil, mais de dois metros, e os braços e pernas pareciam algo saído da capa da revista **_**Músculos **_**- bíceps e tríceps saltados e mais um monte de outros **_**ceps**_**, todos estufados como bolas de beisebol embaixo de uma pele cheia de veias. Ele não usava roupas, a não ser cuecas - branquíssimas, da marca Fruit of the Loom -, o que teria sido engraçado não fosse o fato de a parte superior de seu corpo ser tão assustadora. Pêlos marrons e grossos começaram na altura do umbigo e iam ficando mais espessos à medida que chegavam aos ombros. **

Os deuses não ousaram soltar qualquer risadinha, apesar de a aparência do Minotauro ser realmente engraçada, e mais engraçado ainda o fato do garoto ter sabido até a marca preferida de cuecas do monstro.

**Seu pescoço era uma massa de músculos e pêlos que levavam à enorme cabeça, que tinha um focinho tão comprido quanto meu braço, narinas ranhentas com um reluzente anel de bronze, olhos pretos cruéis e chifres - enormes chifres preto-e-branco com pontas que você não conseguiria fazer nem num apontador elétrico. **

**Reconheci o monstro muito bem. Tinha sido uma das primeiras historias que o sr. Brunner nos contara. Mas ele não podia ser real. **

"Ih, amigo, as piores coisas sempre são reais. Bem vindo ao mundo." Disse Hephaestus, fazendo todos tremerem com a veracidade da frase.

"Jeito bacana de dizer ao garoto isso, Heph"Disse Ares, recebendo um olhar horrendo vindo do outro deus. "Lembre-me para que seja eu a ensiná-la para esse moleque."

**Pisquei os olhos para desviar a chuva. **

**- Aquele é... **

**- O filho de Pasífae - disse minha mãe. - Gostaria de ter sabido antes o quanto desejaram matar você. **

**- Mas ele é o Mino... **

**- Não pronuncie o nome - advertiu ela. - Os nomes têm poder. **

"Fato." Dioniso disse solenemente. Os deuses concordaram com a cabeça.

**O pinheiro ainda estava longe demais - pelo menos cem metros colina acima. **

**Dei outra olhada para trás. **

**O homem-touro se curvou por cima de nosso carro, olhando pelas janelas - ou não exatamente olhando. Era mais como farejar, fuçar. Eu não sabia muito bem por que ele se dava a esse trabalho, já que estávamos a apenas quinze metros de distancia. **

**- Comida? - gemeu Grover. **

**- Shhh - fiz eu. - Mamãe, o que ele está fazendo? Não está nos vendo? **

**- Sua visão e sua audição são péssimas - disse ela. - Ele se orienta pelo cheiro. Mas vai perceber onde estamos logo, logo. **

Os deuses gemeram em agonia. Não queriam que nada acontecesse ao trio.

**Como que na deixa, o homem-touro bramiu de raiva. Ele agarrou o Camaro de Gabe pela capota rasgada, o chassi rangia e gemia. Ergueu o carro acima da cabeça e atirou-o na estrada. Aquilo se chocou contra o asfalto molhado e deslizou em meio a um chuveiro de fagulhas por cerca de quinhentos metros antes de parar. O tanque de gasolina explodiu. **

_**Nem um arranhão**_**, lembrei-me de Gabe dizendo. **

**Oops. **

Diante disso, apesar da tensão do tamanho do Empire State, nenhum deus resistiu a uma risadinha maléfica. Gabe teria o que merecia, eles sabiam disso.

**- Percy - disse minha mãe. - Quando ele nos vir, vai atacar. Espere até o último segundo, depois saia do caminho. Ele não consegue mudar de direção muito bem quando já está atacando. Você entendeu? **

**- Como você sabe tudo isso? **

**- Estou preocupada com um ataque há muito tempo. Devia ter esperado por isso. Fui egoísta, mantendo você perto de mim. **

**- Mantendo-me perto de você? Mas... **

**Outro bramido de raiva e o homem-touro começou a subir pesadamente a colina. **

**Tinha nos farejado. **

Tensão palpável. Fato. Deméter era só um exemplo, com trigo subindo pelo seu trono.

**O pinheiro estava a apenas mais alguns metros, mas a colina era cada vez mais íngreme e escorregadia, e Grover ficava mais pesado. **

**O homem-touro se aproximava. Mas alguns segundos e estaria em cima de nós. **

**Minha mãe devia estar exausta, mas carregou Grover.**

"Assim ela vai acabar se matando!" Gemeram Poseidon e Hera, que havia se afeiçoado à garota que via através da nevou.

**- Vá, Percy! Vá sozinho! Lembre-se do que eu disse. **

**Eu não queria me separar, mas tive a sensação de que ela estava certa - era nossa única chance. Pulei para esquerda, virei-me e vi a criatura avançando em minha direção. Os olhos pretos brilhavam de ódio. Fedia a carne podre. **

Perséfone estremeceu ao se lembrar do cheiro nojento do monstro preferido de seu senhor. Na verdade, o cheiro parecia impregnar todo o Mundo Inferior para ela. Era tão delicioso o ar da superfície! Não era... carregado como o do subterrâneo. Ela adorava poder voltar à superfície, poder sentir os deliciosos cheiros das flores dos campos de sua mãe. Mas sempre ficava mal-acostumada. Com um suspiro, voltou sua atenção à história.

**Ele inclinou a cabeça e atacou, aqueles chifres afiados como navalhas apontados diretamente para o meu peito. **

**O medo no meu estômago me deu vontade de disparar, mas isso não daria certo. Eu jamais poderia correr mais que aquela coisa. Então fiquei parado e, no último momento, saltei para o lado. **

"Fez bem." Disse Hephaestus, tentando se prender a algo bom do que estava acontecendo. Todos perceberam sua atitude e também se agarraram a ela. A tensão não fazia bem para eles.

**O homem-touro passou por mim a toda como um trem de carga, depois bramiu de frustração e se virou, mas dessa vez não contra mim, mas contra minha mãe, que estava acomodando Grover sobre a grama. **

**Tínhamos chegado ao topo da colina. Embaixo, do outro lado, pude ver um vale, bem como minha mãe dissera, e as luzes de uma casa de fazenda tremeluzindo amarelas através da chuva. Mas estava a oitocentos metros de distancia. Nunca conseguiríamos chegar lá. **

**O homem-touro roncou, escavando o chão. Ficou olhando para minha mãe, que recuava lentamente colina abaixo, de volta para estrada, tentando afastar o monstro de Grover. **

**- Corra, Percy! - disse ela. - Não posso passar daqui. Corra! **

"Ele vai atacá-la!" Berraram Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Ártemis, Deméter, Héstia e Apolo. Dioniso estava apavorado pelo garoto, mas contra a sua vontade, e Perséfone também não conseguia emitir som qualquer. Hermes não disse nada para manter a leitura.

**Mas fiquei lá parado, paralisado de medo, enquanto o monstro a atacava. Ela tentou sair de lado, como me dissera para fazer, mas o monstro tinha aprendido a lição. Jogou a mão para frente e agarrou-lhe o pescoço quanto ela tentou escapar. Ele a ergueu enquanto ela lutava, chutando e dando murros no ar. **

**- Mamãe! **

E os deuses arregalaram os olhos. Sabiam o que estava por vir. Ela estava sendo levada para Rei do Submundo.

**Então, com um rugido furioso, o monstro fechou os punhos em volta do pescoço da minha mãe e ela se dissolveu diante dos meus olhos, fundindo-se em luz, uma forma dourada tremeluzente, como uma projeção holográfica. Um clarão ofuscante, e ela simplesmente... se foi. **

"NÃO!" Berraram novamente os mesmos deuses. "Não..." Poseidon murmurou pasmo, enquanto o choque se fixava nos rostos dos deuses. Hermes, enquanto lia, ainda balançava um pouco a cabeça em descrença. Uma moça tão boa não merecia passar algo assim.

**- Não! **

**A raiva substituiu o medo. Uma nova força ardeu em meus membros - a mesma onda de energia que me veio quando a sra. Dodds mostrou as garras. **

"Mete uma espadada na cabeça dele, PercÊeeeeeee!" Torceu Apolo incoerentemente. Ele, apesar de tudo, só queria que o garoto pudesse vingar a mãe recém perdida. O sentimento foi firmemente compartilhado, apesar de ninguém fazer uma torcida espalhafatosa como o deus dos solteiros.

**O homem-touro foi na direção de Grover, que estava deitado na grama, indefeso. O monstro se curvou, fungando meu melhor amigo como se estivesse prestes a erguê-lo dali e fazê-lo se dissolver também. **

**Eu não podia permitir aquilo. **

**Tirei minha capa de chuva vermelha. **

**- Ei! - gritei, agitando a capa e correndo para um lado do monstro. - Ei, estúpido! Monte de carne moída! **

"Poxa, carne moída? Esculachou." Disse Hermes, encarando as páginas com um sorrisinho ainda meio ressentido no rosto.

"Não é como se ele entendesse muito bem, mas o vermelho sempre atrai o Minotauro." Disse Athena, pensando um pouco e balançando a cabeça negativamente

**- Raaaarrrrr ! - O monstro virou-se para mim sacudindo seus punhos carnudos. **

**Eu tive uma idéia - uma idéia boba, porém melhor do que não pensar em nada. Encostei as costas no grande pinheiro e agitei a capa vermelha na frente do homem-touro, pensando em pular fora do caminho no último momento. **

**Mas não foi assim que aconteceu. **

A respiração na sala parou instantaneamente. Não precisavam de mais um se explodindo em luz.

**O homem-touro atacou depressa demais, os braços estendidos para me agarrar qualquer que fosse o lado para onde eu tentasse me esquivar.**

Internamente, Hades brilhou de orgulho. A muito tentava ensinar ao monstro essa "manobra". Era bom saber que pelo menos uma vez ele fez o procedimento correto. Em uma das tentativas, ele quase arrancou a cabeça do deus.

**O tempo começou a passar mais devagar. **

"Ah, como eu AMO o Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção!" Disse Hephaestus, aliviado pelo garoto pelo menos conseguir ver como as coisas aconteceriam. Pois, afinal, é bem melhor morrer batendo de frente e encarando o perigo do que de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa.

**Minhas pernas travaram. Eu não podia pular para o lado, assim saltei direto para cima, usando a cabeça da criatura como trampolim, girei o corpo no ar e caí sobre seu pescoço. **

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Disseram todos os deuses, bastante surpresos.

**Como eu fiz aquilo? Não tive tempo para descobrir. Um milissegundo depois a cabeça do monstro chocou-se contra a árvore e o impacto quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca. **

**O homem-touro cambaleou de um lado para outro tentando se livrar de mim. Segurei com força em seus chifres para não ser arremessado. Os trovões e os relâmpagos ficavam mais fortes. A chuva caia em meus olhos. O cheiro de carne podre queimava minhas narinas. **

**O monstro se sacudia e corcoveava como um touro de rodeio. Poderia simplesmente ter chegado para trás e me esmagado completamente na árvore, mas eu começava a perceber que aquela coisa só tinha uma direção: para frente. **

"Olhe pelo lado bom: não se distrai à toa!" Disse Ares, só percebendo mais tarde a idiotice de seu comentário, quando todos começaram a encará-lo pasmos, descrentes ou com raiva.

**Enquanto isso, Grover começou a gemer na grama. Quis gritar para ele ficar calado, mas do jeito que estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, se abrisse a boca deceparia minha própria língua com uma mordida. **

**- Comida! - gemeu Grover. **

**O homem-touro virou-se para ele, escavou o chão novamente e se preparou para atacar. **

"Sinto que o garoto vai ficar ainda mais irado com o tourinho." Disse Apolo, mais uma vez com o olhar meio fora de foco. Hades resmungou sobre a palavra 'tourinho', mas foi prontamente ignorado pelos outros.

**Pensei em como ele havia espremido a vida para fora de minha mãe, como a fizera desaparecer num clarão de luz, e a raiva me abasteceu como um combustível de alta potência. Agarrei um dos chifres com ambas as mãos e puxei para trás com toda a minha força. O monstro se retesou, soltou um grunhido de surpresa, e então... **_**pléc! **_

"Legal! Ele arrancou um chifre do coisa!" Disse Héstia, animadamente. Ela sempre odiara os monstrinhos que seu irmão adotava. Os outros sorriram docemente ao comentário. A deusa era realmente muito amada por todos, e não era necessário consultar Aphrodite para garantir isso.

**O homem-touro berrou e me atirou pelos ares. Aterrissei de costas na grama. Minha cabeça bateu contra uma pedra. Quando me sentei, minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu tinha um chifre nas mãos, um osso partido do tamanho de uma faca. **

**O monstro atacou. **

**Sem pensar, rolei para o lado e me levantei de joelhos. Quando ele passou a toda velocidade, enterrei o chifre quebrado bem na lateral de seu corpo, logo abaixo da caixa torácica peluda. **

"U-HUUUUL!" Comemoraram na sala. O garoto tinha conseguido acertar um ponto fraco do 'tourinho' com uma arma mais afiada que uma boa espada.

**O homem-touro urrou em agonia. Debateu-se, rasgando o peito com suas garras, e depois começou a se desintegrar – não como minha mãe, em um clarão dourado, mas como areia se esfarelando, carregada pelo vento aos pedaços para longe, do mesmo modo como a sra. Dodds se desintegrara. **

**O monstro se fora. **

"Teeeeenso." Disse Apolo, quebrando a tensão com se fosse um galho seco. Os deuses suspiraram felizes e aliviados com o término da luta.

**A chuva tinha parado. A tempestade ainda rugia, mas somente a distancia. Eu cheirava a gado e meus joelhos tremiam. Minha cabeça parecia que ia se partir ao meio. Estava fraco, assustado e tremia de tristeza. Acabara de ver minha mãe se desvanecer. Queria me deitar e chorar, mas havia Grover, precisando de minha ajuda, portando consegui erguê-lo e descer cambaleando para o vale em direção às luzes da casa. Eu estava chorando, chamando minha mãe, mas me agarrei a Grover – eu não ia deixá-lo partir. **

**Minha última lembrança é ter desmaiado numa varanda de madeira, olhando para um ventilador de teto que girava acima de mim, mariposas voando em volta de uma luz amarela, e as expressões austeras e familiares de um homem barbudo e uma menina bonita, com cabelos loiros encaracolados como os de uma princesa. Os dois olharam para mim e a menina disse: **

**- É ele. Tem de ser. **

**- Silêncio, Annabeth - disse o homem. - Ele ainda está consciente. Traga-o para dentro.**

Os deuses demoraram breves segundos antes de realmente perceberem o final do capítulo. Os pensamentos dos deuses variavam novamente. Hermes, olhando em volta, decidiu passar a leitura adiante, assim como os leitores anteriores.

"Ah, eu leio!" Disse Héstia, querendo se livrar de sua vez o mais rápido possível. Ela se adiantou até o trono do sobrinho e tomou o livro de suas mãos. De volta à sua cadeira, ela leu o título:

"**Eu jogo **_**pinochle**_** com um cavalo"**

* * *

><p>Oii gente, tudo bem? Aqui está mais um capítulo. Fico super feliz de checar o meu e-mail e ver que tem pessoas favoritando a fic =] Agradecimentos especiais à <strong>Vanessa S.<strong>, que vem acompanhando a fic desde o prólogo *-* De qualquer maneira super agradeço às fofas **Lala-E.P**, **Bia Akashiya** e **Flah '. **Bom, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Vou fazer o que eu puder para postar o próximo mais rápido.

Bjox, Letz.


	6. Chapter 5

_O que deve acontecer?_

**Eu jogo **_**pinochle**_** com um cavalo.**

"Cavalo é sacanagem." Disse Apolo, já recuperado da tensão do capítulo lido por Hermes. Dioniso também havia se recuperado muito bem, pelo visto. O deus se encolhia segurando a barriga, dolorida pelas grandes gargalhadas.

Héstia encarava os sobrinhos severamente, apesar de ela mesma não conseguir conter um sorriso. Quíron estaria corado e tremendo de raiva. Se havia algum apelido que ele realmente odiava era aquele. Possivelmente, também estaria arrastando o casco dianteiro esquerdo no chão, e então as gargalhadas aumentariam e algum deus, provavelmente Apolo ou Hermes, diriam que agora nem cavalo o cara era, era um boi raivoso. A deusa se permitiu uma risadinha ao imaginar a cena, vendo seu meio irmão ficando ainda mais vermelho. Se realmente aquilo estivesse acontecendo, o engraçadinho que houvesse feito o comentário, possivelmente, teria sua roupa arrancada por uma flecha. Isso sim seria vergonhoso.

"Tá tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mas eu vou começar a leitura." Ela disse, fazendo os deuses que ainda riam um pouco se calarem de imediato. E a leitura começou.

**Tive sonhos estranhos, cheios de animais de estábulos. A maioria queria me matar. O restante queria comida. **

Apesar de terem cessado as risadas um minuto, elas voltaram com força.

"Animais de estábulo?" Ria Apolo. "Eu nunca imaginei na minha vivência um semideus comparando, mesmo que num sonho, o Minotauro e sátiros a animais de estábulo!" O deus ria de se acabar; chegara a cair do trono de joelhos. Hermes se virou e encostou a cara no encosto do trono, as lágrimas escorrendo do seu rosto, tamanha a risada.

Héstia, percebendo tarde demais o quanto a leitura seria difícil, pigarreou alto, fazendo com que os deuses se lembrassem novamente que deveriam estar ouvindo a história. Aos poucos eles foram se recuperando, e a deusa tornou a leitura.

**Devo ter acordado várias vezes, mas o que ouvi e vi não fazia sentido, então adormecia de novo. Lembro-me de estar deitado em uma cama macia, sendo alimentado com colheradas de alguma coisa que tinha gosto de pipoca com manteiga, só que era pudim. A menina com o cabelo loiro encaracolado pairava acima de mim com um sorriso afetado enquanto limpava as gotas de meu queixo com a colher. **

"É legal saber qual o gosto ambrosia tem para os humanos, não é? Para mim, tem gosto de picolé de uva." Comentou Dioniso.

"É, não é? Para mim tem o gosto de chocolate quente." Disse Hermes.

Antes que os outros começassem a citar qual sabor a comida tinha para eles, leu rapidamente, deixando Apolo frustrado.

**Quando ela viu meus olhos abertos, perguntou: **

**- O que vai acontecer no solstício de verão? **

"Ãn?" Perguntou Ares, sem se conter.

"Burguer!" Zoaram juntos Apolo e Hermes, fazendo Ares estreitar os olhos para eles e o restante dos deuses baterem a mão na testa rindo, tamanha a idiotice do comentário. Ares encarou os engraçadinhos, ainda rindo do "ilustre" comentário. Demorou um pouco para a ficha cair, e os dois levaram um pequeno susto ao perceber o fogo crepitante nos olhos do deus da guerra.

"Hehehe, então, né,.." Disse Hermes, olhando suplicante para a tia, que entendeu o recado e, soltando um risinho, voltou a ler. Durante a leitura, Apolo e Hermes vigiavam cada movimento de Ares, e os outros estremeciam segurando a risada.

**Eu consegui resmungar: **

**- O quê? **

**Ela olhou em volta, como se estivesse com medo de que alguém ouvisse. **

**- O que está acontecendo? O que foi roubado? Nós só temos algumas semanas! **

**- Desculpe - murmurei. - Eu não... **

**Alguém bateu à porta, e a menina rapidamente encheu minha boca de pudim. **

"Hmm, delicaaaaaaaada..." Disse Apolo, revirando um pouco os olhos. Alguns dos presentes deram de ombros, mas Dioniso e Athena dividiam o mesmo pensamento: 'Quem será a garota?' Porque, de uma maneira inexplicável, eles sentiam que sabiam quem era. A garotinha loira que soubera responder a pergunta da mãe, a garotinha esperta que tinha sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua para tudo, inclusive para o diretor do acampamento.

**Quando acordei novamente, a menina tinha ido embora. **

**Um sujeito loiro e forte, como um surfista, estava no canto do quarto me vigiando. Tinha olhos azuis - pelo menos uma dúzia deles - nas bochechas, nas testas, nas costas das mãos.**

"Ah, aquele cara estranho!" Disse Hermes, compreensivo. "É muito bizarro, não é, ele ter olhos em TODAS as partes do corpo? Eu SEMPRE imaginei se ele teria olhos no..."

"Hermes!" Já exclamaram os outros, receosos e nervosos com o possível final para a frase do deus, que nem por isso parou:

"...couro cabeludo! Imaginem só!" E a sala explodiu em gargalhadas pela colocação inimaginada. Héstia voltou a ler, um sorriso estampando o rosto.

**Quando finalmente voltei a mim de vez, não havia nada de estranho com o lugar ao meu redor, a não ser que era mais agradável do que eu estava acostumado. Estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira em uma enorme varanda, olhando ao longo de uma campina para colinas verdejantes à distância. A brisa tinha cheiro de morangos. Havia uma manta sobre as minhas pernas, um travesseiro atrás do pescoço. Tudo isso era ótimo, mas minha boca me dava a sensação de ter sido usada como ninho por um escorpião. A língua estava seca e pegajosa, e todos os dentes doíam. Sobre a mesa ao lado havia bebida num copo alto. Parecia suco de maçã gelado, com um canudinho verde e um guarda-chuva de papel enfiado em uma cereja. **

"Oh, eu nunca pensei em néctar como suco de maçã!" Disse Ares, pasmo. Os deuses reviraram os olhos. Às vezes o deus da guerra era muito idiota.

"Ah, morangos. O cheiro é tão gostosinho, o melhor que poderia ser... Tirando o de uvas." Disse Dioniso, alheio à frase de Ares e encarando o pai na parte das uvas.

**Minha mão estava tão fraca que quase derrubei o copo quando passei os dedos em volta dele. **

**- Cuidado - disse uma voz familiar. **

**Grover estava apoiado no gradil da varanda, e parecia não dormir havia uma semana. Embaixo de um braço, segurava uma caixa de sapatos. Estava usando jeans, tênis de cano alto Converse e uma camiseta laranja-claro com os dizeres ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE. Apenas o velho Grover. Não o menino-bode. **

"Ah, coitado do sátiro, ter que usar um dos malditos pares de pés falsos!" Lamentou Dioniso, fazendo os deuses revirarem ainda mais os olhos. Isso estava virando uma mania para todos na sala.

**Quem sabe não tive um pesadelo? Talvez minha mãe estivesse bem. Ainda estávamos de férias e tínhamos parado ali naquela grande casa por alguma razão. E... **

**- Você salvou minha vida - disse Grover. - Eu... bem, o mínimo que eu podia fazer... voltei na colina. Achei que você poderia querer isso. **

**Reverentemente, ele colocou a caixa de sapatos em meu colo.**

"O que será?" Disse Apolo, ansioso.

"Tãdãdãdã..." Fez Hermes

"Olha, meus queridos, se vocês pudessem deixar-me ler, saberiam!" Disse Héstia, encarando os sobrinhos, que se encolheram um pouquinho diante do olhar da tia. Satisfeita, a deusa voltou a ler.

**Dentro havia um chifre de touro branco-e-preto, a base irregular por ter sido quebrada, a ponta salpicada de sangue seco. Não tinha sido um pesadelo. **

**- O Minotauro - disse eu. **

**- Ahn, Percy, não é uma boa idéia... **

**- É assim que o chamam nos mitos gregos, não é? - perguntei. - O Minotauro. Meio homem, meio touro. **

"Esse garoto deve ser meio tapado, né? Porque a essa altura ele já devia ter percebido que 'os nomes têm poder', não é mesmo?" Disse Athena, mas percebendo o olhar da tia, acrescentou: "Desculpe atrapalhá-la, tia."

"Talvez..." Disse Hermes, pensativo e zombador, antes de ser atingido por um pedaço de madeira meio queimada. "Aii! Quem foi o ..." E calou-se ao olhar para a tia, que voltou a ler.

**Grover mudou de posição, pouco à vontade. **

**- Você ficou desacordado por dois dias. Do que se lembra? **

**- Minha mãe. Ela está mesmo... **

**Ele abaixou os olhos. **

Este mesmo gesto se repetiu na sala. Era triste ver a vida de alguém levada daquela maneira (apesar de todos já saberem de se tratava de um sequestro), especialmente na frente de um garoto inocente.

**Olhei ao longo da campina. Havia pequenos bosques, um riacho sinuoso, campos de morangos espalhados embaixo do céu azul. O vale era cercado por colinas ondulantes, e a mais alta, bem na nossa frente, era a que tinha o grande pinheiro no topo. Mesmo isso parecia bonito à luz do sol. **

**Minha mãe se fora. O mundo inteiro deveria estar escuro e frio. Nada devia parecer bonito. **

"Tadinho..." Disse Aphrodite, tomada pela tristeza do pobre garoto. O sentimento era vivido por quase todos na sala, à exceção, talvez, e Ares, Dioniso e Hades, pois ambos mostravam feições indiferentes.

**- Desculpe - fungou Grover. - Eu sou um fracasso. Eu... sou o pior sátiro do mundo. **

**Ele gemeu, batendo o pé com tanta força que ele saiu, quer dizer, o tênis Converse saiu. Dentro, estava recheado de isopor, a não ser por um buraco em forma de casco. **

"Oooh!" Exclamou Dioniso, surpreso.

Os outros deuses estavam ocupados demais lutando miseravelmente contra o riso que teimava em comandá-los.

**- Oh, Estige! - murmurou ele. **

**Um trovão ecoou no céu claro. **

"Não se utilize do nome à toa!" Vociferou alto Hades. Os deuses o olharam, estressados. Aquele deus era sem coração? Sequer mostrou reação à tristeza do pobre garoto Percy, mas reclamou para quem quisesse ouvir sobre ' o nome do rio declamado sem motivo '.Chegava a ser ridículo!

**Enquanto ele lutava para pôr o casco de volta no falso pé, pensei: Bem, isso resolve as coisas. **

**Grover era um sátiro. Podia apostar que, se raspasse o cabelo castanho cacheado, encontraria pequenos chifres em sua cabeça. **

Dioniso adquiriu uma expressão engraçada, mas com um pouco de trabalho e esforço de Apolo e Hermes (Obrigada por dividirem tais estudos conosco, ó sábios e marotos deuses do Olimpo!), soube-se que era uma expressão carinhosa. Novamente segurando-se para não rirem, todos esperaram um comentário como 'Ah, eles crescem tão rápido!', mas aparentemente o deus das festas estava extremamente emocionado e incapaz de dizer algo. Héstia, se permitindo novamente um risinho baixo, voltou a ler.

**Mas eu me sentia infeliz demais para me importar com a existência de sátiros ou mesmo minotauros. O importante era que minha mãe realmente tinha sido espremida para o nada, dissolvida em luz amarela. **

**Eu estava sozinho. Um órfão. E teria de viver com... Gabe Cheiroso? Não. Isso jamais iria acontecer. Preferia viver nas ruas. Fingiria ter dezessete anos e me alistaria no exército. Faria alguma coisa. **

"Uou. O cheiroso deve ser pior do que imaginávamos!" Disse Hermes.

"Acho que nem eu imaginei corretamente, poxa, exército?" Disse Apolo, uma falsa cara de tristeza brincando na face.

Poseidon estava muito pensativo, constatando os fatos: 'Não um órfão. Nunca um órfão. Eu e Sally estaríamos vivos, eu por milhões de anos mais! Sally sequestrada... Como? Por quê?"

**Grover ainda estava fungando. O pobre garoto - pobre bode, ou sátiro, ou o que for - parecia estar esperando levar um murro. **

**- Não foi sua culpa - disse eu. **

"Não foi não." Disse Aphrodite, balançando a cabeça para dar mais ênfase em sua frase.

**- Foi, sim. Eu devia **_**protegê-lo. **_

**- Minha mãe pediu para você me proteger? **

**- Não. Mas é isso que faço. Sou um guardião. Pelo menos... eu era. **

**- Mas por que... **

**De repente senti uma vertigem, minha visão rodando. **

**- Não se esforce demais - disse Grover. - Aqui.**

**Ele me ajudou a segurar o copo e eu levei o canudinho aos lábios. **

**Recuei com o gosto, porque estava esperando suco de maçã. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Era gosto de biscoito com pedacinhos de chocolate. Biscoito líquido. E não qualquer biscoito - os biscoitos azuis da minha mãe com pedacinhos de chocolate, amanteigados e quentes, o chocolate ainda derretendo. Ao beber aquilo, meu corpo inteiro se sentiu bem, aquecido e cheio de energia. Minha tristeza não foi embora, mas era como se minha mãe tivesse acabado de acariciar minha bochecha e me dar um biscoito, como costumava fazer quando eu era pequeno, e tivesse dito que tudo ia ficar bem. **

"Owwwwwnt!" Disseram as moças. Era TÃO fofo o modo com que ele se referia à mãe! Era como se a idolatrasse.

**Antes de me dar conta, já tinha esvaziado o copo inteiro. Olhei para dentro dele e, com certeza, não era uma bebida quente, pois os cubos de gelo não tinham nem derretido. **

**- Estava bom? - perguntou Grover. **

**Fiz que sim com a cabeça. **

**- Que gosto tinha? **

**Ele pareceu tão suplicante que me senti culpado. **

"Isso tudo é vontade de saber?" Disse Apolo, inquieto. Recebeu olhares críticos, que passaram despercebidos pelo deus dos solteiros.

**- Desculpe. Devia ter deixado você provar. **

**Os olhos deles se arregalaram. **

**- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só... fiquei curioso. **

**- Biscoitos com pedacinhos de chocolate - disse eu. - Os da minha mãe. Feitos em casa. **

**Ele suspirou. **

**- E como se sente? **

**- Como se fosse capaz de jogar Nancy Bobofit a cem metros de distância. **

"Legal!" Exclamaram os presentes, antes que pudessem deliberar consigo mesmos. Obviamente os sentimentos eram mútuos pela garota

**- Isso é bom - disse ele. - Isso é bom. Não acho que você deva se arriscar a tomar mais disso aí. **

**- O que quer dizer? **

**Ele pegou meu copo com cautela, como se fosse dinamite, e o colocou de volta na mesa. **

"Bem, a não ser que queira entrar em combustão, acho que você não deve se arriscar a tomar mais disso." Hermes disse, olhando enviesado para o livro. "Mas não me lembro de nenhuma vez em que um copitcho de néctar explodiu como dinamit..." Adicionou pensativo.

"Nãaao, teve sim! Aquela vez que o sátiro doidão" Apolo disse, animado. Recebeu um olhar raivoso de Dioniso, mas nem percebeu, e continuou normalmente. "balançou o copo como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo e depois veio o BUM que queimou metade dos pêlos dele!"

Hermes e Apolo riram com a memória, e os outros deuses começaram logo em seguida. Como Héstia era um dos que havia começado a rir, demorou uns dois minutos para que finalmente retomasse a leitura.

**- Vamos. Quíron e o sr. D estão esperando. **

**A varanda circundava toda a casa da fazenda. **

**Senti as pernas tremulas tentando andar toda aquela distancia. Grover se ofereceu para carregar o chifre do Minotauro, mas eu me agarrei a ele. Tinha pago um preço alto por aquele suvenir. Não iria largá-lo. **

"Claro. Porque você largaria por aí seu primeiro prêmio de luta?" Disse Poseidon. Surpresos pelo comentário, os deuses o encararam, e ele, por sua vez, encarava o nada. Para os mais minuciosos, os olhos do Deus os Mares estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, o que era difícil, pois olhos verdes cristalinos brilham mais do que tudo. É claro, esses observadores sabiam o que era: Orgulho.

**Quando demos a volta até o lado oposto da casa, parei para recuperar o fôlego. **

**Devíamos estar na costa norte de Long Island, porque daquele lado da casa o vale seguia até a água, que cintilava a cerca de um quilômetro de distancia. Entre a casa e lá, eu simplesmente não consegui processar tudo o que estava vendo. A paisagem era pontilhada de construções que lembravam a arquitetura grega antiga - um pavilhão a céu aberto, um anfiteatro, uma arena circular - só que pareciam novos em folha, as colunas de mármore branco reluzindo ao sol. Em uma quadra de areia próxima, uma dúzia de crianças e sátiros jogavam voleibol. Canoas deslizavam por um pequeno lago. Crianças de camiseta laranja-clara como a de Grover acorriam umas atrás das outras em volta de um grupamento de chalés no meio do bosque. Algumas praticavam arco-e-flecha em alvos. Outras montavam cavalos em uma trilha arborizada e, a não ser que eu estivesse tendo alucinações, alguns cavalos tinham asas.**

**Na extremidade da varanda, dois homens estavam sentados frente a frente em uma mesa de carteado. A menina de cabelos loiros que me alimentara com colheradas de pudim com sabor de pipoca estava apoiada no gradil da varanda, ao lado deles. **

'O que Annabeth está fazendo com Dioniso e Quíron na fazenda?' Pensou Athena, ansiosa Momentos depois de reconhecer a sensação, esta foi transformada em confusão. Porque estava ficando assim, tão nervosa e ansiosa desde que notara Annabeth entrando na história? Nunca ficara assim em relação aos outros filhos. Não era que não os amasse, claro que não, mas essa garotinha, surpreendentemente, conseguira ultrapassar todos os outros.

**O homem de frente para mim era pequeno, mas gorducho. Tinha nariz vermelho, grandes olhos chorosos e cabelo cacheado tão preto que era quase roxo. Parecia uma daquelas pinturas de anjos-bebês, como se chamam mesmo... surubins? Não, querubins. É isso. Ele parecia um querubim que chegou a meia idade em um acampamento de trailers.**

Risadas explodiram de todos os lados da sala. Dioniso encarava a sala com uma expressão mista de surpresa e raiva. Poxa, querubim?

Depois de as risadas relaxarem um pouco, Hermes e Apolo trocaram um olhar e estamparam o rosto com um sorriso malicioso.

"Surubim, Dio¹?" Disse Apolo. "Já sei o que você faz em todas essas festas!"

Outro momento de maior confusão e de repente vergonha e raiva eram propagadas na face do deus. E este começou a xingar em palavras tão feias que, se fossem escritas aqui, estariam com aquelas faixas pretas por cima. As risadas voltaram com força, tanta que nem Zeus conseguiu manter a cara séria para dar um sermão sobre palavreado para o filho.

**Usava uma camisa havaiana com estampa de tigres e teria se encaixado perfeitamente em uma das rodas de pôquer de Gabe, só que eu tive a sensação de que esse cara poderia ter ganhado até do meu padrasto. **

"É óbvio que teria." Resmungou Dioniso, ainda emburrado. Mais algumas risadinhas rolaram antes da leitura continuar.

**- Aquele é o sr. D - murmurou Grover para mim. - Ele é o diretor do acampamento. Seja educado. A menina é Annabeth Chase. Ela é só uma campista, mas está aqui há mais tempo que quase todo mundo. E você já conhece Quíron... **

"Acho que a gente vai descobrir quanto tempo vai demorar para isso acontecer..." Disse Hephaestus, apontando para os livros restantes e o que havia na mão de Héstia, pensativo.

"As contas." Disseram os deuses, em compreensão.

"Bem, Annabeth ainda não tinha contas quando veio nos visitar." disse Athena, surpreendendo um pouco por ter chamado a garota pelo próprio nome, e não apenas de 'garota'. " Basta olhar quantas contas ela terá, e saberemos sem uma conta sequer."

**Ele apontou para o cara que estava de costas para mim. **

**Primeiro, percebi que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. Depois reconheci o casaco de **_**tweed**_**, o cabelo castanho ralo, a barba desalinhada. **

**- Sr. Brunner! - exclamei. **

"Brunner minha mão na sua cara." Disse Ares que apesar de nunca ter admitido, gostava muito do meio-tio. Por isso, os deuses ficaram de olhos arregalados. Ao constatar este fato, deu de ombros e disse: "Que foi? O sátirozinho acaba de falar que o nome é QUÍRON e o moleque insiste em chamá-lo de" E completou com uma voz de falsete: 'Sr. Brunner, Sr. Brunner!'"

**O professor de latim voltou-se e sorriu para mim. Os olhos estavam com aquele brilho travesso de quando ele fazia uma prova-surpresa e todas as respostas da múltipla escolha eram B. **

**- Ah, bom, Percy - disse ele. - Agora já temos quatro para o **_**pinoche. **_

**Ele me ofereceu uma cadeira à direita do sr. D, que olhou para mim com olhos injetados e soltou um grande suspiro. **

**- Ah, suponho que devo dizer isto. Bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Pronto. Agora, não espere que eu esteja contente em vê-lo. **

"Que sem educação você!" Xingou Aphrodite o irmão, que apenas deu de ombros.

**- Ahn, obrigado. - Logo me afastei um pouco dele, porque, se havia uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido com Gabe era reconhecer quando um adulto andou tomando umas e outras. Se o sr. D era abstêmio², eu era um sátiro. **

"Olha que o papai pega, hein, maninho?" Zoou Apolo, em meio às risadas de todos da sala. Recebeu um olhar maléfico ao irmão.

**- Annabeth? - o sr. Brunner chamou a menina loira. **

**Ela avançou e o sr. Brunner nos apresentou. **

**- Esta mocinha cuidou de você até que ficasse bom, Percy. Annabeth, minha querida, por que não vai verificar o beliche de Percy? Vamos instalá-lo no chalé 11 por enquanto. **

**Annabeth disse: **

**- Claro, Quíron. **

**Ela provavelmente tinha a minha idade, talvez fosse uns cinco centímetros mais alta, e tinha a aparência muitíssimo mais atlética. **

**Com seu bronzeado intenso e o cabelo loiro cacheado, era quase exatamente como eu imaginava uma típica menina da Califórnia, a não ser pelos olhos, que arruinavam essa imagem. Era surpreendentemente cinzentos, como nuvens de tempestade; bonito, mas também intimidadores, como se ela estivesse analisando o melhor modo de me derrubar em uma luta. **

Neste momento, Athena se orgulhou de sua filha. Tinha a mesma capacidade que ela, e analisava sempre todas as possibilidades, especialmente quando não havia necessidade delas.

**Ela deu uma olhada no chifre de minotauro em minhas mãos, então de novo para mim. Imaginei que fosse dizer: **_**Você matou um minotauro! **_**Ou **_**Uau, você é tão assustador! **_**Ou algo do tipo. Em vez disso, ela disse:**

**- Você baba quando está dormindo! **

Risadas novamente. Desse jeito, os deuses iam acabar perdendo a voz, e isso normalmente NÃO era possível.

**Depois saiu correndo pelo gramado, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando atrás dela. **

**- Então - disse, ansioso por mudar de assunto -, o senhor, ahn, trabalha aqui, sr. Brunner? **

**- Sr. Brunner não - disse o ex-sr. Brunner. - Lamento, era pseudônimo. Você pode me chamar de Quíron. **

**- Combinado. - Totalmente confuso, olhei para o diretor. - E sr. D... significa alguma coisa? **

"Nãaah, é só um nome que era pra ser bacana, mas falhou!" Zoou Hermes, apesar do claro fundo de verdade.

**O sr. D parou de embaralhar as cartas. Olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de arrotar alto. **

"Quase isso." Resmungou Dioniso.

**- Rapazinho, os nomes são coisas poderosas. Você simplesmente não sai por aí os usando sem motivo. **

**- Ah. Certo. Desculpe. **

**- Devo dizer, Percy - interrompeu o Quíron-Brunner -, que estou contente em vê-lo com vida. Já faz um bom tempo desde que fiz um atendimento domiciliar a um campista em potencial. Detestaria pensar que tinha perdido meu tempo. **

"Nossa, que legal; 'estou contente em vê-lo com vida.'. Acabaria com minha moral, eu acho." Disse Apolo, , fazendo os deuses mais uma vez revirarem os olhos.

**- Atendimento domiciliar? **

**- O ano que passei na Academia Yancy para instruí-lo. Temos sátiros de prontidão na maioria das escolas, é claro. Mas Grover me alertou assim que o conheceu. Ele sentiu que você era especial, então decidi ir lá. Convenci o outro professor de latim a... ah, tirar uma licença. **

**Tentei me lembrar do começo do ano escolar. Parecia tanto tempo atrás, mas eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de outro professor de latim na minha primeira semana em Yancy. Então, sem explicação, ele desapareceu e o sr. Brunner assumiu a turma. **

**- Você foi a Yancy só para me ensinar? - perguntei. **

"Ah, aparentemente eu vou ser abandonado com um bando de crianças histéricas durante um ano. Que legal!" Resmungou Dioniso, contrariado.

"Há, Dio, se ferrou!" Falou Hermes, apenas para irritar o irmão.

**Quíron assentiu. **

**- Honestamente, de inicio eu não tinha muita certeza a seu respeito. Contatamos a sua mãe, informamos que estávamos de olho em você, para o caso de estar pronto para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Mas você ainda tinha muito a aprender. Não obstante, chegou aqui vivo, e esse é sempre o primeiro teste. **

**- Grover - disse o sr. D com impaciência -, vai jogar ou não? **

**- Sim, senhor! - Grover tremeu quando se sentou na quarta cadeira, embora eu não soubesse por que ele deveria ter tanto medo de um homenzinho gorducho de camisa havaiana com estampa de tigre. **

"Oho, meu querido, você não conhece nosso Dêzinho com raiva!" Disse Apolo para o livro, mais uma vez apenas para irritar seu irmão.

"AAAH, vamos parar com essa palhaçada!" Gritou o Dêzinho em questão. "O que é isso? Complô, é?"

"É." Responderam os marotos, simplesmente, fazendo os outros deuses darem risadinhas.

**- Você **_**sabe **_**jogar **_**pinoche? **_**- indagou o sr. D olhando para mim com desconfiança. **

**- Infelizmente não - disse eu. **

**- Infelizmente não, **_**senhor **_**- disse ele. **

**- Senhor - repeti. Estava gostando cada vez menos do diretor do acampamento. **

"Ninguém te amaaaa, ninguém te queeeeeer..." Entoaram Apolo e Hermes, arrancando risadas da 'platéia' e recebendo uma imensa chuva de uvas. Mas não bolinhas fraquinhas, bolinhas que batiam com muita força e muitas vezes estouravam na pele deles.

"Eeeeei!" Exclamaram, e as risadas ficaram mais altas, parando somente quando Héstia, já bem recuperada, pigarreou alto.

**- Bem - ele me disse -, este é, juntamente com as lutas de gladiadores e o Pac-Man, um dos melhores jogos já inventados pelos seres humanos. Imaginava que todos os jovens **_**civilizados **_**conhecessem as regras. **

"Ei, Pac-Man!" Exclamou Hephaestus, os olhinhos brilhando. Então, tirou uma espécie de game-boy e os barulhinhos do jogo encheram a sala. As risadas voltaram, mas o deus estava tão ligado em seu jogo que nem reparou. Mesmo assim, antes que as risadas parassem, um grito se sobressaiu:

"Minha vez!" Ares gritou, tão animado quanto Hephaestus, se não mais. Os deuses, que haviam bruscamente parado as risadas, observavam atônitos Hephaestus colocar a mão no bolso, sem desviar a atenção de seu próprio jogo, pegando lá outro game-boy e jogando para o irmão, que o pegou animado e começou a jogar.

Gargalhadas altas e estridentes envolveram a sala com força total. Afinal, quem não veria graça em dois deuses sérios com uma expressão de completa animação com um jogo de Pac-Man?

"Ok, gente, daqui a pouco o capítulo acaba e a gente descansa um pouco. Aí vocês podem jogar, tá?"Héstia disse, falando calmamente como uma professora de jardim de infância tentando convencer um aluno teimoso a aderir à hora da soneca.

E, emburrados, os deuses guardaram os brinquedos e Héstia pode retornar sua atenção à leitura.

**- Estou certo de que o menino pode aprender - disse Quíron. **

**- Por favor - disse eu. -, o que é este lugar? O que estou fazendo aqui? Sr. Brun... Quíron, por que iria à Academia Yancy só para me ensinar?**

**O sr. D bufou. **

**- Fiz a mesma pergunta. **

"Uma boa diferença é que você quer saber porque ele vai te abandonar por um ano com crianças histéricas e Percy quer saber pois não sabe que é semideus." Comentou Hera.

**O diretor do acampamento deu as cartas. Grover se encolhia a cada vez que uma caía na sua pilha. **

**Quíron sorriu para mim de um modo compreensivo, como costumava fazer na aula de latim, como para me dizer que qualquer que fosse minha nota, **_**eu **_**era seu aluno mais importante. Ele esperava que **_**eu **_**tivesse a resposta certa. **

**- Percy - disse ele -, sua mãe não lhe contou nada? **

**- Ela disse... - Lembrei-me dos seus olhos tristes, olhando para o mar. - Ela me contou que tinha medo de me mandar para cá, embora meu pai quisesse que ela fizesse isso. Disse que, uma vez aqui, provavelmente não poderia sair. Queria me manter perto dela. **

**- Típico - disse o sr. D - É assim que eles normalmente são mortos. Rapazinho, você vai fazer um lance ou não vai? **

"Legal, você nem mudou de assunto drasticamente!" Disse Apolo, falsamente animado.

Aparentemente, Dioniso se segurava. Estava de olhos fechados desde que Héstia voltou a ler a parte do Pac-Man. Novamente, graças aos nossos leitores de expressão de plantão, sabe-se que ele, aparentemente, estava contando até um zilhão. (N/Apolo : Poxa, Dio está bem desesperado. Escolheu um número que nem existe!).

**- O quê? - perguntei. **

**Ele explicou, impacientemente, como se faz um lance em **_**pinoche**_**, e eu fiz. **

**- Lamento, mas há coisas demais a contar - disse Quíron. - Receio que nosso filme de orientação não seja suficiente. **

**- Filme de orientação? - perguntei. **

**- Não - concluiu Quíron. - Bem, Percy. Você sabe que seu amigo Grover é um sátiro. Você sabe - ele apontou para o chifre na caixa de sapatos - que você matou o Minotauro. E não é um pequeno feito, rapaz. O que você pode não saber é que grandes forças estão em ação na sua vida. Os deuses - as forças que você chama de deuses gregos - estão muito vivos. **

**Olhei para os outros em volta da mesa. **

**Aguardei que alguém gritasse, **_**Não! **_**Mas tudo o que ouvi foi o sr. D gritando: **

**- Oh, um casamento real. Truco! Truco! - Ele gargalhou enquanto contava os pontos.**

"Coitado... Ficou desiludido" Disse Hades.

"Por 'um casamento real. truco! truco!'" Complementou Apolo, fazendo os deuses rirem um pouquinho.

**- Sr. D - perguntou Grover timidamente -, se não for comê-la, posso ficar com sua lata de Diet Coke? **

**- Hein? Ah, está bem. **

**Grover mordeu um grande pedaço da lata de alumínio vazia e mastigou tristemente. **

**- Espere - eu disse a Quíron -, está me dizendo que existe algo como Deus. **

**- Bem, vamos lá - disse Quíron. - Deus - com D maiúsculo, Deus. Isso é outro assunto. Não vamos lidar com o metafísico. **

**- Metafísico? Mas você estava falando sobre... **

**- Ah, deuses, no plural, grandes seres que controlam as forças da natureza e os empreendimentos humanos; os deuses imortais do Olimpo. Essa é uma questão menor. **

**- Menor? **

**- Sim, muito. Os deuses que discutimos na aula de latim.**

"Chegamos a uma parte que parece interessante." Disse Hermes, um meio sorriso no rosto. Apesar de saber da possível importância dessa parte, sabia também que ela seria muito engraçada pela negligência do garoto.

**- Zeus - disse eu. - Hera. Apolo. Você quer dizer , esses. E, de novo, uma trovoada distante em um dia sem nuvens. **

"Hmm, fui privilegiado!" Disse Apolo, arrancando algumas risadas."

**- Rapazinho - disse o sr. D -, se eu fosse você, seria menos negligente quanto a ficar soltando esses nomes por aí. **

**- Mas são historias - disse eu. –- São... mitos, para explicar os relâmpagos, as estações e tudo mais. Era nisso que as pessoas acreditavam antes de surgir a ciência. **

"Ciência!" bufaram os deuses. Os humanos conseguiam se sobressair em tantas coisas, ma ao mesmo tempo afundar em coisas antes já bem estruturadas. Héstia bufou antes de continuar a ler.

**- Ciência! - zombou o sr. D. - E diga-me, Perseu Jackson - eu me encolhi quando ele disse meu nome verdadeiro, que nunca contara a ninguém -, o que as pessoas pensarão da sua ciência daqui a milhares de anos? Humm? Irão chamá-la de baboseiras primitivas. É isso o que irão pensar. Ah, eu adoro os mortais... ele não têm a menor noção de perspectiva. Acham que já chegaram **_**tãããão **_**longe. E chegaram, Quíron? Olhe para esse menino e diga-me. **

"Perseu.." Disse Apolo, segurando a risada. A mesma reação que teve a tempos anteriores, quando ouviu pela primeira vez o nome Perseu. 'Hahaha, que engraçaaado!'

**Eu já não estava gostando muito do sr. D, mas havia algo no modo como ele me chamou de mortal como se... como se ele não fosse. Foi o bastante para me dar um nó na garganta para sugerir porque Grover estava zelosamente atento às suas cartas, mascando sua lata de refrigerante e mantendo a boca fechada.**

"Parece que estamos progredindo um pouco." Comentou Hephaestus vagamente.

**- Percy - disse Quíron -, você pode escolher entre acreditar ou não, mas o fato é que **_**imortal **_**significa imortal. Pode imaginar isso por um momento, não morrer nunca? Existir, assim como você é, para toda a eternidade? **

**Eu estava prestes a responder, assim sem pensar, que parecia um negocio muito bom, mas o tom de voz de Quíron me fez hesitar. **

"Não seria bom pra ele, mas pra nós é, pois ele se apega a Terra pelas pessoas que conhece e ama, e nós não." Disse Hermes, apesar de ter um aperto no coração. Ele próprio tinha, anteriormente, sua própria paixão terrestre. Mais que uma paixão, um verdadeiro amor.

**- Você quer dizer, quer as pessoas acreditem em você ou não – disse eu. **

**- Exatamente - concordou Quíron. - Se você fosse um deus, gostaria de ser chamado de mito, de uma velha historia para explicar os relâmpagos? E se eu contasse a você, Perseu Jackson que um dia as pessoas vão chamar **_**você **_**de mito, criado apenas para explicar como menininhos podem sobreviver à perda de suas mães? **

**Meu coração disparou. Ele estava tentando me deixar zangado por alguma razão, mas eu não ia permitir que o fizesse. Eu disse: **

**- Eu não gostaria disso. Mas não acredito em deuses. **

**- Oh, é melhor mesmo - murmurou o sr. D. - Antes que um deles o incinere. **

"Poxa, não ameace a criança!" Disse Ares, mas antes que Hera e Aphrodite pudessem exclamar o 'Owwwnt' habitual, completou: "O incinere de uma vez!"

E os deuses abriram uma nova rodada de risadas, às exceção, é claro, das duas deusas estressadas.

**Grover disse: **

**- P-por favor, senhor. Ele acaba de perder a mãe. Está em estado de choque. **

**- Uma sorte, também - resmungou o sr. D, jogando uma carta. - Ruim mesmo é estar confinado a esse trabalho deprimente, com meninos que nem mesmo têm fé! **

"Nossa, uma tortura!" Zoou Hermes, recebendo um belo banho de vinho branco. "Oh! AAAAH, seu grande imbecil, olha o que você fez!" Risadas banharam a sala enquanto Poseidon e Zeus fizeram o favor de limpar e secar o deus irado,

**Ele acenou e uma taça apareceu sobre a mesa, como se a luz do sol tivesse momentaneamente se encurvado e transformado o ar em vidro. A taça se encheu de vinho tinto. **

**Meu queixo caiu, mas Quíron mal ergueu os olhos. **

**- **_**Senhor **_**D - advertiu -, as suas restrições. **

E nesse momento Zeus encarava Dioniso com um misto de curiosidade e irritação, que daria ar de medo a qualquer um, especialmente ao rei dos Céus.

**O sr. D olhou para o vinho e fingiu surpresa. **

**- Ora vejam. - Ele olhou para o céu e gritou: - Velhos hábitos! Desculpe! **

**Mais trovões.**

"Nem é cara de pau..." Disse Apolo, sendo alvo de outra chuva de vinho. Mas, como estava preparado, se esquivou pulando para trás do trono no último segundo. "HÁ" foi o que ele exclamou antes que uvas vindas de todas as direções o acertassem, fazendo todos os deuses rirem da sua expressão de choque, raiva e dor, e da cara satisfeita e vitoriosa de Dioniso.

**O sr. D acenou outra vez e a taça de vinho se transformou em uma nova lata de Diet Coke. Ele suspirou, infeliz, abriu a lata e voltou ao seu jogo de cartas. **

**Quíron piscou para mim.**

"Mas assim, porque Diet Coke?"Perguntou Perséone, meio receosa, mas muito mais curiosa.

"Ah, sei lá, eu gosto." Dioniso deu de ombros, pois realmente, nem ele mesmo sabia porque Diet Coke.

**- O sr. D irritou o pai dele tempos atrás, sentiu-se atraído por uma ninfa dos bosques que tinha sido declarada inacessível. **

"Pois é, a gente avisou, avisou e avisou, mas você fez o que? Não nos ouviu!" Disse Hermes, agora protegido de qualquer coisa que Dioniso fizesse contra ele em uma espécie de compartimento em seu trono que ele havia insistido em criar.

**- Uma ninfa dos bosques - repeti, ainda olhando para a Diet Coke como se tivesse vindo do cosmos. **

**- Sim - confessou o sr. D. - O pai adora me castigar. Na primeira vez, Proibição. Horrível! Dez anos absolutamente terríveis! Na segunda vez... bem, ela era mesmo linda, não consegui ficar longe... na segunda vez, ele me mandou para cá. Colina Meio-Sangue. Acampamento de verão para moleques como você. "Seja uma influencia melhor", ele me disse. "Trabalhe com os jovens em vez de arrasar com eles." Ah! Que injustiça. **

"Bem feito, mandei não se deixar levar pelos hormônios." Disse Zeus, dando de ombros, mas parou após se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe. "E injustiça é uma ova, ordem é ordem e quem manda aqui sou eu!"

E Dioniso não pôde deixar de se encolher sobre o poder de seu pai.

**O sr. D parecia ter seis anos de idade, como uma criancinha fazendo pirraça. **

"E não é? Eu vivo dizendo a mesma coisa!" Disse Zeus, falando com o livro pela primeira vez, fazendo os deuses rirem e Dioniso ficar mais uma vez emburrado.

**- E... - gaguejei - o seu pai é... **

**- **_**Di immotales, **_**Quíron - disse o sr. D. - Pensei que você tinha ensinado o básico a este menino. Meu pai é Zeus, é claro. **

**Repassei os nomes começados em D da mitologia grega. Vinho. A pele de um tigre. Os sátiros que pareciam estar todos trabalhando aqui. O modo como Grover se encolhia de medo, como se o sr. D fosse seu senhor. **

**- Você é Dioniso - disse eu. - O deus do vinho. **

"Bem, sabendo a informação crucial, ele não demorou muito a descobrir que era você, Dio." Apolo comentou, calmamente, provavelmente temendo outro ataque de uvas.

**O sr. D revirou os olhos. **

**- Como eles dizem hoje em dia, Grover? As crianças dizem, "fala sério"? **

**- S-sim, sr. D. **

**- Então, fala sério, Percy Jackson. Achou o quê; que eu fosse Afrodite? **

"Você não seria tão bonita." Disse a deusa com convicção. É óbvio que todos, especialmente Dioniso, concordavam com ela.

**- Você é um deus. **

**- Sim, criança. **

**- Um deus. Você. **

**Ele se virou para olhar diretamente para mim, e vi uma espécie de fogo arroxeado nos seus olhos, um indício de que aquele homenzinho reclamão e gorducho só estava me mostrando uma minúscula parte de sua verdadeira natureza. Tive visões de vinhas estrangulando descrentes até a morte, guerreiros bêbados insanos com o entusiasmo da batalha, marinheiros gritando enquanto suas mãos se transformavam em nadadeiras, os rostos se alongando em focinhos de golfinho. Eu sabia que, se o pressionasse, o sr. D iria me mostrar coisas piores. Iria plantar uma doença no meu cérebro que me levaria a usar camisa-de-força pelo resto da vida. **

"Que horror, Dio, assim traumatiza a criança!" Disse Hermes, a voz meio abafada saindo de uma pequena abertura para olhos em seu compartimento secreto.

**- Gostaria de me testar, criança? - disse em voz baixa. **

**- Não. Não, senhor. **

**O fogo diminuiu um pouco. Ele voltou ao jogo de cartas. **

**- Acho que ganhei. **

**- Não exatamente sr. D - disse Quíron. Ele baixou uma seqüência, contou os pontos e disse: - O jogo é meu.**

"Jeito bacana de ganhar" Disse Apolo. "Vou ir lá aprender com ele." Afinal, em um belo dia a muito tempo atrás, Dioniso conseguiu convencê-lo a jogar com ele. Foi uma vitória tão linda que Apolo nem conseguiu fazer uma brincadeira na ocasião. E, como dizia seu lema, 'O que não pode ser uma brincadeira, não deve ser lembrado'.

**Achei que o sr. D fosse transformar Quíron em pó em sua cadeira de rodas, mas ele apenas suspirou pelo nariz, como se estivesse acostumado a ser batido pelo professor de latim. Pôs-se de pé, e Grover levantou-se também. **

**- Estou cansado - disse o sr. D. - Acho que vou tirar uma soneca antes da cantoria desta noite. Mas primeiro, Grover, precisamos conversar **_**de novo **_**sobre seu desempenho para lá de imperfeito nessa missão. **

**O rosto de Grover cobriu-se de gotículas de suor. **

**- S-sim, senhor. **

**O sr. D voltou-se para mim. **

**- Chalé 11, Percy Jackson. E cuidado com seus modos. **

**Ele se afastou para dentro da casa, com Grover o seguindo arrasado. **

"Tadinho do Grover, vocês também não podem culpar ele, a culpa é do Minotauro!" Aphrodite partiu em defesa do 'pobre sátiro', novamente incorporando o espírito defensor de Dioniso sobre essas criaturas de pernas peludas.

**- Grover vai ficar bem? - perguntei a Quíron. **

**Quíron assentiu, embora parecesse um pouco perturbado. **

**- O velho Dioniso não está realmente zangado. Ele apenas detesta seu trabalho. Ele foi... ahn, confinado à Terra, pode-se dizer, e não pode aguentar ter de esperar mais um século antes de ser autorizado a voltar ao Olimpo. **

**- O Monte Olimpo - disse eu. - Você está me dizendo que realmente existe um palácio ali? **

**- Bem, agora há o Monte Olimpo na Grécia. E há o lar dos deuses, o ponto de convergência dos seus poderes, que de fato costumava ser no Monte Olimpo. Ainda é chamado de Monte Olimpo, por respeito às tradições, mas o palácio muda de lugar, Percy, assim como os deuses. **

"Timmy é um garoto bom, mas tem que aturar, o pai, a mãe e a Vicky nele querem só mandar 'PRA CAMA'..." Cantarolou baixinho Apolo. Imaginava o quão chato deveria ser explicar isso para um humano.

Ao seu lado, no compartimento (que era maior por dentro), Hermes fazia algo semelhante:

"São três meses de férias, que passam depressa, curtirei a prioridade, temos que aproveitar bem, então vamos nessa, mas tem que rolar novidaaaaaaaaade 'COMO POR EXEMPLO'..."

Afinal, meios irmãos eram pra isso. Perder tempo cantarolando músicas de desenhos infantis que ninguém assume, mas todo mundo assiste. ³

**- Você quer dizer que os deuses gregos estão aqui? Tipo... nos **_**Estados Unidos? **_

**- Bem, certamente. Os deuses mudam com o coração do Ocidente. **

**- O quê? **

**- Vamos, Percy. O que vocês chamam de "civilização ocidental". Você acha que é apenas um conceito abstrato? Não, é uma força viva. Uma consciência coletiva que ardeu brilhantemente por milhares de anos. Os deuses são parte dela. Você pode até dizer que eles são sua fonte ou, pelo menos, que estão ligados tão intimamente a ela que possivelmente não vão deixar de existir, a não ser que toda a civilização ocidental seja destruída. A chama começou na Grécia. Então, como você bem sabe... ou espero que saiba, já que foi aprovado no meu curso... o coração da chama se mudou para Roma, e assim fizeram os deuses. Ah, com nomes diferentes, talvez: Júpiter em vez de Zeus, Vênus em vez de Afrodite, e assim por diante; mas as mesmas forças, os mesmos deuses. **

**- E então eles morreram. **

"Putz, ele não acabou de ver o Dio?" Reclamou Apolo.

**- Morreram? Não. O Ocidente morreu? Os deuses simplesmente se mudaram, para a Alemanha, para a França, para a Espanha, por algum tempo. Aonde quer que a chama brilhasse mais, lá estavam os deuses. Eles passaram vários séculos na Inglaterra. Tudo o que você precisa é olhar para a arquitetura. As pessoas não esquecem os deuses. Em todos os lugares onde reinaram, nos últimos três mil anos, você pode vê-los em pinturas, em estátuas, nos prédios mais importantes. E sim, Percy, é claro que agora eles estão nos Estados Unidos. Olhe para o símbolo do país, a águia de Zeus. Olhe para a estátua de Prometeu no Rockfeller Center, para as fachadas dos edifícios governamentais em Washington. Eu o desafio a encontrar qualquer cidade americana onde os olimpianos não estejam proeminentes expostos em vários locais. Goste ou não – e acredite, uma porção de gente não gostava muito de Roma também -, os Estados Unidos são agora o coração da chama. São a grande potencia do Ocidente. E, portanto, o Olimpo é aqui. E nós estamos aqui.**

**Aquilo tudo foi demais para mim, especialmente o fato de que **_**eu **_**parecia estar incluído no **_**nós **_**de Quíron, como se fizesse parte do mesmo clube. **

**- Quem é você, Quíron? Quem... quem eu sou? **

**Quíron sorriu. Ele mudou de posição, como se fosse levantar da cadeira de rodas, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Era paralítico da cintura para baixo. **

"É o que o mundo quer saber, não?" Perguntou-se Athena. "Porque é difícil até para nós, que tivemos e teremos milhares de anos para pensar, descobrimos o que realmente somos, imagino os mortais, com uma vida resumida a oitenta, setenta anos!"

**- Quem é você? - ele ficou pensativo. - Bem, essa é a pergunte que todos queremos ver respondida, não é? Mas, por enquanto, temos de lhe arranjar um beliche no chalé 11. Ali haverá novos amigos para conhecer. E tempo à vontade para as aulas amanhã. Além disso, haverá guloseimas em volta da fogueira esta noite, e eu simplesmente adoro chocolate.**

"Quem, em nome de tudo o que é mais sagrado, não simplesmente adora chocolate?" Perguntou Hermes, se levantando de um sobressalto e batendo a cabeça no assento de seu trono, arrancando pequenas risadas.

"Ah, chocolate dá muitas espinhas" Começou Aphrodite, mas ao perceber os olhares descrentes vindos de grande parte dos deuses, ela completou: "Mas nem eu consigo resistir!"

**E então ele se levantou da cadeira de rodas. Mas havia algo de estranho no modo como ele fez isso. A manta caiu de cima das pernas, mas elas não se moveram. A cintura foi ficando mais longa, erguendo-se acima do cinto. De início, pensei que estivesse usando roupas de baixo muito compridas de veludo branco, mas à medida que ele foi ser erguendo da cadeira, mais alto que qualquer homem, percebi que a roupa de baixo de veludo não era roupa de baixo; era a parte da frente de um animal, músculos e tendões sob um pêlo branco e áspero. E a cadeira de rodas não era uma cadeira. Era algum tipo de recipiente, uma enorme caixa sobre rodas, e devia ser mágica, porque não havia como ela contê-lo inteiro. Uma perna saiu, comprida e com joelho saliente, com um grande casco polido. Depois outra perna dianteira, depois a parte traseira, e depois a caixa ficou vazia, nada além de uma casca de metal com um par de pernas humanas acoplado. **

**Olhei para o cavalo que acabara de pular da cadeira de rodas: um enorme corcel branco.**

"Yeey, mais um animal para seu estábulo, Percy!" Disse Apolo, alegremente, apesar de carregar uma expressão "séria". Até, é claro, olhar para cada um dos deuses e todos começarem a rir loucamente, como se estivessem juntando todas as risadas que seguiram do começo ao fim do capítulo e acrescentado ainda mais, e Héstia teve que gritar um pouco para controlar a situação.

"Meus queridos, falta um trechinho de nada, siiiiiiiiim?" E eles se calaram (ou tentaram) para ela concluir o capítulo.

**Mas, onde devia estar o seu pescoço, estava a parte de cima do corpo do meu professor de latim, suavemente enxertada no tronco do cavalo. **

**- Que alívio - disse o centauro. - Fiquei tanto tempo confinado lá dentro que minhas juntas adormeceram. Agora venha, Percy Jackson. Vamos conhecer os outros campistas.**

"Ai, ufa! É muito difícil ler pra vocês." Disse ela com uma aparência realmente exausta. "Bom, gente, não me levem a mal, eu sei que o tempo tá prado, mas meu organismo não. Então, se me derem licença, preciso descansar um pouco antes de lerem o próximo, pode ser?" E assim, sem esperar as respostas, se encaminhou aos aposentos.

"Concordo, tia. Tá na hora do meu sono de beleza mesmo." Disse Aphrodite, se levantando, despedindo-se e rumando a uma porta normalmente não percebida no fundo da sala, que dava em um corredor com dezesseis quartos. Lá, cada deus tinha seu quarto, não haviam quartos de casal.

"Então..." Disse Hephaestus, os olhos já brilhando novamente. Ares trocou um olhar e soube o que seria feito, e ficou tão animadinho quanto antes. "Vamos aos jogos!" E tiraram os game-boys dos bolsos.

"Vou me deitar também. Com licença." Disseram Poseidon, Ártemis, Deméter, Athena e Hades, levando consigo Perséfone. Zeus e Hera se entreolharam e seguiram mudos a seus quartos.

"Ei, Hephs, tem mais um joguinho pra mim?" Perguntou Dioniso, meio timidamente.

"Hm..." Respondeu Hephaestus, colocando a mão do bolso e retirando outro joguinho de lá. "Tomaê" E jogou o game em direção ao meio-irmão.

"Sabe de uma coisa, acho que vou dormir também." Disse Apolo, recebendo a atenção de Hermes (que tinha saído de seu compartimento especial), mas não a dos outros, completamente concentrados nos joguinhos. "Sabe como é, carregar o índice de brincadeira."

"Aah, valeu por me lembrar!" E Hermes saiu correndo na frente, fazendo Apolo correr como numa corrida para vencer seu irmão preferido.

E, silenciosamente, sem tirar os olhos do jogo, Dioniso e Hephaestus também se levantaram e seguiram em direção ao corredor. Momentos depois...

"UHUULL, venci!" Exclamou Ares, fazendo uma estranha dancinha da vitória sem abrir os olhos. E quando isso aconteceu, o deus engoliu em seco:

"P-pessoaal?" E o silêncio veio em resposta, fazendo com que ele soltasse em gritinho exaltado e corresse a maratona em direção aos quartos. Aparentemente, nosso amado deus das guerras tem medo de ficar sozinho. Bem, cada um com suas loucuras.

* * *

><p>Olá, povo querido do meu coração! Olha, juro pra vocês que eu não esperava demorar tanto, mas surpreendentemente a minha escola deixou grande parte dos trabalhos pra agora. Ontem, dia 03, eu entrei de férias mas saí com meus amigos. Cheguei em casa lá pras 19:30 pensando assim: É HOJE QUE EU TERMINO ESSE CAPÍTULO! e fiquei até uma da manhã escrevendo, até meu pai entrar no quarto e me mandar desligar. Só faltava a parte em que todos vão para os aposentos (que eu inventei, naturalmente. Eu nem sei se os deuses do livro dormem ) e esta nota aqui. Ah, e acho que tenho que esclarecer umas coisinhas:<p>

¹ - Bem, acho que todos sabem, mas, além de ser talvez um apelido para Dioniso, Dio em italiano significa Deus, então seria um duplo sentido que eu achei bacana. Que tal?

²- _**abstêmio**_: adj. e s.m. Que ou quem se abstém de bebidas alcoólicas; sóbrio.

³- A legal da autora tem uma cisma por desenho animado, desculpa aí

Aos agradecimentos:

**Vanessa S** = Ai, obrigada mesmo, não sei nem o que seria de mim sem os seus comentários. Muito obrigada, mesmo, por estar acompanhando! Sua review é super importante para mim!

**Lala-E.P** = Nossa, to emocionada, sério que você acha que meus comentários estão melhorando ? Eu achei a os comentários da luta meio fracos, mas estou feliz que você tenha gostado!*-* Brigadãao pelo seu review :D

**Kessy R** = Que bom que gostou ! Ah, o Poseidon assim com o Percy ficou muito fofinho, né? Uma das partes que eu mais gostei de escrever! Espero que goste desse também!

= É verdade, na maioria das vezes essas fanfics dizem respeito à Harry Potter, e foi disso que eu tirei a ideia, disso e de uma de Crepúsculo também. Eu pensei: 'Nossa, todo mundo é Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, mas ninguém lembra de Percy Jackson. Imagina se os deuses lessem o que ia acontecer!' E deu nisso! Obrigado pelo comentário, ele fez uma autora muito feliz =D E assim, desculpa especial pra você pela demora, por ter até me mandou uma MP, mas eu não tenho tempo definido entre as postagens, desculpa.

**VicBlackPotter** = Ah, que isso, não precisa agradecer, pra mim, histórias boas nasceram para serem comentadas! Eu também AMO histórias desse tipo, e foi outro motivo para eu escrevê-la. Obrigada pelo apoio, porque é realmente difícil fazer isso. E vamos combinar, né, o Tio Rick caprichou bem na história, ela é PERFEITA! Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo também, e pode deixar que eu vou sempre comentar sua história! Brigada pela review!

Ah, e meus amores,como eles foram dormir, no próximo capítulo vou fazer as reflexões de cada um em cada quarto e como eles vão acordar 'ideia formada na cabeça 'kk' e só no próximo eles vão tornar a ler, tudo bem? E pretendo escrever os dois ao mesmo tempo, aí o outro sai mais rápido =]

Então, até o próximo! Bjox...

Peraí, acabei de receber uma mensagem de Íris aqui... Hahaa o/ Tá Legal'

**£ A&H leitura facial £**

**Fazemos a leitura que você não consegue!**

**Mande já sua mensagem de Íris e agende uma visita!**

É, os nosso queridos deuses querem divulgar o mais novo negócio deles. Fazer o que.

Bjox, Letz.


	7. Chapter 6

_O que deve acontecer?_

**Reflexões**

**Poseidon**

O deus estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto branco. Sua mente era um mar de pensamentos. Havia descoberto que Sally Jackson havia tido um filho. Havia descoberto que esse filho era dele. Mais uma vez, agora mais forte, a incredulidade tomou conta dele. Pela primeira vez, ele havia se protegido antes de se relacionar. Ele queria respeitar o trato imposto pelo irmão, mas a paixão e a atração que ele sentia por Sally eram fortes demais, fortes a ponto de ele fazer algo que nunca tinha feito por mulher nenhuma. Lembrava-se dos carinhos trocados após a relação sexual. Ele explicara para ela que se houvesse uma gravidez, a criança correria riscos. Explicara sobre o acampamento, e sobre o fato de a criança precisar ir para lá para aprender a se defender. E lembrava-se ter jogado o preservativo fora, torcendo-o sem verificar se havia furado. E, após essas lembranças, o orgulho assomou-o. Depois de todos esses anos, tinha um filho, que sem um treino sequer, matara um dos monstros mais temidos entre os semideuses! E, por deuses, amava o garoto! Não se lembrava de amar seus outros filhos como amava Percy, e nem sequer havia conhecido o garoto de verdade. Era tão bizarro! E com esses pensamentos, Poseidon caiu na inconsciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite<strong>

Após tirar a maquiagem, aplicar a máscara sobre o rosto e deitar-se, tampando os olhos com fatias de pepino, a deusa pôs-se a pensar. Após certo esforço, ela havia finalmente reconhecido os laços, já envelhecidos, entre seu tio Poseidon e Sally Jackson. Porém, parando no nome do tio, um novo laço, forte e brilhante, encheu sua mente. A deusa sorriu, Poseidon amava o filho. Muito. Se comparasse a relação recém adquirida com as mais antigas, veria que aquelas, além de envelhecidas, estavam gastas, quase invisíveis, enquanto a outra era totalmente forte e seria impossível ignorá-la. Sorriu mais um pouco. Era tão fofo como o tio amava o garoto sem sequer conhecê-lo! Pensando nisso, a deusa adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dioniso<strong>

O deus passou mais algumas horas jogando antes de se preparar para dormir. Ao se deitar, rapidamente caiu na inconsciência, mas não sem antes pensar um pouco na história que era lida por eles. O garoto Percy parecia ter conquistado todos no Olimpo, pelo menos um pouco. Era tão estranho... Tantos outros semideuses já haviam feito coisas excepcionais e nem por isso tinham a admiração de todos, ou pelo menos da maioria dos deuses, mas esse garoto, cujo único feito grande foi matar o Minotauro, já tinha admiração de quase todos ali. O deus resmungou algo e caiu em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ares<strong>

Encolhido embaixo do cobertor, o deus pouco pensava além do fato de estar 'sozinho'. Mas um pensamento o atingiu. Bem, Jackson era poderoso, algo notável para o deus das Guerras, que devia estar sempre alerta para pessoas assim. E poderia ser perigoso, se quisesse. Após esse pensamento o deus esqueceu-se do medo para soltar uma risadinha desdenhosa. Perigoso? Definitivamente, não para ele. E com mais uma risadinha, o deus adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Apolo &amp; Hermes<strong>

Os deuses seguiram para o quarto de Hermes e se puseram a conversar. Apesar de (muito) brincalhões normalmente, ambos se empenhavam para manter o assunto sério. Os dois sabiam, talvez apenas por uma intuição, que aquele garoto, Percy Jackson, estaria para mudar as vidas de todos no Olimpo. E não demoraram muito para constatar isso não! Nossos queridos e inteligentes deuses levaram em conta dois fatos:

Por Apolo= O nome da série é Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. Nós somos olimpianos, e ele é Percy. Faça a ligação!

Por Hermes= Olha, o garoto fodasticamente matou o Minotauro com o chifre do bichinho, isso basta pra mim.

Depois disse, Apolo seguiu para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, assim como Hermes, ambos pensando agora em como acordar os deuses na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Héstia<strong>

Apesar de se sentir muito cansada, Héstia não conseguiu adormecer de imediato. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, era necessário 'esvaziá-la' de pensamentos inúteis. A deusa sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e pôs se a meditar, flutuando sua mente em direção ao vácuo, deixando tudo para trás. Em poucos momentos, o relaxamento a preencheu por completo, mas este logo foi ocupado por um único pensamento: Percy Jackson. Obviamente haveria um motivo para eles estarem lendo aqueles livros. 'Aquele garoto será grande', veio dizer-lhe uma voz do fundo de sua mente. 'E ele será essencial para a vitória do Olimpo'. E com isso, Héstia voltou a seu quarto, e adormeceu pensando: "vitória sobre o que?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hera &amp; Zeus<strong>

Abraçados na cama de Zeus, os deuses eram aos poucos levados pela inconsciência. Porém, o sono era sobreposto pelos pensamentos que rondavam a mente de ambos. Porque a leitura do livro fez ambos refletirem. Era óbvio que esse menino iria mudar as coisas, caso contrário não haveria cinco livros contando sua história. Zeus se perguntou no que ele seria importante. Percebeu Hera já adormecida em seus braços e se pôs a dormir também.

* * *

><p><strong>Perséfone &amp; Hades<strong>

O casal estava na mesma situação de Hera e Zeus. Perséfone, porém, era quem estava acordada, assistindo, como de costume, as caretas vindas do marido, que sofria com ataques aos sonhos, em vingança às almas que ele "roubava". Enquanto isso, a pequena imortal, acariciando os cabelos negros de seu esposo, imaginava o que aquele menino faria de tão importante para entrar na vida dos deuses. Antes de cair na inconsciência, Perséfone pensou naquilo que o deus ao seu lado diria: Nada que nos afete lá embaixo. Mas a imortal sentia que dessa vez seria diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ártemis<strong>

A deusa acabara de se deitar, após tomar um bom banho, como de costume. Naturalmente (para a deusa), o banho liberou-a de qualquer pensamento que atrapalharia sua merecida noite de sono. Normalmente, apenas alguns pensamentos a atingiam após a limpeza, como sobre suas Caçadoras, por exemplo, mas é claro que hoje seria diferente. Apenas um pensamento a atingiu, mas forte o suficiente para fazê-la ficar um pouco mais cansada após o banho. Deitada, ela se permitiu analisar o pensamento: Quem é Percy Jackson? Demoraria para ela adquirir essa resposta, mas mesmo assim ela continuou tentando, pois não iria se estressar com perguntas como 'O que ele vai fazer de importante', pois não é isso que define uma pessoa, e também, se estressar, pra quê?

* * *

><p><strong>Athena<strong>

De olhos fechados, a deusa continuou tentando percorrer o caminho da inconsciência. Mas alguns pensamentos lhe serviram de obstáculo e não seriam afastados tão facilmente. Mas, ao contrário dos seus parentes, outros pensamentos a assomavam. Ela pensava somente em sua filha, Annabeth. Aquela pequena garotinha que ela conheceu há tão pouco tempo. Se ela apareceu agora, logo no início da história, seria provável que ficaria até o final, mas a dúvida real era sobre o que ela faria para ter alguma importância na situação contada pelo livro. Sem querer, a deusa imaginou sua filhinha aos beijos com um garoto de cabelos escuros ¹ e estremeceu. Torcendo para que a importância de sua filha não fosse essa, ela finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus<strong>

Babando em seu travesseiro, o deus apenas sonhava o seguinte: "Ah... Amanhã eu vejo isso... Amanhã...", e levou um susto quando ouviu um apitinho vindo de um de seus bolsos. Despertou e logo foi tirando um tamagoshi, que apitava por comida. Apertando um dos botões, o deus voltou a babar e sonhar com o "Amanhãaaa...".

* * *

><p>Hooola, povo! Desculpem (mais uma vez) a demora, principalmente por estar apresentando esse capítulo mixuruca, mas espero que gostem!<p>

¹- Baseando na imagem desenhada de Percy em "Os Arquivos do Semideus"

**Agradecendo aos comentários:**

**Kessy R =** Briigada *-* O Diio ficou engraçadiinho, né ? kkkk' E, ah, quem não ficaria orgulhoso se o filho matasse o Minotauro ? Aposto que nosso titio Poseidon fica babando de orgulho do Percy até hoje xD É tãao bom saber que tem gente gostando da fic! Brigada mesmo pelo comentário '

**laixweasley13 =** Obaa 'leitora nova ! KK ' Sabiia que eu fiz a mesma coisa que vocêe ? Eu tava lendo uma fic desde o comecinho mas só depois fiz conta lol mas sou MUUITO preguiçosa 'vergonhinha'. Briigadiinha pelo seu review!

**Vanessa S =** Aii ai, você não me decepciona, por isso que eu amo tanto *-* Brigada pelo reviiew xD Mas o Zeus ficou legalzinho, né kkkk' :D Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo logo logo, já até comecei =]

Bem, até a próxima, povo lindo do meu coração!


	8. Chapter 7

_O que deve acontecer?_

"**DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA**

**QUE TU CUERPO ES PA'DARLE ALEGRIA Y COSA BUENA**

**DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA**

** MACARENA!"**

Em segundos o barulho de pessoas caindo da cama encheu o ouvido dos três deuses que no momento estavam "tocando" e dançando a Macarena em um palco improvisado com três dos maiores amplificadores já vistos no Olimpo, considerando os que esses três haviam utilizado na última comemoração, que haviam feito todo o Conselho de Anciãos do Casco Fendido ficar momentaneamente surdo. Segurando a vontade de gargalhar, Hermes, Apolo e Hephaestus continuaram a dança enquanto deuses raivosos adentravam na sala, já atirando as conhecidas munições: pedaços de madeira meio queimados, maçãs, uvas (dá-lhe uvas!)... Até balões d'água voaram em direção aos deuses, que depois de verem Poseidon ser atingido por um deles na cabeça, já não prendiam a risada e se mantinham dançando, travando apenas vez ou outra para desviar o caminho de um dos objetos que os deuses sonolentos conseguiam mirar corretamente.

Então, Zeus, com os cabelos bagunçados e a cara amarrotada, entrou na sala dizendo "Calem a boca!" ou "Vão para o Tártaro!"... Algo entre um e outro, e quando Apolo, Hermes e Hephaestus desceram do palco, ainda rindo, os deuses restantes voltaram a seus quartos para se arrumarem de uma vez, já que não havia a mínima possibilidade de voltar a dormir.

Quando os deuses, já devidamente vestidos, voltaram para a sala, os outros três estavam em seus tronos como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que fez com que os outros se estressassem mais um pouco. Após o aparecimento da enorme mesa de café da "manhã" abastecida com pequenas fontes de néctar, bandejas com cubos de ambrosia e fruteiras transbordando nas melhores frutas silvestres.

Depois de alimentados, a mesa sumiu e os livros voltaram ao foco.

"Quem quer ler?" Perguntou Héstia, calmamente.

"Ah, eu leio!" Disse Aphrodite, também querendo livrar-se da leitura de uma vez. Com o livro em mãos e aberto na página correta, ela leu o título:

"**Minha transformação em senhor supremo do banheiro."**

Alguns momentos de silêncio seguiram antes das gargalhadas encherem a sala.

"Senhor supremo do banheiro?" Disse Apolo, por entre as risadas. "Que é que esse menino fez? Aposto que é sua culpa, Dio."

Vendo o irmão corar, Hermes riu ainda mais por saber que a culpa poderia _realmente_ ser do irmão.

"Por deuses, é só um título e vocês já me interrompem, imagina o capítulo todo!" Aphrodite lamentou ter se voluntariado para ler. Encarou cada deus da sala até que todos já estivessem quietos. A deusa poderia parecer pouco frágil, mas podia lançar um olhar que fazia até Zeus tremer. E começou a leitura.

**Depois que assimilei o fato de meu professor de latim ser um cavalo, fizemos um passeio agradável, embora tivesse o cuidado de não andar atrás dele. Havia participado algumas vezes das rondas com pazinhas para recolher cocô de cachorro na Parada do Dia de Ação de Graças da loja Macy's e, lamento dizer, não confiava na parte de trás de Quíron tanto quanto confiava na da frente. **

As risadas já tão conhecidas invadiram a sala. Coitado do Quíron...Mas mesmo assim continuava (muito) hilário, tamanho o ridículo do pensamento.

**Passamos pela quadra de vôlei. Diversos campistas se cutucavam. Um deles apontou para o chifre de Minotauro que eu carregava. Um outro disse: **

**- É **_**ele. **_

"Ele? Quem?" Disse Hermes, mas quando todos olharam para ele e viram uma expressão brincalhona, sabiam o que estava por vir, algo como disse muito bem Apolo:

"O Chuck Norris, baby." E sorriu, sereno, enquanto os outros o encaravam descrentes. "O que? Ele é foda demais, meu mortal preferido!"

Com um ligeiro tapa na própria testa, Aphrodite se forçou a ler.

**A maioria dos campistas era mais velha que eu. Seus amigos sátiros eram maiores que Grover, todos trotando de um lado para outro de camisetas cor de laranja do ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE, sem nada para cobrir os traseiros peludos à mostra. Eu normalmente não era tímido, mas o modo como olhavam para mim me deixou pouco à vontade. Era como se esperassem que eu desse um salto mortal ou coisa assim. **

Mais risadas preencheram a sala. Eles conseguiam entender ambos os lados; O fato de Percy estar constrangido e também dos outros estarem esperando algo especial dele. O que Percy iria querer que pensassem dele segurando o chifre do Minotauro? 'Há, ele matou o Minotauro, grandes merdas. Eu despedacei um dos manequins na Arena de Treino, isso é que é ser foda!'. Por deuses, sem idiotices por favor!

**Olhei para a casa de fazenda trás de mim. Era muito maior do que eu pensara - quatro andares, azul-céu com acabamento em branco, como um hotel de veraneio de primeira classe à beira-mar. **

**Eu estava conferindo o cata-vento de latão em forma de águia no topo quando algo me chamou a atenção, uma sombra na janela mais alta do sótão. Alguma coisa havia mexido na cortina, só por um segundo, e tive a nítida impressão de que estava sendo observado. **

"O oráculo." Disse Apolo com o olhar um pouco desfocado. Claro, todos sabiam a informação, e ela normalmente só os fazia lembrar da coisa enrugada que vivia no sótão da Casa Grande do acampamento. Claro, o normalmente sempre tem exceções, que nesse caso eram Apolo, é claro, e Hermes. Sempre ficava claramente mais infeliz com a simples menção do oráculo. Ainda se martirizava pelo que havia acontecido a tempos atrás.

**- O que há lá em cima? - perguntei a Quíron. Ele olhou para onde eu estava apontando e seu sorriso desapareceu: **

**- Apenas o sótão. **

**- Mora alguém lá? **

**- Não - disse em tom definitivo. - Nem uma única coisa viva. **

"Definitivamente não há uma única coisa viva por lá." Disse Dioniso, pensando novamente no corpo ressecado que guardava o espírito de Delfos.

Os deuses estremeceram, em especial Hades. Se ele se arrependia de alguma coisa, era daquela maldição havia lançado.

**Tive a sensação de que ele falava a verdade. Mas também tinha certeza de que algo havia mexido naquela cortina. **

**- Venha, Percy - disse Quíron, o tom despreocupado agora um pouco forçado. - Há muito para ver. **

**Caminhamos pelos campos de morangos, onde campistas colhiam alqueires de morangos enquanto um sátiro tocava uma melodia numa flauta de bambu. **

O clima na sala ficou mais calmo, dado ao fato de Dioniso estar suspirando pelo sátiro tocador de flauta. Afinal, 'que tipo de paixão doentia era aquela?', pensamento de Hermes, não meu.

**Quíron me contou que o acampamento cultivava uma bela safra para exportar para os restaurantes de Nova York e para o Monte Olimpo. **

**- Paga as nossas despesas - explicou. - E os morangos não exigem esforço quase nenhum. **

**Ele disse que o sr. D produzia esse efeito sobre plantas frutíferas: elas simplesmente enlouqueciam quando ele estava por perto. Funcionava melhor com as vinhas, mas o sr. D estava proibido de cultivá-las, portanto, em vez delas eles plantavam morangos. **

"Hm... Adoro morangos..." Disse Hephaestus, distraído.

"Hm... Nem me fale!" Concordou Héstia, lambendo os lábios e lançando um olhar a Deméter, como num pedido silencioso. Esta, sorrindo, fez surgir uma vasilha de grandes morangos na frente da deusa, que suspirou antes de morder a ponta de um.

"Ei, e eu?" Disse Hephaestus, fingindo-se ultrajado e fazendo a deusa rir e dar uma vasilha para ele também.

Roubando um morango do marido, Aphrodite voltou a ler.

**Observei o sátiro tocando a flauta. A música fazia com que filas de insetos saíssem dos canteiros de morangos em todas as direções, como se fugissem de um incêndio. Imaginei se Grover podia fazer esse tipo mágica com música. Imaginei se ainda estava dentro da casa, levando broncas do sr. D. **

**-Grover não vai ter muitos problemas, vai? - perguntei a Quíron. - Quer dizer... ele foi um bom protetor. Sem dúvida. **

"Ah, ótimo! Perfeito! Magnífico!" Resmungou Zeus, recebendo olhares de repreensão vindos de Hera, Aphrodite e Dioniso. Fechou a cara e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que a leitura continuasse.

**Quíron suspirou. Tirou o casaco de **_**tweed **_**e jogou-o por cima do seu lombo de cavalo, como uma sela.**

**- Grover sonha alto , Percy. Talvez mais alto do que seria razoável. Para atingir seu objetivo, ele precisa primeiro demonstrar uma grande coragem tendo sucesso como guardião, encontrando um novo campista e trazendo-o em segurança à Colina Meio-Sangue. **

**- Mas ele fez isso! **

"Nem é teimoso, uh?" Resmungou Dioniso.

"Mas ele só quer defender o amigo, ué." Disse Deméter, com uma pêra na mão.

**- Eu poderia concordar com você - disse Quíron. - Mas não cabe a mim julgar. Dioniso e o Conselho dos Anciãos de Casco Fendido devem decidir. Receio que possam não ver essa missão como um sucesso. Afinal, Grover perdeu você em Nova York, há o desventurado... ahn... destino da sua mãe. E o fato de que Grover estava inconsciente quando você o arrastou até os limites da propriedade. O conselho pode questionar se isso demonstra alguma coragem da parte de Grover. **

"Mas o Conselho se trata apenas de três sátiros barrigudos e amantes dos velhos costumes. Nunca vi sátiros com visões tão antigas sobre atos comuns do dia-a-dia" Disse Poseidon. O deus nunca havia gostado realmente de sátiros. Nada contra é claro, mas não eram nem de longe os mais queridos. Mas se haviam sátiros que aquele deus não suportava, eram aqueles três.

"Eles só vêem as coisas de uma maneira que nós não compreendemos!" Rebateu Dioniso, fazendo sua habitual defesa aos sátiros.

**Eu quis protestar. Nada do que acontecera havia sido por culpa de Grover. Também me sentia muito, muito culpado. Se não tivesse escapado de Grover na estação de ônibus, ele poderia não ter se envolvido em encrenca. **

"Ah, eu devo saber que a culpa é toda do moleque enquanto converso com Grover!" Disse Dioniso, confiante, recebendo um olhar raivoso de Poseidon.

Este, porém se encontrava surpreso por seu gesto. Ele nem conhecia o menino, por deuses! E mais, amava ele mais do que qualquer outro que havia conhecido, conversado. Aquilo era muito, MUITO, esquisito.

**- Ele vai ter uma segunda chance, não vai? **

"Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de ele ter tido uma segunda chance. Se falou nela, está mais do que longe de receber uma terceira!" Resmungou baixo Zeus. Mas ele definitivamente não esperava a reação que veio a seguir.

"Quer parar de culpar o sátiro por algo que é culpa da sua filha?" Hera explodiu, olhando com raiva para o marido e cuspindo a última palavra. Estava mais do que claro que ela não gostava da garota. Ela repudiava qualquer tipo de traição, especialmente aquela vinda do marido. Fazia o possível para se livrar das amantes que ele arranjava, mas não conseguia a maioria das vezes. "Única e exclusivamente daquela mortal! Se você não tivesse quebrado a maldita promessa, se não tivesse me traído mais uma vez, seria possível que não estivéssemos tendo tantos problemas! Você é um idiota!"

E aí, obviamente, um silêncio mortal encheu a sala, tendo uma Hera fumegando em silêncio e um Zeus de cabeça baixa, além de todos os outros pasmos encarando os dois tronos. Aphrodite, sem saber o que fazer, olhou em volta procurando ajuda, e Poseidon assentiu para ela voltar a ler.

**Quíron retraiu-se. **

**- Infelizmente aquela **_**era **_**a segunda chance de Grover, Percy. Além disso, o conselho não estava muito ansioso em lhe dar outra oportunidade depois do que aconteceu na primeira vez, cinco anos atrás. **

**- O Olimpo sabe, eu o aconselhei a esperar mais tempo antes de tentar de novo. Ele ainda é muito pequeno para a sua idade. **

"O pequeno ainda está muito novinho, talvez Quíron precisasse de algo mais para convencê-lo..." Comentou Dioniso timidamente, ainda envolvido na tensão anterior.

**- Que idade ele tem? **

**- Ah, vinte e oito. **

**- O quê! E ainda está na sexta série? **

"Que indelicado." Resmungou Aphrodite, junto com Dioniso. Os deuses riram por dentro da conexão bizarra que aqueles dois faziam quando se tratava de sátiros.

**- Os sátiros amadurecem no dobro do tempo dos seres humanos, Percy. Grover teve idade equivalente à de um aluno de escola secundária nos últimos seis anos. **

**- Que coisa horrível. **

**- De fato - concordou Quíron. - De qualquer modo, Grover está atrasado, mesmo pelos padrões de sátiro, e ainda não avançou muito em magia dos bosques. O pobre estava ansioso por perseguir o seu sonho. Talvez agora encontre alguma outra carreira... **

**- Isso não é justo! - disse eu. - O que aconteceu na primeira vez? Foi mesmo assim tão ruim? **

"Ih, pergunta errada..." Disse Ares.

"Teremos um Quíron "momentaneamente surdo" em cinco, quatro, três, dois..." Disse Poseidon.

**Quíron desviou os olhos depressa. **

**- Vamos andando? **

**Mas eu ainda não estava pronto para mudar de assunto. Uma coisa me ocorrera quando Quíron falou sobre o destino de minha mãe, como se estivesse intencionalmente evitando a palavra **_**morte. **_**O princípio de uma ideia - uma pequenina e esperançosa chama - começou a se formar em minha cabeça. **

"Ai, coitadinho!" As deusas disseram. Hades, naquele momento, se perdeu em pensamentos. Analisando bem a frase de Quíron, percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada... "...há o desventurado... ahn... destino da sua mãe." Quíron normalmente era bem claro, mas delicado, quanto a morte, mas se ele não utilizou tal palavra, existiam duas possibilidades. Uma, mais provável que a outra, ele queria poupar o garoto. A outra, que mais chamava sua atenção, era que Sally havia sido raptada.

"É isso!" Ele exclamou em voz alta, batendo na testa. Obviamente, os deuses o encararam como se fosse louco.

**- Quíron - disse eu. - Se os deuses, o Olimpo e tudo isso são reais... **

**- Sim, criança? **

**- Isso significa que o Mundo Inferior também é real? - A expressão de Quíron se fechou. **

**- Sim, criança. - Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. - Há um lugar para onde vão os espíritos após a morte. Mas por ora... até que saibamos mais...eu recomendaria que tirasse isso de sua cabeça. **

**- O que quer dizer com "até que saibamos mais"? **

**- Venha, Percy. Vamos ver os bosques. **

"Sutil. Nem deu pra ver que não quer falar do assunto." Disse Hephaestus trabalhando em alguma coisa com as mãos.

**Quando nos aproximamos, me dei conta de como a floresta era enorme. Tomava pelo menos um quarto do vale, com árvores tão altas e largas que a impressão era de que ninguém entrara lá desde os nativos americanos. **

"Haha! Ninguém entra lá... puf" Disse Dioniso, desdenhosamente.

"Olha, Dio" Disse Poseidon, dando ênfase no apelido. Já estava cansando dessa implicância de Dioniso com Percy. "Como você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, o garoto acabou de chegar ao acampamento, então como diabos ele poderia saber?" Completou, levantando a voz com as últimas palavras.

Depois de Dioniso ficar ereto, o que levou algum tempo, a leitura continuou, com uma Aphrodite torcendo para ela terminar rápido.

**Quíron disse: **

**- Os bosques têm provisões, se você quiser tentar a sorte, mas vá armado.**

**- Provisões de quê? – perguntei. - Armado com o quê? **

**- Você verá. O jogo Capture a Bandeira é na sexta-feira à noite. Você tem a sua própria espada e escudo?**

"Como ele teria?" Perguntou Athena. O menino nem tinha chegado aos chalés e já teria seu próprio equipamento?

**- Minha própria...? **

**- Não - disse Quíron. - Não creio que tenha. Acho que o tamanho cinco vai servir. Mais tarde vou visitar o arsenal. **

**Quis perguntar que tipo de acampamento de verão tem um arsenal, mas havia muito mais a pensar, portanto o passeio continuou. Vimos a linha de tiro com arco-e-flecha, o lago de canoagem, os estábulos (dos quais Quíron parecia não gostar muito),**(Risadas encheram a sala.)** a linha de lançamento de dardo, o anfiteatro para cantoria e a arena onde Quíron disse que eles realizavam lutas de espadas e lanças. **

**- Lutas de espadas e lanças? - perguntei. **

**- Desafios entre chalés e coisas assim - explicou ele. - Não são letais. Normalmente **("Nossa, agora me sinto tranquilíssimo!" Resmungou Hermes, com tom de falsete.)**. Ah, sim, e há também o refeitório. **

**Quíron apontou para um pavilhão ao ar livre emoldurado por colunas gregas brancas sobre uma colina que dava para o mar. Havia uma dúzia de mesas de piquenique de pedra. Sem telhado. Sem paredes. **

**- O que vocês fazem quando chove? - perguntei. **

**Quíron me olhou como se eu tivesse ficado meio maluco. **

Era também a maneira que alguns dos deuses encararam o livro, até era resmungar "Alôoo, ele acabou de chegar!"

**- Ainda assim temos de comer, não temos? **

**Resolvi deixar para lá. **

**Finalmente, ele me mostrou os chalés. Havia doze deles aninhados no bosque junto ao lago. Estavam dispostos em U, dois na frente e cinco enfileirados de cada lado. E eram, sem dúvida, o mais estranho conjunto de construções que já vi.**

"Nossa, assim eu me ofendo" Disse Hermes, rindo. A muito tempo atrás, quando estavam construindo os chalés, ele havia comentado: "Essa coisa tá ficando muito esquisita", mas só jogaram coisas nele e o mandaram voltar a construir seu chalé.

**A não ser pelo fato de cada um ter um grande número de latão acima da porta (ímpares do lado esquerdo, pares do direito), eram totalmente diferentes um do outro. O número 9 tinha chaminés como uma minúscula fábrica. **("É o meu..." Cantarolou baixinho Hephaestus.)** O número 4 tinha tomateiros nas paredes e uma cobertura feita de grama de verdade **( Deméter tinha um sorriso meigo na cara.)**. O 7 parecia feito de um ouro sólido que reluzia tanto à luz do sol que era quase impossível de se olhar **("Oh yeah" Disse Apolo, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.)** . Todos davam para uma área comum mais ou menos do tamanho de um campo de futebol, pontilhada de estátuas gregas, fontes, canteiros de flores e um par de cestos de basquete (o que era mais a minha praia). **

**No centro do campo havia uma enorme área de pedras com uma fogueira. Muito embora fosse uma tarde quente, o fogo ardia de modo lento. Uma menina com cerca de nove anos estava cuidando das chamas, cutucando os carvões com uma vara. **

**O par de chalés à cabeceira do campo, números 1 e 2, pareciam mausoléus casadinhos, grandes caixas de mármore branco com colunas pesadas na frente. O chalé 1 era o maior e mais magnífico dos doze **("Eu sempre soube..." Riu Zeus, apenas fazendo gracinha com os outros.)**. As portas de bronze polido cintilavam como um holograma, de tal modo que, vistas de ângulos diferentes, raios pareciam atravessá-las. O chalé 2 era de certo modo mais gracioso, com colunas mais finas encimadas com romãs e flores **(Hera permitiu a si um sorriso ainda mais doce do que o de Deméter. Claro que seu chalé estava vazio, pois a deusa sempre prezou a fidelidade, mas a construção que mais gostava era aquele chalé.) **. As paredes eram entalhadas com imagens de pavões. **

**- Zeus e Hera? - adivinhei. **

"Não, Morfeu e Nêmesis!" Ironizaram Hermes e Apolo.

**- Correto - disse Quíron. **

**- Os chalés parecem vazios. **

**- Diversos chalés estão vazios. É verdade. Ninguém jamais fica no 1 ou 2. **

**Certo. Então cada chalé tinha um deus diferente como mascote **("Agora você os deixou muito ofendidos!" Riu Apolo, enquanto Hermes enxugava uma lágrima imaginada, fazendo os outros rirem.) **e chalés para os doze olimpianos. Mas por que alguns estariam vazios? **

**Parei na frente do primeiro chalé da esquerda, o número 3. **

**Não era alto e imponente como o chalé 1, mas comprido, baixo e sólido. As paredes externas eram de pedras cinzentas rústicas salpicadas de pedaços de conchas e coral, como se as pedras tivessem sido cortadas diretamente do fundo do oceano. Espiei para dentro da porta aberta e Quíron disse: **

**- Ih, eu não faria isso! **

"Nenhum de nós faria..." Brincou Ares, apenas para aporrinhar o tio. Seguiram algumas risadas antes de Aphrodite jogar um batom na cabeça do amante e fazer todos se calarem.

**Antes que ele pudesse me puxar de volta, senti o odor salgado do interior, como o vento na praia de Montauk. As paredes internas brilhavam como madrepérola. Havia seis beliches vazios com lençóis de seda virados para baixo. Mas não havia indício de que alguém já tivesse dormido lá. O lugar parecia tão triste e solitário que fiquei contente quando Quíron pôs a mão no meu ombro. **

**- Vamos, Percy. **

Dessa vez, os deuses se mantiveram calados, pensando. Os chalés existiam para as pessoas morarem neles, e sem elas perdiam a magia, ficavam sem vida.

**A maioria dos outros chalés estava abarrotada de campistas. **

**O numero 5 era vermelho vivo - uma pintura muito malfeita, como se a cor tivesse sido jogada a esmo com baldes e mãos **("E foi mesmo, pra que eu me interessaria em fazer uma coisa bem feita para aqueles mal agradecidos?" Resmungou Ares, recebendo vários olhares meio indignados, A verdade era que ninguém tinha comentado sobre nenhum chalé durante as construções, mas não ficaram surpresos pela falta de carinho pela parte do deus.)** . O telhado era forrado de arame farpado. Uma cabeça de javali empalhada estava pendurada acima da porta e seus olhos pareciam me seguir. Dentro pude ver um bando de meninos e meninas mal-encarados, disputando queda-de-braço e discutindo enquanto o rock tocava às alturas. A mais barulhenta era uma menina de talvez treze ou quatoreze anos. Usava uma camiseta do ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE tamanho GGG embaixo de um casaco camuflado. Ela mirou em mim e lançou um maldoso olhar de desprezo. Fez lembrar Nancy Bobofit, só que a menina do acampamento era muito maior e de aparência mais cruel, seu cabelo era comprido, esticado e castanho, em vez de vermelho. **

"Não devia falar mal de Clarisse." Comentou Ares de olhos fechados. Olhando bem, Aphrodite poderia jurar que havia raiva e um pouco de carinho na face de seu amante. Para ela, era óbvio que aquela garota briguenta era a filha preferida do deus da guerra.

**Continuei andando, tentando ficar longe dos cascos de Quíron. **

**- Ainda não vimos os centauros – observei. **

**- Não - disse Quíron chateado. - Infelizmente, meus parentes são uma gente selvagem e bárbara. Você pode encontrá-los no mato ou em eventos desportivos importantes. Mas não verá nenhum aqui. **

"Mentira, os pôneis de festa são os melhores, não são selvagens!" Disse Apolo, fielmente escudado com Hermes e Dioniso, que concordavam avidamente, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

**- Você disse que seu nome é Quíron. Você é mesmo... **

**Ele sorriu para mim. **

**- **_**O **_**Quíron das histórias? Instrutor de Hércules e tudo aquilo? Sim, Percy, eu sou. **

"Oooah" Disseram Hermes e Apolo. "_O _Quíron fodástico? Aquele das histórias? Do filme da Disney? Yeeah!" E arrancaram risadas e todos, impedindo Aphrodite de continuar. Lançando aquele olhar malévolo, voltou a ler, volta e meia encarando os engraçadinhos, os desafiando a interromper.

**- Mas você não devia estar morto? **

**Quíron fez uma pausa, como se a pergunta o intrigasse.**

**- Honestamente, não sei nada sobre **_**devia**_**. A verdade é que eu **_**não posso **_**estar morto. Entenda, há muitas eras os deuses concederam meu desejo. Pude continuar o trabalho que adorava. Pude ser um mestre de heróis enquanto a humanidade precisasse de mim. Ganhei muito com aquele desejo... e renunciei a muito. Mais ainda estou aqui, portanto só posso presumir que ainda sou necessário. **

**Pensei sobre ser um professor de três mil anos. Isso não estaria na minha lista das Dez Coisas Mais Desejadas. **

"Não, não, definitivamente não!" Disseram Ares, Dioniso, Apolo, Hermes e Hephaestus em uníssono, fazendo os deuses voltarem a rir, tanto que nem o olhar de Aphrodite funcionou. Então, ela direcionou cinco alto falantes dos quartos com um estalo de dedos para os tronos deles, logo ao lado da cabeça, e, com um microfone, gritou:

"DÁ PRA CALAREM AS BOCAS, SEUS ENERGÚMENOS?" E os deuses gritaram de susto, afinando a voz e fazendo o restante explodir em risadas de doer a barriga. Ainda rindo, ela colocou os alto falantes e o microfone ao lado do trono e voltou a ler.

**- Isso nunca fica chato? **

**- Não, não - disse ele. - Horrivelmente deprimente às vezes, mas nunca chato. **

**- Por que deprimente? **

**Quíron pareceu ficar com alguma deficiência auditiva de novo. **

**- Ah, olhe - disse ele. - Annabeth está esperando por nós. **

**A menina loira que eu conhecera na Casa Grande estava lendo um livro na frente do último chalé da esquerda, o número 11.**

Hermes deu um suspiro. Os deuses o encararam timidamente e com culpa. É claro que era para ele que seus filhos reclamavam sobre não poderem dividir o chalé somente com os irmãos. Mas algumas das crianças ali não teriam lugar para ficar, era uma medida necessária.

**Quando nos aproximamos, ela olhou para mim com um ar crítico, como se ainda estivesse pensando em como eu babava. **

**Tentei ver o que ela estava lendo, mas não consegui distinguir o título. Achei que fosse minha dislexia em ação. Então me dei conta de que o título não era sequer em inglês. As letras pareciam grego para mim. Quer dizer, literalmente grego. Havia figuras de templos e estátuas e diferentes tipos de colunas, como em um livro de arquitetura. **

Um sorriso meigo tingiu a face de Athena. Sua filha era um exemplo. O orgulho se expandiu por seu corpo. Ela amava muito a filha, como percebia aos poucos. Bizarro, mas real.

**- Annabeth - disse Quíron - eu tenho aula de arco-e-flecha para mestres ao meio-dia. Você cuidaria de Percy a partir daqui? **

**- Sim, senhor. **

**- Chalé 11 - disse Quíron para mim, fazendo um gesto em direção à porta. - Sinta-se em casa. **

**Entre todos os chalés, o 11 era o que mais parecia um velho chalé comum de acampamento de verão, com ênfase no **_**velho. **_**A soleira estava desgastada, a pintura marrom, descascando. Acima do vão da porta havia um daqueles símbolos de médico, um bastão alado com duas serpentes enroscadas nele. Como é mesmo que chamavam aquilo...? Um caduceu. **

**Dentro, estava abarrotado de gente, meninos e meninas, em muito maior número que os beliches. Sacos de dormir estavam espalhados por todo piso. Parecia um ginásio onde a Cruz Vermelha estabelecera um centro de refugiados. **

Os deuses olharam como quem se desculpava para Hermes, que estava entretido brincando com um fiozinho solto de sua blusa.¹

**Quíron não entrou. A porta era muito baixa para ele. Mas quando os campistas o viram, todos se puseram em pé e fizeram uma reverência respeitosa. **

**- Então tudo bem - disse Quíron. - Boa sorte, Percy. Vejo você no jantar. **

**Ele partiu a galope ruma à linha de arco-e-flecha. **

**Fiquei em pé no vão da porta, olhando para a garotada. Não estavam mais se curvando. Olhavam para mim, medindo-me com os olhos. Conheço essa rotina. Havia passado por ela em muitas escolas. **

**- Tudo bem? - instigou Annabeth. - Vá em frente. **

**Então, naturalmente, tropecei ao passar pela porta e fiz um completo papel de bobo. Houve algumas risadinhas dos campistas, mas nenhum deles disse nada. **

"Tadinho." Disse Héstia.

"Vergonhinha mataaaaaaaaaaaaando" Disseram Apolo e Hermes.

O restante dos deuses estremeceu.

**Annabeth anunciou: **

**- Percy Jackson, apresento-lhe o chalé 11. **

**- Normal ou indeterminado? - perguntou alguém. **

**Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas Annabeth disse: **

**- Indeterminado. **

**Todos gemeram. **

Os deuses tornaram a encarar Hemes, que agora tamborilava com os dedos no braço do trono, encarando o nada.

**Um cara que era um pouco mais velho que o restante chegou para frente. **

**- Vamos, vamos, campistas. É para isso que estamos aqui. Bem-vindo, Percy. Você pode ficar com aquele ponto no chão logo ali. **

**O cara tinha cerca de dezenove anos e parecia muito legal. Era alto e musculoso, com cabelo com cor de areia aparado curto e um sorriso amigável. Usava uma camiseta regata laranja, calças cortadas, sandálias e um colar de couro com cinco contas de argila em cores diferentes. A única coisa perturbadora na sua aparência era uma grossa cicatriz branca que corria desde logo abaixo do olho direito até o queixo, como um antigo corte de faca. **

Hermes deu um sorriso fraco ao mesmo tempo que estremecia. A bendita missão que ele havia programado rendera aquela cicatriz horrenda no rosto do pobre filho.

**- Este é Luke - disse Annabeth, e sua voz pareceu mudar um pouco. Dei uma olhada nela e poderia ter jurado que estava ficando vermelha. Ela me viu olhando e sua expressão endureceu de novo. - Ele é seu conselheiro por enquanto. **

Risadas estrondosamente masculinas preencheram a sala. Talvez um pequeno coro de "É o amooor, que mexe com a sua cabeça e te deixa assiiim...", antes das garotas se juntarem com os alto falantes para deixá-los momentaneamente surdos para a leitura continuar.

**- Por enquanto? - perguntei. **

**- Você é indeterminado - explicou Luke pacientemente. - Eles não sabem em que chalé acomodá-lo, então você está aqui. O chalé 11 recebe todos os recém-chegados, todos os visitantes. Naturalmente Hermes, nosso patrono, é o deus dos viajantes. **

**Olhei para o minúsculo espaço de chão que eles me deram. Eu não tinha nada para pôr ali e marcá-lo como meu, nenhuma bagagem, nenhuma roupa, nenhum saco de dormir. Apenas o chifre do Minotauro. Pensei em colocá-lo ali, mas então lembrei que Hermes era também o deus dos ladrões. **

"Legal você me lembrar disso..." Resmungou Hermes.

**Corri os olhos pelos rostos dos campistas, alguns mal-humorados e desconfiados, outros com um sorriso idiota, alguns me olhando como se esperassem uma oportunidade de limpar os meus bolsos. **

Apertando os lábios para não soltar um comentário, Apolo olhou de esguelha para seu irmão. Este sabia que estava sendo observado, mas manteve a face abaixada. A atitude dos filhos não o orgulhava, longe disso. Ma ele era o deus dos ladrões, afinal. Fazer o que se as crianças haviam herdado essa parte ruim dele?

**- Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? - perguntei. **

**- Boa pergunta - disse Luke. - Até você ser determinado. **

**- Quanto tempo isso vai levar? **

"Viiixe" Disseram os deuses juntos, apesar de todos estarem se martirizando por dentro. Eles sabiam que o menino ia ser alvo de brincadeirinhas e risadas, e parte daquilo era culpa deles, por não reclamarem os filhos sempre. Novamente encararam Hermes, que por sua vez, fazia uma semi dança da macarena ainda sentado em seu lugar.

**Todos os campistas riram. **

**- Venha - disse Annabeth. - Vou lhe mostrar o pátio de vôlei. **

**- Eu já vi. **

**- Venha. **

**Ela agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para fora. Pude ouvir o pessoal do chalé dando risadas atrás de mim. **

"Insistente ela, né?" Disse Apolo.

"Isso é verdade... Às vezes é a tática infalível dela para conquistar filhos de Poseidon!" Disse Hermes.

A cena do garoto de cabelos negros e de Annabeth se beijando invadiu novamente os pensamentos de Athena, que encarou os deuses com uma raiva incandescente. Aphrodite continuou a leitura, prevendo uma enorme discussão.

**Quando estávamos a poucos metros de distancia, Annabeth disse: **

**- Jackson, você precisa fazer melhor do que isso. **

**- O quê? **

Os deuses se encararam com cara de interrogação. Fazer melhor o o quê?

**Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou baixinho: **

**- Não posso acreditar que achei que você fosse o cara. **

"Ahh tá, entendi tudo! Ela achou que ele fosse o filho de Poseidon certo para seduzir usando a tática infalível para seduzir filhos de Poseidon, mas descobriu que ele não era o filho de Poseidon certo!" Disse Apolo, e os deuses (exceto Athena, claro) quase se cagaram (perdoem-me o palavreado,estou convivendo muito com a agência de leitura facial de Apolo e Hermes, que tristeza) de tanto rir.

**- Qual é o seu problema? - Eu agora estava ficando zangado. **("Ui, ele tá zangado!" disse Hermes, levando na hora um balão d'água na cara.) **- Tudo o que sei é que matei um sujeito-touro... **

**- Não fale assim! - disse Annabeth. - Você sabe quantos neste acampamento gostariam de ter tido a sua chance? **

**- De serem mortos? **

"Isso aí, Percytcho, responde mesmo, não deixa ela levar a melhor não!" Disseram Hermes e Apolo com uma voz fininha, fazendo os deuses rolarem (Ares e Dioniso que o digam) de tanto rir.

**- De enfrentar o Minotauro! Para que você acha que nós somos treinados? **

**Eu sacudi a cabeça. **

**- Olhe, se a coisa contra a qual eu lutei era realmente o Minotauro, o mesmo das histórias... **

**- Sim. **

**- Então só existe um. **

**- Sim. **

**- E ele morreu, tipo um zilhão de anos atrás, certo? Teseu o matou no labirinto. Portanto... **

**- Monstros não morrem, Percy. Eles podem ser mortos. Mas eles não morrem. **

"Uou, ótima explicação, eu entendi legal" Resmungou Poseidon, recebendo um olhar fumegante de Athena.

**- Ah, obrigado. Agora entendi tudo. **

**- Eles não têm alma, como você e eu. Você pode bani-los por algum tempo, talvez até por todo uma vida, se tiver sorte. Mas eles são forças primitivas. Quíron os chama de arquétipos. No fim, eles se reconstituem. **

**Pensei na sra. Dodds. **

**- Você quer dizer que se eu matei um, acidentalmente, com uma espada... **

**- A Fúr... Quer dizer, a sua professora de matemática. Está certo. Ela ainda está lá fora. Você apenas a deixou muito, muito zangada. **

**- Como você sabe da sra. Dodds? **

**- Você fala dormindo. **

**- Você quase a chamou de alguma coisa. Uma Fúria? Elas são torturadoras de Hades, certo? **

"Sim, minhas queridinhas." Disse Hades, sorrindo enquanto olhava carinhosamente para o chão.

Os deuses tremeram por dentro. Eca.

**Annabeth olhou nervosamente para o chão, como se esperasse que ele se abrisse e a engolisse. **

**- Você não deve chamá-las pelo nome, mesmo aqui. Se acabamos tendo de falar nelas, nós as achamos de as Benevolentes. **

**- Puxa, existe alguma coisa que se **_**possa **_**dizer sem que haja trovões? - Eu soei reclamão, até para mim mesmo, mas naquele momento não me importei. - Por que tenho de ficar no chalé 11, afinal? Por que fica todo mundo amontoado? Há uma porção de beliches vazios logo ali. **

**Apontei para os primeiros chalés e Annabeth empalideceu. **

'Logo, mas garanto que não vai ser a melhor coisa do mundo...' Pensou Poseidon, triste e estressado pela maldita promessa.

**- A gente não escolhe simplesmente um chalé, Percy. Depende de quem são seus progenitores. Ou... o seu progenitor. **

**Ela olhou fixamente para mim, esperando que eu entendesse. **

**- Minha mãe é Sally Jackson - disse eu. - Trabalha na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Pelo menos trabalhava. **

**- Sinto muito pela sua mãe, Percy. Mas não é isso que eu quis dizer. Estou falando sobre seu outro progenitor. Seu pai. **

**- Ele está morto. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo. **

**Annabeth suspirou. Era claro que já tivera aquela conversa com outras crianças: **

**- Seu pai não está morto, Percy. **

**- Como pode dizer isso? Você o conhece? **

"Uma boa pergunta, acho." Murmurou Poseidon, agora mais triste por não ter podido ser presente na vida de seu filho.

**- Não, é claro que não. **

**- Então como você pode dizer... **

**- Porque eu conheço **_**você**_**. Você não estaria aqui se não fosse um de nós. **

**- Você não sabe nada a meu respeito. **

Athena deu um sorrisinho de desdém em direção a Poseidon, como se agora _ela_ fosse constranger _ele_ com a resposta.

**- Não? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Aposto que você ficou passando de escola em escola. Aposto que foi expulso de uma porção delas. **

**- Como... **

**- Teve diagnóstico de dislexia. Provavelmente transtorno do déficit de atenção também. **

**Tentei engolir meu constrangimento. **

**- O que isso tem a ver? **

**- Tudo junto, é quase um sinal certo. As letras flutuam para fora da página quando você lê, certo? Isso é porque a sua mente está fisicamente programada para o grego antigo. E o transtorno do déficit de atenção... você é impulsivo, não consegue ficar quieto na classe. Isso são os seus reflexos de campo de batalha. Numa luta real, eles o manterão vivo. Quanto aos problemas de atenção, isso é porque enxerga demais, Percy, e não de menos. Seus sentidos são mais aprimorados que os de um mortal comum. É claro que os professores querem que você seja medicado. Eles são em maioria monstros. Não querem que você os veja como são. **

"Ai, ai, eu amo essa garota.' Disse Athena, carinhosamente, surpreendendo a todos.

**- Você parece... você passou pelas mesmas coisas? **

**- A maioria das crianças daqui passou. Se você não fosse um de nós, não poderia ter sobrevivido ao Minotauro, e muito menos à ambrosia e ao néctar. **

**- Ambrosia e néctar. **

**- A comida e a bebida que estávamos dando a você para curá-lo. Aquilo teria matado um garoto normal. Teria transformado seu sangue em fogo e seus ossos em areia e você estaria morto. Encare os fatos. Você é um meio-sangue. **

"Música de fundo depois da frase de efeito. A cabeça dele cheia de perguntas. Interrompido por alguém muito chato." Disse Apolo, enquanto apontava uma câmera imaginária em direção ao livro e Hermes segurava um daqueles microfones enormes, também imaginário.

**Um meio-sangue. **

**Minha cabeça estava girando com tantas perguntas que eu não sabia por onde começar. **

**- Ora, ora! Um novato! **

A sala explodiu em risadas. Ninguém imaginava que a brincadeira de Apolo narraria, pelo menos um pouco, o que viria a seguir na história.

"Quem é a 'pessoa chata'?" Perguntou Ares, se recuperando das risadas.

Aphrodite, ainda meio ofegante, voltou a ler.

**Eu dei uma olhada. A menina grandalhona do chalé feio e vermelho vinha andando lentamente em nossa direção. Havia três outras meninas atrás dela, todas grandes, feias e de aparência malvada como ela, todas usando casacos camuflados. **

Ares fechou a cara na hora. Era Clarisse a 'pessoa chata'. E ele não gostava disso. Começou a encarar Hermes e Apolo na mesma hora, com um fogo tremeluzindo em seus olhos. Os deuses em questão perceberam a ameaça implícita, e muito lentamente, entraram nos compartimentos embaixo dos tronos. O de Apolo, feito ainda naquela manhã antes deles acordarem os outros, era muito menos confortável do que o de Hermes, mas mesmo assim era melhor ficar lá do que correr riscos com o deus da guerra.

**- Clarisse - suspirou Annabeth -, por que você não vai polir sua lança ou coisa assim? **

**- Claro, srta. Princesa - disse a grandalhona. - Para poder atravessar você com ela na sexta-feira à noite. **

**- **_**Erre es korakas! **_**- disse Annabeth, o que eu de algum modo entendi que era "Vá para os corvos!" em grego, embora tivesse a sensação de que devia ser uma praga pior do que parecia. - Você não tem chance. **

"Você nem tem ideia" Disse Hera, olhando feio para o livro. Que menininha de boca suja essa Annabeth!

"Isso é que é Capture as Bandeiras, uma boa dose de ameaças antes do jogo." Dioniso disse. Era a única atividade que ele prezava no acampamento.

**- Vamos transformá-la em pó - disse Clarisse, mas seu olho se crispou. Talvez ela não tivesse certeza de poder cumprir a ameaça. Voltou-se para mim. - Quem é esse nanico? **

**- Percy Jackson - disse Annabeth -, esta é Clarisse, filha de Ares. **

**Eu pisquei. **

**- Tipo... o deus da guerra? **

"Não, o deus do chá!" Disse Hermes, sua voz sarcástica abafada.

**Clarisse sorriu desdenhosa. **

**- Você tem algum problema com isso? **

**- Não - disse eu, recobrando minha presença de espírito. - Isso explica o mau cheiro. **

Ares rosnou enquanto os outros deuses riam. Ares não faria nada com eles, talvez. Só com Percy. Poseidon estremeceu. Não era bom quando um deus tinha raiva de um mortal.

**Clarisse rosnou. **

**- Nós temos uma cerimônia de iniciação para novatos, Persiana. **

**- Percy. **

**- Seja o que for. Venha, vou lhe mostrar. **

**- Clarisse... - Annabeth tentou dizer. **

**- Fique fora disso, espertinha. **

**Annabeth pareceu ofendida, mas ficou de fora, e eu realmente não queria a ajuda dela. Eu era o novato. Tinha de construir minha própria reputação. **

"Ihh, o baixinho já era." Disse Apolo, também com a voz abafada.

**Entreguei a Annabeth meu chifre de Minotauro e me preparei para a luta, mas antes que eu percebesse Clarisse tinha me segurado pelo pescoço e me arrastava na direção de um edifício de blocos de concreto que percebi imediatamente que era o banheiro. **

Poseidon estremeceu visivelmente. Agora mais do que nunca o nome do capítulo fazia sentido. Ela ia enterrar a cabeça dele na privada o.O .

**Eu chutava e dava murros no ar. Já tinha estado em muitas brigas antes, mas aquela Clarisse grandalhona tinha mãos de ferro. Arrastou-me para dentro do banheiro das meninas. Havia uma fileira de vasos sanitários de um lado e uma fileira de chuveiros do outro. Cheirava como qualquer banheiro público, e eu estava pensando - tanto quanto **_**podia **_**pensar com Clarisse me arrancando os cabelos - que se aquele lugar pertencia aos deuses, eles deviam poder comprar privadas melhores.**

Risadas tímidas preencheram a sala. Dioniso não riu.

"Eu sempre digo, 'se é para ter um acampamento nas costas, ele tem que ser decente, libera os dracmas', mas nãaaao, nada para o Dio!"

**As amigas de Clarisse estavam todas rindo, e eu tentava encontrar a força que usara para enfrentar o Minotauro, mas ela simplesmente não estava lá. **

**- Como se ele fosse dos Três Grandes - disse Clarisse, me empurrando em direção a um dos vasos. - Certo. O Minotauro provavelmente caiu na risada, de tão bobo que ele parecia. **

**As amigas abafaram o riso. **

**Annabeth ficou no canto, as mãos na frente dos olhos, observando através dos dedos. **

**Clarisse me forçou sobre os joelhos e começou a empurrar minha cabeça para dentro do vaso sanitário, que fedia a canos enferrujados e, bem, ao que vai para dentro de vasos sanitários. Fiz esforço para manter a cabeça erguida. Estava olhando para a água imunda e pensando: eu não vou enfiar a cabeça naquilo. Não vou. **

"Duvido que alguém iria se tivesse escolha." Disse Ártemis, o nariz franzido imaginando o fedor do lugar.

"Pois é, que eca!" Disse Héstia

**Então algo aconteceu. Senti uma pressão violenta na boca do estômago. Ouvi os encanamentos roncando, os canos estremeceram. A mão de Clarisse no meu cabelo afrouxou. A água pulou para fora do vaso, formando um arco por cima da minha cabeça, e em seguida me vi estatelado sobre os ladrilhos do piso do banheiro com Clarisse berrando atrás de mim. **

**Eu me virei bem no momento em que a água explodiu para fora do vaso outra vez, atingindo Clarisse bem no rosto com tanta força que a fez cair de traseiro no chão. A água continuou jorrando em cima dela como o jato de uma mangueira de incêndio, empurrando-a para trás, para dentro de um boxe de chuveiro. **

**Ela se debateu, esbaforida, e as amigas começaram a ir em sua direção. Mas então os outros vasos também explodiram, e mais seis jorros de água de privada as empurravam de volta. Os chuveiros também entraram em ação e, em conjunto, todos os dispositivos lançaram as meninas camufladas para fora do banheiro, fazendo-as rodopiar como pedaços de lixo sendo removidos com jatos d'água. **

**Assim que elas foram postas porta afora, sentia a pressão nas minhas entranhas se aliviar, e a água parou de jorrar tão depressa quanto começara. **

"O segundo ato com os poderes do filho do titio Poseids." Disse Apolo, colocando a cabeça pra fora do compartimento. Era muito quente lá dentro!

"Poseidon, seu filho tá marcado comigo." Ares disse entre dentes. Poseidon fulminou-o com o olhar, mas o deus apenas ignorou, fazendo valer sua frase.

**O banheiro inteiro estava inundado. Annabeth não tinha sido poupada. Estava toda molhada e pingando, mas não fora empurrada para fora. Estava de pé exatamente no mesmo lugar me olhando em estado de choque. **

**Olhei para baixo e me dei conta de que estava sentado no único ponto seco em todo o recinto. Havia um círculo de piso seco em volta de mim. Não havia nem uma gota d'água nas minhas roupas. Nada. **

"Surpresa!" Disseram Apolo e Hermes com a cabeça pra fora.

**Levantei com as pernas trêmulas. **

**Annabeth disse: **

**- Como você... **

**- Eu não sei. **

**Caminhamos até a porta. Do lado de fora, Clarisse e as amigas estavam prostradas na lama e um bando de outros campistas se reunira em volta para olhar, perplexos. O cabelo de Clarisse estava colado no rosto. O casaco camuflado estava encharcado e ela cheirava a esgoto. Ela me lançou um olhar de ódio absoluto. **

**- Você está morto, novato. Está totalmente morto. **

**Talvez eu devesse ter deixado pra lá, mas disse: **

**- Quer gargarejar com água da privada de novo, Clarisse? Cale essa boca. **

"Mano, esse Percy não pensa!" Gemeu Apolo. Ele já havia tido o (des)prazer de conhecer Clarisse, afinal.

**As amigas tiveram de segurá-la. Arrastaram-na para o chalé 5, enquanto os outros campistas abriam caminho para evitar seus membros que esperneavam.**

**Annabeth olhou para mim. Eu não sabia dizer se ela estava apenas enjoada ou zangada comigo por encharcá-la. **

**- O que foi? - perguntei. - O que está pensando? **

**- Estou pensando - disse ela - que quero você no meu time para capturar a bandeira.**

"Acabou." disse Aphrodite, franzindo o nariz, pensando 'Que nojo, banho de água da privada! Ewww!'

"Eu leio o próximo." Disse Poseidon.

"Ótimo, captura da bandeira, adoro assistir! Ou ouvir, sei lá..." Disse Apolo, feliz da vida.

"Eu também." Disse Hephaestus, os olhos brilhando.

"Ok, seus bobos alegres, agora eu vou ler." Disse Poseidon.

"**Meu jantar se esvai em fumaça."**

Leitoras, eu mereço ser torturada sem reviews nesse capítulo! Me desculpem, de verdade! Eu vou tentar explicar o que aconteceu, não é desculpa, juro! O mouse do meu computador estragou, e não deu pra comprar um novo por 2 semanas, mas o livro tá baixado nele, e o capítulo tava nele também, quase pronto, aí eu pensei "Vou esperar comprar um novo." Aí, quando comprou um novo, o capítulo tinha sumido! Estavam todos lá, menos esse! Aí eu tive que começar tudo de novo, e como eu sou lerda, demorei esse tempão! Espero que gostem, e desculpa novamente por desapontar vocês.

¹- Gente, os deuses estão usando roupas normais, ok? Até porque eu acho esquisito em pleno século 21 os deuses usando túnicas gregas!

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Evelyn Medeiros – **Desculpa por demorar tanto! x.x Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Kelly R – **Novamente, brigadãao pelo seu review ;3 Desculpa pela demora ' Que bom que gostou do Hephaestus e do Poseidon *-*

**Ninguem em Especial – **Brigada por acompanhar, adoro leitoras novas *-* Bem, eu baixei o livro já, mas nos primeiros capítulos eu não tinha. A ideia de reler o livro assim é legal, mas eu não posso levar o crédito porque eu tive a ideia lendo fics desse tipo de HP e Twilight . Jura gosta do Ares? É um dos que eu menos gosto x.x Mas cada um com seu gosto *-*

**Mylle Malfoy P.W. – **Oooba, mais leitora noova ! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *-* Percy Jackson é o tipo de livro que apaixona 8D

**Vanessa S. – **Que bom que gostou do capítulo miniatura xD Desculpa ter demorado tanto, espero que o tamanho compense um pouquinho x.x

**Watchdraconis155 – **Brigada =D Mais uma leitora nova, vou chorar de emoção *-* Amooo

Beijos e até o próximo ! (Vou torcer junto com vocês pra ser mais rápido!)


	9. Chapter 8

O que deve acontecer?

"Meu jantar se esvai em fumaça."

Para os deuses foi fácil deduzir o porquê do título, afinal, era por eles que comida era jogada na fogueira. Porque, bem... Aquele cheiro... Hmm!

"Do jeito que ele fala, parece que o jantar fez 'POOF' e desapareceu, né?" Comentou Apolo, comendo um bolinho (esse realmente fez 'POOF', antes de aparecer para o deus).

"Pois é! Pensei nisso." Disse Hermes comendo um bolinho como o de Apolo. Ele estava com a boca cheia de farelos e arrancou resmungos das moças quando estes (os farelos) voaram de lá.

"Que bacana." Disse Poseidon, dando ênfase em cada sílaba. "Então, se puderem calar a boca..."

**A notícia do incidente no banheiro se espalhou na mesma hora. Aonde quer que eu fosse, os campistas apontavam para mim e murmuravam algo sobre água de vaso sanitário. Ou talvez apenas olhassem para Annabeth, que ainda estava bastante encharcada. **

Os deuses riram, e Apolo, que agora bebia uma garrafa de água com gás, se engasgou e cuspiu tudo fora. O que, naturalmente, fez os meninos rirem ainda mais e as meninas ficarem com cara de nojo.

**Ela me mostrou mais alguns lugares: a oficina de metais (onde as crianças **("Meus filhos, deixe-me acrescentar." resmungou Hephaestus) **forjavam as próprias espadas), a sala de artes e ofícios (onde os sátiros jateavam com areia uma estátua gigante de um homem-bode) e a parede para escalada, que na verdade consistia em duas paredes que se sacudiam violentamente, deixavam cair rochas, espalhavam lava e colidiam uma com a outra se a gente não chegasse ao topo bem depressa. **

Os olhos dos homens brilharam a menção da parede.

"O brinquedo mais divertida do universo!" Exclamaram, fazendo as mulheres revirarem os olhos.

"Até hoje não consigo entender porque vocês não deixam a gente construir uma aqui." Resmungou Zeus, olhando para as garotas e recebendo o apoio dos outros garotos.

"Ah, não, sem essa discussão mais uma vez!" Reclamaram as garotas.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas! Nós não vamos discutir isso de novo, não é não!" Disse Héstia, encarando o meninos com raiva e fazendo-os calarem a boca. Ainda emburrado, Poseidon voltou a ler.

**Finalmente retornamos ao lado de canoagem, de onde a trilha levava de volta aos chalés. **

**- Tenho treinamento - disse Annabeth secamente. - O jantar é às sete e meia. Você só tem de seguir o pessoal do chalé até o refeitório. **

**- Annabeth, desculpe pelos sanitários. **

**- Não importa. **

**- Não foi minha culpa. **

"Foi de quem, então, peixinho dourado?" Perguntou Athena, tão séria que ninguém soube realmente se era ou não uma brincadeira. Bem, pelo menos até ela encarar uma a uma as caras pasmas (e a cara de indignação de Poseidon) e começar a rir, seguida de Apolo e Hermes, que riram mais pela raridade que era Athena ser um pouco menos do que séria do que pela perguntinha em si.

**Ela me olhou com ar cético e me dei conta de que **_**tinha **_**sido minha culpa. Eu havia feito a água jorrar no banheiro. Não entendia como. Mas os vasos tinham respondido a mim. Era como se eu fosse um dos canos. **

**- Você precisa falar com o Oráculo - disse Annabeth. **

**- Quem? **

"Não quem, o quê." Disseram os deuses, solenemente. Tirando Poseidon, que encarou uma a uma as pessoas sérias que já haviam lido um capítulo, pedindo ajuda, no que eles responderam 'Ah, se vira aí, a gente teve que fazer isso também!'

**- Não quem. O quê. O Oráculo. Vou pedir a Quíron. **

**Olhei para o lago, desejando que alguém me desse uma resposta direta pelo menos uma vez. **

**Eu não esperava que alguém estivesse olhando de volta para mim do fundo, portanto meu coração deu um pulo quando notei duas meninas adolescente sentadas de pernas cruzadas na base do píer, cerca de seis metros abaixo. Vestiam jeans e camisetas verdes cintilantes, e os cabelos castanhos flutuavam soltos em volta dos ombros enquanto peixinhos passavam por entre eles. Elas sorriram e acenaram como se eu fosse um amigo há muito perdido. **

"Ah, náiades..." Suspiraram Hermes e Apolo.

"Pfft, náiades." Bufou Athena, estressada. Se havia algum tipo de ser que ela não gostava (tirando a Medusa, claro), era das náiades. O que Poseidon fazia questão de lembrar abrindo um sorrisinho divertido no rosto.

**Eu não sabia que outra coisa fazer. Acenei de volta. **

**- Não as encoraje - advertiu Annabeth. - As náiades são flertadoras incontroláveis. **

**- Náiades - repeti, sentindo-me completamente estupefato. - Já chega. Quero ir para casa agora. **

Athena bateu na própria testa e balançou a cabeça em negação. Como esse garoto idiota ainda não tinha conseguido perceber que somente lá, após a colina, ele estaria seguro? Só podia ser filho daquele asno aquático, tsk, tsk.

**Annabeth franziu as sobrancelhas. **

**- Você não percebe, Percy? Você **_**está **_**em casa. Este é o único lugar na terra seguro para crianças como nós. **

**- Você quer dizer crianças mentalmente perturbadas? **

"Cara, ele se chamou de mentalmente perturbado ou foi impressão minha?" Disse Ares, mastigando uma coxa de frango (?).

**- Eu quero dizer **_**não-humanas. **_**Não totalmente humanas, de qualquer modo. Meio humanas. **

**- Meio humanas e meio o quê?**

**- Acho que você sabe. **

**Eu não queria admitir, mas sabia, sim. Senti um formigamento nos membros, uma sensação que às vezes me tomava quando minha mãe falava sobre meu pai. **

"Fez-se o silêncio na sala. Nenhum semideus já havia falado sobre como era ouvir sobre o progenitor olimpiano, era uma nova informação para todos. Poseidon pareceu pensativo por alguns momentos, mais até do que Athena, que parecia meditar muito internamente e..."

HERMES! Você NÃO pode fazer a narração, eu já não te disse isso? #Cara de brava#

"Epa, desculpa aê, Letz."

Bem... onde estávamos? Ah, sim, não pareceu conseguir uma conclusão boa o suficiente, pois seus olhos recobraram o foco e ela pareceu frustrada. Poseidon, ainda avoado, voltou a ler.

**- Deusas - disse eu. - Meio deusas. **

**Annabeth assentiu. **

**- Seu pai não está morto, Percy. Ele é um dos olimpianos. **

**- Isso é... loucura. **

"Eu concordo mais do que plenamente! Tio Poseids é feio demais para ser um dos olimpianos!" Disse Apolo, fazendo os homens, (tirando o tio citado, que ficou com uma cara amarrada) soltarem gostosas gargalhadas e até as garotas darem algumas risadinhas.

**- Será? Qual é a coisa mais comum que os deuses faziam nas velhas histórias? Eles andavam por aí se apaixonando por seres humanos e tendo filhos com eles. Você pensa que eles mudaram os hábitos nos últimos poucos milênios? **

"Poisé, eles não mudam." Disse Héstia, acusando os homens com os olhos, fazendo com que eles se sentissem meio culpados.

"Aphrodite e Tia Deméter também têm filhos!" Reclamaram Apolo e Hermes, revoltados por a tia citar somente os homens.

"Eu nunca disse que elas são santas, afinal." Ela deu de ombros e olhou para Poseidon, que revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

**- Mas isso são apenas... - Eu quase disse **_**mitos **_**de novo **("Que menino teimoso!" Reclamou Athena, fazendo Poseidon revirar os olhos). **Então me lembrei do aviso de Quíron de que daqui a dois mil anos **_**eu **_**poderia ser considerado um mito. - Mas se todos aqui são meio deuses... **

**- Semideuses - disse Annabeth. - Esse é o termo oficial. Ou meio-sangues. **

**- Então quem é seu pai? **

**As mãos dela se apertaram em volta da balaustrada do píer. Tive a sensação de que acabara de tocar em um assunto delicado. **

Athena fechou os olhos e bateu na própria testa. Ela sabia bem qual era a situação de sua filha com o pai e por isso a tinha ajudado indiretamente até que chegasse a salvo (na medida do possível) ao acampamento. E tocar naquele assunto era uma indelicadeza sem tamanho do Peixe Júnior!

**- Meu pai é um professor em West Point - disse ela. - Não vejo desde que era muito pequena. Ele ensina História Americana. **

**- Ele é humano. **

As meninas ficaram completamente indignadas com essa frase.

"Que retardado!" Exclamaram algumas.

"Preconceituoso nojento!" O restante disse.  
>"Só podia ser filho desse coiso chamado Poseidon!" Disse Athena, fuzilando Poseidon com os olhos. O deus estava tentando se esconder atrás do trono.<p>

**- O quê? Está pensando que tem de ser um deus homem encontrando uma mulher humana atraente, e não o contrário? Sabe que isso é machismo? **

**- Então quem é sua mãe? **

**- Chalé 6. **

**- O que significa?**

"Ignorante." Resmungou Athena, que foi prontamente ignorada por Poseidon, que nesse momento fazia planos rápidos com Hermes e Apolo para a montagem de um abrigo abaixo do trono dele.**  
><strong>

**Annabeth endireitou o corpo. **

**- Atena. Deusa da sabedoria e da guerra. **

**Certo, pensei. Por que não? **

**- E meu pai? **

**- Indeterminado **("Dãa" Disse Athena. "Ei, Athena, para de implicância com o moleque!" Disseram Zeus e Hera, fazendo a deusa ficar emburrada.)-** disse Annabeth-, como eu lhe disse antes. Ninguém sabe. **

**- A não ser a minha mãe. Ela sabia. **

**- Talvez não, Percy. Os deuses nem sempre revelam sua identidade. **

**- Meu pai teria revelado. Ele a amava. **

Os deuses olhavam ceticamente para o livro, mas Aphrodite mantinha seus olhos no Deus do Mar, que tinha uma expressão triste. Ele havia se apaixonado (e muito) por Sally Jackson, definitivamente, mas... Amor? E, bem... Ela realmente sabia quem ele era, mas não porque ele havia dito, mas porque ela havia visto a aura dourada a seu redor. Ela era imune a névoa, afinal.

**Annabeth me deu uma olhada cautelosa. Ela não queria acabar com as minhas ilusões.**

**- Talvez você esteja certo. Talvez ele vá enviar um sinal. Esse é o único modo de saber com certeza: seu pai tem de mandar a você um sinal reclamando você como filho. Às vezes isso acontece. **

Todos olhavam para Poseidon, agora, e ele mantinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto depois de um vaso de plantas.  
>"Eu provavelmente o reconheceria." Ele disse, respondedo à pergunta muda dos outros. "É meio obvio, não? Estamos no começo do primeiro livro, e todos os cinco livros dizem respeito ao garoto, ele não poderia passar todo o tempo dos livros em indeterminado, né?"<p>

**- Quer dizer que às vezes não acontece? **

**Annabeth correu a palma da mão pela balaustrada. **

**- Os deuses são atarefados. Eles têm uma porção de filhos, e nem sempre... Bem, às vezes eles não se importam conosco, Percy. Eles nos ignoram. **

"ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!" Exclamaram os deuses (os que tinham filhos, todos exceto Hera, Ártemis e Héstia, que se sentiu na necessidade de desmentir.  
>"É verdade sim. Quantos semideuses vivem no chalé 11 atualmente? Aproximadamente quarenta, desde que visitei o acampamento pela última vez. E isso porquê? Porque os deuses se esquecem de reconhcer os filhos! Admitam que é verdade."<p>

Com a declaração, os deuses se calaram. Parando para pensar, era realmente verdade. E era muita injustiça com os garotos.

**Pensei em algumas das crianças que tinha visto no chalé de Hermes, adolescentes que pareciam mal-humorados e deprimidos, como se estivessem esperando por um chamado que nunca viria **(Os deuses abaixaram a cabeça, infelizes. Poderiam ser filhos dos próprios olimpianos, ou dos deuses menores, mas não importava; estariam esperando, e esperando, e esperando, até que um dos olimpianos o reconhecesse. E se fosse filho de um deus menos, nunca saberia que era seu progenitor, pois apenas os olimpianos reconhecem seus filhos no acampamento. E era culpa deles, os olimpianos atarefados, que esses outros não podem reconhecer seus pais).** Conhecera crianças assim na Academia Yancy, descartadas para internatos por pais ricos que não tinham tempo para lidar com elas. Mas os deuses deviam se comportar melhor. **

**- Então eu estou encalhado aqui - disse eu. - É isso? Pelo resto da minha vida? **

Dioniso tremeu ao lembrar que _ele _estava encalhado lá, não pelo resto da vida, mas por grande pare de sua imortalidade.

**- Depende - disse Annabeth. - Alguns campistas só ficam no verão. Se você é filho de Afrodite ou Deméter, provavelmente não é uma força realmente poderosa **(As deusas bufaram, com raiva. Porque todo mundo desmoralizava seus poderes? Humpft). **Os monstros podem ignorá-lo, e então você pode se arranjar com alguns meses de treinamento de verão e viver no mundo mortal pelo resto do ano. Mas, para alguns de nós, sair é perigoso demais. Temos de ficar o ano inteiro. No mundo mortal, atraímos monstros. Eles percebem nossa presença. Vêm nos desafiar. Na maioria das vezes eles nos ignoram ate termos idade suficiente para causar problemas - cerca de dez ou onze anos, mas depois disso muitos dos semideuses vêem para cá ou são mortos. Alguns conseguem sobreviver no mundo exterior e se tornam famosos. Acredite, se eu lhe contasse os nomes você os conheceria. Alguns nem sequer se dão conta de que são semideuses. Mas poucos, muito poucos são assim. **

**- Então os monstros não podem entrar aqui? **

**Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça. **

**- Não, a não ser que sejam intencionalmente mantidos nos bosques ou convocados por alguém de dentro. **

**- Por que alguém ia querer convocar um monstro? **

**- Para pratica de lutas. Para pregar peças. **

**- Pregar peças? **

Hermes sorriu. Seus gêmeos Stoll eram simplesmente os melhores em pregar esse tipo de peça. Na verdade eles eram os melhores em pregar qualquer tipo de peça! Nem Luke (seu coração se apertou como sempre acontecia ao pensar nele, e, consequentemente, _nela_), seu pupilo, era tão bom nisso.

**- A questão é que as fronteiras são fechadas para manter os mortais e os monstros de fora. Do lado de fora, os mortais olham para o vale e não vêem nada de inusitado, apenas plantações de morangos. **

**- Então... você é uma campista de ano inteiro? **

**Annabeth assentiu. De dentro da gola da camiseta ela puxou um colar de couro com cinco contas de argila de cores diferentes. Era exatamente como o de Luke, só que o de Annabeth também tinha um grande anel de ouro enfiado, como um anel de faculdade. **

**- Estou aqui desde que tinha sete anos - disse ela. - Todo mês de agosto, no último dia da sessão de verão, a gente ganha uma conta por sobreviver mais um ano. Estou aqui há mais tempo que a maioria dos conselheiros, e eles estão todos na faculdade. **

**- Por que veio tão jovem? **

"Isso não é da sua conta." Bufou Athena, fazendo Poseidon, Zeus e Hera revirarem os olhos.

**Ela girou o anel no colar. **

**- Não é da sua conta. **

Os deuses encararam Athena, divertidos, enquanto ela estava de olhos fechados, provavelmente cantarolando uma musiquinha qualquer. Então finalmente perceber que era encarada e olhou confusa para os outros, que não aguentaram e começaram a rir.

**- Ah. - Fiquei ali por um minuto em um silêncio constrangedor. - Então... Eu poderia simplesmente sair andando daqui agora mesmo, se quisesse?**

**- Seria suicídio, mas você poderia, com a permissão do sr. D ou de Quíron. Mas eles não dariam permissão até o final da sessão de verão, a não ser... **

**- A não ser? **

**- Que lhe seja concedida uma missão. Mas isso dificilmente acontece. Na última vez... **

**A voz dela foi sumindo. Pude perceber pelo seu tom de voz que a última vez não tinha ido muito bem. **

Os deuses se encararam meio em dúvida. A missão falha ainda levaria um tempo para acontecer ou aconteceria logo? Cada um continuou pensativo por um tempo, e então Poseidon voltou a ler.

**- Antes, quando estava doente no quarto - disse eu -, quando você dava de comer aquela coisa... **

**- Ambrosia. **

**- É. Você me perguntou algo sobre o solstício de verão. **

**Os ombros de Annabeth se contraíram. **

**- Então você **_**sabe **_**alguma coisa? **

**- Bem... não. Na minha antiga escola, ouvi por acaso Grover e Quíron conversando sobre isso. Grover mencionou o solstício de verão. Ele disse algo como não termos muito tempo, por causa do prazo final. O que isso queria dizer? **

A mesma pergunta era feita pelos deuses. Que prazo final? Seria para uma guerra? O clima dee tensão preencheu a sala, e Poseidon lentamente voltou a ler.

**Ela apertou os punhos. **

**- Eu gostaria de saber. Quíron e os sátiros, eles sabem, mas não contaram para mim. Algo está errado no Olimpo, algo muito importante. Na última vez em que estive lá, parecia tudo tão **_**normal. **_

**- Você esteve no Olimpo? **

**- Alguns de nós, campistas de ano inteiro... Luke, Clarisse, eu e poucos outros... fizemos uma excursão durante o solstício de inverno. É quando os deuses fazem sua grande assembléia anual. **

Os deuses olharam em volta, sorrindo fraco. Alguns campistas iriam visitá-los hoje, um pouquinho depois da reunião. Agora seria... bem, tecnicamente, muito depois da reunião.

**- Mas... como chegou lá? **

**- Pela Ferrovia de Long Island, é claro. Você desce na Estação Penn. Empire State, seiscentésimo andar. - Ela me olhou como quem tinha certeza de que eu já sabia disso. - Você **_**é **_**nova-iorquino, certo? **

**- Ah, com certeza. - Até onde eu sabia, havia apenas cento e dois andares no Empire States, mas decidi não comentar isso. **

Um pouco da tensão saiu pela janela quando os deuses explodiram em risadas pelo pensamento do garoto. Ainda recuperando o fôlego, Poseidon voltou a ler.

**- Logo depois da visita - continuou Annabeth -, o tempo ficou esquisito, como se os deuses tivessem começado a brigar** [Todos na sala engoliram em seco. Mais uma briga? 'Tomara que não seja das sérias', torcia a maioria (posso tirar Ares da equação, né?).]**. Uma ou duas vezes desde então, ouvi sátiros conversando. O máximo que posso deduzir é que algo importante foi roubado **[Eles novamente engoliram em seco, especialmente os três grandes. 'Seria o raio, o tridente ou o elmo?' pensaram, nervosamente, a tensão voltando mais uma vez a sala].** E, se não for devolvido até o solstício de verão, vai haver problemas. Quando você veio, eu estava esperando... quer dizer... Atena pode se entender com qualquer um, a não ser Ares. E, é claro, ela tem uma rivalidade com Poseidon. Mas, quer dizer, fora isso, pensei que poderíamos trabalhar juntos. Pensei que você pudesse saber alguma coisa. **

**Sacudi a cabeça. Gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas estava com fome, cansado e mentalmente sobrecarregado demais para fazer mais perguntas. **

**- Preciso conseguir uma missão - murmurou Annabeth consigo mesma. **["Acho que não, pequena, você é jovem demais." Disse Athena carinhosamente ao livro, surpreendendo aos deuses.] **- Eu **_**não **_**sou jovem demais **[- Poseidon leu, com entonação e voz mais fina, fazendo todos na sala, inclusive Athena, rirem alto, tentando enfim, expulsar a tensão que ainda lhes dava um nó na garganta.].** Se eles ao menos me contassem qual é o problema. **

**Senti cheiro de churrasco vindo de algum lugar por perto. Annabeth deve ter ouvido meu estômago roncar. Disse-me para ir em frente, que me alcançaria depois. Eu a deixei no píer, correndo o dedo pela balaustrada como se estivesse desenhando um plano de batalha. **

Athena sorriu belamente. Aquela garotinha era a melhor filha que ela poderia ter. Traçaria planos até em coisas simples como conseguir ser a primeira a tomar banho, coisa que grande parte dos seus filhos ignorava. Annabeth entendia sua mãe no aspecto 'Treinar com coisas simples para não travar com coisas difíceis'.

**De volta ao chalé 11, todo mundo estava falando e se divertindo, esperando o jantar. Pela primeira vez, notei que muitos campistas tinham feições parecidas: narizes pontudos, sobrancelhas arqueadas, sorrisos maliciosos **[Naquele momento, Hermes abriu um sorriso que chegava a ser maléfico de tão malicioso, e os deuses notaram claramente a semelhança citada no rosto magro do deus]**. Eram o tipo de criança que os professores classificariam como encrenqueiros. Felizmente, ninguém prestou muita atenção em mim quando fui até meu lugar no chão e me deixei cair com o chifre de minotauro. **

**O conselheiro, Luke, se aproximou. Ele também tinha a aparência familiar de Hermes. Estava desfigurada pela cicatriz na face direita **[A simpes menção da cicatriz fez Hermes estremecer por completo, chamando a atenção de Apolo, que estava a seu lado, mas nada fez sabendo o quanto aquele assunto incomodava o amigo-irmão], **mas o sorriso estava intacto. **

**- Arranjei um saco de dormir para você - disse ele. - E, aqui, furtei para você alguns artigos de toalete da loja do acampamento. **

**Não deu para saber se ele estava brincando quanto àquela parte de furtar. **

Uma breve risadinha veio da parte de Hermes, o que fez Apolo se sentir autorizado a soltar a risada escandalosa que fez todos os outros rirem pelo exagero.

**Eu disse: **

**- Obrigado. **

**- Sem problemas. - Luke sentou-se ao meu lado, descansando as costas contra a parede. - Primeiro dia difícil? **

**- Meu lugar não é aqui - disse eu. - Nem mesmo acredito em deuses. **

**- É - disse ele. - Foi assim que todos nós começamos. E depois que você começa a acreditar neles? Não fica nem um pouco mais fácil. **

A maioria dos deuses riu, mas Apolo, estranhamente atento, olhou para seu irmão e o viu estranhamente calado. Se esforçando muito, ele poderia jurar que viu... Angústia? Não, não devia ser isso, Hermes nunca se deixava abalar assim, ainda mais por uma frase tão atoa, e...

**A amargura em sua voz me surpreendeu, porque Luke parecia ser o tipo de cara despreocupado. Parecia ser capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa. **

Apolo então compreendeu, na medida do possível, o que Hermes passava. O deus em questão agora fitava o nada, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. Mas Apolo sabia que aquilo ainda o consumia por dentro.

**- Então seu pai é Hermes? - perguntei. **

**Ele puxou um canivete de mola do bolso de trás, e por um segundo, pensei que fosse me destripar [Risadinhas rodaram a sala. Só esse menino mesmo!], mas ele apenas raspou o barro da sola da sandália. **

**- É, Hermes. **

**- O mensageiro com asas nos pés. **

**- É ele. Mensageiros. Medicina. Viajantes, mercadores, ladrões. Qualquer um que use as estradas. É por isso que você está aqui, desfrutando a hospitalidade do chalé 11. Hermes não é exigente com relação a quem apadrinha. **

**Entendi que Luke não queria me chamar de joão-ninguém **[Agora risadas mais fortes foram ouvidas. Até Hermes se permitiu uma risadinha, o que fez Apolo se animar um pouco mais.].** Apenas tinha muita coisa na cabeça. **

**- Você já encontrou seu pai? - perguntei. **

**- Uma vez. **

**Esperei, pensando que, se ele quisesse me contar, contaria. Aparentemente não. Imaginei se a historia tinha alguma coisa a ver com como ele conseguira aquela cicatriz. **

Novamente Hermes estremeceu, mas agora olhou para o colo e continuou assim, apenas ouvindo a leitura.

**Luke ergueu os olhos e conseguiu sorrir. **

**- Não se preocupe com isso, Percy. A maioria dos campistas aqui é boa gente. Afinal, somos uma grande família, certo? Cuidamos um do outro. **

**Ele parecia entender o quanto me sentia perdido e eu estava grato por isso, porque um cara mais velho como ele - mesmo sendo um conselheiro - devia estar evitando um secundarista chato como eu. Mas Luke me dera as boas-vindas ao chalé. Até mesmo furtara alguns artigos de toalete, o que era a coisa mais simpática que alguém fizera por mim o dia inteiro. **

As risadinhas rodaram mais uma vez a sala, pelo visto Percy Jackson havia puxado um pouco do senso de humor (mesmo que indireto) de seus "primos".

**Decidi fazer a minha última grande pergunta, aquela que vinha me incomodando a tarde toda. **

**- Clarisse, de Ares, debochou sobre eu ser um dos Três Grandes. Depois, Annabeth... ela falou duas vezes que eu poderia ser o cara. Disse que devo falar com o Oráculo. O que quer dizer isso tudo? **

Essa era uma pergunta que os deuses também faziam. É claro que já sabiam quem era o pai do garoto, mas porque ele teria que ver o Oráculo? No fundo, eles sabiam que era algo importante, mas era _tão_ difícil de crer num garotinho de doze anos fazendo a algo assim...

**Luke fechou o canivete. **

**- Odeio profecias. **

**- O que quer dizer? **

**Seu rosto deu uma estremecida em volta da cicatriz. **

**- Digamos apenas que eu compliquei as coisas para todos os outros. Nos últimos dois anos, desde quando me dei mal em minha viagem ao Jardim das Hespérides, Quíron não autorizou mais nenhuma missão. Annabeth está morrendo de vontade de sair para o mundo. **[Athena olhou carinhosa e repreendedoramente para o livro, fazendo alguns deuses rirem. Hermes ainda estava em seu estado semi-catatônico, mas Apolo soube que ele estava ouvinho por tê-lo visto estremecendo]. **Ela importunou tanto Quíron que ele finalmente disse que já conhecia o seu destino. Recebera uma profecia do Oráculo. Não quis contar tudo a ela, mas disse que Annabeth ainda não estava destinada a sair numa missão. Tinha de esperar até... alguém especial vir para o acampamento. **

**- Alguém especial? **

**- Não se preocupe com isso, garoto - disse Luke. - Annabeth quer pensar que todo campista novo que chega aqui é o presságio que ela está esperando. Agora vamos, é hora do jantar. **

**No momento em que ele disse isso, uma trombeta soou a distancia. De algum modo eu sabia que era feita com uma concha de caramujo, apesar de nunca ter ouvido uma antes. **

"É sempre assim..." Disse Apolo, calmamente, apesar de todos verem o olhar divertido que ele trocou com Hermes que levantou a cabeça parecendo renovado ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Apolo.  
>"Mas... o quê?" Perguntou Athena, parecendo muito confusa, assim como os outros deuses, que olhavam para os dois, agora em pé nos tronos, vestindo roupas de... Sonic?<br>"É SEMPRE ASSIM, EM CIMA, EM CIMA EM CIMA EM CIMA!" Eles cantaram, levantando um braço, depois o outro e balançando de acordo com a música. "É SEMPRE ASSIM, EMBAIXO, EMBAIXO EMBAIXO EMBAIXO!" Agora, eles balançavam os braços na frente dos joelhos, movendo os mesmos. Os deuses já haviam explodido em risadas com a dança ridícula que os dois faziam. "É SEMPRE ASSIM, EM CIMA, EM CIMA EM CIMA EM CIMA, É SEMPRE ASSIM, EMBAIXO, EMB... TÃNANANA SAMBA!" ¹  
>Os deuses não se aguentavam de tanto rir, alguns estavam com dor de barriga, outros com lágrimas nos olhos. Ninguém conseguia para de rir da idiotice dos garotos. Levaram bastante tempo para se recuperar (A autora riu mais um pouco, comeu um pão de queijo, bebeu leite com toddy e tocou teclado antes deles terminarem), e enfim Poseidon voltou a ler, ainda meio ofegante.<p>

**Luke gritou: **

**- Onze, reunir! **

**O chalé inteiro, cerca de vinte de nós, formou uma fila no pátio. Enfileiramo-nos por ordem de antigüidade, portanto é claro que eu era o último. Vieram campistas também de outros chalés, com exceção dos três vazios no fim e do chalé 8, que parecia normal durante o dia mas agora começava a ter um brilho prateado à medida que o sol se punha. **

**Marchamos colina acima até o pavilhão do refeitório. Sátiros vieram da campina e juntaram-se a nós. Náiades emergiram do lago de canoagem. Algumas outras meninas saíram dos bosques - e quando digo dos bosques, quero dizer dos bosques **_**mesmo. **_**Vi uma menina de nove ou dez anos fundir-se da lateral de um bordo e vir saltitando colina acima. **

**Ao todo, havia talvez uma centena de campista, algumas dúzias de sátiros e uma dúzia de ninfas e náiades variadas. **

**No pavilhão, tochas ardiam em volta das colunas de mármore. Um fogo central queimava em um braseiro de bronze do tamanho de uma banheira. Cada chalé tinha sua própria mesa, coberta com uma toalha branca com detalhes roxo. Quatro mesas estavam vazias, mas a do chalé 11 era superlotada. Tive de me espremer na ponta de um banco, com metade do traseiro de fora. **

Os deuses riran pelo comentário.

'Tudo bem que tudo é narrado da cabeça do garoto, mas podia ser, sei lá, mais correto!' Pensou alto Athena, fazendo os outros rirem sem perceber muito bem o por que.

"Que foi?" Perguntou, fazondo todos rirem, o que a deixou ainda mias confusa.

**Vi Grover sentado à mesa 12, e um par de meninos loiros gorduchos bem parecidos com o sr. D. Quíron ficou em pé ao lado, pois a mesa de piquenique era muito pequena para um centauro. **

**Annabeth sentou-se à mesa 6 com um bando de crianças atléticas de aparência séria, todas com olhos cinzentos e cabelo loiro da cor do mel.**

Athena mais uma vez sorriu,agora sob a menção de seus amados prodígios. Dioniso também sorriu; seus filhos eram a melhor coisa naquele acampamento. Ele sempre maou sátiros, mas não se comparavam a seus queridos filhos, os únicos que o entendiam naquele castigo.

**Clarisse sentou-se atrás de mim à mesa de Ares. Parecia recuperada do banho, pois estava rindo e arrotando ao lado das amigas. **

**Finalmente, Quíron bateu o casco contra o piso de mármore do pavilhão e todos se calaram. Ele ergueu um copo. **

**- Aos deuses! **

**Todos ergueram os copos. **

**- Aos deuses! **

**Ninfas do bosque avançaram com bandejas de comida: uvas, maçãs, morangos, queijo, pão fresco e, sim, churrasco! Meu copo estava vazio, mas Luke disse; **

**- Fale com ele. Qualquer coisa que queria. Não alcoólica, é claro. **

A fala fez todos rirem de Dioniso, que tinha feito uma careta e soltado um muxoxo. 'Poxa, sacanagem Zeus não liberar um vinhozinho de vez em quando!' Ele não pode evitar pensar.

**- Cherry Coke - falei. **

**O copo se encheu de líquido espumante cor de caramelo. **

**Então tive uma idéia. **

**- Cherry Coke **_**azul**_**.  
><strong>  
>As meninas já estavam novamente emotivas, com aquelas carinhas de bichinho de pelúcia, que fizeram os homens rirem baixinho pelo nariz.<p>

**O refrigerante assumiu um tom berrante de cobalto. **

**Tomei um gole cauteloso. Perfeito **

**Fiz um brinde à minha mãe. **

**Ela não se foi, disse a mim mesmo. De qualquer modo, não para sempre. Ela está no Mundo Inferior. E, se ele é um lugar real, então algum dia... **

**- Vai, Percy - disse Luke, me passando uma travessa de peito defumado. **

**Enchi meu prato e estava prestes a dar uma grande garfada quando notei que todos se levantavam, levando os pratos para o fogo no centro do pavilhão. Imaginei se estavam indo buscar a sobremesa ou coisa assim. **

"Ora, que falta de respeito!" Exclamaram Athena e Dioniso, enquanto os outros deuses explodiam em risadas.

**- Venha - disse-me Luke. **

**Quando cheguei mais perto, vi que todos estavam pegando algo do prato e jogando dentro do fogo, o morango mais maduro, a fatia mais suculenta de carne, o pão mais quente e mais amanteigado. **

De repente, cheiros diversos e deliciosos encheram a sala, fazendo os deuses se acalmarem completamente, considerando o fato de elels não terem percebido que estavam mais uma vez tensos.

"Parece que Morfeu quer que nós sintamos tudo o que sentimos na história." Disse Héstia, apreciando o cheiro de um ccho de uvas particularmente doce e suculento.  
>Apesar de não saberem o porque, os deuses sentiram que aquilo não poderia dar em coisa boa.<p>

**Luke murmurou ao meu ouvido: **

**- Oferendas queimadas para os deuses. Eles gostam do cheiro. **

**- Fala sério! **

**O olhar dele me advertiu a não debochar daquilo, mas não pude deixar de me perguntar por que um ser imortal, todo-poderoso, gostaria do cheiro de comida queimada. **

Athena bufou e revirou os olhos. Só podia ser filho de quem era, afinal, filho de peixe, peixinho é. 'Literalmente nesse caso', ela não deixou de acrescentar.

**Luke aproximou-se do fogo, inclinou a cabeça e atirou um cacho de uvas gordas e vermelhas. **

**- Hermes. **

Hermes, mesmo ainda extasiado pelos outros cheiros, não pode deixar de notar o cheiro magnifico que atingiu suas narinas no momento em que Poseidon leu a fala de seu filho. Porém, ainda conseguiu notar um... amargo esquisito na fruta de seu filho. 'Ele deve ter se enganado, claro', ele pensou, querendo, inconscientemente, convencer a si mesmo.

**Eu era o próximo.**

**Eu gostaria de saber o nome de qual deus eu devia dizer. **

**Acabei fazendo um pedido silencioso. **_**Quem quer que seja, conte-me. Por favor. **_

**Empurrei uma grande fatia de peito para as chamas. **

E Poseidon sentiu o que não sentia a muito tempo, um cheiro só para ele. É claro que os cheiros preenchiam a sala, mas eram mais fortes para o deus para quem era direcionado. E com a proibição de não ter filhos, ele só sentia os maravilhosos cheiros pela metade. Mas agora não, o delicioso cheiro de peito de frango era só, somente e apenas para ele. Ele se sentiu tão extasiado que precisou de açguns minutos para se recuperar.

**Quando inalei um pouco de fumaça, não engasguei .**

"Dãa..." Resmungou Athena, fazendo Poseidon, 'disfarçadamente', jogou um balão d'água nela, juntamente com Hermes e Apolo. Athena levou meio milésimo de segundo para entender o que tinha acontecido para ela se ver toda molhada e os outros deuses se explodirem de tanto rir, então levantou e foi furiosa em direção a Poseidon ('Obviamente a ideia foi desse peixe!'), mas ele já havia entrado em seu novo compartimento super improvisado e desconfortável (pelo fato de os três terem construido rapidamente durante a leitura), mas ele conseguiu se proteger por completo da fúria e dos poderes de Athena, e agora ele e os outros dois também riam às custas da deusa. Levou bastante tempo pra que eles se recuperassem, e já era fato que teriam uma vingança, mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Poseidon voltou a ler, a voz abafada pelo abrigo.

**Não parecia nem um pouco cheiro de comida queimada. Cheirava a chocolate quente e **_**brownies **_**recém-assados, hambúrgueres grelhados e flores silvestres, e uma centena de outras coisas boas que não deviam combinar, mas combinavam. Dava até para acreditar que os deuses podiam viver daquela fumaça. **

"Oh, é..." Os deuses murmuraram deliciados. Os cheiros agora citados vieram com bastante força sem nenhum deus em especial, fazendo todos ficarem mais uma vez extasiados.

**Depois que todos voltaram aos lugares e terminaram de comer, Quíron bateu novamente o casco para chamar nossa atenção. **

**O sr. D levantou-se com um enorme suspiro. **

**- Sim, suponho que deva dizer olá a todos vocês, moleques. Bem, olá. Nosso diretor de atividades, Quíron, diz que a próxima captura da bandeira será na sexta-feira. Atualmente, o chalé 5 detém os lauréis. **

**Um monte de aplausos disformes se ergueu da mesa de Ares.**

Ares abriu um sorriso convencido, fazendo Athena olhá-lo com desdém e raiva. Os dois viviam fazendo de pequenas a grandes competições, e até os filhos eram incluídos.

**- Pessoalmente - continuou o sr. D -, não me importo nem um pouco, mas congratulações. Também devo lhes dizer que temos um novo campista hoje. Peter Johnson. **

Os deuses voltaram a rir com o erro de Dioniso, que agora estava degustando de uma uva e estranhamente não tinha percebido outros rindo dele.  
>"Ele nunca acerta!" Exclamou Apolo, com lágrimas nos olhos e meio sem fôlego.<br>Ainda rindo pelo nariz, Poseidon voltou a ler.

**Quíron murmurou alguma coisa. **

**- Ahn, Percy Jackson - corrigiu o sr. D. - Está certo. Viva, e tudo o mais. Agora vão correndo para a sua fogueira boba. Andem. **

**Todos aplaudiram. Dirigimo-nos para o anfiteatro, onde o chalé de Apolo liderou a cantoria. **

"Eles cantam muuuito. Não me surpreenderia se uma de minhas filhas viesse a ser a nova Madonna, e um de meus filhos o novo Michael. Eles são D-E-M-A-I-S!" Disse Apolo, se gabando e fazendo os deuses caírem na risada mais uma vez.

**Cantamos canções de acampamento sobre os deuses, comemos besteiras e nos divertimos, e o engraçado foi que não senti ninguém mais olhando para mim. Era como estar em casa. **

**Mais à noite, quando as fagulhas da fogueira se enroscavam em um céu estrelado, a trombeta de caramujo soou de novo, e todos nós formamos filas para voltar aos nossos chalés. Não me dei conta de como estava exausto até desmoronar em meu saco de dormir emprestado.**

"Né? Cantar e comer besteira cansa, menino." Disse Hermes, com tom de quem ensina algo muito importante. Os deuses, que mal tinham se recuperado, voltaram a rir. 

**Meus dedos se fecharam em volta do chifre do Minotauro. Pensei em minha mãe, mas tive bons pensamentos: o sorriso dela, as histórias que lia para mim antes de dormir quando eu era pequeno, o jeito como me dizia para não deixar os percevejos morderem.  
><strong>  
>"Owwwnt!" Exclamaram s garotas. Pareciam nem se lembrar que no começo do capítulo haviam ficado com raiva dele. Esse pensamento fez os deuses rirem baixo, até não aguentarem mais e explodirem em gargalhadas intensas, o que fez com que as meninas os encarassem com raiva.<strong><br>**

**Quando fechei os olhos, adormeci instantaneamente. **

**Assim foi meu primeiro dia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. **

**Queria ter sabido antes que em tão pouco tempo passaria a gostar do meu novo lar.**

"Fim, povo." Disse Poseidon, se espreguiçando. "Quem vai ler o próximo?"

"Eu aqui!" Levantou o braço Hera, sorrindo. Poseidon lhe passou o livro e ela leu: 

"**Nós capturamos uma bandeira"**

Primeira coisa: Por favor, não me matem! Pode até parecer desculpa, mas uma série de fatores me impediu de postar antes! Primeiramente, três dias depois da postagem do último capítulo, eu (admito que isso a culpa foi minha) estraguei meu teclado. Não completamente, mas estraguei teclas importantíssimas como as aspas, que eu uso nas falas dos personagens, o Caps Lock, o Shift, o !, o e as letras A,Q,Z, S e W. Depois de conseguir o teclado novo, fiquei de castigo por uma semana. Depois, descobri que ia me mudar e tive que ficar encaixotando muitas coisas, sendo que vou me mudar só na semana que vem. Depois, li 'O Herói Perdido', que é muito perfeito! Depois, machuquei minha mão no vôlei, nada sério, mas não consegui escrever direito por uma semana (eu não contei nem para as minhas amigas esse fato, porque senão elas iriam me impedir de jogar vôlei (xD) copiar a matéria, etc). E enfim, fiquei essa semana de castigo e meus pais me liberaram ontem, que sentei na cadeira do computador e escrevi mais da metade do capítulo, restando apenas a última parte e essa 'pequena' nota aqui. Sério, me desculpem mesmo. Qualquer coisa, eu só tenho treze anos xD

Ah, é! ¹- A música se chama Samba de Janeiro, eu eu a conheço do jogo Sega Superstars Tennis, e escrevi mais ou menos como me lembro. Eu sou uma pessoa estremamente problemática, portanto smepre que eu ouço um 'É sempre assim' perto da minha irmã ou do meu primo, a gente começa a cantar feito louco. Bem, como a gente é, afinal...

Respondendo às reviews das divas que mandaram:

**VicBlackPotter **– Oooi, sua linda ! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do último, espero que goste desse também! Beeijo.

Ninguem em Especial – Aii, obrigado, é perfeito saber que tem gente gostando da fic *-* Ares é realmente foda, Annabeth nem se fala, Clarisse é o clássico se correr o bicho pega e se ficar o bicho come, e Percy... Ah, Percy é o meu xodó, amo muuito eles xD Beijinhos pra tu.

Mille Malfoy P.W – Brigaada, linda! Percy é o máximo mesmo, né Ah, você acha que eu escrevo bem mesmo? Ahh, nossa, fico muuito feliz mesmo =D Brigada de novo, beeijos.

**KessyRMasen** – Menina, espero mais que você não te assustar mais desse jeito Amo suas reviews xD Eu nunca vou desistir da fic, posso demorar 5 anos para terminar, mas vou terminar É, não foi dessa vez que Poseids reclamou Percy, tenho quase certeza que é no próximo capítulo. O que achou da loucura Apolo&Hermes? xD Até o próximo (não me abandooone xD) Beeijo.

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw** – Eu vivo tendo preguiça também, mas deixa quieto Como eu disse pra Kessy, eu não pretendo parar a fic, então com certeza não vai prestar o beijo da Anna e do Percy, nem muito menos Hermes brigando com ele xD Beeijo, espero que goste desse capítulo =]

**Biaa Black Potter –** Ahh, que bom que gostou ! É realmente meio complicado achar fics sobre a leitura dos livros, afinal, não sabemos pelo que procurar, né? Gostou da ideia dos deuses? *-* Beeijinhos

**Vanessa S.** – Eu que peço desculpas pelo atraso Eu fico tão feliz sabendo que gente como você, que escreve muito bem, tem várias fics e tal, gosta e acompanha a minha *-*Espero que goste desse capítulo também ;3 Beeijo  
><strong>Filha de Poseidon<strong> – Bem vinda, linda =] Desculpinha a demora, espero que esteja gostando! Beeijão

**Clarizabel** – Brigada pelo review! Jura que acha isso? *-* Fico até emocionada ;3 Se está dizendo sobre a fic parar no meio do caminho, não eu realmente pretendo terminá-la, nem que demore muito para isso. Realmente são poucas as fic desse tipo em português, a maioria também não é concluída, mas a ideia veio na minha cabeça e, na frente do computador, a história (no início) foi fluindo. Ainda vai indo, só que mais lentamente. Bem, beijos, e obrigada de novo =D

Então, adeus e... Mas o quê? Outro? xD Ok, eu ponho aqui, tá, mas quero o meu de graça!

**A & H Abrigos Instantâneos  
>Se adequam a cadeiras, tronos divinos, mesas, camas, túneis subterrânios e canos do Mário!<br>Frete e Montagem grátis;**

**Tudo isso por apenas três dracmas!  
>Oferta por tempo limitado,agende já uma visita!<br>Mande sua mensagem de Íris para:**

**Sala do trono, Olimpo, Empire State, 600º Andar.  
><strong>

Então é só isso, gente mais linda do mundo E não se esqueçam de pedir seus abrigos, Dos mais confortáveis aos mais improvisados xD Beeijo o/


	10. Chapter 9

_O que deve acontecer?_

**"Nós capturamos uma bandeira."**

"Acho que já sabemos os vencedores." Disse Apolo, desapontado.

"Perdeu toda a emoção." Disse Hermes. "Trágico, trágico..."

Os deuses bufaram e riram dos dois brincalhões, especialmente após a cara indignada feita por ambos.

"Ok, família, eu vou começar AGORA, e ai de quem me interromper antes de um parágrafo!" Exclamou Hera.

Enquanto Hermes e Apolo silenciosamente adentravam em seus abrigos, a deusa começou a leitura.

**Em poucos dias me acomodei em uma rotina que parecia quase normal, se descontarmos o fato de que eu tinha aulas com sátiros, ninfas e um centauro. **

Hera não poderia estar mais indignada. Os deuses explodiram em risadas pela cara da deusa, e também pelo novo pensamento de Percy.

"É, tia, você devia ter pedido um tempo maior, né?" Perguntou Hermes, rindo pela abertura de seu trono.  
>Ainda estressada, Hera retomou a leitura, ignorando alguns risinhos que ainda rodavam a sala.<p>

**Todas as manhãs estudava grego antigo com Annabeth e conversávamos sobre deuses e deusas no presente, o que era um pouco estranho. Descobri que Annabeth estava certa a respeito de minha dislexia: o grego antigo não era tão difícil de ler. Pelo menos, não mais difícil que inglês. Depois de algumas manhãs eu já conseguia ler sem muita dor de cabeça algumas linhas de Homero, tropeçando aqui e ali. **

"A primeira habilidade útil do Nemo ta começando a aparecer..." Brincou Athena, olhando para Poseidon, que revirou os olhos.

**No resto do dia eu alternava atividades ao ar livre, procurando alguma coisa em que fosse bom. Quíron tentou me ensinar arco-e-flecha, mas descobrimos bem depressa que eu não dava para aquilo. Ele não reclamou nem mesmo quando teve de arrancar de sua cauda uma flecha perdida. **

As escandalosas risadas foram bruscamente interrompidas por um estalo forte, que provavelmente seria seguido por mais risadas, porém estas não saiam. Os deuses começaram a se desesperar. O que havia acontecido com as suas vozes? Eles ficaram daquele jeito até que uma risadinha feminina chamou a atenção.

"Gostaram? É assim que consigo acabar com três quartos de todas as brigas no mundo." Hera sorriu maleficamente, continuando a ler.

**Corrida? Eu também não era bom. As instrutoras, as ninfas do bosque, me faziam comer poeira. Disseram-me para não me preocupar com isso. Tiveram séculos de práticas fugindo de deuses apaixonados. Mas ainda assim era meio humilhante ser mais lento que uma árvore. **

Os deuses ficaram frustrados; A vontade de rir era tremenda, e Hera (que, para todos ali, estava mais lembrando Juno) soltou outra risadinha, antes de voltar a ler.

**E as lutas? Esqueça. Toda vez que ia para a esteira, Clarisse acabava comigo. **

**- E vem mais por aí, seu mané ****-**** murmurava ao meu ouvido. **

Tremendo pelo esforço, Ares conseguiu resmungar "Isso aí, filhota!", antes de novamente se afundar no encanto de Hera. Ela, intimamente, já estava cansada de segurá-lo por tanto tempo. Silenciosamente, ela desfez o encanto, torcendo para que os outros não percebessem esse fato.

**A única coisa em que eu era mesmo excelente era canoagem, e essa não era o tipo de habilidade de herói que as pessoas esperavam do cara que venceu o Minotauro. **

Alguns deuses olharam risonhos para o livro, outros em negação. Nenhum tinha percebido que o encanto estava quebrado, e Hera quase soltou um suspiro de alívio.

**Sabia que os campistas mais velhos e os conselheiros me observavam, tentando concluir quem era meu pai, mas não estava sendo fácil para eles. Eu não era tão forte quanto os garotos de Ares, nem tão bom em arco-e-flecha quanto os garotos de Apolo. Não tinha a perícia de Hefesto com metais ou - os deuses me livrem - o jeito de Dionísio com as vinhas. **

"EI!" Exclamou Dionísio, enquanto os outros riam. Porém, as risadas foram lentamente interrompidas.

"Eu acho que nossas vozes voltaram... Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Apolo?" Perguntou Hermes, olhando para Hera.

"Acho que sim, Hermes." E estalou os dedos. Ambos desapareceram e surgiram atrás do trono da deusa.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPION, MY FRIEEEEEEND!" Cantaram aos berros, fazendo os outros rirem mais uma vez, enquanto Hera revirava os olhos.

"Vocês vão me deixar ler ou não?" Ela reclamou, ruborizada.

"Hmm... Não!" Disseram todos, rindo.

"Que seja, então!" Ela se levantou com raiva e seguiu para o corredor.

"Não, Hera! Era brincadeira!" Exclamaram, ainda rindo um pouco. Batendo os pés, a deusa voltou e, emburrada, se sentou, olhando para todos meio receosa antes de voltar a ler.

**Luke me disse que eu podia ser filho de Hermes, uma espécie de pau para toda obra, mestre nada. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele só estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor. Na verdade, também não sabia o que fazer comigo. **

Apesar de agora estarem liberados, não fizeram comentários. Sabiam que aquilo era culpa de todos ali, que não assumiam seus filhos nos momentos certos, ou não liberavam os deuses menores para que eles os assumissem.

**A despeito disso tudo, eu gostava do acampamento. Eu me acostumei com a neblina matinal sobre a praia, com o cheiro dos campos de morangos à tarde e até com os ruídos esquisitos dos monstros nos bosques à noite. Eu jantava com o chalé 11, empurrava parte da minha refeição para o fogo e tentava sentir alguma conexão com meu verdadeiro pai. Não vinha nada. Apenas aquela sensação morna que eu sempre tive, a lembrança do seu sorriso. **

Poseidon parecia nostálgico. Se parasse para pensar, houve realmente um bebê de cabelos negros que ele visitou. Ele ainda não sabia ao certo como havia chegado lá. Em um momento meditava em seu reino, e no outro estava em frente a um berço branco com um bebê de aproximadamente um ano e meio. Ele abriu os olhinhos e ao vê-lo, soltou uma risadinha doce. Ele sorriu ao ouvir a risada, como um repicar de sinos. Porém, com um som vindo do corredor, ele piscou e ao abrir os olhos novamente, estava em seu trono, tudo da mesma maneira, o que fez ele pensar que aquilo fora sua imaginação.

**Tentei não pensar demais em minha mãe, mas ficava matutando: se deuses e monstros eram reais, se todas aquelas coisas mágicas eram possíveis, certamente haveria algum jeito de salvá-la, de trazê-la de volta... **

Hades balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. Haviam duas maneiras de mortos voltarem, uma mais impossível que a outra. E... Não, essa era a mais impossível, com certeza. Não poderia ser. A mãe do garoto ia ficar lá para sempre.

**Comecei a entender o ressentimento de Luke e como ele parecia magoado com o pai, Hermes. Certo, talvez os deuses tivessem tarefas importantes a fazer (**"Talvez?" Exclamaram todos, indignados**)**. **Mas não poderiam fazer uma visita de vez enquanto, trovejar ou alguma coisa?(**Pensativos, os deuses reconheceram a verdade. Sempre colocando compromissos não muito importantes em primeiro plano, qualquer coisa antes de seus filhos semideuses.**) Dionísio podia fazer Diet Coke aparecer do nada. Por que meu pai, quem quer que fosse, não podia fazer aparecer um telefone? **

**Quinta-feira à tarde, três dias depois de chegar ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, tive minha primeira aula de esgrima. Todos do chalé 11 se reuniram na grande arena circular, onde Luke seria nosso instrutor. **

Hermes sorriu levemente à menção de seu filho. As habilidades dele em esgrima realmente chamavam a atenção. Ele era ótimo. Porém, em seguida, o sorriso deu lugar novamente à expressão triste que mantinha depois de ver como Luke era decepcionado e magoado com ele.

**Começamos com estocadas e cutiladas básicas, usando bonecos recheados de palha com armaduras gregas. Acho que fui bem. Pelo menos entendi o que devia fazer e meus reflexos foram bons. **

**O problema era que eu não conseguia encontrar uma lâmina que se adaptasse às minhas mãos. Eram pesadas demais, leves demais ou compridas demais. Luke fez o melhor que pôde para me ajudar, mas concordou que nenhuma das lâminas de prática parecia funcionar para mim. **

O coração do Poseidon deu um salto. Será que... Só poderia ser... Um sorriso de satisfação tingiu seu rosto.

**Passamos adiante, para duelo em duplas. Luke anunciou que seria meu parceiro, já que era a minha primeira vez.**

**- Boa sorte - disse um dos campistas. - Luke é o melhor espadachim dos últimos trezentos anos. **

**- Talvez ele pegue leve comigo - comentei. **

**O campista riu, desdenhoso. **

Hermes sorriu brevemente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Seus filhos eram perfeitos.

**Luke me mostrou as estocadas, paradas e defesas com escudo do jeito difícil. A cada golpe eu estava um pouco mais surrado e contundido. **

**- Mantenha a guarda alta, Percy - dizia ele, e então me atingia com força nas costelas usando a parte chata da lâmina. - Não, não tanto assim! - **_**Plaft! **_**- Ataque! - **_**Plaft! **_**- Agora, recue! - **_**Plaft! **_

"Ai!" Exclamaram os deuses. Praticamente todos os deuses ali já haviam ficado um enorme hematoma de uma semana. Mas claro, estavam ansiosos. Haveria alguma reação de Percy?

**Quando ele pediu um tempo, eu estava empapado de suor. Todos correram para o isopor de bebidas. Luke despejou água gelada em cima da própria cabeça, o que me pareceu uma ótima idéia. Fiz a mesma coisa. **

Poseidon respirou alto, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Os outros também entenderam e, com um sorrisinho, esperaram o re-início da leitura, já imaginando o que iria acontecer.

**Na mesma hora me senti melhor. A força percorreu novamente os meus braços. A espada não parecia mais tão difícil de manejar.**

Uma risada baixa percorreu a sala. Todos tinham plena noção do poderio de Poseidon em duelos de espadachim, especialmente quando havia algum elemento à favor.

**- O.k., todo mundo em círculo! - ordenou Luke. - Se Percy não se importar, vou fazer uma pequena demonstração. **

**Incrível, pensei. Vamos todos assistir enquanto Percy é triturado. **

Alguns deuses espremeram os lábios numa tentativa de prender a risada que ameaçava escapar. Uma risada poderia quebrar toda uma tensão que havia sido colocada estrategicamente no momento em que descreveram as reações de Percy quando ele jogou a água em seu corpo.

**Os garotos de Hermes se reuniram em volta. Estavam todos contendo o riso. Imaginei que já tinham passado por aquilo e mal podiam esperar para ver Luke me usar como saco de pancadas. Ele disse a todos que ia mostrar uma técnica para desarmar o oponente: como girar a lâmina do inimigo com a parte chata da própria espada para que ele não tenha alternativa a não ser deixar a arma cair. **

"Uhh!" Exclamaram alguns dos deuses, aqueles que conheciam bem aquela técnica. Também sabiam que estava bem acima da capacidade de um novato como Percy. Pareciam estar tentando desvendar se Luke estava ou não fazendo uma das brincadeiras de mal gosto das crianças de Hermes.

**- Isso é difícil - enfatizou. - Já usaram contra mim. Não riam de Percy agora. A maioria dos espadachins precisa trabalhar anos para dominar essa técnica. **

**Ele demonstrou o movimento para mim em câmera lenta. Como previsto, a espada pulou da minha mão. **

**- Agora, em tempo real - disse ele depois que recuperei minha arma. - Vamos fazer o movimento até que um de nós tenha sucesso. Pronto, Percy? **

Os deuses gemeram. Era óbvio que não estava pronto. Dionísio balançou a cabeça em negação, gesto repetido pela maioria dos deuses até que Hera exclamou:

"Esperem! Vejam." E passou a ler alta e claramente como sempre, porém mais rápido do que o normal.

**Eu assenti, e Luke veio para cima de mim. De algum modo, eu o impedi de golpear o cabo da minha espada. Meus sentidos se aguçaram. Vi seus ataques chegando. Eu rebati. Dei um passo à frente e tentei minha própria estocada. Luke a revidou facilmente, mas notei uma mudança em seu rosto. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ele começou a me pressionar com mais força. **

Havia uma animação crescente preenchendo todos os presentes. Até mesmo Hermes começou a torcer pela "vitória" de Percy. Eles olhavam ansiosamente para Hera, engolindo cada palavra.

**A espada estava pesando em minha mão. Mas equilibrada. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de segundos antes que Luke me derrubasse, então decidi: Que se dane! **

**Tentei a manobra para desarmar. **

Os deuses arregalaram os olhos e sorriram mais animados que nunca. As respirações presas, eles arregalaram os olhos, esperando.

**Minha lâmina atingiu a base da de Luke e eu a girei, pondo todo o meu peso em um golpe para baixo. **

_**Plem! **_

**A espada de Luke retiniu contra as paredes. A ponta da minha lâmina estava a dois centímetros do seu peito desprotegido. **

"Uhul!" Comemorou Poseidon, com um mesclo de animação e orgulho. Hermes, Apolo e Ares batiam palmas, Athena e Ártemis exibiam sorrisos satisfeitos e os restantes sorriam, com exceção de Dionísio, que furtivamente pegou seu jogo PacMan de bolso e se escondeu atrás de seu trono para jogar, planejando encomendar um dos abrigos instantâneos do A & H.

**Os outros campistas ficaram em silencio. **

**Baixei a minha espada. **

**- Ahn, sinto muito.**

"SENTE MUITO?" Exclamaram Athena e Poseidon, corando em seguida, quando os deuses riam descaradamente dos dois.

"Ah, calem a boca." Disseram juntos novamente, fazendo os deuses ficaram sem ar de tanto rir.

"Poseidon, pare de falar junto comigo!" Disse uma Atena muito nervosa e vermelha.

"Eu não tenho culpa se você decide do nada usar minhas falas ao mesmo tempo que eu mesmo!"

Ainda rindo, Hera continuou a leitura.

**Por um momento, Luke ficou perplexo demais para falar. **

**- Sinto muito? - Seu rosto marcado abriu-se num sorriso. - Pelos deuses, Percy, você sente muito? Mostre-me aquilo de novo! **

**Eu não queria. A rápida explosão de energia maníaca me abandonara completamente. Mas Luke insistiu. **

**Dessa vez, não houve disputa. No momento em que nossas espadas entraram em contato, Luke atingiu o cabo da minha, que saiu deslizando pelo chão. **

Poseidon deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. Sem uma ajuda das águas, um filho de Poseidon novato era como qualquer outro espadachim no mesmo nível. Ele estava orgulhoso de qualquer forma.

**Depois de uma longa pausa, alguém do público disse: **

**- Sorte de principiante? **

**Luke enxugou o suor da testa. Ele me avaliou com um interesse totalmente novo. **

**- Talvez - disse. - Mas fico pensando o que Percy poderia fazer com uma espada equilibrada... **

"Esse garoto Percy realmente poderia fazer um bom estrago com um pouco de treino e uma boa espada..." Ares disse, pensativo. Quando percebeu os olhares surpresos sobre ele, suspirou. "Não posso mais analisar as qualidades de batalha das pessoas?"

**Sexta feira à tarde. Eu estava sentado com Grover perto do lago, descansando de uma experiência quase fatal no muro de escalada. Grover subira até o topo como um bode montanhês, mas a lava por pouco não me atingiu. Minha camisa ficou com buracos fumegantes. Os pêlos dos meus antebraços ficaram chamuscados. **

**Sentamos no píer, olhando as náiades que teciam cestos embaixo d'água, até que reuni coragem para pergunta a Grover como tinha sido a conversa com o sr. D. **

**Seu rosto assumiu um tom doentio de amarelo. **

"O que você falou com ele, seu ser sem coração?" Exclamaram Ártemis, Aphrodite, Perséfone e Hera.

O deus das festas empalideceu visivelmente.

"Eu não sei." Disse, num fio de voz.

Enquanto os garotos riam, Hera, ainda indignada, voltou a ler, fazendo os outros se calarem.

**- Ótima - disse. - Legal mesmo. **

**- Então sua carreira ainda está nos trilhos? **

**Ele me lançou um olhar nervoso. **

**- Quíron c-contou a você que eu quero uma licença de buscador? **

Zeus olhou para o filho e disse, brevemente:

"É claro que você não deu isso a ele, não é mesmo? Esse sátiro não é bom o suficiente para isso e..."

"Cala a boca!" Explodiu Hera, jogando o livro no chão e se levantando. "Só porque ele salvou outras duas crianças que não aquela maldita bastarda..."

"NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MINHA FILHA!" Gritou o deus, já de pé, fazendo os demais se encolherem, exceto Hera, que apenas o encarou, com um ar feroz.

"Se acalmem!" Disse Héstia, se pondo entre os dois, que se sentaram com uma carranca terrível. "Depois vocês resolvem qualquer discussão, vou terminar de ler o capítulo."

"Não. Eu vou." Disse Hera, com uma voz contida. Ela pegou o livro e, entre dentes, voltou a ler.

**- Bem... não. - Eu não tinha idéia do que era uma licença de buscador, mas aquele não parecia ser o momento certo para perguntar. - Ele só me disse que você tinha grandes planos, sabe... e que precisava de reconhecimento por completar uma tarefa. Então você conseguiu? **

**Grover baixou os olhos para as náiades. **

**- O sr. D suspendeu o julgamento. Disse que ainda não fracassei nem tive sucesso com você, portanto nossos destinos ainda estão ligados. Se você ganhar uma missão, eu for junto para protegê-lo e nós dois voltarmos vivos, então talvez ele considere a tarefa concluída. **

**Meu ânimo melhorou. **

**- Bem, isso não é mau, certo? **

**- **_**Bééé-é-é! **_**Ele poderia igualmente ter me transferido para o serviço de limpeza de estábulos. As chances de você ganhar uma missão... e mesmo se ganhasse, por que haveria de querer que eu fosse junto? **

**- É claro que eu ia querer você junto! **

**Grover continuou olhando melancolicamente para a água. **

**- Tecer cestas... Deve ser bom ter uma habilidade útil.**

**Tentei convencê-lo de que ele tinha uma porção de talentos, mas isso só o fez parecer ainda mais infeliz. Conversamos sobre canoagem e esgrima por algum tempo, e então debatemos os prós e os contras dos diferentes deuses. Por fim, perguntei-lhe sobre os quatro chalés vazios. **

**- O número 8, o prateado, pertence a Ártemis - disse ele. - Ela jurou ser virgem para sempre. Portanto, é claro, sem filhos. O chalé é honorário, entende? Se ela não tivesse um ficaria zangada. **

Ártemis corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Apolo se engasgou com a água que tomava e Hermes caiu do trono rindo pela reação dos gêmeos.

"Eu sempre disse isso, eles nem teriam te dado um chalé se não fosse o medo! Meus 20 dracmas!" Riu-se o deus do Sol, ainda se recuperando da recente quase-morte.

"Ah, fica quieto." Disse Ártemis, envergonhada, jogando um saco com os dracmas na cara do irmão, fazendo Hermes ficar com falta de ar.

**- Sim, certo. Mas os outros três, os que ficam no fim. São os Três Grandes? **

**Grover ficou tenso. Estávamos chegando perto de um assunto delicado.**

Hades cruzou os braços, emburrado. Ele ainda não estava conformado com esse fato egoísta, e não queria que esse assunto voltasse à tona.

**- Não. Um deles, o de número 2, é de Hera - disse ele. - É outra coisa honorária. Ela é a deusa do casamento, portanto é claro que não iria sair por aí tendo casos com mortais. Isso é serviço do marido dela **(Foi a vez de Zeus cruzar os braços, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao livro nas mãos da esposa. Quem estivesse olhando com atenção, saberia perfeitamente traduzir o que aquele olhar dizia: Ninguém tente me segurar quando eu ver esse sátiro.)**. Quando falamos dos Três Grandes, queremos dizer os três irmãos poderosos, os filhos de Cronos. **

**- Zeus, Poseidon e Hades. **

**- Certo. Você sabe. Depois da grande batalha com os Titãs, eles tomaram o mundo do pai e tiraram a sorte para decidir quem ficava com o quê. **

"Sim, foi no palitinho." Disse Apolo, olhando com um sorrisinho para cada um do Três.

"Não, não, tenho certeza que foi no dois ou um." Discordou Hermes, fazendo o mesmo que o meio-irmão.

"Tem certeza que não foi no cuspe à distância?" Disse Ares, vagamente.

Todos os deuses riam muito agora, tirando os Três Grandes, que, corados, olhavam indignados para os teóricos presentes.

**- Zeus ficou com o céu - lembrei. - Poseidon, com o mar, Hades, com o Mundo Inferior. **

**- A-hã. **

**- Mas Hades não tem chalé aqui. **

Mais uma vez, Hades cruzou os braços, olhando emburrado para Zeus.

**- Não. Também não tem um trono no Olimpo. Ele, bem, fica na dele lá embaixo no Mundo Inferior. Se tivesse um chalé aqui... - Grover estremeceu. - Bem, isso não seria agradável. Vamos deixar assim. **

**- Mas Zeus e Poseidon... os dois tinham zilhões de filhos nos mitos. Por que os chalés deles estão vazios? **

"Não é verdade!" Disse Athena, chamando a atenção do restante dos deuses. "Zilhões não existem, mas trilhões sim..."

Enquanto os outros riam dos dois, Poseidon olhou com raiva para a deusa, que apenas deu de ombros e piscou para ele, que surpreso, olhou fixamente para a deusa, decidindo que a piscadela era imaginação dele.

**Grover se balançou de um casco para outro, pouco à vontade. **

**- Há cerca de sessenta anos, depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial, os Três Grandes combinaram que não iriam procriar mais nenhum herói. Os filhos deles eram poderosos demais. Estavam interferindo muito no curso dos eventos humanos, causando muitas carnificinas. A Segunda Guerra Mundial, sabe, foi basicamente uma luta entre os filhos de Zeus e Poseidon, de um lado, e os filhos de Hades do outro **("Que isso, tio, tantos filhos assim?" Disse Hermes, levando um crânio fossilizado na cabeça.)**. O lado vencedor, Zeus e Poseidon, obrigou Hades a fazer um juramento junto com eles: nada de casos com mulheres mortais. Todos juraram sobre o rio Estige. **

Zeus e Poseidon trocaram olhares mortais, enquanto Hades apenas maneava com a cabeça.

**Um trovão. **

**- Esse é o juramento mais sério que se pode fazer - disse eu. **

**Grover assentiu. **

**- E os irmãos mantiveram a palavra, sem filhos? **

**O rosto de Grover se anuviou. **

**- Há dezessete anos, Zeus retornou aos maus hábitos. Havia uma estrela de tevê com um penteado alto e armado, estilo anos 80... Ele simplesmente não conseguiu evitar. Quando o bebê nasceu, uma menininha chamada Thalia... Bem, o rio Estige é sério no que diz respeito a promessas. Zeus se safou com facilidade porque é imortal, mas causou um destino terrível para sua filha. **

Zeus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era culpa dele, afinal? Essa pergunta lhe trouxe outras lembranças, como seu outro filho. Filho dessa mesma atriz sedutora e ambiciosa. Olhou para Hera, que apertava o livro com força. Fechou os olhos outra vez e se forçou a afastar esses pensamentos. Teria a eternidade para se torturar com eles.

**- Mas isso não é justo! Não foi culpa da menininha. **

Nesse momento, Zeus levantou a cabeça e fixou o olhar em Hades, que fitou o irmão e apenas abaixou os ombros.

**Grover hesitou.**

**- Percy, os filhos dos Três Grandes são mais poderosos que os outros meios-sangues. Eles têm uma aura forte, um odor que atrai monstros. Quando Hades descobriu a respeito da criança, não ficou muito feliz com o fato de Zeus ter quebrado o juramento. Hades libertou os piores monstros do Tártaro para atormentar Thalia. Um sátiro foi designado para ser guardião dela quando completou doze anos, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele tentou escoltá-la para cá com outros meios-sangues com quem ela fizera amizade. Eles quase conseguiram. Chegaram até o topo da colina. **

A sala ficou extremamente silenciosa. Eles já conheciam relativamente bem a versão do sátiro para o acontecido, mas uma coisa era alguém falar sobre alua coisa amedrontado e envergonhado, oura era ouvi-lo contar para um amigo.

**Ele apontou para o outro lado do vale, para o pinheiro onde eu enfrentara o Minotauro. **

**- As três Benevolentes estavam atrás deles com um bando de cães infernais. Estavam quase sendo alcançados quando Thalia disse a seu sátiro que levasse os outros dois meios-sangues para um lugar seguro enquanto ela tentava conter os monstros. Estava ferida e cansada, e não desejava viver como um animal caçado. O sátiro não queria deixá-la, mas não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de idéia e tinha de proteger os outros. Assim, Thalia defendeu-se no final sozinha, no topo daquela colina. Quando ela morreu, Zeus se apiedou dela. Transformou-a naquele pinheiro. Seu espírito ainda ajuda a proteger as fronteiras do vale. É por isso que a colina é chamada Colina Meio-Sangue. **

O silêncio agora parecia sufocá-los, mas ninguém ousou quebrá-lo. Hera voltou a ler, depois de olhar atentamente para os companheiros.

**Olhei para o pinheiro distante. **

**A história me fez sentir oco, e também culpado. Uma menina da minha idade se sacrificara para salvar os amigos. Enfrentara todo um exército de monstros. Perto disso, minha vitória sobre o Minotauro não parecia grande coisa. Perguntei a mim mesmo se agindo diferente poderia ter salvado minha mãe. **

Athena, sentindo uma pena que não lhe era habitual, olhou para o livro nas mãos da deusa do casamento. O amor que o peixinho dourado sentia pela mãe era tão... fofo. A deusa piscou e balançou a cabeça. Fofo? Tantas palavras e a deusa da sabedoria escolheu fofo? Sorrindo levemente, desviou os olhos do livro e olhou para Poseidon, que parecia mergulhado um uma tristeza pensativa. Uma muito estranha vontade de ir para lá confortá-lo a preencheu, fazendo-a exclamar um "Não!" que chamou a atenção de todos. Corada, ela esperou que Hera voltasse a ler, lutando para tirar o Cabeça de Algas Sênior da cabeça.

A poucos tronos de distância, Aphrodite sorria.

**- Grover, os heróis realmente partiram em missões para o Mundo Inferior? **

**- Algumas vezes - disse ele. - Orfeu. Hércules. Houdini. **

**- E chegaram a trazer alguém de volta da morte? **

**- Não. Nunca. Orfeu chegou perto... Percy, você não está pensando mesmo em... **

"Não seria muito esperto de sua parte." Disse Hades, olhando desdenhoso para o livro.

**- Não - menti. - Estava só imaginando. Então... um sátiro é sempre designado para guardar um semideus? **

**Grover me estudou cauteloso. Eu não o tinha convencido de que desistira da idéia do Mundo Inferior. **

**- Nem sempre. Vamos disfarçados para uma porção de escolas. Tentamos farejar os meios-sangues que tenham atributos de grandes heróis. Se encontramos um com uma aura muito forte, como uma criança dos Três Grandes, alertamos Quíron. Ele tenta ficar de olho neles, já que podem causar problemas realmente enormes. **

"Fato." Disseram todos.

**- E você me encontrou. Quíron disse que você achava que eu poderia ser algo especial. **

**Grover soou como se eu acabasse de atraí-lo para uma armadilha. **

**- Eu não... Ora, escute, não pense assim. Se você **_**fosse**_**... você sabe... **_**jamais **_**lhe permitiriam uma missão, e eu jamais teria a minha licença. Você provavelmente é filho de Hermes. Ou talvez até de um dos deuses menores, como Nêmesis, a deusa da vingança. Não se preocupe, tá?**

"Tsk, tsk." Disse Hermes, sorrindo sacanamente para o livro.

**Percebi que ele estava tentando tranqüilizar mais a si mesmo que a mim. **

**Naquela noite após o jantar havia muito mais agitação que de costume. **

**Finalmente, era hora da captura da bandeira. **

**Quando os pratos foram levados embora, a trombeta de caramujo soou e todos nos postamos junto às nossas mesas.**

"Vai começar!" Disse Apolo, animadamente.

"Uhul!" Exclamou Hermes, batendo palmas.

**Os campistas gritaram e aplaudiram quando Annabeth e dois de seus irmãos entraram correndo no pavilhão, carregando um estandarte de seda. Tinha cerca de três metros de comprimento, reluzindo em cinza, com a pintura de uma coruja em cima de uma oliveira. Do lado oposto do pavilhão, Clarisse e as amigas entraram correndo com outro estandarte, de tamanho idêntico, mas vermelho-brilhante, com a pintura de uma lança sanguinolenta e uma cabeça de javali. **

Embora nem tanto quanto Hermes e Apolo, os deuses agora aguardavam ansiosamente a narração da partida.

**Virei-me para Luke e gritei por cima do barulho: **

**- Aquelas são as bandeiras? **

**- Sim. **

**- Ares e Atena sempre lideram as equipes? **

**- Nem sempre - disse ele. - Mas frequentemente.**

"Ambos deuses da guerra..." Disse Athena, dando de ombros em seguida.

**- Então, se um outro chalé capturar uma delas, o que vocês fazem, pintam de novo a bandeira? **

**Ele sorriu ironicamente. **

**- Você vai ver. Primeiro temos de conseguir uma. **

**- De que lado nós estamos? **

**Ele me deu uma olhada astuta, como se soubesse algo que eu não sabia. A cicatriz em seu rosto o fazia parecer quase mau à luz das tochas. **

**- Fizemos uma aliança temporária com Atena. Esta noite, tiraremos a bandeira de Ares. E **_**você **_**vai ajudar. **

"Não gostei muito da maneira que Luke falou isso." Disse Hera, desconfiada, enquanto fitava as páginas.

O sentimento era compartilhado por todos da sala, mas ninguém disse nada, apenas esperando para saber o que queriam que Percy fizesse.

**As equipes foram anunciadas. Atena tinha feito uma aliança com Apolo e Hermes, os dois chalés maiores. Aparentemente, haviam trocado privilégios - horários de chuveiro, escala de deveres, as melhores posições nas atividades - a fim de ganhar apoio. **

"Estrategistas." Sussurrou Athena, sorrindo orgulhosa.

**Ares tinha se aliado a todos os outros: Dionísio, Demeter, Afrodite e Hefesto. Pelo que eu tinha visto, os campistas de Dionísio eram na verdade bons atletas, mas havia apenas dois deles. Os de Demeter tinham ligeira vantagem em habilidades na natureza e atividades ao ar livre, mas não eram muito agressivos. Como os filhos e filhas de Afrodite eu não estava muito preocupado. Eles, na maioria das vezes, esperavam sentados todas as atividades acabarem e iam conferir seus reflexos no lago, penteavam os cabelos e fofocavam. Os de Hefesto não eram bonitos, e havia apenas quatro deles, mas eram grandes e corpulentos de tanto trabalhar na oficina de metais o dia inteiro. Poderiam ser um problema. Com isso, é claro, restava o chalé de Ares: uma dúzia dos maiores, mais feios e mais perversos garotos e garotas de Long Island, ou de qualquer outro lugar no planeta. **

"Quer dizer que meus filhos não vão ganhar? Tem alguma coisa errada aí." Disse Ares, ferozmente.

Athena sorria sarcasticamente para Ares, que fez uma careta. Uma "guerra" entre os deuses da guerra, algo que acontecia de tempos em tempos, especialmente no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

**Quíron bateu o casco no mármore. **

**- Heróis! - anunciou. - Vocês conhecem as regras. O riacho é o limite. A floresta inteira está valendo. Todos os itens mágicos são permitidos. A bandeira deve ser ostentada de modo destacado e não deve ter mais de dois guardas. Os prisioneiros podem ser desarmados, mas não podem ser amarrados ou amordaçados. Não é permitido matar nem aleijar. Servirei de juiz e médico do campo de batalha. Armem-se! **

**Ele estendeu as mãos e as mesas subitamente se cobriram de equipamentos: capacetes, espadas de bronze, lanças, escudos de couro de boi recobertos de metal. **

**- Uau! - falei. - Temos mesmo que usar isso? **

**Luke olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louco. **

**- A não ser que você queira ser espetado pelos seus amigos do chalé. Aqui... Quíron achou que estes devem lhe servir. Você ficará na patrulha da fronteira.**

"Hm... É uma pena. Parece que vamos nos fixar na fronteira." Disse Dionísio, desatento.

"Ah, não!" Exclamaram Ares, Athena, Hermes e Apolo, tristemente, se calando após um olhar particularmente ameaçador de Hera.

**Meu escudo era do tamanho de uma tabela de basquete da NBA **("Boa comparação" Disse Apolo, sorrindo brincalhão.)**, com um grande caduceu no meio. Pesava cerca de um milhão de quilos **(Risos preencheram a sala por alguns segundos.)**. Eu poderia muito bem usá-lo como prancha de **_**snowboard**_**, mas tinha esperanças de que ninguém tivesse expectativas reais de que eu corresse com aquilo. Meu capacete, como todos os capacetes do lado de Atena, tinha um penacho de crina azul no topo. Ares e seus aliados tinham penachos vermelhos. **

**Annabeth gritou: **

**- Equipe azul, para frente! **

**Aplaudimos e agitamos nossas espadas, e a seguimos para baixo pelo caminho para os bosques do sul. A equipe vermelha gritou nos provocando enquanto seguia em direção ao norte. **

**Consegui alcançar Annabeth sem tropeçar em meu próprio equipamento. **

Rindo mais uma vez, os deuses inconscientemente se separaram em equipes, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes e Apolo de um lado, Aphrodite Ares, Hephaestus, Deméter e Dionísio do outro, e o restante no centro.

**- Ei! **

**Ela continuou marchando. **

**- Então, qual é o plano? - perguntei. - Tem alguns itens mágicos para me emprestar? **

**A mão dela se desviou para o bolso, como se estivesse com medo de que eu roubasse alguma coisa. **

Um sorriso lentamente tingiu a face de Athena, que, mordendo o lábio inferior, esperou o restante da leitura, já começando a entender a estratégia da filha.

**- Só digo para ter cuidado com a lança de Clarisse. Você não vai querer que aquela coisa toque em você. Fora isso, não se preocupe. Vamos tomar a bandeira de Ares. Luke determinou sua tarefa? **

**- Patrulha de fronteira, seja lá o que isso for. **

**- É fácil. Fique junto ao riacho, mantenha os vermelhos longe. Deixe o resto comigo. Atena sempre tem um plano. **

Os membros da equipe azul sorriram maldosamente para a equipe adversária, fazendo a "torcida" rir.

**Ela seguiu adiante, me deixando na poeira. **

**- Certo - murmurei. - Fico contente por me querer na sua equipe. **

**Era uma noite quente e úmida, grudenta. Os bosques estavam escuros, com vaga-lumes aparecendo e sumindo. Annabeth me designou para um pequeno regato que rumorejava por cima de algumas pedras, depois ela e o restante da equipe se espalharam entre as árvores. **

**Ali sozinho, com meu grande capacete de penacho azul e meu enorme escudo, me senti um idiota. A espada de bronze, como todas as espadas que eu experimentara até então, parecia mal equilibrada. O cabo de couro pesava em minha mão como uma bola de boliche. **

**Não havia como alguém me atacar de verdade, não é? Quer dizer, o Olimpo tinha de ter responsabilidade, certo? **

Sorrindo brevemente, os deuses discordaram mentalmente. Não na caça da bandeira, Percy Jackson.

**Longe, a trombeta de caramujo soou. Ouvi brados e gritos nos bosques, metais chocando-se, gente lutando. Um aliado de Apolo de penacho azul passou por mim correndo como um cervo, pulou o regato e desapareceu em território inimigo. **

**Essa é boa, pensei. Vou ficar de fora da diversão, como sempre. **

"Duvido muito..." cantarolou Hermes, mesmo sabendo que a 'diversão' que chegaria até Percy não seria nem de longe boa como ele esperava.

**Então ouvi um som que me deu um calafrio na espinha, um rosnado canino grave em algum lugar por perto. **

**Ergui o escudo instintivamente; tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava me espreitando. **

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Um rosnado canino grave. Só poderia significar uma coisa...

**Então o rosnado parou. Senti a presença recuando.**

**Do outro lado do regato, a vegetação rasteira explodiu. Cinco guerreiros de Ares saíram gritando e berrando da escuridão. **

Ares sorriu mecanicamente. Pelo menos sabia que ia se divertir.

**- Acabem com o Mané! - berrou Clarisse. **

**Seus olhos feios de porco faiscaram nas fendas do capacete. Ela brandiu uma lança de um metro e meio de comprimento, a ponta de metal farpado lançando chispas de luz vermelha **(A simples menção de sua lança fez Ares sorrir. Quer dizer que a filhota faria por merecer seu melhor presente?)**. Seus irmãos só tinham espadas de bronze comuns - não que isso me fizesse sentir melhor. **

**Eles atacaram cruzando o regato. Não havia ajuda à vista. Eu podia correr. Ou podia me defender contra a metade do chalé de Ares. **

**Consegui me esquivar do golpe do primeiro garoto, mas aqueles caras não eram estúpidos como o Minotauro **("Ei!" Hades reclamou.)**. Eles me cercaram, e Clarisse investiu contra mim com sua lança. Meu escudo desviou a ponta, mas senti um formigamento doloroso em todo o corpo. Meus cabelos se eriçaram. O braço que segurava o escudo ficou dormente e o ar queimou. **

Poseidon fuzilou Ares, que sorria maldosamente para o livro.

**Eletricidade. Aquela lança estúpida era elétrica. Eu recuei. **

**Outro cara de Ares me golpeou no peito com a parte mais grossa da espada e eu caí. **

**Eles podiam ter me chutado até eu virar geléia, mas estavam muito ocupados rindo. **

**- Façam um corte no cabelo dele - disse Clarisse. - Agarrem o cabelo dele. **

A equipe azul estava absolutamente indignada, e até mesmo a vermelha se sentia mal, claro, exclusive Ares.

**Consegui me pôr de pé. Ergui a espada, mas Clarisse a jogou violentamente para o lado com sua lança, e fagulhas voaram. Agora meus braços estavam dormentes. **

**- Ah, uau! - disse Clarisse. - Estou com medo desse cara. Realmente apavorada. **

**- A bandeira está para lá - disse a ela. Queria parecer zangado, mas acho que não consegui. **

**- É - disse um dos irmãos dela. - Mas, veja bem, nós não nos importamos com a bandeira. A gente se importa com um cara que fez o pessoal do nosso chalé de idiota. **

Enquanto um certo deus sorria, os outros o encaravam como se dissessem: "Eduque seus filhos!", mesmo sabendo que isso não iria acontecer.

**- Vocês não precisam de mim para isso. - Provavelmente não foi a coisa mais esperta a dizer **(Era o que dizia Athena, enquanto os outros, tensos, riam.).

**Dois deles vieram para cima de mim. Recuei em direção ao regato, tentei erguer meu escudo, mas Clarisse era muito rápida. Sua lança me pegou bem nas costelas. Se eu não estivesse usando uma armadura blindada, teria virado churrasco no espeto. Do jeito que foi, a ponta elétrica quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca com o choque. Um de seus colegas de chalé desferiu a espada contra o meu braço, fazendo um bom talho. **

"Que merda." Murmurou Hermes.

**Ver meu próprio sangue me deixou zonzo - quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. **

**- Sem aleijar - consegui dizer. **

**- Oops - disse o cara. - Acho que perdi meu direito à sobremesa. **

**Ele me empurrou para o regato e eu caí espalhando água **(A equipe azul se entreolhou, abrindo lentamente um sorriso, enquanto a vermelha fazia uma cara de terror, enquanto Ares tinha uma careta feroz.)**. Todos riram. Calculei que assim que acabassem de se divertir eu iria morrer. Mas então algo aconteceu. A água pareceu despertar meus sentidos, como se eu tivesse acabado de comer um saco duplo das jujubas da minha mãe. **

"Nossa, comparação perfeita!" Exclamou Deméter, fazendo todos pararem para rir, mas pararem rapidamente para ver, ou melhor, ouvir, o show de Percy.

**Clarisse e seus companheiros de chalé entraram no regato para me pegar, mas eu me pus de pé para recebê-los. Sabia o que fazer. Desferi a parte chata da minha espada contra a cabeça do primeiro cara e arranquei seu capacete. Atingi-o com tanta força que pude ver seus olhos tremendo enquanto ele desmoronava na água. **

Poseidon lançou um olhar desdenhoso a Ares, que fazia uma careta horrenda. Em seguida, olhou orgulhosamente para o livro. Estava ansioso para mandar Quíron entregar Anaklusmos para Percy.

**O Feio Númer Feio Número 3 vieram para cima de mim. Golpeei um no rosto com o escudo e usei a espada para decepar o penacho da crina do outro. Os dois recuaram depressa. O Feio Número 4 não pareceu muito ansioso para atacar **("Impossível, um filho meu nunca teme atacar um inimigo." Disse rapidamente o deus da guerra.),** mas Clarisse continuava vindo, a ponta da lança crepitando de eletricidade. Assim que ela investiu, peguei a vara da lança entre a borda do meu escudo e a minha espada, e a parti como se fosse um graveto. **

"O que?" Berrou Ares. "Seu peixe quebrou a melhor lança já criada!"

**- Ah! - berrou ela. - Seu idiota! Seu verme com bafo de cadáver! **

**Ela provavelmente ainda teia dito coisas piores, mas eu a golpeei entre os olhos com a base da espada e a joguei cambaleando de costas para fora do regato. **

Fuzilando Poseidon com os olhos, Ares voltou a se sentar, com os braços cruzados e uma carranca medonha.

**Então ouvi gritos exultantes, e vi Luke correndo em direção à linha limite com o estandarte da equipe vermelha erguido alto. Vinha flanqueado por alguns garotos de Hermes, cobrindo a sua retirada, e alguns Apolos atrás dele, combatendo os garotos de Hefesto. O pessoal de Ares se levantou e Clarisse resmungou uma praga estupefata. **

**- Uma armadilha! - berrou. - Foi uma armadilha. **

"Como, minha querida? Eles esperavam tanto quanto você que o cabecinha de algas conseguisse fazer alguma coisa." Brincou Athena, rindo ao ver o olhar indignado de Poseidon.

**Eles saíram cambaleando atrás de Luke, mas era tarde demais. Todo mundo convergiu para o regato enquanto Luke atravessava para território amigo. Nosso lado explodiu em vivas. O estandarte vermelho tremulou e ficou prateado. O javali e a lança foram substituídos por um enorme caduceu, o símbolo do chalé 11. Todos da equipe azul ergueram Luke nos ombros e começaram a carregá-lo. Quíron saiu a meio galope do bosque e soprou a trombeta de caramujo. **

"Isso aí!" Gritaram Hermes, Apolo e Poseidon, fazendo Athena balançar a cabeça e sorrir, indo se sentar em seguida.

**O jogo terminara. Tínhamos vencidos. **

**Eu estava prestes a me juntar à comemoração quando a voz de Annabeth, bem a meu lado no regato, disse: **

**- Nada mau, herói. **

"O quê?" Disse Poseidon, olhando atentamente para Athena, que desviou o olhar.

**Eu olhei, mas ela não estava lá. **

**- Onde diabos aprendeu a lutar assim? - perguntou ela. O ar tremulou e Annabeth se materializou, segurando um boné de beisebol dos Yankees como se tivesse acabado de tirá-lo da cabeça. **

**Senti que estava ficando zangado. Não fiquei nem mesmo perturbado com o fato de ela estar invisível um segundo antes. **

"Sua filha armou para Percy ser trucidado por Clarisse?" Exclamou Poseidon, olhando para a deusa ferozmente.

"Eu não tenho como saber!" Ela disse, ainda sem encarar o deus.

"Não sabia? Você é a deusa da estratégia, é claro que sabia!"

"Chega você dois!" Disse Hera, temendo uma briga maior. Os deuses, emburrados, reviraram os olhos mas pararam de discutir. Mas aquela briga não estava terminada, não mesmo.

**- Você armou isso para mim - disse eu. - Você me pôs aqui porque sabia que Clarisse viria atrás de mim, enquanto você mandava Luke dar a volta pelos flancos. Já tinha tudo preparado. **

**Annabeth encolheu os ombros. **

**- Eu disse para você. Atena sempre, sempre tem um plano. **

**- Um plano para que eu fosse reduzido a pó. **

**- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Estava pronta para entrar na briga, mas... - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Você não precisava de ajuda. **

"Se ele tivesse demorado mais dois minutos para entrar na água, ele estaria mortalmente machucado!" Disse Poseidon, indignado.

**Então ela reparou no braço ferido: **

**- Como arranjou isso? **

**- Corte de espada - disse eu. - O que você acha? **

**- Não. **_**Era **_**um corte de espada. Olhe só. **

**O sangue se fora. No lugar do rasgo enorme havia uma longa cicatriz branca, e mesmo estava desaparecendo. Enquanto eu olhava, ela se transformou em uma cicatriz pequena e sumiu.**

Mesmo com a raiva, Poseidon não conseguiu evitar sorrir com o orgulho que sentia por Percy.

**- Eu... eu não entendo - disse. **

**Annabeth raciocinava com empenho. Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens girando. Ela baixou os olhos para os meus pés, depois para a lança quebrada de Clarisse e disse: **

**- Saia da água, Percy. **

**- O que... **

**- Apenas saia. **

"É agora!" Murmurou Apolo, ansioso.

"Isso."Disse Hermes, no mesmo tom.

**Saí do regato e logo me senti extremamente cansado. Meus braços começaram a ficar dormentes de novo. Minha descarga de adrenalina me abandonou. Quase caí, mas Annabeth me segurou. **

**- Oh, Estige - praguejou ela. - Isso **_**não **_**é bom. Eu não queria... Eu pensei que podia ser Zeus... **

**Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, ouvi o rosnado canino de novo, porem muito mais perto. Um uivo cortou a floresta. **

"Merda!" Sussurrou Poseidon, arregalando os olhos, gesto repetido por todos os outros.

**A comemoração dos campistas cessou imediatamente. Quíron bradou alguma coisa em grego antigo que eu, só mais tarde me daria conta, tinha entendido perfeitamente: **

**- **_**Preparem-se! Meu arco! **_

**Annabeth sacou a espada. **

**Sobre as pedras, logo acima de nós, havia um cão preto de tamanho de um rinoceronte, com olhos vermelhos como lava e presas que pareciam punhais. **

**Estava olhando diretamente para mim. **

"Oh, deuses." Disse Héstia, com as mãos na boca.

**Ninguém se moveu exceto Annabeth, que gritou: **

**- Percy, corra! **

**Ela tentou se interpor entre mim e o cão, mas o bicho foi rápido demais. Pulou por cima dela - uma enorme sombra com dentes - e, assim que me atingiu, quando cambaleei para trás e senti as garras afiadas como navalhas rasgando minha armadura, houve uma cascata de sons de pancadas, como quarenta pedaços de papel sendo rasgados um após o outro. Um amontoado de flechas brotou no pescoço do cão. O monstro caiu morto aos meus pés. **

**Por algum milagre eu ainda estava vivo. Não quis olhar embaixo das ruínas da minha armadura esfrangalhada. Meu peito parecia morno e molhado, e eu sabia que estava gravemente ferido. Mais um segundo e o monstro teria me transformado em quarenta e cinco quilos de carne fatiada. **

Silêncio. Ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra, todos muito tensos pela possibilidade do garoto morrer.

**- **_**Di immortales! **_**- disse Annabeth. - Aquilo é um cão infernal dos Campos de Punição. Eles não... eles não deviam... **

**- Alguém o convocou - disse Quíron. - Alguém de dentro do acampamento. **

**Luke se aproximou, o estandarte esquecido em suas mãos, o momento de glória acabado.**

Hermes engoliu em seco. Tinha alguma coisa errada...

**Clarisse berrou: **

**- É tudo culpa do Percy! Percy o convocou! **

**- Fique quieta, criança - ordenou-lhe Quíron. **

**Nós assistimos enquanto o cão infernal se dissolvia em sombra e era absorvido pela terra até desaparecer.**

"Entre na água, pelo amor de Aphrodite!" Exclamou Poseidon, ansioso.

**- Você está ferido - disse-me Annabeth. - Rápido, Percy, entre na água. **

**- Eu estou bem. **

**- Não, você não está - disse ela. - Quíron, veja isto. **

**Eu estava cansado demais para discutir. Voltei para dentro do regato, o acampamento inteiro reunido à minha volta. **

**No mesmo instante me senti melhor. Pude perceber os cortes em meu peito se fechando. Alguns dos campistas sufocaram um grito. **

Só repararam que estavam prendendo a respiração quando soltaram o ar, aliviados por Percy ter sobrevivido, mesmo já sabendo que isso ia acontecer de qualquer maneira.

**- Olhem, eu... eu não sei por quê - falei, tentando me desculpar. - Sinto muito. **

**Mas eles não estavam olhando minhas feridas cicatrizarem. Olhavam para algo acima da minha cabeça. **

**- Percy - disse Annabeth apontando. - Ahn... **

Todos prenderam a respiração, aguardando ansiosamente cada palavra.

Poseidon sentiu a antiga sensação de tremor e direto de seu peito. Era como um pequeno pedaço de seu corpo estivesse sendo puxado, e em seguida solto, muito rapidamente. Havia, então, reclamado seu filho.

**Quando olhei para cima, o sinal já estava desaparecendo, mas ainda pude distinguir o holograma de luz verde, girando e cintilando. Uma lança de três pontas: um tridente. **

**- Seu pai – murmurou Annabeth. – Isso **_**realmente **_**não é bom. **

**- Está determinado – anunciou Quíron. **

"Isso mesmo." Disse Poseidon, se recostando folgadamente no trono.

**Por toda a minha volta, os campistas começaram a se ajoelhar, até mesmo o chalé de Ares, embora não parecessem muito felizes com isso. **

**- Meu pai? – perguntei, completamente perplexo. **

**- Poseidon – disse Quíron. – Senhor dos Terremotos. Portador das Tempestades. Pai dos Cavalos. Salve, Perseu Jackson, Filho do Deus do Mar. **

Respirando fundo, os deuses olharam um para o outro.

"Ótimo, acabei." Suspirou Hera, satisfeita. "Quem quer o próximo?"

"Ah, eu leio, pra me livrar disso logo." Disse Hephaestus.

Hera se apressou em passar o livro para o filho, que o pegou e, preguiçosamente, começou a ler:

"**Oferecem-me uma missão."**

* * *

><p>Quem quer matar a Letíciaa? o Gente, eu sei que nada que eu disser vai realmente justificar essa demora, mas eu posso tentar: Bem, houve a mudança, e nós ficamos desligados do mundo por três semanas. Depois, uma semana antes de meu pai fazer o backup dos nossos arquivos no computador velho e passar para o notebook novo, depois houve um maldito bloqueio, mais vício compulsivo por NCIS, CSI NY e Criminal Minds, mais ler "O Filho de Netuno", o Ciclo da Herança (Eragon, pra quem não conhece) e Jogos Vorazes (Toda a coleção), mais trabalhos da escola (-') , daí veio um momento em que eu parava pra escrever e só conseguia três frases, e também umas fanfics de PJ que me fizeram ter algumas ideias sobre como as coisas acontecem. O que aconteceu pra me fazer finalmente terminar esse capítulo foi eu viajar pra casa da minha avó com o notebook e descobrir que aqui não tem sinal WiFi. Uma coisa boa também, mais pra mim e pra LilyLuna, é que consegui não só terminar esse mas também o capítulo de um projeto meu e dela, minha irmãzinha Tem mais, minha irmãzinha (a verdadeira) fez 3 anos e minha irmã mais velha faz 15 (é, a gente ta tendo muitos preparativos), além de mim. É assim, 17/06 pra mais nova, 30/07 pra mais velha e 31/07 pra mim. Podem me mandar os presentes ^^ 'brincadeirinha ' Personagas, me desculpem mesmo, por causa da demora e por causa da baixa qualidade desse capítulo, vou me esforçar ao máximo pro próximo ser melhor.

E me desculpem pelo pequeno spoiler, quem não leu O Herói Perdido

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw : **Heey, minha flor ^^ Não me bate, tá? Bem, saiu, espero que você goste, sabe como é, né? Beeijos. E antes que eu me esqueça : All Day, All Night, DJ MALIK! xD

**KessyRMasen : **Eei o/ O capítulo foi de seu agrado? Eu sei que você tava na maior expectativa, e eu particularmente não gostei muito Desculpas especiais pra você ' Nossa, sério, 16 ? Valeu o-o ' Beeijos

**Mylle Malfoy P.W : **Brigada, espero que tenha gostado desse também ^^ Beijos

**Vanessa S : **Não tem problema ^^ Espero que goste desse, viu? Beeijos

**Bia Black Potter : ** Thanks ^^ Sei lá, acho que não seria muito bom com os personagens lendo também, já que a leitura ta acontecendo antes de acontecer de verdade. Imagina um Percy pequeninho, uma Annabeth menor ainda e um Grover bebê? Eles não iam entender nada! Beeijos.

**Vic Black Potter : **Não vo parar, prometo . E aquele projeto que você tinha me falado, hein? To esperando o/ E se quiser, eu beto ^^ beeijos

Então é isso, beijos, espero que gostem e até o próximo o/


	11. Chapter 10

_O que deve acontecer?_

"**Oferecem-me uma missão."**

"Ah, agora as coisas começam a ficar interessantes..." Disse Ares, sorrindo maleficamente. Poseidon revirou os olhos para o deus, bebendo mais um pouco de sua taça de néctar. Hefesto, "apenas para poder começar a leitura!", deu um choque de leve em Ares, que pulou de susto e olhou em volta ameaçadoramente, fazendo todos os outros rirem. Menos Aphrodite, claro, que bateu com a bolsa na cabeça de seu marido, estressada.

Massageando a cabeça onde a bolsa bateu, o deus dos ferreiros começou a ler, não sem antes murmurar algo como "foi apenas uma brincadeirinha, oras...".

**Na manhã seguinte, Quíron me mudou para o chalé 3. **

**Não tive de compartilhá-lo com ninguém. Tinha espaço à vontade para todas as minhas coisas: o chifre do Minotauro, um conjunto de roupas de reserva e uma sacola de artigos de toalete. Ia me sentar à minha própria mesa de jantar, escolhia todas as minhas atividades, determinava o apagar das luzes sempre que tinha vontade e não ouvia mais ninguém. **

**E me sentia totalmente infeliz. **

"Owwwn, coitadiiinho!" As garotas fizeram coro. Na privacidade de suas mentes, os meninos resmungaram 'Melosas.' E em seguida 'Até Athena e Ártemis! Caramba, é o fim do mundo chegando, só pode...'

Athena, com os lábios apertados em uma linha, foi até Poseidon e meteu um tapa em sua testa.

"Seu tosco sem coração! Como faz isso com o próprio filho? Deixá-lo sozinho assim, que tipo de pai faz isso?!"

"Ai!" Exclamou Poseidon, esfregando sua testa. "As moças estão agressivas hoje, hein?"

De um momento ao outro, todas as 'moças' em questão gritaram indignadas e correram até o trono do deus dos mares, enchendo-lhe de tapas. Suas exclamações de dor e risadas eram abafadas quase que por completo pelos outros, que riam de rolar no chão (literalmente, no caso de Dionísio).

Depois de algum tempo, os ânimos se acalmaram e todas as meninas se encaminharam a seus tronos, e apenas Hermes e Apolo perceberam alguma movimentação no trono do deus dos mares.

"Ora, Atheninha" Ouviram a voz de Poseidon. "Acha que devo ter mais filhos? Bom, já que sugeriu, pode me ajudar com isso, que tal?"

A sala explodiu em risadas, enquanto Poseidon dava graças por seu abrigo ser a prova de deusas da sabedoria raivosas.

**Bem quando começava a me sentir aceito, a sentir que tinha um lar no chalé 11 e poderia ser um garoto normal - ou tão normal quanto é possível quando se é um meio-sangue -, fui separado como se tivesse alguma doença rara. **

"Pô, doença? Hashtag xatiado, boladíssimo com essa situação." Disse Poseidon, preguiçosamente, fazendo os deuses rirem e revirarem os olhos pela idiotice. Athena permanecia emburrada em seu trono, secretamente traçando um plano infalível contra aquele maldito peixe.

**Ninguém mencionou o cão infernal, mas tive a sensação de que estavam todos falando sobre isso pelas minhas costas. O ataque assustara todo mundo. Ele mandou duas mensagens: a primeira, que eu era filho do deus do mar; a segunda, que os monstros não mediriam esforços para me matar. Podiam até invadir um acampamento que sempre ****foi considerado seguro.**

Secretamente, todos pensaram na impossibilidade daquele fato. Era óbvio que nem um cão infernal seria capaz de invadir a proteção do acampamento... Eles não puderam deixar de imaginar: "Quem invocou o cão?"

**Os outros campistas mantinham distância de mim na medida do possível. O chalé 11 estava agitado demais para receber aula de esgrima junto comigo depois do que eu fizera com o pessoal de Ares no bosque, e assim minhas aulas com Luke passaram a ser particulares. Ele me exigia mais do que nunca, e não tinha medo de me machucar.**

Hermes sentiu mais uma vez aquela pontada de nervosismo relacionada ao seu filho, como sempre. Algo o afligia de um modo intenso. Ele estava extremamente desconfiado do que era... E definitivamente não o deixava feliz.

**- Você vai precisar de todo o treinamento que puder obter - prometeu, enquanto trabalhávamos com espadas e tochas flamejantes. - Agora vamos tentar de novo aquele golpe de decapitar víboras. Mais cinquenta repetições. **

**Annabeth ainda me ensinava grego pela manhã, mas aprecia distraída. A cada vez que eu dizia alguma coisa, ela fechava a cara, como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar um soco. **

**Depois das aulas, ela ia embora resmungando consigo mesma: **

**- Missão... Poseidon?... Grande porcaria... Preciso de um plano... **

"Esse negócio deve ser de família, suponho?" disse Apolo, fazendo uma cara séria.

"O que?" Perguntou Athena, distraidamente.

"Isso de resmungar. É alguma doença?"

Uma almofada surgiu do além e atingiu fortemente a cabeça do deus, fazendo as risadas já existentes aumentarem. "Caramba." Pensou Apolo, passando a mão onde a almofada havia batido. "Como ela fez essa almofadinha ficar tão pesada?"

**Até Clarisse mantinha distância, embora os olhares venenosos deixassem claro que queria me matar por ter quebrado sua lança mágica. Queria que ela simplesmente gritasse, me desse um soco ou coisa assim. Era melhor me meter em brigar todos os dias a ser ignorado. **

"Ela com certeza iria quebrá-lo todo." Disse Ares, com um sorriso orgulhoso e cruel. Poseidon olhou para ele calmamente, a ameaça explícita em seus olhos, que pareciam tempestuosos. Inconcientemente, Ares se encolheu e não disse mais nada.

**Soube que alguém no acampamento andava ressentido comigo, porque uma noite entrei no meu chalé e achei um jornal horrível jogado porta adentro, um exemplar do **_**New York Daily News, **_**aberto na página Metrópole. Levei quase uma hora para ler a matéria, porque quanto mais ficava zangado mais as palavras pareciam flutuar na página. **

Todos sentiram uma espécie de arrepio correr pela coluna após a leitura da última frase. Não entendiam exatamente o porque, mas uma chama, bem fundo em cada um, começou a prepará-los para o que vinha em seguida.

**MENINO E SUA MÃE AINDA DESAPARECIDOS DEPOIS DE ESTRANHO ACIDENTE DE CARRO **

**Por Ellen Smythe **

_**Sally Jackson e seu filho Percy ainda não foram encontrados uma semana depois de seu misterioso desaparecimento. O carro da família, um Camaro 1978, totalmente queimado, foi descoberto no último sábado em uma estrada ao norte de Long Island com o teto arrancado e o eixo dianteiro quebrado. O carro havia capotado e derrapado por várias centenas de metros antes de explodir. **_

_**Mãe e filho tinham ido passar um fim de semana em Montauk, mas saíram às pressas, sob circunstâncias misteriosas. Pequenos sinais de sangue foram encontrados no carro e perto da cena do desastre, mas não havia outros indícios dos Jackson desaparecidos. Residentes da área rural declararam não ter visto nada de inusitado por volta da hora do acidente. **_

_**O marido da sra. Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, alega que o enteado, Percy Jackson, é uma criança problemática que foi expulsa de inúmeros internatos e demonstrou tendências violentas no passado. **_

_**A polícia não diz se o filho Percy é suspeito do desaparecimento da mãe, porém não descarta a hipótese de crime. Abaixo estão fotografias recentes de Sally Jackson e Percy. A polícia solicita a qualquer pessoa que tenha alguma informação que ligue gratuitamente para o disque-denúncia de crimes, a seguir. **_

**O número do telefone estava circulado com marcador preto. **

**Amarrotei o jornal e joguei fora, depois me joguei em meu beliche no meio do chalé vazio. **

**Apagar das luzes, disse para mim mesmo, arrasado. **

"Que... Cara... Filho da mãe." disse Hermes, com os olhos arregalados em ultrage e claramente se segurando para não dizer coisa pior. Os outros também sentiam a a mesma coisa.

"Esse cara não é digno de Sally." Disseram Poseidon e Afrodite, o primeiro corando um pouco pelo olhar maléfico que a segunda lhe lançou.

**Naquela noite, tive meu pior pesadelo até então. **

**Eu corria pela praia no meio de uma tempestade. Dessa vez, havia uma cidade atrás de mim. Não Nova York. O panorama era diferente: os edifícios eram mais afastados uns dos outros, havia palmeiras e colinas baixas a distância. **

**Cem metros adiante, na arrebentação, dois homens estavam brigando. Pareciam lutadores de tevê, musculosos, com barbas e cabelos compridos. Ambos usavam túnicas gregas esvoaçantes, uma guarnecida de azul, a outra, de verde. Atracavam-se, lutavam, chutavam e davam cabeçadas, e a cada vez que tocavam, caíam raios, o céu escurecia e ventos sopravam. **

"Zeus, Poseidon..." Disse Hera, ameaçadoramente delicada. "O QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO?!"

Ambos arregalaram os olhos e engoliram em seco, sumindo para debaixo de seus tronos em questão de segundos. Em seguida ouviu-se:

"Eu não fiz nada, a culpa é dele!" Disse Poseidon, a voz abafada como sempre acontecia quando ele entrava em seu abrigo.

"Cale a boca, seu cabeça de algas estúpido!" Disse Zeus, de seu mais novo abrigo.

"Como podem ser tão infantis?" Pergutou Deméter, bebendo um chá de camomila. "Parecem Apolo e Hermes discutindo."

Duas cabeças surgiram nos tronos de Poseidon e Zeus e imediatamente as quatro vozes exclamaram um indignado "EI!"

**Eu precisava detê-los. Não sabia por quê. Mas, quanto mais eu corria, mais o vento me empurrava de volta, até eu correr sem sair do lugar, os calcanhares se enterrando inutilmente na areia. **

**Por cima do rugido da tempestade, pude ouvir o de túnica azul gritando para o de túnica verde: **_**Devolva! Devolva! **_**Era como se uma criança do jardim-de-infância estivesse brigando por causa de um brinquedo. **

"Percy concorda comigo..." Comentou a deusa da agricultura, tensamente.

**As ondas ficaram maiores, arrebentando na praia e me borrifando com sal. **

**Eu gritei: **_**Parem com isso! Parem de brigar! **_

**O chão estremeceu. Risadas vieram de algum lugar embaixo da terra, e uma voz profunda e maligna me gelou o sangue. **

_**Venha para baixo, pequeno herói, **_**a voz sussurrou. **_**Venha para baixo! **_

Mais uma vez a cabeça de Poseidon saiu do abrigo. Porém, dessa vez havia uma espécie de aura esverdeada em volta de todo o seu ser. Seus olhos estavam definitivamente raivosos, e Hades ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era preciso muito para deixá-lo daquela forma. Seria de fato possível que o amor por Percy, o garoto que ele sequer conhecia, o deixaria tão furioso quanto aparentava no momento?

**A areia se abriu embaixo de mim numa fenda que ia direto ao centro da Terra. Meus pés escorregaram e as trevas me engoliram. **

**Acordei, certo de que estava caindo. **

**Ainda estava na cama, no chalé 3. Meu corpo me dizia que já era manhã, mas estava escuro lá fora e o trovão ribombava pelas colinas. Uma tempestade estava se formando. Isso eu não havia sonhado. **

**Ouvi um som oco à porta, o som de um casco batendo na soleira. **

**- Entre. **

**Grover trotou para dentro, parecendo preocupado.**

**- O sr. D quer vê-lo. **

O deus ergueu as sobrancelhas, apresentando uma surpresa indiferente. Não costumava chamar muitos campistas à Casa, a não ser que fosse para dar-lhe uma bronca, coisa que só acontecia no caso de Quíron estar muito ocupado ou fora, ou quando o semideus fosse receber uma missão.

**- Por quê? **

**- Ele quer matar... quer dizer, é melhor deixar que ele conte. **

**Eu me vesti, agitado, e fui, certo de que estava em uma grande encrenca. **

A tensão se desfez de um jeito que ninguém dali supôs ser possível. O simples comentário do garoto já fez com que os deuses soltassem risadinhas e conseguiu a façanha de retirar de cada um o peso incômodo e inconscienrte que havia se instalado após a leitura do sonho do garoto.

**Havia dias eu estava esperando uma convocação para a Casa Grande. Agora que tinha sido declarado filho de Poseidon, um dos Três Grandes deuses que não deveriam ter filhos, imaginei que o simples fato de estar vivo já fosse um crime. Os outros deuses provavelmente haviam debatido sobre o melhor jeito de me punir por existir, e agora o sr. D estava pronto para dar seu veredicto. **

"Putz! Eu nunca pensei que alguém poderia ser tão pessimista." Disse Apolo, franzindo o cenho.

"Será que faríamos isso? Ainda mais considerando o show que o tio Poseids fez depois que descobrimos Thalia..." Disse Hermes, coçando o queixo distraidamente. Distração essa que lhe rendeu uma concha bem jogada na cabeça.

**Acima do estreito de Long Island, o céu parecia uma sopa de tinta em ponto de fervura. Uma cortina brumosa de chuva vinha em nossa direção. Perguntei a Grover se precisávamos de um guarda-chuva. **

**- Não - disse ele. - Aqui nunca chove, a não ser que queiramos. **

**Apontei a tempestade. **

**- Então o que diabo é aquilo? **

**Ele olhou, preocupado, para o céu. **

**- Vai passar em volta de nós. O mau tempo sempre faz isso. **

**Percebi que ele estava certo. Fazia uma semana que estava ali e nunca vira o tempo fechado. As poucas nuvens de chuva que tinha notado contornavam os limites do vale. **

**Mas aquela tempestade... aquela era imensa. **

Todos olharam receosos para Poseidon e Zeus, que coçavam a cabeça parecendo preocupados. Algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

**Na arena de vôlei as crianças do chalé de Apolo jogavam uma partida matinal contra os sátiros. Os gêmeos de Dionisio caminhavam em volta dos campos de morangos fazendo as plantas crescerem. Todos estavam cuidando de suas tarefas normais, mas pareciam tensos. Estavam de olho na tempestade. **

**Grover e eu caminhamos até a varanda da frente da Casa Grande. Dionísio estava sentado à mesa de **_**pinoche **_**com sua Diet Coke, usando a camisa havaiana com listras de tigre, exatamente como no meu primeiro dia. Quíron estava do outro lado da mesa em sua falsa cadeira de rodas. Jogavam contra oponentes invisíveis - duas mãos de cartas flutuavam no ar. **

"Impossível não rir de um deus dos vinhos bebendo Diet Coke!" Exclamou Ares, rindo, e imediatamente sendo seguido por Hermes, Apolo, Hefesto e Poseidon, enquando os demais soltavam risadinhas. Dionisio, emburrado, pareceu ter vontade de conjurar uma garrafa de vinho, mas mais uma vez ficou frustrado ao ver a garrafa de 1l e meio de seu "refrigerante favorito". Fato que, obviamente, gerou mais e mais risadas escandalosas.

**- Bem, bem - disse o sr. D sem erguer os olhos. - Nossa pequena celebridade. **

**Eu aguardei. **

**- Chegue mais perto - disse o sr. D. - E não espere que eu me prostre diante de você, mortal, só porque o velho Barbas de Craca é seu pai. **

"Como é, _Dio_?" Disse Poseidon, sorrindo de forma assustadoramente doce. As risadas, que já haviam voltado a sonorizar o ambiente, aumentaram depois que Dionisio deu de ombros e bebericou sua coca, como se não estivesse nem prestando atenção.

**Uma rede de raios brilhou através das nuvens. Um trovão fez tremerem as janelas da casa. **

**- Blablablá - disse Dionisio. **

**Quíron fingiu interesse em suas cartas de **_**pinoche**_**. Grover se encolheu junto ao gradil, os cascos batendo para a frente e para trás. **

**- Se as coisas fossem do meu jeito - disse Dionisio -, eu faria suas moléculas irromperem em chamas. Nós varreríamos as cinzas e estaríamos livres de um monte de problemas. Mas Quíron parece achar que isso seria contra a minha missão neste acampamento maldito: manter vocês, moleques, a salvo do mal. **

"Se as coisas fossem do _meu _ jeito, Dionisio..." Começou Poseidon, sendo interrompido por um soco de Hera, que lançou um olhar capaz de fazer até um titã tremer nas tamancas.

"Pelo visto Percy tinha uma razão para seu pessimismo." Disse Apolo, surpreso. Com um diretor daqueles, estava claro como água o tamanho da sorte que os campistas tinham

**- Combustão espontânea **_**é **_**uma forma de mal, sr. D - interveio Quíron. **

**- Bobagem - disse Dionisio. - O menino não sentiria nada. No entanto, eu concordei em me conter. Estou pensando em transformar você em um golfinho em vez disso, e mandá-lo de volta para seu pai. **

**- Sr. D... - advertiu Quíron. **

**- Ora, está bem - cedeu Dionisio. - Há mais uma opção. Mas é uma insensatez descomunal. - Dionsio levantou-se, e as cartas dos jogadores invisíveis caíram sobre a mesa. - Estou indo ao Olimpo para uma reunião de emergência. Se o menino ainda estiver aqui quando eu voltar, vou transformá-lo em um nariz-de-garrafa do Atlântico. Entendeu? E Perseu Jackson, se você for mesmo esperto, verá que se trata de uma escolha muito mais sensata do que aquela que Quíron imagina. **

"Bom, vemos imediatamente o que acontecerá." Disse Hermes, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, fingindo uma expressão inteligente.

"E o que é?" Perguntou Hefesto, curioso.

"Ora, nobre amigo." Disse Apolo pomposamente, como sempre entrando no jogo do meio irmão. "Existe algo que todo filho de Poseidon tem, cientificamente falando. Algo que eles definitivamente puxaram do pai."

"E o que é?" Disse Ártemis, já sorrindo.

"A tendência à lerdeza." Completou Hermes, gesticulando como se completasse a explicação de uma teoria perfeita para a exploração de rochas na Lua.

As risadas que já estavam altas, se tornaram mais uma vez escandalosas quando ouviu-se, de um Poseidon muito confuso:

"Qual foi a piada?"

**Dionísio pegou uma carta, torceu-a e ela se transformou em um retângulo de plástico. Cartão de crédito? **

**Não. Um passe de segurança. **

**Ele estalou os dedos. **

**O ar pareceu se dobrar e se curvar em volta dele. Ele transformou-se em um holograma, depois em um vento e depois desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas o cheiro de uvas recém-prensadas. **

"Ah, uvas..." Disse Dionisio, aleatoriamente e com um sorriso de deleite.

"Imaginem se Zeus o tivesse proibido não só do vinho, mas das uvas também?" Comentou Hades, pensativo.

Algumas risadinhas não foram capazes de impedir os deuses de ver o leve tremor que correu pelo corpo do deus dos vinhos, o que as fez se tornarem exageradamente maiores.

**Quíron sorriu para mim, mas parecia cansado e tenso. **

**- Sente-se, Percy, por favor. Grover também. **

**Nós obedecemos. **

**Quíron ypôs suas cartas na mesa. A mão vencedora que ele não chegara a usar. **

**- Diga-me, Percy - disse ele. - O que você fez com o cão infernal? **

**Só de ouvir o nome, eu estremeci. **

**Quíron provavelmente queria que eu dissesse: **_**Ora, aquilo não foi nada. Costumo comer cães infernais no café-da-manhã. **_**Mas eu não estava com vontade de mentir. **

Pouco se importando com a tensão que lentamente voltava a se instalar e para a surpresa geral, quem puxou as risadas pós comentário padrão de filhos de Ares foi Athena, fato que as tornou ainda mais entusiamadas.

**- Ele me apavorou - falei. - Se vocês não o tivessem acertado, eu estaria morto. **

**- Você vai enfrentar coisas piores, Percy. Muito piores, antes de terminar. **

**- Terminar... o quê? **

**- Sua missão, é claro. Você vai aceitá-la? **

"Poxa, normalzão, Quíron: 'Obviamente estou falando da sua missão' 'Que missão?' 'Não interessa, apenas aceite!'" Disse Héstia, modificando sua voz de forma ridiculamente engraçada para o semi-diálogo.

**Dei uma olhada para Grover, que estava cruzando os dedos. **

**- Ahn, senhor, ainda não me contou qual será. **

**Quíron fez uma careta. **

**- Bem, essa é a parte difícil, os detalhes. **

"Ah, que frango!" Disse Ares, rindo e batendo no peito. "Se fosse filho meu já teria aceitado. Quem precisa de detalhes? Eles só atrapalham!"

"E você ainda se pergunta porque sempre perde para mim." Suspirou Athena, fazendo o deus da guerra formar uma carranca (a qual Aphrodite se mostrou pronta para desfazer, deixando Hefesto irritado e emburrado) e os demais soltarem risadinhas.

**Um trovão irrompeu pelo vale. As nuvens de tempestade haviam agora chegado ao limite da praia. Até onde eu podia ver, o céu e o mar estavam fervendo juntos. **

**- Poseidon e Zeus - disse eu. - Eles estão lutando por algo valioso... algo que foi roubado, não estão? **

Todos congelaram, encarando-se com caras idênticas de choque absoluto. Então era isso. Esse era o problema. Mas quem ousaria roubar algo assim?

**Quíron e Grover trocaram olhares. **

**Quíron inclinou-se para frente em sua cadeira de rodas.**

**- Como você sabe disso? **

**Senti o rosto quente. Desejei não ter aberto meu bocão. **

"É, é desse jeito. No Acampamento não existem segredos!" Disse Hefesto.

**- Desde o Natal o tempo está esquisito, como se o mar e o céu estivessem brigando. Então falei com Annabeth, e ela tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre um roubo. E... também andei sonhando umas coisas. **

**- Eu sabia - disse Grover. **

**- Quieto, sátiro - ordenou Quíron.**

"Parece bullying pra mim." Disse Dionísio, olhando em direção ao livro.

**- Mas essa é a missão dele! - Os olhos de Grover estavam brilhantes de excitação. - Tem de ser! **

**- Só o Oráculo pode determinar. - Quíron alisou a barba eriçada. - No entanto, Percy, você está correto. Seu pai e Zeus estão tendo sua pior disputa em séculos. Estão lutando por uma coisa valiosa que foi roubada. Para ser preciso: um relâmpago. **

"O QUÊ?!" Exclamaram todos, horrorizados. Poderia Quíron estar falando sobre o raio mestre? Não... Não seria possível. Ou seria?

**Eu ri nervoso. **

**- Um **_**o quê? **_

**- Não brinque com isso - advertiu Quíron. - Não estou falando de um ziguezague recoberto de papel-alumínio como você vê em peças da escola. Estou falando de um cilindro de bronze celestial de alto grau, com sessenta centímetros de comprimento, arrematado em ambos os lados com explosivos de nível deífico.**

"Não." Todos disseram, de olhos arregalados. Não podiam acreditar, de forma alguma, que alguém havia roubado o objeto mais poderoso do Olimpo.

**- Ah. **

**- O raio-mestre de Zeus - disse Quíron, agora ficando emocionado. - O símbolo de seu poder, conforme o qual todos os outros raios são moldados. A primeira arma feita pelos Ciclopes para a guerra contra os Titãs, que decepou o cume do Monte Etna e arremessou Cronos para fora do seu trono; o raio-mestre, que acumula potência suficiente para fazer as bombas de hidrogênio dos mortais parecerem fogos de artifícios. **

**- E ele desapareceu?**

**- Roubaram - disse Quíron. **

**- Quem roubaram? **

"Quem roubou." Corrigiu Athena, tensa de forma que mostrava o quão inconsciente havia sido sua frase.

**- Quem **_**roubou **_**- corrigiu Quíron. Uma vez professor, sempre professor. - **_**Você. **_

**Meu queixo caiu. **

"E O QUÊ?!" Mais uma vez, todos exclamaram. O garoto, a pouco "tempo", sequer acreditava na existência de deuses gregos, como se infiltraria no Olimpo e roubaria o objeto símbolo do deus dos céus? Aliás, como ele saberia que tal objeto existia, ou que o Olimpo em questão estaria localizado sobre o Empire State?

**- Pelo menos - Quíron ergueu uma das mãos -, é isso que Zeus pensa. Durante o solstício de inverno, na última assembléia dos deuses, Zeus e Poseidon tiveram uma discussão. As tolices de sempre: "A Mãe Reia sempre gostou mais de você", "Os desastres aéreos são mais espetaculares que os marítimos", etc. Mais tarde, Zeus se deu conta de que o seu raio-mestre havia desaparecido, levado da sala do trono bem debaixo do seu nariz. No mesmo instante culpou Poseidon. Agora, um deus não pode usurpar diretamente o símbolo de poder de outro deus - isso é proibido pela mais antiga das leis divinas. Mas Zeus acredita que seu pai convenceu um herói humano a pegá-lo. **

"Zeus! Como pode dizer isso? Eu nunca demonstrei o menor interesse pelo seu bastãozinho elétrico, porque iria rouba-lo? Use a cabeça!" Brigou Poseidon. "E você sabe muito bem que Percy não sabia de nada sobre nós, como eu simplesmente o diria 'E aí, moleque, eu sou seu pai, o que você acha de roubar um negócio para mim lá no Olimpo?' Claro que não!"

Por sorte, talvez, um pingo de consciência atingiu Zeus antes que ele apelasse como sempre. E ele, que já estava levantando para fortalecer-se na discussão, sentou-se novamente, olhando fixamente e de boca aberta para algum ponto no chão.

"Não." Ele disse, ainda olhando fixamente para o chão. "Eu não sei. Não esse eu." Apontando na direção do livro, ainda sem desviar os olhos, Zeus continuou. "Nenhum de nós sabe, porque nenhum de nós leu o livro. E mesmo tendo lido, não lembraremos de nada, o que é sinônimo. Nós do livro não somos os mesmos de agora."

A fala do deus deu a cada um o que refletir. Era verdade afinal. Algo que no fundo todos simplesmente sabiam. Que a leitura não tinha nenhuma outra razão senão tirá-los do tédio de uma reunião de solstício. Nada de modificar o futuro, nem sequer um pouco. No momento, eles eram observadores apenas, de seus eus futuros.

**- Mas eu não... **

**- Paciência, e escute, criança - disse Quíron. - Zeus tem boas razões para suspeitar. As forjas dos Ciclopes ficam embaixo do oceano, o que dá a Poseidon alguma influencia sobre os fabricantes dos raios do seu irmão. Zeus acredita que Poseidon pegou o raio-mestre e está agora mandando os Ciclopes construírem secretamente um arsenal de cópias ilegais, que poderiam ser usadas par derrubar Zeus do seu trono. A única coisa de que Zeus não tinha certeza era qual herói Poseidon usara para roubar o raio. Agora Poseidon declarou abertamente que você é filho dele. Você estava em Nova York nas férias de inverno. Poderia facilmente ter se infiltrado no Olimpo. Zeus acredita que encontrou o seu ladrão. **

**- Mas eu nunca estive no Olimpo! Zeus está maluco! **

"Wooow!" Exclamaram Hermes e Apolo, pasmos. "O menino é cara de pau mesmo!"

Todos pareciam surpresos com a ousadia do garoto. Não que esperassem de fato que ele respeitasse o senhor dos céus como outros semideuses mais experientes mas, absolutamente, mais do que _isso _eles esperavam!

**Quíron e Grover olharam nervosamente para o céu. As nuvens não pareciam estar se separando à nossa volta, como Grover prometera. Estavam vindo para cima do nosso vale, fechando-nos dentro dele como uma tampa de caixão. **

Todos se entreolharam. A briga estava forte ao ponto que cobrir o acampamento, coisa que dificilmente acontecia. Apolo quase sentia-se deixando de iluminar o acampamento, enquanto a tempestade ocupava seu lugar.

**- Ahn, Percy...? - disse Grover. - Nós não usamos essa palavra que começa com **_**m **_**para descrever o Senhor do Céu. **

**- **_**Paranóico**_**, quem sabe - sugeriu Quíron. - Mas, por outro lado, Poseidon já tentou derrubar Zeus antes. Acredito que essa foi a pergunta 38 da sua prova final... - Ele olhou para mim como quem realmente esperava que eu me lembrasse da pergunta 38. **

"Se fosse meu filho, certamente se lembraria." Disse Athena, em meio a risadas. Poseidon parecia levemente acuado, só um pouco, enquanto comentava baixo:

"Isso foi a milênios atrás."

Zeus, porém, não ouviu seu argumento, resmungando indignado pelo "paranóico."

**Como podia alguém me acusar de roubar a arma de um deus? Eu não conseguia nem furtar um pedaço de pizza da mesa de pôquer de Gabe sem ser pego. **

As risadas explodiram mais uma vez, com a diferença de que agora serviam para mascarar a raiva e indignação que sentiam. Definitivamente, ninguém merecia um ser imundo como Gabe Ugliano. Como podia alguém negar pizza para o próprio enteado?

**Quíron estava esperando por uma resposta. **

**- Alguma coisa a ver com uma rede de ouro? - adivinhei. - Poseidon, e Hera, e alguns outros deuses... eles, tipo, prenderam Zeus numa armadilha e não o deixaram sair até ele prometer ser um soberano melhor, certo? **

"Eu realmente não acredito que você ainda está bolado com isso." Disse Poseidon, revirando os olhos. "Foi pelo bem maior!"

"Tudo poderia ter se resolvido com um diálogo." Disse Zeus, parecendo irritado com a memória.

"Como se eu não tivesse tentado!" Disse Hera, revirando os olhos. Poseidon assentiu solenemente, como uma criança cujo pai convenceu a mãe de algo.

**- Correto - disse Quíron. - E Zeus nunca mais confiou em Poseidon desde então. Poseidon, é claro, nega ter roubado o raio-mestre. Ele se ofendeu com a acusação. Os dois vêm discutindo o tempo todo há meses, com ameaças de guerra. E agora você apareceu - a famosa gota-d'água. **

"Mas ele é só uma criança..." Disse Perséfone, pela primeira vez desde o início do capítulo.

Ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado da sala, Hermes e Apolo falavam juntos:

"Literalmente!"

**- Mas eu sou apenas uma criança! **

**- Percy - interveio Grover -, se você fosse Zeus, e já achasse que o seu irmão estava planejando derrubá-lo, e então subitamente admitisse que havia quebrado o juramento sagrado que fizera depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial e que era pai de um novo herói mortal que poderia ser usado como uma arma contra você... Isso não o deixaria com a pulga atrás da orelha? **

**- Mas eu não fiz nada. Poseidon - meu pai -, ele realmente não mandou roubar o raio-mestre, mandou? **

"Claro que não!" disse Poseidon, balançando os punhos em sinal de frustração.

"Fazer o que, Poseids, se Zeus acha que seu recalque chega no céu e fica pairando no ambiente?" Disse Hermes, recebendo uma conchada na cabeça.

**Quíron suspirou. **

**- A maioria dos observadores inteligentes concordaria que o roubo não faz o estilo de Poseidon. Mas o Deus do Mar é orgulhoso demais para tentar convencer Zeus disso. Zeus exigiu que Poseidon devolva o raio até o solstício de verão. Isso será em 21 de junho, dez dias a contar de agora. Poseidon quer um pedido de desculpas por ser chamado de ladrão até essa mesma data. Eu tinha esperanças de que a diplomacia prevalecesse, que Hera ou Demeter ou Héstia fariam os dois irmãos verem a razão. Mas a sua chegada inflamou o gênio de Zeus. Agora nenhum dos dois deuses quer recuar. A não ser que alguém intervenha, a não ser que o raio-mestre seja encontrado e devolvido a Zeus antes do solstício, haverá guerra. E você sabe como poderia ser uma guerra total, Percy? **

"Nóoo!" Exclamaram Hefesto, Apolo, Hermes e Ares simultaneamente. Ares, claro, com um quê exagerado de animação à menção da possibilidade de uma guerra.

Hera, Deméter e Héstia suspiraram pela constatação da falta de sucesso em impedir a briguinha de maternal dos dois irmãos.

**- Ruim ? - adivinhei. **

**- Imagine o mundo em caos. A natureza em guerra consigo mesma. Os olimpianos forçados a escolher lados entre Zeus e Poseidon. Destruição. Carnificina. Milhões de mortos. A civilização ocidental transformada em um campo de batalha tão grande que fará a Guerra de Tróia parecer uma luta de balões d'água. **

**- Ruim - repeti. **

Todos, exceto Ares, que quase dava saltinhos de felicidade, se entreolharam. Não podiam, definitivamente, deixar isso acontecer... Mesmo assim, o pensamento aterrorizante da possível guerra os fez apelar para a via que qualquer leitor segue ao ler uma coleção: "Ainda tem outros livros pela frente, nenhuma guerra explode no primeiro livro, Percy ainda está a salvo..."

**- E você, Percy Jackson, será o primeiro a sentir a ira de Zeus. **

**Começou a chover. Os jogadores de vôlei interromperam o jogo e olhavam perplexo para o céu. **

_**Eu **_**havia trazido a tempestade para a Colina Meio-Sangue, Zeus estava punindo o acampamento inteiro por minha causa. Eu estava furioso. **

"O menino está furioso." Disse Dionísio, arregalando os olhos.

"Óo, cara! Como assim?" Riu Hermes, surpreso. Um semideus, filho do maior suspeito de um roubo sério, estava furioso com o acusador, que _por acaso _era o deus do céu, o soberano do Olimpo. 'É cada coisa que me aparece!' Pensou, ainda rindo.

**- Então eu tenho de encontrar aquele raio estúpido - disse. - E devolvê-lo a Zeus. **

"Não é estúpido, seu insolente!" Disse Hera, lançando um olhar mortal para o livro.

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar no subúrbio de Nova York, o pequeno Percy estremeceu em sua soneca, na qual sonhava com um imenso palácio submerso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Que melhor oferenda de paz - disse Quíron -, do que fazer filho de Poseidon devolver o que é de Zeus? <strong>

**- Se não está com Poseidon, onde está essa coisa? **

**- Eu creio que sei. - A expressão de Quíron era soturna. - Parte da profecia que recebi anos atrás... bem, algumas frases fazem sentido para mim, agora. Mas, antes que eu possa dizer mais, você precisa aceitar oficialmente a missão. Você precisa procurar o conselho do Oráculo. **

"Meu oráculo..." Disse Apolo, infeliz.

Hermes fechou os olhos lentamente, e respirou fundo. Não conseguia _pensar _no Oráculo sem se lembrar... E independente da hora ou lugar, sentia a pontada habitual em seu coração.

**- Por que você não pode dizer de antemão onde está o raio? **

**- Porque, se eu fizer isso, você ficará assustado demais para aceitar o desafio. **

Os deuses arregalaram os olhos. Não sabiam se se animavam com a missão, que definitivamente renderia uma vigia 24h na TV Hefesto, ou se ficavam preocupados pelo garoto.

**Eu engoli em seco. **

**- Boa razão. **

**- Então você concorda? **

**Olhei para Grover, que assentiu encorajadoramente. **

**Fácil para ele. Era a mim que Zeus queria matar. **

Todos riram, acostumando-se cada vez mais ao humor irônico de Percy.

**- Está bem - disse eu. - É melhor do que ser transformado em um golfinho. **

**- Então é hora de você consultar o Oráculo - disse Quíron. - Vá para cima, Percy Jackson, para o sótão. Quando descer de novo, presumindo que ainda esteja lúcido, conversaremos mais. **

"Não garanto que seja tão melhor assim..." Disse Dionísio, bebericando sua Coca Diet.

**Quatro lances acima, a escada terminava embaixo de um alçapão verde. **

**Puxei o cordão. A porta se abriu e uma escada de madeira caiu ruidosamente no lugar. **

**O ar morno que vinha de cima cheirava a mofo, madeira podre e mais alguma coisa... um cheiro que me lembrou a aula de biologia. Répteis. O cheiro de serpentes. **

Uma espécie de animação, tão habitual, mas que agora não parecia se encaixar, invadiu os deuses. Mais uma missão para os entreter! Porém, "conhecendo" Percy, lendo sua história desde que, e ainda antes de ele descobrir que era um semideus, era... Estranho, quase triste, vê-lo ser obrigado a sair numa missão perigosa por seu pai ter sido acusado de um roubo.

**Prendi a respiração e subi. **

**O sótão estava atulhado de sucata de heróis gregos: suportes de armaduras cobertos de teias de aranha; escudos outrora brilhantes cheios de adesivos dizendo ÍTACA, ILHA DE CIRCE E TERRA DAS AMAZONAS. Sobre uma mesa comprida estavam amontoados potes de vidro cheios de **_**coisas **_**em conserva - garras peludas decepadas, enormes olhos amarelos e diversas outras partes de monstros. Um troféu empoeirado na parede parecia ser uma cabeça de serpente gigante, mas com chifres e uma arcada completa de dentes de tubarão. Uma placa dizia: CABEÇA Nº 1 DA HIDRA, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. **

"Aah, eu me lembro disso." Disse Héstia, balançando a cabeça suavemente.

"Ah, sim! Eu também." Concordou Hermes, pensando na grande quantidade de entregas de conteúdo duvidoso.

**Junto à janela, sentado em uma banqueta de madeira com três pernas, estava o suvenir mais pavoroso de todos: uma múmia. Não do tipo enfaixada em panos, mas um corpo humano feminino, ressecado até ficar só a casca. Usava um vestido de verão estampado em batique, com uma porção de colares de contas e uma bandana por cima de longos cabelos pretos. A pele do rosto era fina e parecia couro por cima do crânio, e os olhos eram fendas brancas vítreas, como se os olhos de verdade tivessem sido substituídos por bolas de gude; devia estar morta fazia muito, muito tempo. **

"Pobrezinha... Era tão linda!" Disse Apolo, parecendo realmente chateado.

**Olhar para ela me deu arrepios nas costas. E isso foi antes de ela se endireitar na banqueta e abrir a boca. Uma névoa verde jorrou da garganta da múmia, serpenteando pelo chão em anéis grossos, sibilando como vinte mil cobras. Tropecei em mim mesmo tentando chegar até o alçapão, mas ele se fechou com uma batida. Dentro da minha cabeça, ouvi uma voz, deslizando por um ouvido e se enroscando por meu cérebro: **_**Eu sou o espírito de Delfos, porta-voz das profecias de Febo Apolo, assassino da poderosa Píton. Aproxime-se, você que busca, e pergunte. **_

**Eu quis dizer: **_**Não, obrigado, porta errada, só estava procurando o banheiro. **_**Mas me forcei a respirar fundo. **

Apesar da excitação mal contida pré-profecia, todos começaram a rir. Quanto mais liam, mais parecia que apenas Perseu Jackson conseguiria fazê-los rir de coisas tão idiotas.

**A múmia não estava viva. Era algum tipo de receptáculo horripilante para uma outra coisa, o poder que girava em espiral à minha volta na névoa verde. Mas sua presença não parecia maligna, como a da professora demoníaca de matemática, a sra. Dodds, ou a do Minotauro. Era mais como as Três Parcas que eu tinha visto tricotando o fio de lã ao lado da banca de frutas da rodovia: antiga, poderosa e, sem duvida, não-humana. E também não parecia especialmente interessada em me matar**

"Pois é, parece ser cada vez mais raro alguém não estar interessado em te matar." Disse Ares, olhando de uma forma cética que não lhe era comum para o livro.

**Reuni coragem para perguntar: **

**- Qual é o meu destino? **

**A névoa rodopiou, mais densa, juntando-se bem na minha frente e em volta da mesa com os potes que continham partes de monstros em conserva. De repente, havia quatro homens sentados à volta da mesa, jogando cartas. Os rostos ficaram mais nítidos. Era Gabe Cheiroso e seus cupinchas. **

"Tá aí uma coisa que eu nunca entendi, Apolo." Disse Hefesto, brincando com um fio de bronze celestial que rapidamente se transformava em uma arte abstrata. "Porque seu oráculo se transforma em algo da vida do semideus?"

O deus do sol sorriu misteriosamente e não respondeu, bebendo um suco de laranja.

**Meus punhos se contraíram, embora eu soubesse que aquele jogo de pôquer não podia ser real. Era uma ilusão, feita de névoa. **

**Gabe voltou-se para mim e falou na voz rouca do Oráculo: **_**Você irá para o oeste, e irá enfrentar o deus que se tornou desleal. **_

"Quem será tão especial?" Disse Hermes, ignorando a seriedade da primeira frase da profecia. Então de fato um deus foi desleal a Zeus. E não poderia ter sido Poseidon, porque um filho enfrentaria o próprio pai? Ou... Seria uma possibilidade? Poderiam sequer cogitar isso? Não queria se perder nesses pensamentos, não agora. Então, juntamente com Apolo, continuou.

"O caso aqui não é banal, precisamos de ajuda, e de verdade, teremos que chamaaaar... Os heróis da cidade!" Nesse momento, ambos fizeram poses "heroicas", que fizeram os outros revirarem os olhos.

"Ok, Hefesto, corte os canais infantis das televisões de Hermes e Apolo." Disse Hera, à qual Hefesto assentiu solenemente. A dupla, obviamente, ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços.

**O cupincha da direita ergueu os olhos e disse com a mesma voz: **_**Você irá encontrar o que foi roubado, e o verá devolvido em segurança. **_

"Ah, isso é bom, hein?" Disse Dionísio, balançando a cabeça.

**O da esquerda colocou três fichas na mesa, depois disse: **_**Você será traído por aquele que o chama de amigo. **_

**Por fim Eddie, o zelador do nosso edifício, preferiu a por sentença de todas: **_**E, no fim, irá fracassar em salvar aquilo que mais importa. **_

Nem a dupla dinâmica foi capaz de brincar perante as duas últimas sentenças. Os deuses trocaram olhares. De repente, a missão parecia ainda pior que antes.

**As figuras começaram a se dissolver. De início fiquei atordoado demais para dizer alguma coisa, mas quando a névoa recuou, enrolando-se como uma enorme serpente verde e deslizando de volta para dentro da boca da múmia, eu gritei: **

**- Espere! O que quer dizer? Que amigo? O que não vou conseguir salvar? **

"Não adianta." Disse Hades, pressionando os lábios. As garotas ainda tinham a boca aberta em surpresa, e os garotos caarregavam um semblante sério.

**A cauda da serpente de névoa desapareceu na boca da múmia. Ela se reclinou de volta contra a parede. A boca fechou-se bem apertada, como se não tivesse sido aberta em cem anos. O sótão ficou silencioso de novo, abandonado, nada além de uma sala cheia de suvenires. **

**Tive a sensação de que poderia ficar lá parado até juntar teias de aranha também, e não ficaria sabendo mais nada. **

**Minha audiência com o Oráculo estava encerrada. **

**- E então? - Quíron me perguntou. **

**Desabei em uma cadeira à mesa de **_**pinoche**_**. **

**- Ela disse que eu devia recuperar o que foi roubado. **

"Ele vai dizer tudo?" Perguntou Ártemis, de certa forma preocupada.

"Assim espero, maninha." Disse Apolo, ainda sério.

**Grover se inclinou para frente, mascando animado os restos de uma lata de Diet Coke. **

**- Isso é ótimo! **

**- O que foi que o Oráculo disse **_**exatamente? **_**- pressionou Quíron. - Isso é importante. **

"Ele... Não vai dizer." Disse Aphrodite, suspirando.

Era algo que todos sabiam, afinal. Nenhum deles diria. Não _tudo._

**- Ela... ela disse que eu iria para o oeste e enfrentaria um deus que se tornou desleal. Recuperaria o que foi roubado e devolveria em segurança. **

**- Eu sabia - disse Grover. **

**Quíron não pareceu satisfeito. **

**- Mais alguma coisa? **

**Eu não queria contar a ele. **

Pela primeira vez, simultaneamente, os quatorze deuses suspiraram. Isso não poderia ser coisa boa.

**Que amigo iria me trair? Eu não tinha tantos assim.**

**E a última sentença - eu fracassaria em salvar o que mais importa. Que tipo de Oráculo me mandaria em uma missão e me diria, **_**Ah, a propósito, você vai se dar mal. **_

**Como eu poderia confessar aquilo? **

**- Não - falei. - Isso é tudo. **

**Ele estudou meu rosto. **

**- Muito bem, Percy. Mas saiba disto as palavras do Oráculo freqüentemente têm duplo sentido. Não se fie demais nelas. A verdade nem sempre fica clara até que os eventos aconteçam. **

**Tive a sensação de que ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo ruim, e tentava fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. **

"Ele foi seu professor preferido, afinal." Disse Héstia, pensativa. "E você seu pupilo... Faz sentido ele te conhecer, né?"

**- Certo - falei, ansioso por mudar de assunto. - Então, aonde vou? Quem é esse deus no oeste? **

**- Ah, pense, Percy - disse Quíron. - Se Zeus e Poseidon enfraquecem um ao outro numa guerra, quem tem a ganhar com isso? **

Hades ergueu uma sobrancelha ao sentir os olhares sobre ele. Seria possível eles estarem o acusando? Não que fosse totalmente injusto mas... Mesmo assim!

**- Algum outro que queira tomar o poder? - adivinhei. **

**- Sim, exatamente. Alguém que guarda um ressentimento, alguém que está infeliz com a parte que lhe coube desde que o mundo foi dividido eras atrás, cujo reinado se tornará poderoso com a morte de milhões. Alguém que odeia os irmãos por forçá-lo a um juramento de não ter mais filhos, um juramento que ambos quebraram. **

"Ah, não. Não meeesmo. Todo mundo sabe que a última coisa que eu quero é mais mortos pra povoar meu reino! Ele está populoso demais pro meu gosto." Falou Hades, gesticulando. "Depois de 1939 as coisas ficaram agitadas, e com a quantidade de desastres e epidemias o Mundo Inferior ficou lotado."

"Não pode ter sido tanta gente assim." Disse Ártemis, de olhos arregalados.

"Você sabe que sim! Mais ou menos 60 milhões na Segunda Guerra Mundial, 50.000 mortos de Hiroshima e Nagasaki, depois epidemias como a Febre Amarela, Sarampo, Malária, daí as guerras do Vietnã e do Iraque, os diversos desastres naturais, ataques terroristas... Pelo Estige, tudo menos mais gente."

Os deuses olharam surpresos para o deus dos mortos. Talvez, de fato, ele não precisasse de mais gente em seus domínios...

**Pensei nos meus sonhos, na voz maligna que falara do fundo da terra. **

**- Hades. **

**Quíron assentiu. **

**- O Senhor dos Mortos é a única possibilidade. **

**Grover babou um pedaço de alumínio pelo canto da boca. **

O comentário fez Hades fuzilar o livro com os olhos.

"Sátiro maldito!"

"Opa opa, que baixaria é essa?!" Disse Dionísio, imediatamente após a frase de seu tio. "Não meta o sátiro na história!"

Hefesto continuou a leitura, antes que houvesse uma mini guerra entre os dois.

**- Opa, espere aí. O-o quê? **

**- Uma das Fúrias veio atrás de Percy - lembrou Quíron. - Ela observou o rapaz até ter certeza da sua identidade, e então tentou matá-lo. As Fúrias obedecem a um só senhor: Hades. **

**- Sim, mas... mas Hades odeia **_**todos **_**os heróis - protestou Grover. - Especialmente se tiver descoberto que Percy é filho de Poseidon... **

**- Um cão infernal conseguiu entrar na floresta - continuou Quíron. - Eles só podem ser convocados dos Campos da Punição, e ele tinha de ser convocado por alguém de dentro do acampamento. Hades deve ter um espião aqui. Ele deve suspeitar que Poseidon tentará usar Percy para limpar seu nome. Hades gostaria muito de matar esse jovem meio-sangue antes que ele possa assumir a missão. **

Perséfone apertou o braço do marido lvemente, sentindo-o tenso. Apesar de saber o quão difícil estava o Mundo Inferior, ela sabia que o discurso de Quíron fazia sentido, e era isso que irritava Hades.

**- Boa - murmurei. - São dois dos deuses mais importantes querendo me matar. **

Os deuses prenderam a risada. Percy tinha _o dom _de conseguir fazê-los riraté nos momentos "tensos" da história.

**- Mas uma missão para... - Grover engoliu em seco. - Quer dizer, o raio-mestre não poderia estar em algum lugar como o Maine? O Maine é muito agradável nesta época do ano. **

"De fato, é verdade. Eu adoraria Maine daqui a uns neses." Disse Dioniso, sonhador. Hades, ainda estressado pela defesa do deus ao sátiro, disse:

"Acho que vou pra lá com minha esposa, vou estar de folga... Já você vai estar preso naquele acampamento, não é?"

A cara de descontentamento de Dioniso foi mais que suficiente para fazer os deuses rirem dele.

"Isso mesmo, debochem da desgraça alheia!" Reclamou, arrancando ainda mais risadas. Ele, então, cruzou os braços, e Hefesto, meio ofegante pela risada, voltou a ler.

**- Hades enviou um protegido para roubar o raio-mestre - insistiu Quíron. - Ele o escondeu no Mundo Inferior, sabendo muito bem que Zeus culparia Poseidon. Não pretendo entender perfeitamente os motivos do Senhor dos Mortos ou por que ele escolheu esta época para começar uma guerra, mas uma coisa é certa: Percy precisa ir ao Mundo Inferior, encontrar o raio-mestre e revelar a verdade. **

**Um fogo estranho queimou em meu estômago. O mais esquisito era que não se tratava de medo. Era expectativa. O desejo de vingança. Hades tentara me matar três vezes até agora, com a Fúria, o Minotauro e o cão infernal. Por sua culpa minha mãe desaparecera em um clarão. Agora ele tentava enquadrar eu e meu pai por um roubo que não tínhamos cometido. Eu estava pronto para enfrentá-lo. Além disso, se minha mãe estava no Mundo Inferior... Epa, rapaz!, disse a pequena parte do meu cérebro que ainda estava lúcida. Você é um garoto. Hades é um deus. Grover estava tremendo. Tinha começado a comer cartas de **_**pinoche **_**como se fossem batatinhas fritas. **

Hades bufou. Não saberia dizer se aquele garoto estava sendo corajoso ou suicida, mas os outros à sua volta pareciam estar inclinados para a primeira opção. Parando para pensar, até fazia sentido... Um garoto de 12 anos se sentindo preparado para enfrentar o senhor do submundo sem quase nenhum treinamento, pensando muito além dele mesmo.

**O pobre sujeito precisava completar uma missão comigo para obter sua licença de buscador, o que quer que fosse isso, mas como poderia lhe pedir que participasse daquilo, principalmente sabendo que o Oráculo dissera que eu ia fracassar? Era suicídio.**

**- Olhe, se nós sabemos que é Hades - disse a Quíron -, Zeus ou Poseidon poderiam descer ao Mundo Inferior e fazer rolar algumas cabeças.**

**- Suspeitar e saber não são o mesmo - disse Quíron. - Além disso, mesmo que suspeitem de Hades... imagino que Poseidon suspeite.. os outros deuses não poderiam recuperar o raio por si mesmos. Deuses não podem entrar nos territórios um do outro a não ser que sejam convidados. Essa é outra regra muito antiga. Heróis, por outro lado, têm certos privilégios. Podem ir a qualquer lugar, desafiar qualquer um, desde que sejam corajosos e fortes o bastante para fazê-lo. Nenhum deus pode ter responsabilidade pelos atos de um herói. Por que acha eu os deuses sempre agem por intermédio de seres humanos?**

"Yeah, Human Rocks!" Disse Apolo, levantando os braços.

"Eles até que são úteis, eventualmente." Disse Ares, de braços cruzados, sem dar importância.

Atena revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse xingá-lo de ignorante e acéfalo, Hefesto continuou.

**- Você está dizendo que estou sendo usado.**

**- Estou dizendo que não é por acaso que Poseidon o assumiu agora. É uma jogada muito arriscada, mas ele está em uma situação desesperadora. Precisa de você.**

**Meu pai precisa de mim. As emoções giraram dentro de mim como pedaços de vidro em um caleidoscópio. Eu não sabia se sentia ressentimento, gratidão, alegria ou raiva. Poseidon me ignorara por doze anos. Agora de repente, precisava de mim. Olhei para Quíron.**

Poseidon sentiu-se como se estivesse virado ao avesso e alguém cutucasse seu coração com uma vareta pontuda. Seu eu do livro ainda nem conhecia o filho ao vivo, nunca havia trocado uma palavra sequer com ele, mas mesmo assim o forçava a carregar o peso da possibilidade de uma guerra nas costas.

**- Você sabia o tempo todo que eu era filho de Poseidon, não é?**

**- Tinha minhas suspeitas. Como eu disse... também falei com o Oráculo. **

**Tive a sensação de que havia muita coisa que ele não estava me contando sobre sua profecia, mas percebi que não poderia me preocupar com aquilo naquela hora. Afinal, eu também estava sonegando informações.**

"Lê-se: não importa que sua profecia diga que eu vá me ferrar, eu quero saber da minha missão." Disse Hefesto, dando de ombros.

"E agora começa a checagem." Falou Ártemis, se ajeitando na cadeira.

**- Então, deixe-me entender direito - falei. - Preciso ir para o Mundo Inferior e confrontar o Senhor dos Mortos.**

**- Confere. - disse Quíron.**

**- Para encontrar a arma mais poderosa do universo.**

**- Confere. **

**- E levá-la de volta ao Olimpo antes do solstício de verão, daqui a dez dias.**

**- Isso mesmo. - Olhei para Grover, que engoliu o ás de copas.**

**- Cheguei a mencionar que o Maine é muito agradável nesta época do ano? - perguntou ele de um jeito cansado.**

**- Você não precisa ir - disse a ele. - Não posso lhe exigir isso.**

**- Ah... - Ele se balançou de um casco para o outro. - Não... é só que os sátiros, e os lugares embaixo da terra... bem... - Ele respirou fundo, depois se pôs de pé, sacudindo os pedaços de cartas e alumínio da camiseta. - Você salvou a minha vida, Percy. Se... se está falando sério em querer que eu vá junto, não vou deixá-lo na mão.**

**Fiquei tão aliviado que tive vontade de chorar, embora não achasse isso muito heróico. Grover era o único amigo que já tivera por mais que alguns meses. Não sabia muito bem o que um sátiro poderia fazer contra as forças dos mortos, mas me senti melhor sabendo que ele estaria comigo.**

**- Juntos até o fim, homem-bode. - Eu me virei para Quíron. - Então, para onde vamos? O Oráculo só disse para ir para oeste. - A entrada para o Mundo Inferior fica sempre no oeste. Muda de lugar de era em era, como o Olimpo. Atualmente, é claro, fica nos Estados Unidos.**

**- Onde? - Quíron pareceu surpreso. **

"Não é óbvio?" Perguntaram Athena, Hades e Perséfone, revirando os olhos.

**- Pensei que fosse óbvio. A entrada para o Mundo Inferior fica em Los Angeles.**

**- Ah - falei. - Claro. Então é só pegar um avião...**

"Aaai, que lerdeza!" Disse Aphrodite, batendo de leve no rosto. "Só podia ser filho de Poseidon."

"Oi?" Disse o deus, parecendo despertar à menção de seu nome.

O que, obviamente, arrancou risadas de toda a sala, deixando um deus do mar bastante confuso..

**- Não! - gritou Grover. - Percy, o que está pensando? Alguma vez na vida já esteve em um avião?**

**Sacudi a cabeça, sem graça. Minha mãe nunca me levara para lugar algum de avião. Ela sempre dizia que não tínhamos dinheiro pra isso. Além disso, os pais dela tinham morrido em um desastre de avião.**

**- Percy, pense - disse Quíron. - Você é filho do Deus do Mar. O rival mais rancoroso do seu pai é Zeus, Senhor do Céu. Sua mãe sabia muito bem que não podia confiar você a um avião.**

Agora alerta, Poseidon agradecia silenciosamente por Sally ser tão precavida.

**Acima de nós, relâmpagos estalaram. O trovão ribombou.**

**- Certo - disse eu, determinado a não olhar para a tempestade. - Então, viajarei por terra. **

**- Certo - disse Quíron. - Dois parceiros poderão acompanhá-lo. Grover é um. O outro já se apresentou como voluntário, se você aceitar a ajuda dela.**

**- Puxa - falei, fingindo surpresa. - Quem mais seria bastante estúpido para se apresentar para uma missão como essa?**

"Não chame minha filha de estúpida." Disse Athena, bebericando uma xícara de café (que sabe-se lá de onde saiu) e parecendo distraída como que comenta que o tempo está nublado. "O que foi?" Comentou, ao perceber que todos a encaravam boquiabertos. Em segundos, sua cara mudou de curiosidade para compreensão e imediatamente para tédio, revirando os olhos. Pelo visto, nem em mais alguns milênios eles seriam capazes de se acostumar com suas deduções precisas.

**O ar tremulou atrás de Quíron. **

**Annabeth se tornou visível, enfiando o boné dos Yankees no bolso de trás.**

**- Eu estava esperando há muito tempo por uma missão, cabeça de alga - disse ela. - Atena não é fã de Poseidon, mas se você vai salvar o mundo, sou a melhor pessoa para impedir que estrague tudo.**

**- Se é você quem diz. Tem algum plano, sabidinha? As bochechas dela coraram.**

Ninguém reparou no sorrisinho malicioso que Aphrodite lançou em direção ao livro. Não que eles precisassem saber, mas ela acabara por perceber seu futuro senso de romances... E ela podia ver claramente que se divertiria com Annabeth Chase.

**- Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?**

**A verdade é que eu queria. Precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse encontrar.**

**- Um trio - disse eu. - Isso vai dar certo. **

**- Excelente - disse Quíron. - Esta tarde podemos levar vocês no máximo até o terminal de ônibus em Manhattan. Depois disso, estarão por conta própria.**

**Um relâmpago. A chuva desabou sobre as campinas que jamais deveriam ver um temporal violento.**

**- Não há tempo a perder - disse Quíron. - Acho que todos vocês devem fazer as malas.**

"É isso." Disse Hefesto, feliz por acabar aquela leitura cheia de interrupções.

"No próximo eles estarão em missão..." Comentou Hermes, animado. "Quem vai ler?"

"Eu leio." Falou Hades, ansioso para livrar-se de sua vez como leitor. Pegou o livro das mãos do deus dos ferreiros e, após sentar-se tão confortavelmente quanto possível em sua cadeira improvisada, pôs-se a ler.

**"Eu destruo um ônibus."**

* * *

><p>Eu ouvi um aleluia, irmãos? Se sim, foi de mim mesma. Nunca nenhum capítulo foi enrolado como este que vos posto. As únicas coisas que posso pedir são milhares de perdões, porque eu sei o quanto é horrível quando um autor não atualiza a fic que você acompanha, e me sinto péssima por ter feito isso a vocês (considerando, é claro, que ainda existam pessoas acompanhando, mesmo depois que Aracne ocupou a fic com sua teia). Não tenho certeza se justificativas são válidas, mas contar porque da demora. Primeiramente, houve um bloqueio em relação a Percy Jackson de uma forma impossível de explicar. Falta de criatividade, falta de tempo e um pouco de preguiça foram elementos louváveis (ou não) para a falta de atualização. Houve um caso de plágio à essa fic no Nyah e eu fiquei bipolar quanto a isso porque, apesar da depressão depois de descoberta disso, meu lado positivo me fez pensar que OQDT é boa ao ponto de sofrer plágio. Tentem entender; num caso como esses, ou você fica pra baixo ou seu ego fica nas alturas. Enfim, durante esse meio tempo, entrei em contato com fanfics interativas, que são quase mágicas de tão legais. Li até "Quarta Feira Submersa" da coleção "As Chaves do Reino, que é épica mas só traduziram até "Sra. Sexta Feira" (acho que é isso o-o), então resolvi esperar até traduzirem Domingo. Aaah, sim, li todos "As Crônicas dos Kane", que eu adorei freneticamente, pra variar. E estou viciada em animes *-*. Adiantando a encheção de linguiça para muito recentemente, fui apresentada por minha linds LilyLuna ao grupo dos malucos mais perfeitos do mundo. Eles me receberam muito melhor do que eu jamais teria sonhado, e eu simplesmente já amo cada um deles. Todos são autores também, e quando comentei dessa fic e mandei o link, eles... Meio que... Me intimaram a escrever. E em cerca de duas semanas, está aqui o capítulo muito pioso pra vocês! Portanto, se tiverem vontade de agradecer a alguém, se deportem à Vic, Anne, Allie (LilyLuna) e Tii (Mago Merlin). Eeeeu agradeço freneticamente, porque se não fosse por vocês, esse capítulo ia sair no dia de são nunca. Amo muito vocês, gente, e mesmo conhecendo-os a não muito tempo (exceto Allie piosa) vocês são muito especiais pra mim!<p>

Agora, é de suma importância meu agradecimento às lindas pessoas que me mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior, vocês são perfeitas.

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Kessy Rods: **Me desculpa Ignorei sua carinha de cachorro abandonado na mudança e demorei décadas pra atualizar D= fico muito contente que tenha gostado do último capítulo, e espero que esse também te agrade ^^ Você tinha perguntado se as coisas vão acontecendo no mundo durante a leitura. Na verdadeÇ minha visão disso seria que, como eles leem sobre Percy e, por intermédio dele, sobre eles mesmos (fez sentido? o-õ), e dessa forma eles conseguem sentir o que seus eus do livro sentem, como aconteceu com a diva da Aphro ainda nesse capítulo. Booom, é só isso Ah, e eu prometo, em nome dos meus intimadores, que o próximo capítulo sairá mais rápido! Beejos.

**LilyLuna muito piosa: **Allie, tomara que tu goste ~~ Quero o meu capítulo, ok? Pare de enrolar Uu Espero que tenha se divertido com nossos deuses por esse capítulo especialmente intimado por você. Beeejos.

**Vanessa S: **Nem preciso repetir um pedido de desculpas, né? espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo o/ Beejos.

**Evellyn Lira: **Ooi ^^ Muito obrigada pelo aviso sobre a fanfic plágio, se você não tivesse dito, eu nunca descobriria! Espero que goste desse capítulo, beejos.

**Clenery: **Essa atualização responde sua pergunta? Obrigada por sua review o/ A espero aqui mais vezes, hein? Beejos.

**AnnyChase: **Bem vinda =) Como eu disse à Clenery, não a abandonei, e planejo atualizá-la com muito mais frequência ^^ E eu to loooonge de ser diva tomara que continue acompanhando o/ Beeejos.

**V Black: ***Foge* Se você me matar, nunca mais vai ter capítulos ! Oo Gostou? Houveram dados cientificamente comprovados especiais pra você e pra Anne u-u até o skype xD Beeejos.

Então, é isso, gente ^^ até o próximo o/


End file.
